Give Me Something Sweet
by Justmine Rewolf
Summary: (CHAP 17 END) Aku ingin melakukan segalanya untukmu, mendengar cerita tentang harimu, menemani tidurmu. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan kau sebut dalam tiap pagimu-Do Kyungsoo. KAISOO/GS/EXO/Romance/Hurts/Married Life
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Give Me Something Sweet**

 **Author : Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo. KAISOO GS**

 **Supported Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **Disclaimer : Story is mine. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, situasi, alur, kejadian, percayalah! Terkadang kebetulan bisa saja terjadi.** **Tapi ini beneran karya sendiri kok.**

 **Author's note : Annyeong, hihihi... Ini ff genderswitch pertama aku, jadi maklumin ajalah kalo ada kalimat yang salah ato absurd, haha. Komennya yep, NO SIDERS! Plisss komen yahh, review, setidaknya biar aku tau ada yang baca cerita aku apa kagak.**

 **Summary :**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Chapter 1~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Wedding Day •••**

.

 **Author's POV.**

 _Setiap orang memiliki seseorang yang istimewa di hatinya. Hatiku akan berdegup ketika aku memikirkannya. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, atau di mana dia berada. Setidaknya, dia telah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya._

Mungkin begitulah kalimat yang terus terngiang di pikiran _yeoja_ itu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ya, dia tengah jatuh cinta. _Namja_ itu datang bagaikan mimpi dalam kehidupannya, dan perlahan mulai mengubah segalanya.

Mungkin tak ada yang percaya bahwa _yeoja_ dingin sepertinya ternyata bisa juga jatuh cinta. Namun begitulah kenyataannya, rasanya kini ia telah dijatuhkan sejatuh-jatuhnya pada _namja_ yang bahkan tidak begitu ia kenal dekat.

Bisa dibilang selama ini dia hanya menjadi seorang _secret admirer_ yang tak berani menunjukkan perasaannya pada siapapun, namun takdir dengan seenaknya mengubah segalanya. Bukankah kini hidupnya mulai terdengar seperti dongeng yang sering diceritakan _eomma_ nya dulu?

Kemudian ia akan mendapati dirinya tengah memakai gaun putih yang berkilauan bak sang putri ketika dijemput oleh pangeran tampan lengkap dengan kuda putihnya. Itu sangat indah, setidaknya bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

" _Ehmm_." Sebuah deheman kecil berhasil membuyarkan lamunan _yeoja_ tersebut. Menariknya kembali pada kenyataan yang tidak kalah membahagiakan dibanding imajinasi kekanakannya.

Oh, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo kembali tenggelam dalam imajinasi bodoh di tengah peristiwa penting seperti ini. Sadarlah Kyungsoo, kali ini kenyataan akan lebih indah daripada imajinasi bodohmu itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lantas mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk mendapati apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dia tengah menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun _appa_ nya berjalan di altar yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bunga-bunga berbagai warna. Dia juga tengah menggenakan dress panjang berwarna putih yang menjuntai panjang di bagian belakang, membuatnya tampak begitu anggun.

Dan juga jangan lupakan keluarga besarnya yang tengah berdiri membentuk kerumunan yang membelah, memberinya jalan sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan ataupun sekedar terpana dengan dirinya yang telah disulap menjadi bak Cinderella di zaman modern.

Tapi bukan itu semua yang tengah menjadi perhatiannya. Matanya hanya menatap lurus kedepan, pada punggung tegap seorang _namja_ tebalut tuxedo yang seakan mulai menjadi pusat dunianya. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, namun semuanya mulai bergerak bagai efek _slow motion_ ketika _namja_ itu menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Dialah sang pangeran hati Kyungsoo, meski tidak sedang membawa kuda putih. Oh persetan dengan kudanya, Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkannya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang telah membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Jongin.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah melepas gandengannya dari sang _appa_ dan kini tangannya tengah terpaut dangan lengan kekar milik Kim Jongin, calon suaminya.

Pemberkatan berjalan dengan begitu khidmad dan kini mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tepuk tangan riuh menggema setelah Kyungsoo menyematkan cincin di jari manis Jongin. Dan tanpa dikomando kedua pasang mata itu mulai saling terpaut.

Jujur Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi ketampanan wajah suaminya, namun Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin tampak begitu datar hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiran _namja_ tersebut.

Dan Kyungsoo menyesal. Menyesal karena detik itu juga sesuatu mulai terbesit dihatinya. Hatinya mulai diliputi sebuah keraguan akan takdir yang akan dijalaninya. Apakah ia akan hidup bahagia layaknya akhir dari dongeng masa kecilnya, atau ia malah akan terjerumus pada mimpi buruk yang dibuat oleh seorang Kim Jongin?

Ia menyesal karena dengan mudahnya setuju dengan permintaan _appa_ nya untuk dijodohkan dengan putra dari rekan bisnisnya. Tanpa berfikir untuk mengenal Jongin terlebih dahulu, tanpa mengetahui sifat _namja_ yang telah berstatus menjadi suaminya itu.

Bagaimana jika Jongin bukanlah _namja_ yang baik untuknya? bagaimana jika Jongin tidak seperti sosok yang ia ketahui sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika Jongin tak menginginkan keberadaannya? Semua pertanyaan itu mulai berebut untuk memenuhi benak Kyungsoo, dan membuatnya merasa takut. Namun bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi, ia hanya bisa berharap Jongin bisa menerimanya dan mencintainya dengan baik.

Pandangan mereka masih saling bertautan, hingga seorang _namja_ bersuara berat yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai teman dekat Jongin mulai berteriak, " _Kisseu, kisseu, kisseu_!." yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Badan Kyungsoo mulai menegang diiringi dengan debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan. 'Apa ia harus melakukannya sekarang?' batin Kyungsoo. Tentu saja.

Jongin yang tampak lebih bisa menguasai diri mulai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat. Menundukkan kepalanya hingga bola mata mereka saling sejajar. Kyungsoo tak sanggup menatap mata itu lebih lama lagi, hingga memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mengapa Jongin tak kunjung menciumnya? Kyungsoo hanya merasakan helaan napas hangat Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya, menandakan bahwa posisi _namja_ itu belum berubah. Tapi mengapa Jongin berhenti? Merasa penasaran dengan hal tersebut Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya.

Dan detik itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, kepalanya terasa kebas dan ia mengabaikan suara riuh tepuk tangan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Perlahan Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut. Rupanya Jongin merupakan seorang pencium yang baik, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana ia begitu berkuasa dalam ciuman tersebut hingga membuat kaki Kyungsoo lemas dan bisa saja ambruk andai Jongin tidak menahan tubuhnya kala itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tak cukup berani untuk membalasnya. Ayolah, ini ciuman pertama Kyungsoo dan ia masih belum berpengalaman, hingga ia hanya memilih untuk berdiam diri dengan matanya yang masih membulat sempurna.

Merasa diabaikan, Jongin pun melepaskan ciuman beserta tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat _yeoja_ itu limbung dan langsung mencengkeram tuxedo milik Jongin untuk mempertahankan kakinya tetap berdiri dengan napasnya yang memburu.

Secara otomatis tubuhnya kini menempel pada tubuh tegap Jongin, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin daripada ambruk karena tidak mempu menjaga keseimbangannya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar detak jantung _namja_ tersebut. Begitu tenang dan teratur, berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang berdebar cukup keras dan cepat.

Kini Kyungsoo menjadi penasaran, bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini?

.

.

Kini kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu harus menyambut tamu-tamu mereka yang menghadiri acara pernikahan. Jongin masih setia untuk memeluk pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Siwon _appa_ nya. Pasangan pengantin baru memang seharusnya melakukan yang tersebut.

Setelah selesai menemui beberapa rekan bisnis dari orang tua mereka, pasangan tersebut menghampiri sekumpulan meja yang diisi oleh teman-teman mereka. Oh tunggu, lebih tepatnya teman Jongin, karena bisa dilihat tak ada satupun teman Kyungsoo disana. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki teman yang cukup dekat untuk bisa ia undang ke acara pernikahannya.

"Jongin- _ah chukkae..._ " Seorang _yeoja_ yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai teman dekat Jongin langsung berdiri dan menghambur untuk memeluk Jongin.

Xi Luhan, kalau tidak salah begitulah nama _yeoja_ itu yang kyungsoo ketahui lewat daftar nama mahasiswa di kampus. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa hubungan antara Luhan dengan suaminya, namun Luhan telah ia tetapkan sebagai _yeoja_ yang paling berbahaya dan paling berkemungkinan besar untuk merebut Jongin darinya. Dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia sedikit tidak menyukai _yeoja_ itu.

Luhan sangat dekat dengan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo cemburu akan hal itu. Lihat saja sekarang. Jongin yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya langsung melepasnya begitu saja ketika Luhan memeluknya. _'Awas saja kau Luhan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut suamiku'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya chukkae,_ " kini Luhan berpaling pada Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu pun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan hangat, membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit luluh karena senyuman indah yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Luhan tampak sangat baik padanya, membuat hatinya bingung antara harus membenci atau menyukai _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini.

" _Gomawo_ -." Kyungsoo terdiam mencari panggilan yang tepat untuk Luhan.

" _Eonni,_ kau bisa memanggilku _eonni._ Aku setahun lebih tua darimu, kita berada di universitas yang sama. Kau mungkin pernah melihatku karena aku satu jurusan dengan Jongin," jawab Luhan panjang lebar setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Rupanya Luhan merupakan orang yang cukup cerewet dan mudah akrab dengan seseorang.

"Ah _ne, gomawo eonni_ ," ujar Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya dengan diajak oleh Luhan untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman Jongin. Ada Oh Sehun, sahabat Jongin. Kyungsoo mengenalnya karena Sehun juga satu jurusan dengan Jongin di kampus. Ada juga Chanyeol yang juga ternyata sahabat Jongin. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo juga pernah melihatnya karena ia juga merupakan alumni dari kampus Kyungsoo.

Ada juga Jongdae dan istrinya Xiumin, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah rekan kerja Jongin di perusahaan _appa_ nya.

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena ada Luhan yang selalu bisa untuk mencairkan suasana, karena jika tidak, mungkin ia akan terus terjebak dengan situasi canggung dan hening saat ia terus-terusan harus bersama Jongin.

.

.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, keberuntungan tidak akan datang terus menerus kepada kita. Dan Kyungsoo terus merutuk dalam hatinya karena suasana canggung yang sedang ia hadapi kali ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamar mereka, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menarik-narik ujung piyama yang tengah ia kenakan.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, apa Jongin akan melakukan 'itu' padanya. Tapi apakah mungkin? Mengingat mereka hanya menikah bukan atas dasar cinta tapi karena sebuah perjodohan. Oh, Kyungsoo benci sebuah perjodohan, jika ia bisa memberi saran pada seseorang ia akan mengatakan untuk menghindari sebuah perjodohan karena tidur bersama orang yang masih dianggap asing itu sangatlah tidak nyaman.

Andai saja ia menikah atas dasar cinta, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan dengan lebih baik. Tidak akan ada situasi canggung, dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk melakukan apapun pada pasangannya.

 **Ceklek..**

Lamunan Kyungsoo terpecah ketika Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Sontak Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya pada pintu kamar mandi dan mata bulatnya semakin membulat sempurna mendapati Jongin berdiri disana dengan tubuhnya yang _shirtless._ Sekali lagi, dia _shirtless..._

Sial. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah seketika dan secepatnya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya kan? Dia tidak melihat tubuh _sixpack_ Jongin yang dibalut dengan kulit berwarna tan hingga membuatnya tampak begitu _sexy_ itu kan? Sial lagi. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika Jongin mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang. Apa Jongin akan melakukannya sekarang? Kalau tidak mengapa dia bertelanjang dada. Ah, siapapun tolong Kyungsoo. Dia tidak siap untuk melakukan ini bersama Jongin.

Yeah, memang Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Tapi bagaimanapun Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang telah ia kenal baik hingga ia bisa merasa berani melakukan apapun dengannya. Coba saja kalau itu adalah Kris. Eh, apa dia tengah membandingkan Jongin dengan Kris? Tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menyesali perbuatannya.

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat saat menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Jongin yang sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang yang lain sambil menatap Kyungsoo datar. Ah, Jongin tengah melihatnya. Tunggu, Jongin melihatnya ketika ia tengah menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak jelas. Jangan bilang kalau ia berpikir Kyungsoo tengah membayangkan yang macam-macam.

 _Yah_! Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo tidak sedang melakukannya. Tapi mengapa Jongin terus menatapnya seperti itu. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan pipi Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan rona merah di kedua sisinya.

" _W-wae?_ ," tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Membuat pandangan _namja_ itu beralih pada ranjang.

"Aku akan tidur di ranjang, kau tau tidur di lantai tidak akan terasa nyaman. Jika kau tidak suka, kau saja yang tidur di lantai."

"B-baiklah. Kita tidur di ranjang."

Jongin kembali menatapnya sekilas, lantas merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, sedikit lega bahwa Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Namun sudut pikirannya yang lain sangat menyayangkannya. Entah kenapa rasa-rasanya dia sedikit berharap bahwa Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Haha, mimpilah sesukamu Kyungsoo. Jelas sekali Jongin tidak akan menyentuhmu barang sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. Ah tidak, sebaiknya ia turut memunggungi Jongin. Ia tidak ingin disangka sangat mengharapkan Jongin, meski memang kenyataannya begitu. Tapi kini ego _yeoja_ itu lebih besar hingga ia lebih memilih untuk tetap melakukannya.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu, namun Kyungsoo masih sangat sadar dan tidak mengantuk sedikitpun. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika jantungnya selalu berdebar abnormal karena keberadaan seseorang yang ia sukai di belakangnya, meski mereka masih saling mempertahankan posisi saling memunggungi tersebut.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia membuat pengumuman di kampus, bahwa ia sudah pernah melihat seorang Kim Jongin bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Bahwa ia sudah tidur bersama Kim Jongin. Dan yang paling hebat ia pernah berciuman dengan Kim Jongin. Haha, ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka, tepatnya para fans Jongin. Membayangkan yang seperti itu selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Belum selesai dengan imajinasinya, Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati gerakan dari sisi lain ranjangnya. Yeah, Jongin juga belum tertidur sedari tadi dan kini ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Dia selalu benci jika tengah tidak bisa tidur seperti ini. Apa karena _yeoja_ yang kini tengah disampingnya? Tidak mungkin, Jongin sudah biasa mengalami insomnia, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Meski sejujurnya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Jika _yeoja_ itu tengah memikirkan betapa bahagianya ia bisa bersama Jongin. Maka _namja_ itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa terlepas dari Kyungsoo. Oh pemirsa, rupanya Kyungsoo akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang mendapati Jongin sudah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan iapun memilih untuk berpura-pura tertidur.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo datar. Ia sempat berpikir yeoja itu tengah tertidur namun kaki Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak-gerak menarik perhatiannya. Iya, saking gugupnya Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar kalau ia terus menggerak-gerakkan jari kakinya.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur," suara berat milik Jongin menginterupsi. Menyisakan Kyingsoo yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jongin mengetahuinya. Oh, rupanya Kyungsoo belum sadar juga.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura seperti itu?." Jongin kembali membuka suaranya karena tidak mendapat sambutan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dan mendapati Jongin yang duduk disampingnya tengah menatapnya. Ah, jika dilihat dari bawah sini Jongin terlihat sangat tampan, ditambah dengan lampu temaram yang semakin membuat kulitnya sangat menggiurkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terpesona.

Eh, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo selalu terpesona tiap menatap _namja_ itu. Cukup Kyungsoo! jangan membuatnya jadi kepedean.

"Oh, kau belum tidur," ujar Kyungsoo sekenanya. Jongin tidak membalasnya, dia hanya berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi ranjang. "J-Jongin- _ssi,_ kau mau kemana?." Kyungsoo bertanya skeptis.

Jongin berhenti sejenak, lantas tanpa menoleh ia berujar datar. "Bukan urusanmu." Hanya itu. Dan kemudian tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup olehnya.

"Yah! Apa maksudnya, aku hanya bertanya kemana dia akan pergi dan mendapat jawaban seperti itu? Pergi saja, aku jadi bisa tidur dengan leluasa," gerutu Kyungsoo setelah Jongin pergi dari kamar mereka.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dikamarnya. Entah dari segi yang mana dia merasa keberadaan _yeoja_ itu sangatlah mengganggunya. Jongin merasa tidak nyaman untuk tidur seranjang bersama Kyungsoo.

Hingga ia berakhir seperti ini. Yeah, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu tidurnya semalaman di sini. Di atas sofa tanpa selimut ataupun bantal yang jelas sekali terasa tidak nyaman. Namun daripada berada di kamar bersama Kyungsoo, dia pikir akan lebih baik jika seperti ini.

Jongin terus mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk mendapatkan rasa nyaman namun hal tersebut belum juga ia dapatkan. Tak jarang jika sesekali ia memukulkan tangannya pada sandaran sofa, atau menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gusar karena tengah merasa kesal.

Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur posisinya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Dia masih sibuk untuk memejamkan mata, namun kembali membukanya ketika menyadari ruangan telah berubah menjadi terang. Rupanya seseorang telah menyalakan lampu, dan kini orang tersebut tengah berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk karena kaget dengan lampu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menyala. Ia menatap lampu yang menempel di langit-langit dengan penuh tanya seakan bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya, hingga tiba-tiba...

 **Plakk...**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala bagian belakangnya. Sontak ia menyentakkan kepalanya, Jongin baru berniat untuk memukul balik kalau-kalau itu adalah maling yang tengah mencuri di rumahnya. Namun kegiatannya berhenti saat menyadari siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya.

" _Yah_! Suho _hyung,_ kau mengejutkanku!." Jongin mendengus kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pada _hyung_ nya.

"Kau lebih mengejutkanku. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan tengah malam begini?."

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jongin menggeser tempat duduknya, memberikan ruang untuk ditempati oleh Suho.

" _Aishh_ , kebiasaan burukmu itu tak kunjung hilang." Suho menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, dan matanya turut terarah pada langit-langit rumah mencoba untuk menerawang masa lalunya. "Dulu aku juga suka begitu, tapi sejak aku menikah aku sudah tidak pernah lagi mengalaminya. Kau tau, dampak yang diberikan oleh seorang _yeoja_ benar-benar dahsyat."

Suho tersenyum pada Jongin sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Membuat Jongin berpikir memangnya apa dampak yang diberikan oleh seorang _yeoja?_ Belum juga Jongin selesai dengan pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri Suho telah mengubah wajahnya setelah teringat akan sesuatu.

" _YAH_! JONGIN- _AH._ " Suho melengkapi kalimatnya dengan sebuah pukulan pada kepala Jongin.

 **Plakk...**

" _WAE_?! _WAE HYUNG_! Berhentilah memukulku." Jongin meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan Suho.

"Jongin- _ah_! Bukankah yang menikah tadi pagi adalah kau?! Lantas kenapa kau sekarang malah berada disini?!." Suho menatap Jongin tajam yang hanya dibalas oleh Jongin dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur saat di kamar _hyung_."

 **Plakk..**

" _HYUNG_! Apa kau mau menggantikanku untuk meneruskan bisnis _appa_ jika aku mengalami gangguan kepala karena ulahmu! Aku bilang berhenti memukulku!." Jongin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Suho. Persetan jika teriakannya dapat membangunkan seisi rumah.

" _Yah_! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Suho balik berteriak pada Jongin. "Jadi sekarang kau tengah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya? Demi Tuhan ini malam pertamamu Jongin, apa kau tidak melakukannya bersama Kyungsoo?."

"Melakukan apa?," tanya Jongin polos. Suho menghela napas besar, mencoba untuk bersabar ketika harus menghadapi _dongsaeng_ nya yang ternyata masih kecil ini.

"Ah terserah,tapi setidaknya kau tidak boleh meninggalkan istrimu sendirian Jongin. _Namja_ macam apa kau ini? Benar-benar memalukan. _Kajja._ " Suho bangkit dari posisinya sambil menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau menarikku _hyung._ " Jongin mencoba untuk berontak namun cekalan tangan Suho lebih kuat darinya. Membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Suho dan mengikuti langkah besar _hyung_ nya.

Jongin tidak mengerti tapi Suho malah membawanya menuju kamar Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. Dia langsung membuka pintunya begitu saja dan mendorong Jongin hingga berbaring di ranjang. Kyungsoo yang ternyata juga belum tidurpun turut terkejut karenanya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya,_ maafkan adik kecilku ini ya, dia memang butuh sedikit bantuan dalam hal seperti ini," ujar Suho pada Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas oleh Kyungsoo dengan anggukan samar karena tidak mengerti. " _Yah_ Jongin- _ah_ , kau tidak boleh beranjak dari sini sampai besok pagi. Mengerti!." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jongin, Suho telah memposisikan tubuh Jongin menghadap pada Kyungsoo hingga mereka tidur saling berhadapan.

" _Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan!." Protes Jongin.

"Diamlah! Jangan mencoba untuk membantah atau aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada _appa_ ," bisik Suho tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin hanya menurut, dan hal tersebut membuat ide jahil Suho bekerja. Ia mengambil tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, lantas mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di bahu Jongin.

Sebelum mereka mencoba untuk memberontak Suho telah terlebih dahulu memberi peringatan pada mereka. "Jangan mengubahnya! Aku mengawasi kalian," ucap Suho dramatis lalu dengan perlahan ia menghilang ditelan oleh pintu yang tertutup.

Setelah kepergian Suho, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling menatap. Mungkin tengah saling menetralkan debaran jantung masing-masing. Kyungsoo tengah mengadakan pesta dihatinya, yeoja itu begitu bahagia karena bisa merasakan berada di posisi seperti ini bersama Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap manik Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia sedang _blank_. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena beberapa detik setelahnya mereka saling menarik tangan masing-masing dan langsung mengubah posisi menjadi kembali saling memunggungi.

 _Aishh_ , apa perlu Suho menemani mereka sampai pagi agar mereka tidak mengubah posisi yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman tersebut. Ego selalu menghancurkan segalanya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, menandakan untuk segera memulai aktifitas di hari itu. Kibum tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sambil dibantu oleh beberapa maid. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan kecuali pasangan baru yang masih terlelap di kamar mereka. Siwon tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu yang membuat hatinya begitu bahagia ketika membayangkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan anak bungsunya semalam.

Dia sangat berharap rencana perjodohannya berjalan dengan lancar dan dia segera mendapatkan cucu. Sudah lama sekali rumah megah itu sepi dari suara tangisan bayi.

"Kenapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum turun juga ya? Apa mereka belum bangun?." Kibum menatap suaminya penuh tanya sambil menuangkan air ke masing-masing gelas.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin mereka masih lelah," ujar Siwon santai. Sebenarnya lebih dibuat-buat karena jelas sekali dia tidak bisa santai dengan hal ini, rasanya dia ingin membuat sebuah parade untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia karena putra kesayangannya sudah menikah.

"Aku akan membangunkan mereka _appa_."

"Suho- _ya_ tid-." Kalimat milik Siwon terputus karena Suho yang langsung pergi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan. Suho sangat penasaran bagaimana posisi tidur mereka pagi ini.

.

 **Ceklekk...**

Suho membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin pelan. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak mengganggu pasangan sejoli yang masih terlelap.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Mereka masih dengan nyenyaknya tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi dengan Kyungsoo yang tidur menyamping membelakangi Jongin. Dan Jongin turut tidur menyamping menghadap punggung Kyungsoo.

Suho sedikit kecewa saat mendapatkan pemandangan seperti itu. Awalnya dia berharap akan mendapat tontonan yang menarik pagi ini, atau setidaknya ada pakaian yang bercecer di samping ranjang mungkin? Namun ia harus menelan kembali harapannya karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih begitu rapi. Hanya Jongin yang tidak memakai atasan yang mana hal tersebut memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Jangan terlalu berharap Kim Suho.

"Jongin- _ah_ , Kyungsoo- _ya ireona_." Suho mengguncang bahu Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

" _Eungghh._ " Jongin melenguh sambil meregangkan badannya, yang kemudian turut disusul oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Eoh_ , Suho _oppa_ , apa ini sudah pagi?." Kyungsoo bertanya pada Suho dengan suara seraknya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

" _Ne_ ini sudah pagi, cepatlah mandi, semua sudah menunggu untuk sarapan di rumah." Suho menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Dia memang paling jago dalam bersikap sok baik didepan _yeoja_.

"Apa kita kesiangan?! Maafkan kami _oppa_ , aku akan segera mandi." Kyugsoo beringsut dari ranjang dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk terlebih dahulu pada Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya menatapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum _angelic_ nya.

Jongin menatap Suho tajam, entah karena apa. Apa dia tidak suka jika Suho menatap istrinya seperti itu? tidak ada yang tau.

Setelah mendapati Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandi, Suho kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Dan sontak raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat.

Suho mendesis, "Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh!_?," teriaknya melenyapkan segala image malaikat yang sedari tadi melekat padanya.

"Apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Itulah masalahnya, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa!."

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_ , jangan berbicara berbelit-belit."

 **Plakk...**

Jongin dihadiahi sebuah pukulan telak dari Suho di lengan kirinya. Tidak begitu sakit _sih_ , hanya saja Jongin tidak suka jika Suho terus-menerus memukulnya.

" _Yah_! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika kau tengah tidur bersama seorang yeoja, apalagi dia itu istrimu. _Aigoo_ , perilakumu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu. Laki-laki macam apa kau ini!."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Suho. " _Hyung_ , kau berbicara seakan kau yang paling hebat saja. Buktinya Yixing _noona_ juga belum hamil sampai sekarang," seru Jongin santai yang sontak membuat Suho kembali kalap.

" _Yah_! Jangan bawa-bawa Yixing dalam masalah ini! Kau membuatku kesal saja." Suho berdecak, memang kenyataannya hingga saat ini Yixing belum juga hamil, padahal mereka sudah 5 bulan menikah. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Suho, Yixing yang tidak mau mengurangi jadwal padatnya sebagai dokter turut mempersulit keadaan. "Cepatlah turun, semua belum makan karena menunggumu," titah Suho masih dengan raut kesalnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu _hyung_." Jongin berniat bangkit dari ranjangnya namun urung karena Suho kembali membentak.

"Tidak usah mandi! Begini saja. Kalau menunggumu mandi bisa-bisa acara sarapan berubah menjadi makan siang." Jongin tidak membantah kalimat Suho karena _hyung_ nya langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang bersamaan ke meja makan. Dan sesuai dengan perintah Suho, Jongin belum mandi, ia hanya memakai atasan piyamanya kembali.

" _Aigoo_ anak _eomma_ akhirnya datang juga, duduklah." Kibum menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

Kyungsoo hanya diam di mejanya sambil memilih lauk yang akan ia ambil, sedangkan Kibum sang _eomma_ tengah menatapnya lekat. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuat _yeoja_ paruh baya itu terus menatapnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia baru tersadar saat melihat Yixing tengah mengambilkan makanan untuk Suho.

" _Eoh_?!." Sial. Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau seharusnya ia melayani Jongin terlebih dahulu. Dia berniat untuk bangkit dan mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongin tapi Kibum mendahuluinya sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungie, kau hanya belum terbiasa." Kibum mencoba untuk memaklumi Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dan Jongin hanya memandang dua _yeoja_ itu sambil lalu. Dia tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah _yeoja_ , yang penting dia bisa segera makan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Jongin kembali merecoh. " _Eomma_ ~~, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau sayur, mengapa masih menambahkan sayur di makananku." Jongin merengek seperti anak kecil pada _eomma_ nya. Yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo melongo dibuatnya.

Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin bertingkah seperti itu. Jongin yang biasanya bersikap dingin, keren dan mengintimidasi tengah merengek pada _eomma_ nya hanya karena tidak mau makan sayur. _Hell_ , lelucon macam apa ini? Jongin benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Jonginie~, kau sudah besar sayang. Jangan merengek hanya karena tidak mau makan sayur. Apa kau tidak malu pada Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya merasa dirinya disebut-sebut dalam kalimat Kibum.

Sepertinya muka Jongin cukup tebal sehingga ia tidak menghiraukan peringatan ibunya, untuk apa ia menutup-nutupinya dari Kyungsoo. Toh cepat atau lambat dia juga akan mengetahui semuanya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau!." _Fix_. Jongin mulai gondok sekarang. Ia mendorong piringnya menandakan bahwa ia tak mau memakannya.

Melihat hal itu, akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk turut campur. "Jongin- _ah_ , kau itu sudah menjadi kepala keluarga, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa sekarang." ujar Siwon tegas.

"Sudah-sudah, _eomma_ ambil kembali sayurnya. Setelah itu kau habiskan makanmu _nde._ " Kibum bangkit untuk mengambil sayur dari piring Jongin dan memindahkan ke piringnya dengan sabar. Sepertinya hal seperti ini bukanlah hal baru baginya.

" _Chagiya,_ jangan memanjakannya seperti itu, dia itu kan sudah besar. Memalukan sekali." Siwon kembali menimpali yang membuat Jongin semakin cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang putra kesayanganmu itu memalukan _appa_." Suho mulai ikut campur yang langsung mendapat cubitan di lengannya dari Yixing.

"Suho- _ya_ , kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan memojokkan adikmu," seru Kibum tegas sambil mengembalikan piring pada Jongin yang sudah bersih dari sayur apapun.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ yang sabar _nde_ menghadapi Jongin, kau mungkin harus bisa seperti _eomma_ saat mengurusnya." Suho terkekeh namun kembali mengaduh saat Yixing kembali mencubit lengannya.

"Itu karena Jongin memang yang paling kecil di rumah ini, jadi dia satu-satunya yang bisa dimanja." Kibum tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo seakan memberi penjelasan. "Yixing- _ah_ , kau harus segera mengurangi jadwalmu supaya cepat hamil, agar kita bisa berhenti memanjakan Jongin." Kibum menujukan kalimatnya untuk menantunya Yixing.

Yixing menanggapinya dengan biasa saja, namun Suho sepertinya tidak bisa santai jika sudah menyinggung hal tersebut. "Eomma~, kenapa menyuruh Yixing. Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin kenapa tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo saja yang hamil."

 **Uhukk.. Uhukk..**

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat Suho. Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas lantas kembali menikmati makanan di hadapannya.

" _Omo_ , hati-hati sayang, minumlah dulu." Dengan sigap Kibum menuangkan air pada gelas kosong milik Kyungsoo lantas menyerahkannya. Dia meneguk habis minumnya kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kibum.

Tidak ada yang kembali membuka suara setelah kejadian tersebut. Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga menghabiskannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan _eomma_ , _appa_ , dan juga adik-adikku." Suho menatap Kibum, Siwon, Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana _hyung_?."

"Aku akan pergi ke China untuk sebuah seminar selama seminggu."

"Kau juga membawa Yixing _noona_?."

"Tentu saja." Suho mendekatkan tubuhnya condong ke arah Jongin. "Aku tidak seperti kau yang akan meninggalkan istrimu seorang diri," bisik Suho di telinga Jongin agar tidak didengar oleh orang tua mereka. "Sampai jumpa semuanya." Suho menarik Yixing untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hati-hati, jangan terlalu lelah!." seru Kibum mengingatkan, lantas dia mendesah. "Seminggu ini rumah pasti akan sangat sepi."

"Kan ada aku eomma," seru Jongin riang.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kau juga harus segera pergi."

" _Mwo_? Kemana?." Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya menuntut jawaban dari sang _eomma_.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal di apartemen kalian, _appa_ sudah memesankan tempatnya." kini Siwon yang menjawab.

" _MWO_?!." Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berteriak tanpa perlu dikomando.

" _Appa_ ~, _hyung_ saja boleh tinggal disini, mengapa aku harus tinggal di apartemen?." Jongin tengah mencoba untuk memprotes keputusan _appa_ nya.

"Rumah sakit tempat Suho dan Yixing kan dekat dari sini Jonginie, kalau mereka tinggal di apartemen akan semakin jauh." seru Kibum mendukung keputusan suaminya.

"Aku juga sudah biasa berangkat ke kampus ataupun kantor dari sini."

"Bukan masalah itu Jongin. Kau harus bisa untuk hidup mandiri setelah menikah. Lihat saja kelakuanmu saat ini, kau harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi dewasa." Siwon memberikan alasan telak yang tak bisa disangkal kembali oleh Jongin.

"Apa kami hanya tinggal berdua disana?."

"Tentu saja Jongin- _ah_ , _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak mungkin ikut kan?." Siwon menatap putranya tegas, menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gusar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya dan jujur ia sangat menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen hanya berdua bersama Jongin. "Tap-tapi _appa_ -." Kyungsoo bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun tidak sampai selesai karena Siwon kembali menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Siwon sambil terus menatap putranya yang masih tampak berpikir. Siwon masih menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Jongin, bisa dibilang ini adalah keputusan pertama yang akan diambil oleh Jongin mengenai keluarga kecilnya.

Jongin menghela napas. "Baiklah." Akhirnya, Siwon tersenyum mendengar kalimat singkat dari anaknya. Ia bangga karena Jongin sudah cukup bersikap dewasa dengan keputusannya, tidak lagi merengek untuk meminta dukungan dari _eomma_ nya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa seperti baru saja mendengar vonis hukuman mati pada dirinya ketika Jongin menyetujui permintaan Siwon.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo mengatakannya, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan pada semuanya bahwa Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo... Tidak bisa memasak. Ini sangat memalukan. _Argh_ , mau diberi makan apa Jongin nanti. Ini sangat buruk, benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **150720**


	2. Chapter 2

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO GS**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Last Chapter**

Jongin menghela napas. "Baiklah." Akhirnya, Siwon tersenyum mendengar kalimat singkat dari anaknya. Ia bangga karena Jongin sudah cukup bersikap dewasa dengan keputusannya, tidak lagi merengek untuk meminta dukungan dari _eomma_ nya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa seperti baru saja mendengar vonis hukuman mati pada dirinya ketika Jongin menyetujui permintaan Siwon.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo mengatakannya, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan pada semuanya bahwa Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo... Tidak bisa memasak. _Argh_ , mau diberi makan apa Jongin nanti. Ini sangat buruk, benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Chapter 2~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **The Whimper •••**

 **.**

" _Mianhae eomma_." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya menahan agar tidak menangis. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Kibum tersenyum menenangkan, lantas meraih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Sudahlah sayang, tidak apa-apa." Kibum mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi _eomma_..."

"Sudah. Memang tidak semua _yeoja_ bisa memasak Kyungie, _eomma_ dulu juga tidak bisa memasak saat menikah dengan _appa_." Kibum tersenyum mengingat hal itu. "Lagipula itu bukan salahmu karena kau memang tidak bisa belajar memasak dengan _eomma_ mu seperti _yeoja_ lainnya."

" _Cih_ , tetap saja dia adalah _yeoja eomma_. Sudah seharusnya ia bisa memasak!" Jongin mulai ikut-ikut setelah sebelumnya hanya menatap datar kedua _yeoja_ dihadapannya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan cairan panas kembali memenuhi matanya. Ia merasa bahwa Jongin sangat kecewa padanya, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Jongin- _ah_! Jangan begitu pada istrimu, kau seharusnya menenangkan Kyungsoo, bukan malah memperburuk keadaan seperti ini!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Jongin benar _eomma,_ aku sangat menyesal." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Kibum lantas menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Memang aku benar," sahut Jongin enteng yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari sang _eomma._

"Jongin- _ah_!" Kibum berujar dengan tegas, membuat Jongin sedikit kesal hingga memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa Kyungie, eomma akan mengajarimu memasak _nde_."

"Terima kasih _eomma_." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya di depan Kibum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, _eomma_ akan datang kemari setiap pagi dan kita bisa masak bersama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_ di rumah _eomma_?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada banyak maid yang bisa memasak di rumah, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

" _Yah_! Apa kau sedang merasa tidak enak pada _eomma_ mu sendiri _eoh_?" Kibum terkekeh yang mana hal tersebut turut menulari Kyungsoo hingga ia ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama Kyungsoo merindukan sosok _eomma_ yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan, dan ketika bersama Kibum, entahlah tapi hatinya merasa hangat tiap ia bersama dengannya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya mertua sebaik Kibum.

Tak lama setelahnya Kibum pamit untuk pulang. Yeah, sedari tadi mereka memang tengah berada di apartemen baru milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kibum yang mengantar mereka karena Siwon harus segera ke kantor karena urusan pekerjaan.

Apartemen mereka tidak terlalu besar, hanya apartemen sederhana yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana juga. Tapi yang pasti ini benar-benar jauh dari selera seorang Kim Siwon. Mungkin dia tengah mencoba untuk menyesuaikannya dengan selera Jongin. Karena seperti yang kita tau Jongin lebih menyukai hal yang sederhana, berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon maupun Suho yang sangat menyukai kemewahan.

 **Ting-tong, ting tong...**

Suara bel terdengar dalam apartemen tersebut, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu di luar sana. Kyungsoo yang tengah merapikan pakaian di kamar pun mendengus. Bukankah Jongin sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah? mengapa dia tidak membukakan pintu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan melihatnya, dan ia semakin kesal karena mendapati Jongin yang tengah menonton tv dengan tenang tanpa merasa terusik sedikitpun. Apa dia tuli atau memang sengaja melakukannya?! Jongin menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas lantas kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi. Dia tengah ingin menjahili Kyungsoo sekaligus malas untuk berdiri. Biarkan saja, Kyungsoo kan istrinya, bukankah itu tugas seorang istri? Kurang lebih begitulah pendapat Jongin.

Tanpa perlu untuk melihat interkom Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu begitu saja, dan...

" _Surprise_!..."

" _Eoh_ , Luhan _eonni_." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa Luhan tau dia berada disini sementara dirinya sendiri baru tau kalau akan pindah ke sini tadi pagi.

Seakan mengerti apa yang tengah Kyungsoo pikirkan, Luhan tersenyum cerah lantas membuka suaranya. "Tadi aku kerumah kalian, tapi Kibum _ahjumma_ bilang kalian sudah pindah ke sini."

"Masuklah, Jongin ada di dalam." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Luhan memang tidak sendiri, dia tengah bersama Sehun. Entah apa yang membuat _yeoja_ itu datang bersama dengannya.

Sehun langsung sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti bersama Jongin. Sedangkan dirinya tengah menemani Luhan berjalan menuju dapur. Luhan meletakkan buah yang ia bawa di meja makan lantas menatap Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , ayo kita memasak untuk mereka." Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, kenapa harus memasak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan mencoba untuk mencari alasan. "Ah iya _eonni_ , kami tidak memiliki bahan apapun karena belum sempat berbelanja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan raut kecewa.

" _Mianhae_."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa memberikan buah ini saja pada mereka." Luhan tersenyum lebar dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. Memang kenyataannya masih tidak ada apa-apa di dalam kulkas.

Mereka kembali ke ruang tengah dan turut menonton tv disana, Luhan duduk disamping Sehun sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggal. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara karena mereka tengah fokus pada acara di televisi yang menampilkan sebuah talkshow yang cukup membosankan.

"Jongin- _ah_ acara apa yang tengah kau tonton, membosankan sekali." Luhan mencoba untuk meraih remote yang tengah dipegang oleh Jongin, namun Jongin lebih dulu menjauhkan tangannya.

"Diamlah. Dia itu tokoh bisnis terkenal Lu, kau tidak akan mengerti." Jongin berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Entah perasaan apa yang Kyungsoo tengah rasakan setelah mendengar percakapan yang sebenarnya biasa seperti itu, tapi dia sedikit iri pada Luhan karena Jongin merespon kalimat _yeoja_ itu dengan begitu baik. Tidak seperti ketika Jongin berbicara padanya, bisa dibilang kalimat yang sudah Jongin lontarkan pada Kyungsoo masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti aku tidak suka." Luhan bangkit untuk merebut remote itu dari Jongin yang tengah duduk di samping Sehun. Luhan tidak berdiri hanya memajukan badannya mendekat pada Jongin yang jelas saja itu mengenai tubuh Sehun yang terapit antara dua orang yang tengah berebut itu, sedang Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Luhan- _ah_ ~~, kau menindih tubuhku~" Sehun mendesis setelah berkata dengan nada kekanakannya. Lantas memukul-mukul Luhan dengan gerakan kecil yang sangat lucu.

Ya Tuhan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Pertama dia baru mengetahui sikap manja Jongin, kemudian dia kembali dikejutkan dengan sikap cerewet milik Luhan. Dan sekarang, hey, _namja_ dingin seperti Sehun yang dinginnya bahkan bisa mengalahkan kutub selatan ternyata mempunyai ekspresi seperti itu. Kyungsoo yakin jika mereka mengikuti _casting_ untuk berakting mereka semua pasti langsung diterima.

Luhan kembali pada posisinya ketika merasa kalah dari Jongin. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal pada sofa. Lantas situasi kembali hening. Kyungsoo tengah sok asik untuk menonton acara tv membosankan tersebut, padahal dia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Luhan memandangi wajah temannya satu-persatu, mulai dari Sehun, Jongin, lalu Kyungsoo. Ah, dia akhirnya mendapat ide jahil. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau duduk disitu?!" tanya Luhan yang mendapat balasan dengan tatapan polos dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan bangkit lalu menggeser tubuh Sehun dan Jongin, dia tidak peduli dengan protesan para _namja_ itu lantas ia duduk di tengahnya. Dia mendorong Jongin lebih jauh lagi lantas memberikan ruang kosong antara dirinya dan Jongin. "Kemarilah." Luhan menepuk ruang kosong itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk disana.

" _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itu suara Jongin.

"Tidak perlu _eonni_ , aku duduk disini saja." Merasa tidak menerima penolakan Luhan langsung menarik paksa tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya di samping Jongin.

" _Aishh_ , tidak baik duduk jauh-jauh dari suamimu." Jadilah kini mereka duduk berempat dalam satu kursi. Dengan posisi dimulai dari Jongin, Kyungsoo, kemudian Luhan dan Sehun. "Begini lebih baik." Luhan tersenyum cerah, namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Lu, ini sempit." Jongin mendengus sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya yang terdesak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah lebih sempit lebih baik?" Luhan tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo melirik wajah Jongin yang tampak begitu kesal dengan kejadian ini. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak hati dan merasa bersalah. " _Mianhaeyo_ Jongin- _ssi_ , aku akan pindah saja."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya namun kambali terduduk karena Luhan dengan sigap menarik tangannya sambil berteriak. " _ANDWAE_! Dan apa tadi yang kau bilang?! Kau memanggil dia apa?! Jongin- _ssi_?" Luhan melotot pada Kyungsoo. " _Yah_! Kyungsoo- _ya_ , dia itu suamimu, panggil saja seperti biasa."

" _M-mian_ Jongin- _ah_." Kyungsoo tergagap saat mencoba untuk menuruti perintah Luhan. Dia melirik wajah Jongin takut-takut namun sepertinya Jongin tidak suka ia panggil seperti itu.

" _Yah_! Bukan seperti itu, kau harus memanggilnya Jonginie~, dia suka dipanggil seperti itu. Ulangi lagi!" kata Luhan lancar yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Jongin.

" _M-mian..._ Jonginie." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje mendengarnya.

Jongin tidak membalasnya, dia hanya terus terfokus pada layar tv yang masih menyala. Kyungsoo yang masih merasa tidak enak pun kembali mencoba bangkit, dan lagi-lagi Luhan menariknya. "Duduk saja!" ujar Luhan telak.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk, dia mencoba untuk tetap santai namun tubuhnya menegang sedari tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat tubuhnya tengah berdekatan dengan Jongin, atau bisa dibilang sangat dekat karena tidak ada jarak antara tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia semakin gelisah ketika Jongin menoleh. Apa Jongin tengah menatap Kyungsoo dari samping? Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin langsung menghilang saja dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo salting, Kyungsoo salting :D

" _Yah_ Oh Sehun, kenapa kau memeluk Luhan _eoh!_?" Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Oh, rupanya sedari tadi ia tengah memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan, bukan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa akan hal itu.

" _Wae_?! Kau juga ingin melakukannya? Lakukan saja." Sehun menanggapi santai.

Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Ide bagus. Begini saja biar kita sama." Luhan lantas menarik lengan Jongin dan melingkarkannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" Jongin menarik kembali lengannya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membantahku!" Luhan kembali menarik lengan Jongin dan membuatnya memeluk Kyungsoo. Dia tidak lagi membantah, karena Jongin memang tidak pernah membantah jika sudah Luhan yang memerintah. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jongin selalu menuruti perkataan Luhan padahal ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diatur-atur.

Kyungsoo merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika lengan besar itu melingkari lehernya. Sial. Dia jadi tidak bisa membedakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang, antara bahagia, _nervous_ , dan juga mati rasa. Kim Jongin, memangnya apa kelebihanmu hingga membuat Kyungsoo sampai seperti ini.

Pasangan Kaisoo tengah sama-sama bungkam, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun sedang sok asik membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh pasangan di sampingnya. Luhan tertawa garing sambil melirik diam-diam lantas menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mulai terdesak dan tubuhnya semakin menempel pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gusar, mencoba untuk mendorong balik tubuh Luhan namun sayang tubuh mungilnya itu tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan milik Luhan, malah ia semakin terdorong untuk mendekat pada Jongin.

" _Hoaammb_ , aku mengantuk Sehun- _ah_." Luhan pura-pura menguap lantas melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya yang membuat kepala serta tubuh Kyungsoo makin tidak berjarak dengan Jongin. Untung saja Jongin tampak masa bodoh hingga ia sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan hal yang terjadi di sampingnya.

Jarak antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sangat dekat, dan jika diteruskan bisa-bisa wajah Kyungsoo akan menabrak pipi Jongin. Ah, Kyungsoo tidak mau, dia tidak mau dianggap mencium Jongin terlebih dahulu. Jadi setelah mempertimbangkan, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menundukkan badannya dan bersender di dada Jongin. Sepertinya begini lebih baik.

Luhan yang merasa misinya telah berhasil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sehun juga membalas demikian, sayangnya dia tidak bisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya jadi ia mengedipkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan dada milik Jongin akan senyaman ini. Sangat hangat, apalagi di tambah dengan lengannya yang masih setia melingkari bahu Kyungsoo. Hal itu seakan langsung menjadi candu bagi Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya bertahan selama yang ia bisa dalam posisi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya terangkat dan menempelkannya pada dada bidang Jongin. Ia mulai menyamankan posisinya. Tangannya mengelus lembut dada milik Jongin, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak di baliknya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, memfokuskan perhatiannya pada detakan tersebut.

Detakan yang samar dan sangat teratur, bagai irama yang mengalun lembut namun menghanyutkan. Dan satu pertanyaan kembali memenuhi benak Kyungsoo. Mengapa, mengapa Jongin tak pernah berdegup untuknya? Apa Jongin memang tak pernah sedikitpun mencintainya?

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan jawabannya. Hingga ia terlarut dalam kenyamanan yang tengah ia rasakan. Lalu samar-samar detakan itu menarik kesadarannya, menghanyutkannya pada lautan mimpi yang hampir seluruhnya didominasi oleh _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Suara bising dari televisi yang masih menyala membantunya menyadari di mana ia tengah berada. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak setelah menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia tertidur dalam pelukan Jongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin, membuat namja itu ikut terkejut dan menyentakkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya masih dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf aku, tertidur." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Jongin menatapnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua di ruangan tersebut. "Dimana Luhan _eonni_?"

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi," jawab Jongin datar.

Yeah, dia sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Mendengar jawaban Jongin Kyungsoo langsung menyentakkan kepalanya pada jam dinding dan baru menyadari kalau dirinya tertidur selama dua jam. Bodoh, mengapa Kyungsoo bisa tertidur selama itu di pelukan Jongin.

"Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku?" Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak membangunkanmu?" Jongin memberikan respon yang sama. "Kau saja yang terlalu nyenyak hingga tak terusik sedikitpun."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa pada Jongin. _Namja_ itu meliriknya sejenak, lantas mematikan tv di depannya. Jujur Jongin sangat bosan sekarang. Dia bukan tipe orang yang hobi menonton tv selama berjam-jam, dan tadi ia menonton tv selama dua jam penuh hanya karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo terbangun kalau ia beranjak dari sana. Mengapa ia bisa melakukannya? Jongin menyesalinya sekarang.

"Bersiaplah, bukankah kita harus berbelanja?"

"Oh _ne_ , aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya, lantas pergi bersama Jongin ke supermarket terdekat.

.

Mereka langsung berangkat setelahnya. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali saat dalam perjalanan, dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi merasa tidak nyaman jika Jongin terus bersikap dingin seperti itu. Ayolah, padahal biasanya Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan situasi canggung nan hening yang sudah menjadi kesehariannya itu, mengapa sekarang tidak berlaku lagi saat tengah bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong troli belanjaan di tangannya, sedangkan Jongin tengah berjalan disampingnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun raut wajah Kyungsoo seketika dipenuhi oleh rona merah. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin tampak begitu keren baginya, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan iri yang dilayangkan oleh para _yeoja_ di sekitar mereka. Membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga dalam hati karena telah memiliki Jongin. Ingin rasanya untuk mengandeng lengan Jongin sambil bermanja-manja untuk menegaskan bahwa Jongin hanya miliknya. Tapi sayangnya itu mungkin hanya akan menjadi mimpi dari seorang Kim Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin membeli apa? Ambil saja yang kau inginkan," ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kau saja yang cari, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan untuk keperluan dapur." Jongin berujar masih setia dengan nada dinginnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah, sedangkan dirinya masih tetap berjalan. Jadi secara otomatis Kyungsoo tertinggal.

Menyadari ketidakberadaan Kyungsoo di sampingnya, Jongin berhenti dan menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendapati Kyungsoo seperti tengah melamun disana. " _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

" _Eoh_? T-tidak." Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menyusul Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tengah berpikir apa yang harus ia beli karena ia juga tidak mengerti tentang kebutuhan dapur.

Seakan mengerti arah jalan pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh. "Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau _yeoja_ yang tidak bisa memasak. Mana tau bahan-bahan masakan."

Ah, Kyungsoo sempat terpesona melihat Jongin terkekeh padanya, namun kalimat _namja_ itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak terima. "Siapa bilang? aku tau. Dulu aku juga pernah membantu _eomma_ memasak."

"Dulu? lantas kemana saja kau sekarang?" Jongin berujar datar kemudian langsung berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, hingga ia tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa keperluan dapur yang mungkin dibutuhkan, dia tidak tau apa yang ia beli akan terpakai semua, tapi setidaknya ia mempunyai simpanan bahan makanan di rumah. Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buah, sayur, bawang, telur, ikan dan juga daging. Merasa sudah cukup dengan belanjaannya, dia kembali menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Kyungsoo riang.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang kau beli? Semoga kau tidak hanya memenuhi trolimu dengan ramen," kata Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

" _Yah_! Kim Jongin- _ssi,_ aku memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi meski begitu aku tidak akan memberimu makan dengan ramen setiap hari. Aku cukup peduli dengan kesehatan."

"Baiklah." Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo, menarik troli yang tadinya di pegang oleh Kyungsoo lalu mulai mengacak-acak isinya. "Kau membeli buah, sayur, telur. Ohh, kau tidak berbohong rupanya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya.

Namun kemudian Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi Kyungsoo- _ya_! sepertinya kau harus tau sesuatu. Aku suka ayam goreng dan kau sama sekali tidak membeli daging ayam disini. Dan ini." Jongin mengambil seikat sayur yang ada dalam troli. "Apa ini? Kau tau aku tidak suka makan sayur kenapa masih membelinya _eoh_? Aku tidak bisa memakan beberapa sayuran, apalagi yang berwarna hijau seperti ini, aku hanya..." ocehan Jongin terhenti saat kedua maniknya bertemu dengan manik milik Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu tampak tengah menatapnya terkejut.

Sial. Apa Jongin baru saja menjadi cerewet kepada Kyungsoo. Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini, Jongin selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang kecuali orang yang sudah ia kenal dekat. Dan sejauh ini dia juga selalu bersikap dingin kepada Kyungsoo, mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba berubah. Apa dia mulai menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai orang dekatnya. Tidak boleh. Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu.

Ia melemparkan sayuran itu kembali ke troli sambil mengalihkan pandangannya gugup karena dipandang oleh Kyungsoo begitu lekat. "Aku perlu membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Cepatlah," ujarnya dingin lantas pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo gelagapan melihat Jongin yang pergi begitu saja, dia ingin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Jongin bersikap seperti cerewet padanya padahal selama ini dia selalu bersikap dingin. Apa kini Jongin mulai terbiasa akan keberadaannya. Ia mendorong trolinya sedikit berlari saat melihat Jongin berbelok di rak depan.

Jongin mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan langsung melemparnya ke Kyungsoo. Mengakibatkan Kyungsoo kewalahan menerimanya.

"Jongin- _ssi_ , apa kau tidak mengecek makanan yang kau beli terlebih dahulu?" Kyungsoo mengecek tanggal kedaluwarsanya satu per satu lantas melihat kandungan gizinya.

"Itu sudah yang biasa aku beli."

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal. " _Yah_! Aku pikir kau orang yang pintar, tapi ternyata kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengembalikan beberapa makanan ringan yang menurutnya sangat tidak baik untuk dimakan. Masa bodoh jika nanti ia kena marah karena melakukan hal diluar ijinnya.

Kini Jongin mengambil sosis. Kyungsoo kembali berdecak melihatnya, namun ia tidak tahan lagi saat mendapati Jongin tidak hanya mengambil satu, tapi sampai lima bungkus besar. _Yah_! Apa-apaan dia.

"Jongin- _ssi andwae_! Jangan makan terlalu banyak sosis."

" _Aish_ , kau sama saja dengan _eomma_." Jongin tidak mengindahkan perintah Kyungsoo dan masih meletakkan sosis itu di troli. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bungkus lantas meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin membelinya." Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, tapi dua saja."

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"Empat!"

"Aku bilang dua atau tidak sama sekali!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak.

"Soo- _ya~_ , aku ingin membeli sosis~~" rengek Jongin kekanakan pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia kelepasan karena biasanya Jongin juga melakukan hal demikian saat meminta sesuatu pada _eomma_ nya. Jongin baru menyadari kesalahannya saat mendapati beberapa _yeoja_ disekitarnya tengah melihatnya sambil menahan senyum.

Mau ditaruh dimana muka Jongin. Melihat hal yang demikian, dengan sigap ia langsung mengembalikan ekspresi dinginnya. Dia berdehem, " _Ehmm_. Tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja masih dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena menahan malu.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya agar tidak terbahak. Ia tau kalau Jongin pasti tengah merasa malu. Salah sendiri mengapa menolak perintah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terkikik sambil membekap mulutnya di sana.

" _Agasshi_ , suamimu itu lucu sekali ya," ujar seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tadi turut tersenyum akibat ulah Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada _yeoja_ itu lantas menyusul Jongin yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi.

.

.

Pasangan baru itu sudah berada di apartemen setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam di luar. Tentu saja. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memasak dan Jongin tidak mungkin mau untuk menjadikan ramen sebagai hidangan makan malamnya. Hingga jadilah mereka pergi ke restoran terdekat untuk mengisi perut mereka.

 **Ceklekk...**

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan badannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menelpon seseorang sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

" _Anni oppa, gwenchanha_."

"-"

"Aku hanya mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari, besok aku sudah mulai kembali masuk."

"-"

"Tidak, tidak perlu menjemputku _oppa_."

"-"

" _Ne_ , sampai jumpa besok." Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya, menyisakan Jongin yang masih mematung di depan kamar mandi.

Jongin penasaran dengan seseorang yang baru saja menelpon Kyungsoo. Siapa dia? Mengapa Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'oppa'?_ Setau Jongin Kyungsoo hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

Jongin seakan tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari ia telah berdiri disana cukup lama. Setelah sadar ia sudah melihat Kyungsoo telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Lalu ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Jongin melepas atasan piyama yang masih dikenakannya, kemudian melirik Kyungsoo yang tampaknya belum tertidur. "Kau mulai pergi ke kampus besok?" tanyanya datar sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

" _Ne_." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

"Berangkatlah bersamaku." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Apa benar dia tengah meminta untuk berangkat bersama dengan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku memiliki sebuah permintaan." Jongin kembali membuka suaranya yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan sikap diamnya.

"Seperti yang kita tau, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui pernikahan kita, begitu juga dengan anak-anak di kampus. Jadi aku minta, kita akan tetap menganggapnya seperti itu," kata Jongin serius. "Jika kau bertemu denganku di kampus, bersikaplah seperti biasa."

Entah bagaimana satu kalimat itu berhasil untuk menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo. Yeah, memangnya apa yang Kyungsoo harapkan. Pernikahan ini bisa dibilang hanya sebagai keperluan sebuah bisnis, tidak ada cinta. Dan ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin jika ingin menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka.

" _Ne_ , Jongin- _ssi_ ," jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Begitukah kau memanggil suamimu?" Apa? Masih bisa juga dia memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang suami ketika dia tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang suami lakukan.

" _N-ne_ , Jongin- _ah."_ Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk memanggilnya seperti itu karena sepertinya Jongin tidak suka dipanggil demikian.

"Jangan salah lagi, aku tidak mau mendapat ceramah dari _eomma_ hanya karena kau salah panggil." Jadi itukah alasannya? Ah, terkutuklah kau Kim Jongin. Kau selalu sukses untuk menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo.

.

Sudah satu jam sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara, dan Kyungsoo masih belum tertidur juga. Kalimat yang Jongin uncapkan terus terngiang dalam benaknya, tentang permintaan Jongin untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya. Kyungsoo sangat kesal padanya, rasanya seperti dia tidak diterima oleh Jongin, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Tampaknya _namja_ itu sangat kelelahan hingga ia langsung tertidur dengan pulas setelah memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin, ia meraba perut datarnya. Sepertinya ia kembali merasa lapar. _Aish_ , jika tidak diberi makan bisa-bisa Kyungsoo tidak tidur hingga pagi.

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berniat untuk pergi ke dapur mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan. Namun belum sempat juga ia terduduk sebuah lengan besar menariknya untuk kembali ke posisi semula.

Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, membuat mata _yeoja_ itu membulat sempurna dan merasakan kehadiran ribuan kupu-kupa yang tengah menari di atas perutnya. Helaan napas teratur milik Jongin berhembus pelan menerpa lehernya, menjadikan Kyungsoo sedikit kegelian karenanya.

" _Kajima_ ," ucap Jongin tepat disamping telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo hingga tubuh atasnya yang telanjang menempel pada punggung Kyungsoo. "Kajima~," ucapnya sekali lagi dengan suara serak khas orang yang masih tertidur.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa Jongin jadi seperti ini? Mengapa Jongin mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Mengapa dia melarang Kyungsoo pergi. Arghh... Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **150723**

 **A/N : Thank you so much buat yang udah baca, favorit, follow, sama review. Aku terhuraa... Ternyata ada juga yg baca ff ini, aku udah sering nulis sih, tapi ga terlalu percaya diri buat diupload, jadi aku seneng banget kalo ada yang suka sama ff ini. Buat kaisoo shipper kalian luar biasa! Jadi, jangan lupa REVIEW...**

 **Komen ya, ya, yaa... Pengen denger pendapat kalian... Atau kalo bingung mau komen apa, cukup bilang 'Lanjutt..' gitu aja aku udah senenggg bgt, tapi kalo bisa panjangan dikit sih :D Tenang aja, aku udah nulis banyak chap kok, jadi pasti dilanjut... Tapi tergantung review juga sih, hehe...**

 **Special thanks for :**

 **chocohazelnut07 :** Aaaa, iya ini dilanjut, makasih reviewnya. **:** Okee, makasih bgt atas masukannya, untuk adegan dewasa saya tidak sefrontal itu kok, tenang aja. **yixingcom :** Jahat ya? Kita lihat saja nanti.. Hehe, makasih. **HeeKyuMin91 :** Aseek! Makasih reviewnyaa. **Rianita701 :** Cuek dikit gapapa kan, biar greget, makasih. **Lovesoo :** Ini udah dilanjut, makasih.. **Rahmah736 :** Makasih udah suka, fast update diusahain, minimal seminggu sekali lah :) **kaisooexo :** Ahh, makasih. Iya pasti diupdate kalo udah waktunya. **hnana :** Lucu ya? :D Ini udah dilanjut, makasih. **9493 :** Ini udah next, makasih. **nihaya :** Makasih udah suka :) **annisadamayanti54 :** Tidak ada kata telat kok, makasih bgt udah mau review.

 **Kebales semua kan? Iya, soalnya aku excited bgt sama reviewnya, jadi buat yg belum review, bisa review secepatnya yaaaa...**

 **See you in the next chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

" _Kajima_ ," ucap Jongin tepat disamping telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo hingga tubuh atasnya yang telanjang menempel pada punggung Kyungsoo. " _Kajima_ ~" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan suara serak khas orang yang masih tertidur.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa Jongin jadi seperti ini? Mengapa Jongin mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Mengapa dia melarang Kyungsoo pergi. Arghh... Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Chapter 3~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Anger •••**

.

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikitpun, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin katakan. "Jongin- _ah_." Kyungsoo menyebut namanya lirih mencari penjelasan.

" _Kajima eomma_." Dia berhenti sejenak. " _Eomma bogoshippeo_ ~"

 _Eomma_? Jadi Jongin tengah merindukan _eomma_ nya? Apa yang sudah Kyungsoo pikirkan. Rupanya Jongin tengah mengingau. _Aish_ , dasar anak _eomma_ , baru sehari pindah saja sudah memanggil-manggil _eomma_ nya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal namun kemudian tersenyum jahil saat mengingat bahwa orang yang tengah mengingau kadang bisa di ajak bicara, apa dia harus mencobanya pada Jongin? Dia membalikkan badannya, sedikit risih sih, karena posisi Jongin yang masih memeluknya erat. Tapi masa bodoh, Jongin tidak akan tau karena tengah tertidur.

Jongin masih meracau tidak jelas memanggil _eomma_ nya, dan Kyungsoo ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Kapan lagi dia bisa menggoda seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jonginie~, _eomma_ disini sayang." Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

" _Eomma? Eomma bogoshippeo._ " Jongin menanggapi kalimat Kyungsoo, sepertinya ia tengah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai Kibum.

" _Ne, eomma_ juga rindu pada Jonginie," ujar Kyungsoo nada lembut sepeti yang biasa Kibum lakukan.

"Jongin ingin pulang _eomma_ ~"

"Jonginie kan sudah besar, jadi harus bisa tinggal sendiri, tidak boleh terus bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkikik melihat tingkah lucu suaminya tersebut.

"Dan juga, Jonginie harus bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo _ne_ , jangan terlalu dingin padanya. Dia itukan istrimu, jadi Jongin harus terbiasa denganya _ne_." Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yaa, siapa tau saja Jongin jadi berubah baik setelah ini.

" _Shireoyo_!" seru Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo mendesis, " _Yah_! Kim Jongin, kau tidak mau menuruti perkataan _eomma_ mu _eoh_?!" Nada bicara Kyungsoo naik satu oktaf sambi sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin karena merasa kesal.

Jongin mendengus lantas kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku mengantuk _eomma_ ~" Jongin merengek masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Kyungsoo berdecak. Pintar sekali ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkannya, ia malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongin pelan seakan tengah mencoba menidurkannya. " _Ne, jaljayo_ Jonginie," ujar Kyungsoo lembut menutup pembicaraan.

Napas Jongin kembali teratur dan mulai tenang, tampaknya dia benar-benar sudah terlelap. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo, dia masih tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja saat bersentuhan dengan Jongin, apalagi sampai Jongin memeluknya seperti ini.

Napas _yeoja_ itu cukup memburu, dan ia memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah tampan Jongin. Mengapa Jongin semakin tampan ketika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Mulai dari matanya, garis rahangnya, hidungnya, atau bahkan bibirnya. Ingin rasanya bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Tapi tidak dengan tangan, dengan bibir Kyungsoo tentu saja. Ia merindukan bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Matanya tak kunjung terlepas dari bibir berisi milik Jongin, dan tanpa disadari ia semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak peduli jika ketahuan oleh Jongin, namun sekeras apapun dia memaksa akhir-akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap tidak berani melakukannya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika bibirnya sudah hampir tidak berjarak dengan milik Jongin, hingga ia bisa merasakan helaan napas Jongin yang hangat semakin membuat bulunya meremang. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lakukan ini.

Secepatnya ia menarik kembali kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kyungsoo malu, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar pemalu.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah asyik memasak bersama Kibum di dapur. Seperti yang Kibum janjikan, ia datang ke apartemen mereka pagi ini untuk membantu serta mengajari Kyungsoo memasak. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencatat resep yang diberikan oleh Kibum serta beberapa tips agar masakannya terasa enak.

"Kyungie, Jongin dimana?" tanya Kibum setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Jongin masih tidur di kamar _eomma_ ," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat masakan yang sudah matang.

" _Eomma_ bangunkan Jongin dulu _nde_."

" _Ne_." Setelah memberikan senyuman hangat pada Kyungsoo, Kibum melangkah memasuki satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu.

Kibum membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendapati anak kesayangannya yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh _shirtless_ nya sebatas dada. Ahh, anak laki-lakinya itu ternyata sekarang sudah besar.

Kibum sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Jongin, jam segini dia pasti sudah bangun namun masih malas untuk membuka mata, apalagi untuk bangkit.

"Jongin- _ah_ bangunlah, sarapannya sudah siap." Kibum langsung pergi tanpa perlu mendekati Jongin.

Sedang di sisi lain, Jongin yang baru mendengar suara _eomma_ nya langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia sangat rindu pada Kibum dan ingin segera memeluknya. Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih piyama yang tergeletak di samping ranjang, memakainya lantas keluar menuju meja makan.

Jongin tiba di ruang makan saat _eomma_ nya tengah menata sarapan, dan ia langsung memeluk erat Kibum dari belakang. " _Eomma bogoshippeo~"_

Kibum sedikit terkejut mendapati lengan kekar itu memeluknya erat secara tiba-tiba. " _Yah_! Kita baru sehari tidak bertemu Jongin, kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Tetap saja aku rindu _eomma_." Jongin terkekeh senang.

"Jongin- _ah_ , singkirkan tanganmu ini, _eomma_ tidak bisa bergerak." Kibum memprotes Jongin yang tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau, seperti ini saja." Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya pada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyungsoo hanya melirik mereka berdua, kenapa ia jadi iri melihat Jongin bertingkah seperti itu pada Kibum " _Eomma_ kapan datang?" tambah Jongin.

"Tadi pagi, _eomma_ tidak langsung membangunkanmu karena membantu Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu," ujar Kibum tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

" _Eoh_? Bukankah tadi malam _eomma_ ada disini, aku rasa aku mendengar suara _eomma._ Apa aku hanya bermimpi?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Kyungsoo tengah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mengingat hal semalam. Jadi Jongin mengingatnya?

"Kau pasti bermimpi," ujar Kibum lembut lantas menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Kibum mengecup pipi Jongin singkat. " _Yah_! Kau tidak ingin memeluk istrimu sekarang."

" _Eomma_ ~, aku sedang ingin memelukmu." timpal Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari Kibum.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. " _Arasseo_!" ujarnya setengah hati lalu beranjak mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo singkat, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian berkata, "Selamat pagi." Datar. Tepat di depan telinga Kyungsoo. Lalu kembali melepasnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Kyungsoo membatu di tempat. Apa Jongin baru saja memeluknya? Jongin benar memeluknya? Mungkin itu bukan yang pertama tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda ketika ia dipeluk Jongin dalam keadaan _namja_ itu sadar sepenuhnya, bukan sedang mengingau seperti tadi malam.

"Apa itu saja? Kau tidak memberi Kyungsoo _morning kiss_ atau semacamnya?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Jongin heran.

"Aku lapar _eomma_." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oh, apa itu memang keahliannya?

Kibum mendesis sambil menatap Jongin, "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , layani Jongin _ne, eomma_ langsung pergi karena ada beberapa urusan."

" _Eoh, eomma_ tidak sarapan bersama kami dulu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih sayang. Besok _eomma_ kesini lagi." Kibum tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap surai gelapJongin, sebelum kemudian pergi. "Sampai jumpa~"

Situasi berubah menjadi hening setelah Kibum meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua di apartemen tersebut. Mereka menyelesaikan makan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara karena tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai obrolan.

Kyungsoo mencuci piring setelahnya ketika Jongin masih enggan untuk bangkit dari meja makan. "Jangan lupa nanti kita berangkat bersama." Jongin berbicara sesaat sebelum beranjak.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Kyungsoo singkat yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka pagi itu. Tidak ada lagi percakapan lainnya, bahkan hingga mereka berangkat bersama ke kampus pagi itu.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Jongin sesaat setelah memasuki area kampus. Jongin sudah mengatakan untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa terlihat berduaan di tempat umum seperti ini.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang bersarang di hati Kyungsoo. Kalau jadinya seperti ini, tidak ada bedanya ia menikah dengan Jongin atau tidak. Impiannya untuk membanggakan Jongin sebagai suaminya hilang begitu saja. Dasar. Memangnya kenapa jika semua orang mengetahui kalau Jongin sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo? Apa itu begitu memalukan baginya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangku kosong di taman kampus. Sudah biasa dia sendirian seperti ini, perlu diingat bahwa Kyungsoo itu adalah _yeoja_ dingin yang tidak memiliki teman.

 _Argh_ , kenapa sekarang sendiri terasa begitu menyiksa baginya, padahal biasanya dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Kyungsoo berharap seseorang bisa menemaninya saat ini, entah siapa, tapi kalau bisa sih... Jongin.

 _Yah_! Kim Kyungsoo, berhentilah mengharapkan hal yang tidak akan kau dapatkan.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_." Seseorang meneriakkan namanya, membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Itu Luhan.

" _Eonni_ , ada apa?." Kyungsoo menggeser tempat duduknya memberi ruang kosong untuk Luhan.

"Jongin memintaku untuk menemanimu, dia bilang kau tidak punya teman."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku memang tidak punya teman _eonni_."

"Duhh, kasihan sekali adik kecilku ini." Luhan terkekeh ketika memanggil Kyungsoo adik kecil. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu menemanimu agar tidak kesepian lagi."

"Terima kasih _eonni_. Oh ya, apa tadi _eonni_ bertemu dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, mengapa sekarang ia tidak pernah lagi memikirkan kalimatnya. Ia jadi sangat terbuka pada Luhan, dan itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

" _Eum_ , aku bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kemari." Luhan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Bodoh, mengapa Kyungsoo jadi berharap Jongin datang dan menemaninya. Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali mengingat kalimat yang tadi Jongin katakan padanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang pernikahan kalian dari Jongin Kyung, apa benar kalian akan merahasiakannya?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati.

"Jongin yang memintanya _eonni_." Kyungsoo menjawab lirih dan itu membuat Luhan terdiam sebentar.

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik di apartemen?" tanya Luhan curiga.

"Dia sangat baik padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan.

" _Yah_! Kau itu terlalu baik Kyungsoo, sayang sekali kau terjebak bersama seorang Kim Jongin," ujar Luhan kesal yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekpresi wajahnya. " _Namja_ itu sekali-kali harus mendapatkan pelajaran."

"Kau saja yang memberinya _eonni_ , aku tidak berani," gurau Kyungsoo yang membuat dua _yeoja_ itu tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan untukmu." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa kau lapar? aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan di cafetaria."

" _Eum, kajja_." Kyungsoo turut berdiri, dan mereka pergi ke cafetaria dengan Luhan yang merangkul pundak Kyungsoo ramah.

Beberapa mahasiswi disana tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Dari mana ceritanya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tidak punya teman tiba-tiba tampak akrab dengan seorang Xi Luhan, _yeoja_ cantik, terkenal, pintar dan memiliki banyak penggemar di kampus. Tidak disangka-sangka.

Belum jauh mereka melangkah, namun seseorang menginterupsi dengan memanggil nama Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang berlari mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, yang kemudian diikuti dengan Luhan sambil menatap _namja_ itu penuh tanya.

" _Oppa_?"

 _Oppa_? Kyungsoo memanggil _namja_ itu dengan sebutan _oppa_? Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan padamu," kata _namja_ itu dengan napasnya yang sedikit memburu karena sempat berlari tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, namun ia juga tidak enak karena sudah beberapa hari tidak mengabari _namja_ tersebut. "Baiklah." Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Luhan semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya pada Kyungsoo. " _Eonni_ , sebelumnya aku minta maaf tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke cafetaria. _Mianhae,"_ ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Kyungie, aku bisa mengajak Sehun," ujar Luhan sedikit ragu. " _Eonni_ pergi dulu _ne_."

Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan _namja_ itu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Pikirannya masih menyimpan sebuah tanda tanya besar tentang siapa _namja_ yang tengah bersama Kyungsoo itu, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk bersamanya ketimbang menemani Luhan.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di atas rumput tebal yang menyelimuti tanah di taman kampus. Tidak terlalu banyak mahasiswa disana. Hal yang juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih untuk berada di sana.

"Ada apa _Oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo pada _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku untuk menjelaskan kemana hilangnya kau beberapa hari terakhir." _Namja_ itu berkata seakan tengah menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

" _Umm_ , hanya ada urusan keluarga," jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku tidak harus mengatakannya padamu," sangkal Kyungsoo, karena bukankah Jongin melarangnya untuk berbicara tentang pernikahan mereka?

"Di mana?" _Namja_ itu masih menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Kris _oppa_ , kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini padaku!" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , apa kau tau kalau aku khawatir padamu? Kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar, dan kau tidak mau memberitahuku alamat rumahmu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

" _Oppa~_ aku mohon jangan seperti ini padaku." Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Dan juga jangan khawatir padaku," tambahnya lirih.

" _Mwo_?! Kau memintaku untuk tidak khawatir padamu?" Kris mendelikkan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo, karena aku mencintaimu."

" _Oppa jebal_ ~ aku tidak bisa!" Kyungsoo menaikkan nadanya pada Kris. Ia merasa lelah terus-terusan menerima sikap baik Kris padanya. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah.

Kris mendesah pelan saat mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kalau sudah melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku akan menunggumu Kyungsoo, sampai kapanpun."

Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya, _yeoja_ itu hanya diam sambil memainkan rumput yang menjadi alas duduknya. Menyadari situasi sudah tidak kondusif lagi, Kris berupaya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut.

" _Argh_ , bukankan cuacanya indah sekali pagi ini, aku jadi ingin tidur disini." Kris terkekeh. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau bisa membangunkanku satu jam lagi, aku ingin tidur sebentar sebelum masuk ke kelas berikutnya."

"Maaf _oppa_ , kelasku dimulai sebentar lagi," ujar Kyungsoo dingin lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris dengan posisi berbaring sendirian disana.

Kris hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kyungsoo marah padanya. Dan ia benci akan hal itu.

Yeah, Kris seangkatan dengan Jongin, atau bisa dibilang satu tingkat diatas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang membuat Kris menyukainya. Dia selalu berkata bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik, tapi dia juga cukup posesif pada Kyungsoo.

Sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, ia tidak bisa bersama Kris. Karena Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya. Karena Do Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Kim Jongin seorang. Sebanyak apapun Kris memberikan perhatian padanya, ia tetap tak bisa berpaling. Dan juga sedingin apapun Jongin padanya, ia tetap mencintai _namja_ itu.

Bodoh. Itulah yang selalu Kyungsoo katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun kali ini hati yang berbicara, hingga ia tak mampu menyangkalnya.

Namun Kris terlalu sering ada di sampingnya, menemaninya tiap kali ia sendiri, atau bahkan membantunya melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia bisa. Hingga lambat laun, ia mulai merasa tidak enak pada Kris. Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud memberi kesempatan padanya, hanya saja setidaknya dia harus bersikap baik pada Kris layaknya _namja_ itu bersikap baik padanya.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, dirinya mulai dekat dengan Kris. Kyungsoo mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Kris meski hanya sebatas sebagai seorang kakak. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa menghabiskan harinya bersama Kris, namun disaat yang sama, Jongin turut datang mengisi hidup Kyungsoo.

.

.

" _Yah_! Luhan- _ah_ , kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya ketika mendapati Luhan menghampiri mejanya sendirian. Padahal tadi ia berkata akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Jongin?" Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sehun mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk pada Jongin yang tengah membeli makanan di tempat pemesanan, lantas Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi di sebelah Sehun. "Kyungsoo pergi dengan seseorang," ujarnya lirih.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Bukankah Jongin bilang dia tidak punya teman?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menuntut jawaban.

" _Meolla_." Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi menunggu Jongin untuk datang.

" _Yah_! Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak menemui Kyungsoo?" Jongin turut bertanya setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Jongin- _ah_ , apa Kyungsoo punya saudara?" Luhan langsung menyodorkan pertanyaan pada Jongin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, apa dia juga kuliah disini?"

"Aku rasa dia masih SMA, aku belum pernah melihatnya karena dia masih di Amerika saat acara pernikahan."

"Apa dia seorang _namja_?"

" _Anni_ , dia _yeoja_." Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Luhan memekik heboh. Sehun mengguncang bahunya khawatir dengan berlebihan, sedangkan Jongin hanya meliriknya santai.

" _Yah_! Mengapa kau memberi ekspresi berlebihan seperti itu?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu pada Luhan.

"Tapi aku baru saja membiarkannya pergi bersama seorang _namja_ yang dia panggil _oppa_."

" _MWO_?!" Jongin dan Sehun terkejut bersamaan.

 _Kyungsoo pergi bersama namja yang dia panggil oppa? Apa dia yang menelpon Kyungsoo semalam?_ pikir Jongin.

 _Yah_! kenapa Jongin harus peduli pada hal itu, dia jadi bertingkah seakan Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya saja, memang Kyungsoo istrinya sih, tapi mereka kan berbeda dengan pasangan yang lain.

"Biarkan saja, itu haknya." Jongin berkata dengan nada datar yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Sehun. Membuatnya mendesis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" _Yah_! Istrimu tengah jalan bersama _namja_ lain mengapa kau membiarkannya begitu saja?" Sehun mulai menceramahi Jongin.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk melarangnya."

"Bagaimana bisa tidak berhak? kau suaminya, apa kau tidak cemburu melihatnya bersama _namja_ lain?" Luhan ikut menimpali.

"Lalu aku harus mendatanginya dan merebutnya kembali begitu?"

"Tentu saja Jongin." Luhan mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan meminta-minta padanya. Kau tau itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga diriku sendiri."

" _Aish_ , kau menyebalkan sekali Jongin- _ah_ , mengapa ada _namja_ sepertimu di dunia ini. Aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo karena sudah menikah denganmu." Luhan menatap Jongin tajam karena rasa kesalnya yang meluap-luap.

"Lu, seharusnya kau itu kasihan padaku. Kau lihat siapa yang dikhianati dalam masalah ini? Aku kan? Kenapa kau malah membela Kyungsoo."

Jawaban Jongin itu tak pelak semakin membuat Luhan ingin meremas wajah _namja_ itu dengan tangannya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Kau itu memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan seorang _yeoja_."

" _Yah_! Aku ini _namja_ , bukan _yeoja_. Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti perasaan seorang _yeoja_ , kalau kau bertanya tentang perasaan _namja_ , mungkin aku akan mengerti," seru Jongin yang semakin membuat Sehun bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

"Diamlah kau!" Luhan membalas tajam, namun Jongin tampak masih tidak puas untuk berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Hey, kau yang memulainya Xi Luhan. Kau yang bertanya dan aku hanya menjawabnya, mengapa kau marah padaku?"

Oh sudahlah, tidak akan ada selesainya jika kita terus mendengarkan perdebatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan.

.

Jongin tengah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga untuk kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali dia mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang namun selalu dijawab oleh operator.

"Dimana dia? menyusahkan sekali." Jongin memukul roda kemudinya kesal. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung muncul, ponselnya juga tidak dijawab. Kemana perginya _yeoja_ itu?

Setau Jongin kelas Kyungsoo sudah selesai bersamaan dengannya tadi, tapi mengapa _yeoja_ itu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Jongin bisa saja meninggalkan dan mengacuhkan _yeoja_ itu namun entah kenapa ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang seakan menahannya untuk tetap menunggu. Ini sudah hampir tiga jam, dan kampus mulai sepi sejak sejam yang lalu. Jongin memainkan ponselnya gusar. Berulang kali dia mengabaikan kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri, namun pada akhirnya dia kembali jatuh pada kesimpulan yang sama. Ya, dia khawatir. Dia sangat menghawatirkan _yeoja_ itu tapi dia tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti ini.

Hari sudah semakin sore, namun Jongin masih belum menerima tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sial. Apa _yeoja_ itu tengah bersama dengan _namja_ yang dia panggil _oppa_? Kalau iya, maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidup karena telah membiarkan _namja_ tampan seperti Kim Jongin menunggu sampai berjam-jam Kyungsoo!

Lelah dengan penantian panjangnya, Jongin memilih untuk melajukan mobilnya pulang. Sudahlah, Kyungsoo bukan anak SD yang tidak bisa pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, nanti dia juga pulang sendiri.

Jongin membuka apartemennya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati keadaan apartemennya dengan penerangan yang sudah menyala. Jangan bilang kalau...

Secepatnya Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tersebut mencari keberadaan seseorang di dalamnya. Dan ia mendengus keras sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mendapati seorang _yeoja_ tengah sibuk menata makan malam di meja makan.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya mendapati seseorang datang mendekatinya. "Jongin- _ah_ , kau sudah datang?" sapa Kyungsoo dengan wajah ceria. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja membuat masakan pertamanya sesuai dengan resep yang diajarkan oleh Kibum. Ia tak sabar untuk membuat Jongin mencicipi masakannya tersebut.

"Kau sudah datang katamu?" kata Jongin dengan nada datar yang terdengar begitu mengintimidasi telinga Kyungsoo.

Menyadari wajah Jongin yang sangat tidak bersahabat membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya takut, " _W-wae_?," tanyanya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"AKU MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM DAN TERNYATA KAU SUDAH PULANG SENDIRI, MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU DAN PONSELMU JUGA TIDAK AKTIF _EOH_!" Jongin kembali mengusap wajahnya gusar karena amarah yang meledak seketika. "Setidaknya kau bilang padaku bahwa kau pulang sendiri. Bagaimana kau pulang?! Apa dengan _namja_ itu? Kau membuatku kecewa!" ujar Jongin dengan nada tajam yang menusuk tepat di hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut akan bentakan Jongin yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sejujurnya Jongin sedikit khawatir saat melihat Kyungsoo ketakutan karena bentakannya. _Yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam dan kelopak matanya sudah tampak penuh oleh air mata, meski tidak sempat tumpah. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, dia terlanjur kesal pada Kyungsoo. Anggap saja ini pelajaran untuknya agar tidak bertingkah seenaknya lagi kepada Jongin.

Karena Jongin paling tidak suka saat ia diabaikan, dia tidak suka jika apa yang ia lakukan tidak dihargai. Apa lagi oleh seseorang seperti Kyungsoo yang masih bukan apa-apa di matanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras setelah memasukinya. Ia tidak peduli kalau Kyungsoo akan terkejut karena ulahnya, karena ia sudah sangat kesal.

.

Jongin tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya sendirian sambil membaca buku, Kyungsoo tidak menyusulnya untuk sekedar menawarkan makan malam padanya. Padahal Jongin sedang kelaparan. Eh, tapi meski Kyungsoo memintanya makan Jongin juga tidak akan mau keluar, dia masih marah.

 **Brakk..**

Jongin melemparkan buku tebal di tangannya dengan kasar ke sembarang arah karena suara yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Suara itu berasal dari ponsel Kyungsoo yang tengah tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang, entah sudah berapa kali ada panggilan masuk, tapi yang pasti itu tidak sedikit.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!" panggil Jongin dingin, mencoba memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa ponselnya tengah berdering sedari tadi. Ia yakin kalau _yeoja_ itu pasti mendengar dering ponselnya dari luar karena suara itu cukup keras.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!" Panggilnya sekali lagi setelah tidak mendapat jawaban.

Sudah cukup, ini menjengkelkan. "KYUNGSOO- _YA_!" Jongin berteriak kasar, namun masih tidak mendapat respon yang berarti.

Ia mendesis sambil mengacak surai gelapnya. Dengan malas mendekat pada nakas lalu meraih ponsel Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat nama si penelpon yang tertera di layarnya.

"Kris _oppa_? Oh, jadi mereka benar-benar saling berhubungan?" Jongin menyeringai lantas menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" _Yoboseo_ ," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **150725**

 **A/N : Jongin jahat ya? Mian, kebutuhan cerita, supaya lebih greget, haha... #tabokauthor Thanks for review, fav, n follownya...**

 **Udah banyak yg nebak kalo 'oppa'nya itu Kris, aku pernah ngasih clue kah? Lah, authornya sendiri lupa, haha... Atau emang Kris pantas dijadiin orang ketiga? Tapi emang sisa Kris doang sih, ah, sudahlah.**

 **Sekali lagi, jangan lupa REVIEW... Jangan bosen-bosen yahh...**

 **Special Thanks For :**

 **Rahmah736 :** Yeay, masih ada yg baca :D Fast update tergantung review, hehe... **annisadamayanti54** **:** mari kita tendang Jongin sama2 :D oke, oke, reviewnya juga bikin greget, makasih lagi udah review. **Lovesoo** : Last chap maksudnya ulangan yg kmaren, hehe.. Luhan siapanya yaaa, kasih tau ga ya... tidak ada hubungan keluarga antara Jongin sama Luhan kok :) **Kaisooexo :** Pertanyaan tentang siapa _oppa_ udah terjawab di chap ini kann.. **Misslah :** Iya ini dinext, makasih reviewnya. **HeeKyuMin91 :** Sungmin kemana? Emm, biar waktu kan menjawabnya. **HappyHeichou :** So give me some review.. Kyaaa, ko tau sih kalo oppanya itu Kris :D **Park dobi :** Ok, ok, udah lanjut nih, review lagi ya ;) **cute :** Aku juga bingung buat jawab pertanyaan kamu, kita liat seiring berjalannya waktu aja yah.. :) **Yixingcom :** Pada salah paham ya.. Itu udah diganti jadi previous biar ga dikira end. **kyungie love :** hahaha.. Tebakan anda mendekati benar, apa cerita ini terlalu mainstream? :/ **SooJi :** Napa pada pengen bikin Jongin cemburu yak? :D **Love9394kaisoo :** Gomawo chinguyaa, ini udah update, keep review :) **chocohazelnut07 :** Dan jawabannya adalah Kris, terlalu mudah ditebak kah? Hmm :D **nihayah :** Semoga yg ini masih suka, makasih reviewnya. **alyaaaa :** Aku ga percaya, masa sih ff ini keren? Buat bikin Jongin cemburu, akan ada saatnya dimana semua berbalik pada Jongin ;) **kyung1225 :** Mending mana, Jongin yg cuek atau Jongin yg jahat? **hnana :** Iya aku ga pede, tulisanku msih standar bgt, bahasanya kurang diksi, tpi makasih udah nyemangatin. Buat konflik berat? kasih ga yaaa... :D **kim fany :** ini dilanjut, makasih review dan sukanya.. **Kyscb :** Udah dinexttttttt... :)

 **Kebales semua lagi kann? Sesibuk apapun aku selalu ngeluangin waktu buat bales review karena ini sngat menyenangkan...** **:D** **Reviewnya udah lebih banyak dripda chap 1, gomawo buat yg masih setia mereview dan juga welcome buat yg baru bacaaa..**

 **Ok. See You in the next chapter... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Ia mendesis sambil mengacak surai gelapnya. Dengan malas mendekat pada nakas lalu meraih ponsel Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat nama si penelpon yang tertera di layarnya.

"Kris _oppa_? Oh, jadi mereka benar-benar saling berhubungan?." Jongin terkekeh lantas menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" _Yoboseo_ ," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Chapter 4~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Saranghae •••**

.

"KYUNGSOO- _YA_!" Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin meneriakkan namanya, ia segera mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Dia merapikan bajunya yang tampak kusut, dan berjalan ke arah kamar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Dia menghembuskan napas kasar lantas memasuki ruang tersebut dengan langkah tegasnya.

Dia mendapati Jongin sudah menempelkan ponsel miliknya ke telinga dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. Tidak. Jongin tidak boleh mengangkat telponnya, bisa jadi itu dari Kris.

Dengan langkah gusar Kyungsoo mendekat dan menarik paksa ponsel di tangan Jongin dan memutus sambungannya. Dia menatap Jongin sedingin yang ia bisa dan mendapat balasan serupa.

"Kenapa diambil?" tanya Jongin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak sopan menjawab ponsel milik orang lain tanpa izin." Kyungsoo masih menyertakan nada dingin dalam kalimatnya.

Jongin menyeringai "Kau bukan orang lain, kau istriku." Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat, kalimat itu seperti meluncur tepat ke dalam hatinya. Oh, jadi dia masih menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya? _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar dan menelan gumpalan pahit yang kembali bersarang di tenggorokannya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Jongin setelah menyadari kedua mata Kyungsoo yang tampak sedikit membengkak. Meski ruangan tersebut hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram, tetap saja Jongin bisa menangkap hal itu dengan jelas. Sayang Jongin tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari kalau _yeoja_ itu habis menangis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja sambil membawa ponsel di tangannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak sama sekali tidak ingin peduli dengannya.

.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Jongin belum juga tertidur. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengalami insomnia, ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Oh ya, Kyungsoo juga tidak kunjung kembali ke kamar sejak insiden tadi. Apa dia tidur di sofa? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengambil bantal maupun selimut. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ah, masa bodoh. Jongin tidak ingin memperdulikan _yeoja_ itu, dan ia pikir dirinya memang tidak perlu untuk peduli padanya. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Meski ia masih tidak bisa tertidur hingga cukup lama, ia tetap berada di ruangan itu tanpa berusaha mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat sebuah suara mengganggu tidurnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan namun ia tidak mendapati dirinya berada di kamar seperti biasa. Ah, dia tidur di sofa semalaman.

 **Ting-tong ting-tong.**

Suara itu berbunyi lagi. _Omo_ , itu pasti _eomma_. Kyungsoo spontan mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan karena punggungnya yang kaku akibat posisi tidur yang salah. _Aish_ , salahkan Jongin yang memarahinya semalam hingga ia takut untuk sekedar bertemu dengan _namja_ itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil sesekali memijat punggungnya yang sakit kemudian membuka pintu setelah mencapainya. Itu benar Kibum. Kyungsoo mempersilahkannya masuk, dan Kibum langsung sibuk menata bahan masakan di dapur.

Kyungsoo langsung ikut untuk membantu tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk mandi. Kalau ia ke kamar mandi, itu sama saja dengan masuk ke kamar dan bertemu Jongin di sana. Dia tidak peduli jika Kibum menganggapnya bagaimana atau bagaimana. Sudahlah, daripada berurusan dengan Jongin lagi.

Jongin datang setelah Kibum membangunkannya, dan semua nampak begitu berbeda. Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat baik untuk Kyungsoo maupun Kibum. Jongin hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum seadanya, dan sikapnya menjadi begitu dingin. Tidak ada lagi rengekan karena sayur di piringnya, dia hanya akan menyisihkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin benar-benar marah.

Ketika Kibum bertanya pada Kyungsoo, dia hanya akan menjawab "Sepertinya dia lelah _eomma_ , Jongin harus menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir." dan Kibum hanya akan ber- _oh_ -ria lantas meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantu menyemangatinya.

Jongin tidak pernah berbicara pada Kyungsoo sama sekali, mereka tidur saling memunggungi, dan Jongin juga tidak pernah lagi mengantar ataupun menunggu Kyungsoo pulang meski mereka tengah memiliki jadwal yang sama.

Sebegitu marahnya kah Jongin pada Kyungsoo? Hanya karena Kyungsoo tidak mengabarinya bahwa ia pulang naik bus sedangkan Jongin tengah menunggunya hingga hampir larut. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa menghadapi Jongin yang terus mendiaminya seminggu ini.

.

Sesekali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah berdebat dengan Luhan dari kejauhan, dan ia mengamatinya. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama juga ia mengamati Jongin dari jauh mengingat dulu ia adalah _secret admirer_ nya.

Dan ia kembali merasa iri pada Luhan. Luhan bisa berbicara banyak pada Jongin bahkan mendebatkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, tidak seperti dirinya yang sangat sulit hanya untuk mendengan sepatah dua kata keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara banyak pada Jongin, palingan hanya sekitar "Jongin- _ah_ makanannya sudah siap." "Jongin- _ah_ , aku pergi dulu." " _Jaljayo_ Jongin- _ah_." dan semua itu tidak mendapat respon apapun darinya.

Ia jadi rindu pada Jongin yang dulu, dimana ia masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan Kibum di depannya. Atau setidaknya ia berbicara meski dengan nada dinginnya pada Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti sekarang yang terus mendiamkannya.

" _Eonni,_ aku cemburu padamu," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka tengah duduk berdua di cafetaria, sudah seperti biasa, jika bukan Kris yang menemaninya maka Luhanlah yang selalu ada untuknya.

" _Mwo_?! Apa yang kau cemburui dariku?"

"Jongin." Luhan semakin menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. "Aku rasa dia menyukaimu."

" _Yah_! Itu tidak mu-"

"Dia selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamamu." Kyungsoo menyela kalimat Luhan, pandangannya mulai menerawang ke awang-awang. "Dia menuruti segala ucapanmu, dia akan tertawa ketika bersamamu. Dia bisa jadi lebih cerewet dari pada ibu-ibu tukang gosip ketika tengah berbicara denganmu, dia tau segalanya tentang dirimu, dia memperhatikanmu," ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar yang semakin membuat Luhan menganga mendengarnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti ini padanya. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Jongin. Sungguh."

"Aku tidak bilang kau yang menyukai Jongin, tapi Jongin menyukaimu _eonni_." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tepat pada manik mata _yeoja_ itu. Membuat yang ditatap merasa ngeri meski Kyungsoo tengah menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

" _Ermm_ , begini. Kau salah sangka Kyungsoo. Jongin, tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin kau berpendapat begitu karena kami begitu dekat, ya kami memang dekat. Tapi itu karena kami bersahabat dari kecil, tidak ada yang lebih. Jongin menyayangimu Kyungsoo, kau harus percaya itu." Luhan sedikit kesulitan untuk menjelaskan karena takut salah bicara di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bisa percaya jika tak ada bukti _eonni_." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungguh, berhentilah berbicara yang tidak jelas Kyungsoo.

"Sejujurnya..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, merasa ragu akan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "Jongin mendiamiku. Hubungan kami tidak sebaik yang kalian kira, dia bahkan tidak berkata apapun padaku akhir-akhir ini."

"Sialan anak itu!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tampak emosi. Dia berniat untuk bangkit, entah mau menemui Jongin sekarang juga atau bagaimana. Tapi Kyungsoo telah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

" _Eonni_ jangan lakukan itu." Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan memohon yang membuat _yeoja_ itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak ingin Jongin menganggapku suka mengadu. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jongin, sejak awal semuanya sudah salah. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku saat kami menikah," ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi Kyung..."

" _Eonni jebal_ ~" Luhan tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo memelas padanya seperti ini. "Aku tidak ingin dia semakin marah padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku, dan aku tidak tau lagi harus pada siapa kecuali kau _eonni_."

"Kyung, ini..." Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku mohon _eonni_."

Luhan berpikir sebentar, mencoba menimbang hingga sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya. "Baiklah, dan aku akan menjauhi Jongin mulai saat ini agar kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya, aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak, jangan menjauhi Jongin, kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan tawa itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit pada Luhan. Membuatnya terdiam sebentar karena tidak bisa lagi menyangkal permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin pasti mencintaimu Kyung, mungkin nanti, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu. Hati manusia tidak ada yang tau." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo menguatkan _yeoja_ itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku." Lantas Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk _yeoja_ malang itu.

.

.

Jongin tengah memperhatikan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah berdiri di teras gedung kampus. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari cara untuk bisa pulang karena hujan tentang mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini. Hujan yang cukup deras, sekaligus hujan pertama yang turun menandakan pergantian musim segera tiba.

Ya, _yeoja_ itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri, Kim Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya duduk diruangan kosong tersebut, karena jadwalnya sudah selesai dari tadi. Dia tidak berniat untuk menolong Kyungsoo, dan hanya mengawasinya dari sini.

 _'Dia pasti tidak bisa pulang karena hujan yang cukup deras'_ pikir Jongin.

Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang _namja_ berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mereka tampak berbincang sebentar, dan... sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi Kyungsoo tampak begitu akrab dengannya. Hey, setahu Jongin Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu. Jongin berpikir sebentar dan ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau kemungkinan besar itu adalah _namja_ yang bernama Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kris lalu mengangguk, dan Kris pergi begitu saja menembus hujan. Jongin yang merasa penasaran mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah kemana _namja_ itu pergi. Dan ternyata ia masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Sebuah senyum kecil terpaut di wajah Jongin mendapati namja itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Eh, tapi tunggu, kenapa mobilnya tidak mengarah ke pintu keluar? Dia malah berjalan ke- ke arah Kyungsoo?!

Sial. Mereka akan pulang bersama? Jongin langsung bangkit, keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuruni anak tangga karena ia tengah berada di lantai dua. Dia terengah saat melihat punggung sempit Kyungsoo masih berdiri tegap di posisinya tadi.

Mobil Kris sudah mendekat, dan sebelum Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mengarah pada mobil tersebut. Jongin telah terlebih dahulu menyampirkan jaketnya menutupi kepala Kyungsoo, tangannya melingkari bahu Kyungsoo dan menggeretnya begitu saja menembus hujan yang masih cukup deras.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin dirinya tengah diculik hingga mencoba untuk memberontak. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika indera penciumannya menghirup bau yang tidak asing. Bau parfum mahal yang memabukkan bercampur dengan bau alami milik tubuh seseorang. Ini aroma tubuh seorang Kim Jongin. Dia tak pernah lupa dengan satu-satunya bau yang membuatnya tergila-gila hampir tiap menghirupnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Jongin? Bukankah dia masih marah? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kyungsoo hanya berjalan mengikuti tubuh Jongin karena dia tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas akibat jaket yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya.

Sekali jaket itu diangkat, ia sudah berada di depan mobil yang pintunya terbuka dan seseorang mendorongnya untuk segera masuk. Dari dalam Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang berjalan di depan kap mobil untuk menuju kursi kemudi dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Jongin masuk dan melemparkan jaket yang sudah penuh air itu ke jok belakang. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia menekan pedal gas melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kris hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Siapa _namja_ itu? Dia tidak sempat melihat wajah Jongin karena pandangannya yang tertutup oleh air hujan. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. _Yeoja_ itu lebih sering marah padanya jika ia menyinggung tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan malam itu, seorang _namja_ mengangkat ponsel Kyungsoo dan tiap kali Kris bertanya, Kyungsoo tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

Apa Kyungsoo memiliki pacar? Oh, tenanglah Kris Wu, Jongin bukan pacarnya. Dia hanya... Suaminya. :)

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di apartemen setelah melewati keheningan tak berujung di dalam mobil. Pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin masih basah kuyup, sedangkan milik Kyungsoo hanya basah sebagian karena Jongin yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket tadi.

Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat setelah memasuki kamar, ia bermaksud mempersilahkan Jongin untuk memakai kamar mandi terlebih dahulu karena kondisi pakaian Jongin yang lebih menghawatirkan.

"Ganti bajumu!" seru Jongin dingin tanpa perlu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau duluan saja, bajuku tidak terlalu-"

"Jangan membantah!" Jongin menatapnya tajam yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menolak. Dia pun mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur membiarkan Jongin menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia akan memasak sup untuk Jongin. Yah, memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia buat, Kyungsoo masih belum cukup mahir untuk memasak dan hanya beberapa menu saja yang bisa ia buat.

Dan setelah makan Jongin langsung memilih untuk masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengganggunya, karena biasanya Jongin mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum tidur di kamar. Kyungsoo juga belum mengantuk, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menonton tv terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa malam sudah cukup larut dan diapun mematikan tvnya. Lalu beranjak menunju kamar berniat untuk tidur, namun kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika suara jongin menarik perhatiannya.

" _Eomma_ ~~" Apa Jongin mengingau lagi, sudah seminggu ini Jongin tidak mengalaminya, mengapa sekarang begini lagi.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin dan mendapati namja itu tengah mengerutkan keningnya dalam seperti menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidah nyaman hingga membuat selimut yang di pakainya tidak lagi terbentuk. Ada apa dengannya?

" _Eomma_ ~" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lemah yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Jongin- _ah gwenchanha_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari _namja_ itu, kerutan dalam masih setia menghiasi keningnya. Dan dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya lantas menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jongin. "Astaga Jongin, kau demam tinggi."

Kyungsoo langsung beranjak menuju dapur, mengambilkan air hangat dalam baskom serta handuk kecil ditangannya. Kyungsoo memeras handuk yang sudah basah itu kemudian menempelkannya di kening Jongin.

 _Argh_ , _lalu apa lagi?_

Sial. Kyungsoo belum pernah merawat orang sakit dan ia juga tidak begitu tau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk menurunkan demam. Apa ia harus menelpon Kibum? Tidak, ini hampir tengah malam, apa Kyungsoo ingin dianggap sebagai menantu tidak sopan karena membangunkan mertuanya malam-malam hanya untuk bertanya cara mengatasi demam?

Obat penurun panas. Iya, Kyungsoo ingat. Mereka menyimpannya di kotak P3K kan? Baiklah, itu satu-satunya harapan Kyungsoo.

Dia membawa obat tersebut ke kamar, namun satu lagi masalah datang padanya. Apa dia harus membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tertidur? tapi Kyungsoo tidak tega.

" _Eomma_ ~" Suara itu kembali terdengar dan Kyungsoo langsung naik ke ranjang untuk menemani Jongin. Ia merasa bersalah, karena Jongin seperti ini mungkin karena tadi terkena hujan saat bersamanya.

"Jongin- _ah, eomma_ akan kemari besok. Kau tenang saja, ada aku disini. Sekarang kau minum obat dulu _ne_." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, sebenarnya ia masih takut untuk mengajak Jongin bicara. Ia takut _namja_ itu masih marah padanya.

Jongin mendesah pelan lantas membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

" _Eoh_ , kau minum obat dulu _ne_ , badanmu panas." Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo memberikan obat dan segelas air pada Jongin, dia turut membantu menyangga tubuh Jongin untuk terduduk dan menelan obatnya. Setelahnya kembali memposisikan tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring.

Lalu apa lagi? Apa Kyungsoo harus membiarkannya begitu saja? Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang biasa _eomma_ nya dulu lakukan kalau ia tengah sakit. Seingatnya, _eomma_ nya akan, memeluknya. Dan dia akan merasa nyaman dan tertidur dengan tenang hingga pagi hari.

Dia juga ingat pada metode kangguru pada anak bayi dengan cara _skin-to-skin_ yang bisa menyerap panas tubuh, dengan menempelkan kulit pada kulit tanpa penghalang apapun. Dan itu artinya... Dia harus telanjang bersama Jongin!

 _Hell_. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Bukannya Jongin sembuh, malah akan terjadi hal yang _iya-iya_ nanti. Tidak Kyungsoo. Jadi setelah berlama-lama mendebat pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengelus lengan Jongin saja untuk menenangkan agar cepat tertidur.

" _Eungghh_." Jongin kembali melenguh masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir.

"Jongin- _ah_ , tidurlah." Dan tanpa perlu merencanakannya, Kyungsoo langsung memajukan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh _shirtless_ milik Jongin. Dia juga masih setia mengelus lengan besarnya sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

" _Eomma_ ~" panggil Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , sudah tidurlah, jangan seperti ini~" Kyungsoo memohon karena tidak tau apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Jongin.

Ia menatap Jongin dalam, dan perlahan Jongin membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik, dan pada detik berikutnya Jongin telah melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Kyungsoo dan mencari kenyamanan di sana.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo merasa mendapatkan pengakuan atas keberadaannya, dan ini begitu indah. Ingin rasanya untuk menjadi satu-satunya nama yang selalu Jongin sebut setiap saat.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~" panggil Jongin sekali lagi, membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

" _Sssst_ , aku di sini Jongin- _ah_ , tidurlah." Dan seperti sebuah mantra yang ajaib, Jongin langsung diam dan tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah tertidur Jongin dari atas. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari dulu ingin untuk ia ucapkan pada _namja_ itu. " _Saranghae_ ," bisiknya lembut.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongin lembut, dan tak perlu waktu lama mereka pun saling mencari kenyamanan masing-masing sambil mempererat pelukannya hingga keduanya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeliat setelah membuka matanya perlahan, dia berniat untuk bangkit namun mengurungkannya karena sebuah lengan kekar tengah mengurung tubuhnya. Ah, dia tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan semalaman bersama Jongin.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo disertai dengan sebuah senyum yang mulai merekah di bibir _heartshape_ nya. Berani bertaruh, ini adalah posisi ternyaman yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Kyungsoo sangat ingin untuk berlama-lama mempertahankan posisi itu, namun setiap kebahagiaan tentu selalu memiliki sebuah akhir.

Bel apartemen berbunyi tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Itu pasti Kibum, tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Andai saja ia bisa menghentikan waktu, untuk saat ini saja. Jarang-jarang Kyungsoo bisa mendapat pelukan sehangat ini dari seorang Kim Jongin.

 **Ting-tong, ting-tong.**

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku datang," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia menyingkirkan lengan Jongin pelan, membuat namja itu menggeliat sebentar kemudian kembali terlelap dengan napas yang teratur.

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kyungsoo- _yaaaa_!" Terdengar suara manis seorang _yeoja_ yang meneriakkan namanya sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

" _Eoh_ , Yixing _eonni_ , Suho _oppa_. Kalian sudah kembali dari China?" Kyungsoo menatap mereka ramah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keluarga Jongin. Entahlah, tapi bagi Kyungsoo keluarga Jongin adalah sebuah keluarga idaman semua orang, mereka kaya, baik hati, ramah, dan ceria. Kecuali Jongin tentu saja.

"Kami minta maaf karena baru bisa datang hari ini Kyungie, sebenarnya kami sudah datang sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi Suho memiliki jadwal penuh di rumah sakit." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak menunjukkan senyum cerahnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Yixing mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memasak bersama. Bisa dibilang dia datang untuk menggantikan Kibum, karena Kibum memang sudah mulai mengurangi jadwal kunjungannya ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Yang sebelumnya setiap hari, kini mulai berkurang menjadi seminggu tiga kali. Dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo lebih cepat mahir memasak dan tidak terus bergantung padanya.

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan, ini kan hari minggu, anggap saja kita akan melakukan _double date,_ bagaimana?" ujar Suho sambil memakan apel yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Iya, aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan Kyungie," timpal Yixing.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga ingin, tapi dia tidak yakin dengan Jongin. Apa Jongin mau ikut? Apalagi semalam ia baru saja sakit, meski sekarang demamnya sudah turun, tapi tetap saja. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan.

"Aku tidak tau _eonni_ , semalam Jongin demam karena kemarin kehujanan. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya," kata Kyungsoo lirih sambil menatap Yixing dan Suho tidak yakin.

" _Aish_ , anak manja itu memang tidak bisa tersentuh air hujan sedikitpun." Suho berkata santai seakan hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar pada seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau sudah memberikan obat penurun panas?" tanya Yixing yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Demamnya sudah turun, tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia sudah benar-benar membaik sekarang."

"Aku akan melihatnya, dimana dia?" Beruntunglah Kyungsoo karena Yixing dan Suho adalah seorang dokter. Jadi ia bisa mempercayakan Jongin pada Suho.

"Dia masih beristirahat di kamar _oppa_." Lantas Suho langsung beranjak menuju kamar Jongin yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana.

Suho menempelkan tangannya pada kening Jongin untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh adiknya. Dan Jongin meresponnya dengan sebuah kernyitan di keningnya. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena Suho.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~" panggil Jongin dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Suho tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah mendengar kalimat singkat Jongin. Dia memanggil Kyungsoo? Ini perubahan yang pesat mengingat terakhir kali yang Suho tau mereka bahkan tidak mau tidur seranjang.

 _Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?_

Suho menarik tangannya lalu menepuk pipi Jongin pelan untuk membangunkannya. "Jongin- _ah_ , bangunlah."

Kalimat itu berhasil untuk membuat Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar. " _Hyung_? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Jongin heran mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di apartemen pagi-pagi begini.

" _Yah_! Apa tidak boleh aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu?!" Jongin bangkit sambil melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya. "Kau tau kalau kau tidak bisa tersentuh air hujan sedikitpun, mengapa malah hujan-hujanan!?" omel Suho seperti biasa.

Jongin berdecak, "Aku pasti memiliki sebuah alasan untuk melakukannya _hyung_ ," seru Jongin kesal tanpa menghiraukan pelototan tajam dari Suho.

" _Aish_ , anak ini. Kau sudah pintar membantahku _eoh_?" Suho menyambar bantal di sampingnya dan memukulkannya pada lengan kekar Jongin.

Jongin mendesis kesal sambil menatap Suho tajam. "Kebiasaan! Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kenapa bukan _eomma_ atau Kyungsoo yang membangunkanku?" ujar Jongin dengan nada kesal.

" _Yah_! Kau tidak senang _hyung_ mu datang?"

"Biasa saja. Atau bisa dibilang aku lebih senang jika tidak ada kau karena tidak akan ada yang menggangguku." Tentu saja itu sebuah kebohongan. Jongin merindukan Suho, dia merindukan pukulan _namja_ itu, maupun perdebatan yang biasa mereka lakukan seperti sekarang. Jongin sangat akrab dengan _hyung_ nya sedari kecil, dan ia sangat menyayanginya.

Kedua _namja_ itu keluar setelah Yixing memanggil mereka untuk sarapan. Dan akhirnya mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yixing di sela-sela makan.

"Dia sudah cukup baik untuk berdebat denganku sayang. Dia pasti sudah sangat sehat." Alih-alih Jongin yang menjawabnya, Suho malah terlebih dulu memberikan sebuah jawaban.

" _Ohhh_ , _uri_ Kyungsoo merawatnya dengan baik _ne_ ," goda Yixing yang sontak membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Yixing dan Suho terkekeh melihatnya. Jongin diam saja. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita harus membatalkan rencana kita?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Suho.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu membatalkannya, Jongin sudah baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita semua butuh hiburan agar tidak stress dengan tugas yang menumpuk," ujar Suho antusias. "Bagaimana Kyungsoo, kau bisa?"

" _Eoh_ , aku, terserah Jongin saja." Kyungsoo bingung untuk menjawabnya karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Apa tidak apa-apa untuk dibuat jalan-jalan?

"Jonginie, bagaimana?" tanya Yixing.

Jongin yang sedari tadi mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka mengangkat kepalanya, "Kalian ini sedang berbicara tentang apa sih?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. Oh iya, Jongin kan belum tau.

"Kami berencana untuk jalan-jalan, kau bisa menganggapnya _double date,_ tidak jauh, hanya disekitar sini saja," jelas Suho pada Jongin.

"Tidak mau, aku mau tidur saja di hari minggu," ujarnya santai.

 **Bukk.**

" _Arghh_ ," Jongin menggeram karena Suho menginjak kakinya dengan di sengaja. " _Wae hyung_?" tanyanya kesal sambil membungkuk mengusap kakinya yang berada di bawah meja.

"Kau harus ikut! Kami sudah jauh-jauh kesini dan tidak menerima penolakan," tegas Suho yang membuat Jongin menghela napas. Kakaknya itu memang keras kepala.

.

.

Mereka pergi bersama setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Suho memutuskan untuk berada pada satu mobil agar mereka bisa lebih dekat. Suho duduk di kursi kemudi dan di sebelahnya diisi oleh Yixing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin di jok belakang dengan jarak yang bisa terbilang cukup lebar.

Kyungsoo terus menempelkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil sedangkan Jongin sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil itu karena tanpa diduga Yixing yang paling berpotensi meramaikan suasana tersebut tertidur begitu saja. Sedangkan Suho lebih memilih untuk fokus pada roda kemudi meski sesekali melirik kedua pasangan yang berada di jok belakangnya.

Suho tidak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi dan Jongin juga tidak bertanya padanya. Hingga berakhirlah mereka dengan hanya menunggu mobil mereka sampai di tempat tujuan yang masih tidak jelas.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Suho memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Suho langsung membangunkan Yixing sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan mencari tau apa yang akan mereka kunjungi di tempat ini.

" _Hyung_ , kita akan kemana?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung-gedung di luar mobil.

"Ke sini," jawab Suho enteng.

" _Cinema_? Apa kita akan menonton film?" Kyungsoo turut membuka suaranya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo cukup suka menonton film, namun ia jarang pergi ke bioskop karena tidak memiliki teman. Jadi ia lebih sering berakhir untuk menonton film seadanya yang tayang di televisi.

Suho menunjukkan senyuman _angelic_ nya pada Kyungsoo. "Iya, Yixing sangat suka menonton film, apa kau juga suka?"

" _Ne_ , aku sangat suka _oppa_." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka ke luar jendela.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing bertugas membeli tiket dan memilih film yang akan mereka tonton, sedangkan Jongin dan Suho bertugas untuk membeli makanan.

Satu-satunya orang yang tersiksa di sana adalah Jongin, karena ia sangat malas untuk menonton film. Terakhir kali ia pergi ke bioskop, ia bahkan tertidur sejak film itu di mulai hingga akhir. Dan parahnya lagi, Suho sampai lupa kalau ia mengajak Jongin dan ia meninggalkannya begitu saja, sehingga dia harus kembali menjemput Jongin sesaat setelah ia teringat ketika sampai di rumah.

Jongin berjalan dengan malas sambil membawa _popcorn_ di tangannya, untuk kemudian memasuki gedung bioskop. Yixing duduk berdampingan dengan Suho, sedangkan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau duduk dengan Kyungsoo, tapi seperti biasa, Suho memaksanya.

Ternyata Yixing dan Kyungsoo memilih menonton film horor. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya mungkin Yixing yang memilih, karena Kyungsoo sangat paranoid dengan hal yang bernama hantu.

" _Chagiya_ , kenapa kau memilih film horor?" tanya Suho pada Yixing setelah menyadari film yang terputar itu adalah film horor. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada Yixing, sedangkan _yeoja_ itu mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Suho.

"Aku sengaja memilihnya agar jadi lebih romantis," kata Yixing setengah berbisik.

Hal tersebut membuat Suho tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memilih genre yang romantis saja?"

" _Anni_ _yeobo_ , aku rasa Kyungsoo sedikit takut pada film horor, jadi..." Yixing berhenti sejenak mencari kata yang tepat,"kau tau sendiri kan? Seperti yang di film-film itu," ujarnya setelah tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas.

" _Eoh_ , baiklah-baiklah, ide bagus. Istriku ini pintar sekali." Suho jadi ikut berantusias sambil mencubit hidung istrinya. Keduanya lantas melirik pasangan muda di sebelahnya masih dengan saling berbisik.

Sedangkan, yang tengah terjadi pada pasangan muda tersebut sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkan. Kyungsoo sedikit meringkuk di kursinya karena suara-suara mengerikan yang mulai memenuhi pendengarannya, dan disampingnya Jongin tengah sibuk memakan _popcorn_ nya dengan kesal sambil menatap layar malas-malas.

"Kyungie, apa kau takut?" tanya Suho setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang sarat akan ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suho dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa _oppa_ , itukan hanya film."

"Baiklah." Suho kembali berpaling pada Yixing namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo. "Apa harus aku suruh mereka berpelukan?"

"Jangan sayang, kalau begitu nanti akan sia-sia saja. Kita harus membiarkan segalanya berjalan secara alami." Yixing tersenyum meyakinkan. "Karena cinta tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Begitukah?" Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman penuh arti pada Yixing.

"Peluk aku _yeobo_ ~" ujar Yixing manja yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat oleh Suho.

"Dengan senang hati sayang." Yahh, pasangan yang masih dimabuk kasmaran meski sudah lima bulan menikah itu akhirnya terlarut dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Karena saking sibuknya dengan kemesraan mereka, merekapun melupakan kedua adiknya yang tengah sangat membutuhkan pertolongan darinya.

Keadaan Kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkan. Yeoja itu berkeringat dingin serta jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdegup liar. Sudah berkali-kali ia memekik karena kemunculan hantu yang tidak diduga-duga. Sialan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati kedua kakak iparnya yang sedang bermesraan, lantas ketika meoleh ke arah kanan ia mendapati Jongin tengah terlelap dengan mulut terbukanya yang terisi penuh dengan _popcorn_.

Andai saja kalau Jongin bukan suaminya yang tampan, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menjejali mulut _namja_ itu dengan kursi bioskop. _Argh_ , menyebalkan. Ternyata Jongin sama sekali tidak romantis. Kalau hanya tidak romantis _sih_ masih mending, tapi _namja_ itu keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur nyenyak sedangkan _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tengah meregang nyawa di sampingnya. Okay itu berlebihan, tapi tetap saja Jongin sangat menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan, namun hasratnya sebagai pecinta film menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Do Kyungsoo -eh, ralat- Kim Kyungsoo untuk menonton sebuah film tanpa tau jalan cerita apalagi endingnya. Jadilah Kyungsoo tetap menonton film itu dengan serius hingga selesai. Entah siapa yang akan dia salahkan kalau Kyungsoo tidak berani berada di apartemennya sendiri nanti.

Satu jam lebih berlalu, dan akhirnya film itu selesai juga, meski dengan ending yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan karena hantu itu kembali berkuasa setelah membunuh pemeran utamanya. Kyungsoo benci ending yang seperti itu.

Sepertinya Suho sudah selesai dengan _kegiatannya_ bersama Yixing karena akhirnya _namja_ itu kembali menganggap keberadaan Kyungsoo disana. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , _gwenchanha_?" tanyanya panik setelah menyadari wajah pucat beserta keringat dingin yang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar samar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lampu ruangan kembali menyala dan Yixing langsung menghampiri adik iparnya tersebut. "Kyungie tidak apa-apa? Kyungie takut?" tanya Yixing khawatir sambil meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetar.

" _Eonni_ , boleh aku memelukmu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut dan dari sana Yixing bisa melihat pancaran rasa takut yang menguasai mata bulat itu.

Tanpa menunggu apapun Yixing langsung meraih Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, membuat getaran tubuh _yeoja_ mungil itu perlahan menghilang. Sementara kedua yeoja itu saling berpelukan, Suho mengerutkan dahinya heran bercampur khawatir, kenapa Kyungsoo setakut itu?

Lantas pandangannya tertuju pada Jongin dan terbelalak mendapati adiknya itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang tidak etis. Suho jadi merasa malu mempunyai adik seperti itu, meski kenyataannya tampang Jongin tidak pernah kehilangan ketampanannya sedikitpun dalam kondisi apapun.

" _Yah_! Kim Jongin." Suho menepuk bahu Jongin yang mengakibatkan _namja_ itu mengeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Eum_ , apa filmnya sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin dengan suara seraknya sambil melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya. Dia melanjutkan kunyahannya pada popcorn yang sedari tadi sudah memenuhi mulutnya sembari menatap Suho tanpa rasa bersalah.

Suho sudah sangat ingin untuk meremas-remas wajah Jongin yang sok polos itu namun ia mengurungkannya karena teringat kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah adik kandungnya. Dia menghembuskan napas kasar mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Jongin. Sepertinya anak itu tidak bisa dihadapi dengan kakerasan.

"Jongin- _ah_ , aku tidak tau apa kau pernah mendengar perkataanku atau tidak, tapi setidaknya jagalah Kyungsoo, dia itu istrimu. Apa insting lelakimu tidak tergerak sama sekali untuk hal itu." Suho berkata serius berharap Jongin mendengarkan penuturannya, agar dia bersikap lebih baik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipelukan Yixing dengan bahu gemetar. "Kenapa dia?" tanyanya pada Suho dengan nada penasaran.

Sekali lagi, dengan nada penasaran. Bukan nada khawatir yang Suho harapkan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bersikap sesantai ini saat melihat Kyungsoo dalam kondisi seperti itu, Suho saja sempat panik saat pertama kali mendapati Kyungsoo ketakutan. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa pada Jongin. Suho sangat ingin untuk memukul adiknya seperti biasa, namun ia berpikir untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Jongin. Mungkin Suho perlu mendiamkannya, karena Jongin tidak akan tahan akan hal itu.

"Kyungsoo- _ya gwenchanha_?" Suho beralih untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin, kemudian mendapat balasan berupa sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau sangat takut pada hantu kenapa memilih film horor?"

"Aku, aku tidak enak karena Yixing _eonni_ sudah memilihnya," jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil melepas pelukannya dari Yixing.

"Kyungsoo- _ya, mianhae_ ," kata Yixing penuh sesal. "Maafkan _eonni_ , aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat takut pada film hantu."

"Kalau kau takut kenapa masih memaksakan untuk menonton? Kau bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu," tambah Suho.

"Aku penasaran dengan ceritanya _oppa_ ," jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing dan Suho hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Baiklah, kita keluar sekarang," ajak Yixing kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo berencana untuk menggandengnya agar tidak takut lagi. Namun masih belum sampai Kyungsoo berdiri tegak ia mendesis sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _W-waeyo_?" tanya Suho khawatir sambil membantu memegangi lengan Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh karena sedikit limbung. Dan dengan tampang polosnya Jongin hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan datar. Demi Tuhan, Suho yang hanya kakaknya saja bisa bersikap seperti itu kenapa Jongin yang suaminya tidak khawatir sama sekali pada Kyungsoo.

" _A-anni_ , perutku sedikit sakit."

"Kita pulang saja _nde_ , kau harus istirahat," ajak Suho sembari menatap _yeoja_ itu perhatian. Dulu Suho sangat menginginkan seorang adik perempuan, namun ia malah memiliki adik laki-laki. Tentu saja dia menyayangi Jongin, tapi entah mengapa dia jadi sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo juga sebagai adiknya. Membuatnya ingin menjaga _yeoja_ mungil itu meski kenyataannya mereka masih baru beberapa kali bertemu.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga akan bosan kalau terus di apartemen, jadi kita lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya." Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan pada Suho dan Yixing. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak jika kegiatan ini harus berakhir hanya karena dirinya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan dipaksakan. Katakan kalau terasa sangat sakit," timpal Yixing yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop dan kembali ke mobil. Yixing merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yang masih tampak tegang sedari tadi serta Suho yang tampak mengikuti berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dan perlu diketahui, Jongin hanya berjalan membuntuti mereka bertiga dari belakang dengan wajah kesalnya karena tengah dicampakkan. Tidak jauh mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di tempat Suho memarkir mobilnya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , tolong kau jaga Kyungsoo. Dia masih belum-"

"Kau saja yang menjaga Kyungsoo!" sahut Suho dengan tegas. "Kita tidak bisa mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada Jongin dalam kondisi seperti ini," kata Suho dengan nada dinginnya yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak mendelikkan matanya tidak terima.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kursi penumpanh bagian belakang dibantu oleh Suho, sedangkan Jongin duduk di depan tepat di samping Suho yang mengambil alih kemudi. Suho menegaskan rahangnya serta tatapan matanya terarah lurus ke depan, membuat Jongin mulai merasa tidak enak terus menerus didiamkan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Jongin yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Suho. "Kau marah?"

"Yah, kau mendiamiku hanya karena aku tertidur? Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku tidak bisa menonton film, aku akan bosan dan tertidur karenanya," jelas Jongin panjang lebar yang masih tidak digubris oleh orang di sebelahnya.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jongin kesal. "Kenapa kau mendiamiku seperti ini? berhenti bertingkah seakan kau adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang mengharuskanku untuk terus memohon padamu."

"Setidaknya lakukan itu pada Kyungsoo karena dia seorang _yeoja_ ," ujar Suho dingin yang kemudian menyebabkan situasi menjadi hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Dicut dulu, hehe... sebenernya chap 4 dan 5 itu jadi 1 chapter, tapi berhubung panjangnya sampe 10k words, jadinya dipotong.**

 **Btw aku lagi ujian semester nih, kalian ada yg lagi ujian juga ga? kalo ada semangatt yaa... Belajar, jangan baca ff mulu!** _ **kecuali ff ini**_ **:v Tapi tenang aja, ga bakal mengaruhin buat update. Apasih yg ngga buat kaliann... :D**

 **Dan lagi, kalian nyadar ga sih kalo aku updatenya tiap hari selasa? Aku udah nulis sampe chap 8 sejak 3 bulan yg lalu -dan sampe sekarang belom diterusin lagi- makanya aku ga pernah ada masalah buat update tepat waktu. Tapi tenang aja, bentar lagi liburan n bakal aku selesain semuanya sampe end, aku ga bakal php karena aku udah sering digituin, haha.. *Just info, gada yg nanya juga sih :v**

 **but you know, review itu moodbuster bgtt..**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **kim fany :** mananya yg bikin gemes? :D **nikyunmin :** Baiklah, semoga tidak ada masa lalu dari pihak jongin yaa.. Tapi ga janji :P **HappyHeichou :** haha, kemaren kan kamu udah nebak kalo oppanya itu si tiang listrik. Jongin labil, efek dari authornya yg juga labil :D **annisadamayanti54 :** Iya, Jongin jelek, item, pesek, tapi kamu suka kann? :D **daneswr :** yaah, gimana dong, rencananya pengganggunya bukan cuma kris doang nih, hehe... **exindira :** Thank you, keep review! **Rahmah736 :** Iyaaa, senang rasanya bisa menghibur, makasih :) **Misslah :** gengsi dong mau bilang cemburu, haha.. **cute :** aduh, kkamjong ga peka2 ya? Kamu yg sabar yaa, penantianmu kurang beberapa chapter lagi okay ;) **hnana :** ahh, enak dibaca kah? Semoga yg ini masih enak dibaca yaa.. Makasih udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca n review. **HeeKyuMin91 :** Keliatan banget ya dramanya? Emang genrenya juga drama sih, haha... **alyaaaa :** tambah bagus kah? Ya ampuun, kamu bikin baper deh :D Iya Jongin cemburu dikit, hamdalah kalian pada ngerti apa yg mau aku sampein. **Kim YeHyun :** makasih reviewnyaa.. **Love9394kaisoo :** ini dilanjut, keep review chinguyaa :) **Lovesoo :** noh, udah dijelasin sama Luhan sendiri kan tentang siapa dia.. **kyung1225 :** aku juga pengen liat mereka romantis, bentar lagi yaa... ;) **byunbaek04 :** done, ga lama2 amat kann.. **mocca :** beneran yaa, mau nunggu sampe end.. ;)

 **Makasih buat yg masih setia untuk baca. Dan seperti biasa, jangan lupa REVIEW... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jongin kesal. " _Kenapa_ kau mendiamiku seperti ini? berhenti bertingkah seakan kau adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang mengharuskanku untuk terus memohon padamu."

"Setidaknya lakukan itu pada Kyungsoo karena dia seorang _yeoja_ ," ujar Suho dingin yang kemudian menyebabkan situasi menjadi hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 5~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Playing games? •••**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Chagiya_ aku ingin kesana saja." Yixing menunjuk sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar, membuat Suho memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Kau ingin membeli apa sayang?"

"Tidak, di dalam sana ada banyak permainan, kita bisa jalan-jalan di sana saja."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya lantas membelokkan mobilnya, sebenarnya mereka akan ke sebuah tempat hiburan, namun mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang tidak begitu baik, Yixing memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalian turun disini saja, aku akan mencari parkiran di sebelah sana," titah Suho. Jongin, Yixing dan Kyungsoo turun tepat di depan pintu masuk dari basement. Sementara Suho kembali melajukan mobilnya mencari tempat parkir yang kosong.

Seusai memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi, Suho keluar dan menyusul yang lain yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia bisa melihat Yixing dan yang lain masih berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Suho tersenyum lantas mempercepat langkahnya mendekati mereka, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat hal yang janggal di sana. Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tengah menggenakan dress berwarna krem dengan sebuah noda yang tercetak dengan jelas di bagian belakangnya.

"Apa anak itu sedang..." Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadarinya. Dia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah bersama Yixing.

"K-Kyungsoo- _ya_ , apa kau sedang..." Suho memberi jeda pada kalimatnya membuat Yixing beserta Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Kau, sedang mendapat siklus bulananmu?" tanya Suho pelan karena tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing membulatkan matanya impulsif. Dengan sigap Yixing langsung mengecek bagian belakang Kyungsoo dan mendapati bercak darah tercetak dengan jelas disana. "Kyungie kau mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana ini _eonni_?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak tau kalau akan mendapatkan siklus bulanannya hari ini, padahal seharusnya masih tiga hari lagi, dia tidak membawa persiapan apapun.

Suho turut bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, kalau itu Yixing _sih_ tidak masalah, tapi masalahnya ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti malu kalau Suho yang menolongnya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Suho berpapasan dengan Jongin yang mendekati mereka sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jongin merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres disana.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Suho langsung menarik Jongin mendekat. "Jongin- _ah_ cepat bantu istrimu."

"Tutupi Kyungsoo!" perintah Yixing sambil menarik Jongin ke sebelah belakang Kyungsoo menggantikan posisinya.

"Kenapa _noona_? Memangnya ada apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Yixing karena masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo datang bulan, cepat antar dia."

Jongin mencoba mencerna kalimat Yixing dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap noda darah yang tercetak di bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Jongin tercekat begitu menyadarinya. Ia tidak tau kalau fakta tentang _yeoja_ yang mengaluarkan darah tiap bulan adalah nyata. Dia tidak pernah tau dan baru menyaksikannya secara _live_ di depannya saat ini. Jongin begitu panik, sepertinya dia tidak bisa membedakan antara yang namanya menstruasi dan pendarahan, hingga ia beranggapan bahwa keduanya adalah hal yang buruk.

" _Eo-eotokke_?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian belakang Kyungsoo.

"Antar dia ke toilet Jongin." Yixing memerintahkan Jongin untuk mengantar Kyungsoo. Namun sepertinya Jongin masih cukup terkejut hingga ia hanya bengong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , cepat antarkan Kyungsoo ke toilet!" ujar Suho menegaskan kalimat Yixing.

" _Eoh_ , b-baiklah." Jongin bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dengan noda Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas, lantas dia menanggalkan kemejanya yang tidak ia kancing menyisakan kaus berlengan pendek di tubuhnya. Dia menyampirkan kemeja tersebut di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menalinya, membuatnya menutupi bercak darah tersebut. " _Kajja_." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Suho dan Yixing yang memperhatikan langkah mereka yang mulai menjauh.

Yixing menghembuskan napas lega, "Ada-ada saja Kyungsoo," serunya.

"Tapi bukankah itu kejadian baik? Kau lihat sekarang mereka jadi saling bergandengan seperti itu." Suho terkekeh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh dari sana.

Namun kalimatnya malah membuat Yixing mendesis, dia memukul lengan Suho pelan. "Kejadian baik bagaimana? Kau tau Kyungsoo sangat malu tadi." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka jadi semakin dekat, kau tidak lihat bagaimana cara Jongin langsung menutupinya tadi? Itu baru adikku," ujarnya bangga.

" _Yah_! Kau baru mengakui kalau dia adikmu disaat seperti ini?."

"Dia memang bisa sangat keren Yixing, dia bisa jadi _gentlemen_ di saat-saat yang dibutuhkan. Kau tidak tau kalau dia membuat para _yeoja_ mengekor di belakangnya saat dia tengah berjalan, kami memang mewarisi kharisma milik _appa._ " Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan suaminya. "Memang _sih_ , kadang dia sedikit manja."

"Sama seperti kau saat sedang meminta jatah," celetuk Yixing yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Suho.

" _Yah_! Kau harus dihukum karena menyebarkan rahasia besar seperti ini!" kata Suho dramatis membuat Yixing berlari menjauh sambil tertawa.

" _Andweeeee_ ," teriaknya saat tubuh rampingnya tertangkap oleh Suho yang menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli meski mereka tengah berada di tempat umum.

.

.

Jongin melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Kyungsoo ketika mereka sampai di depan toilet wanita. Kyungsoo langsung masuk meninggalkan Jongin yang menunggu di luar dengan gelisah. Belum juga beberapa detik terlewat Kyungsoo kembali membuka pintu toilet yang menarik perhatian Jongin.

" _Wae_?" Jongin langsung bertanya saat mendapati ada sesuatu yang sedang memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Jongin- _ah_ aku, bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"I-iya, ada apa?"

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Membutuhkan sesuatu." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membuat Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Bisakah kau membelikanku pembalut?"

" _MWO_? Kau gila?! Aku ini _namja_. _Yah_! Apa kau ingin mempermalukanku?!" Kyungsoo hanya menunduk mendengar jawaban Jongin yang seperti itu, memang ia tidak mungkin untuk mengharapkan Jongin dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti, atau, kau bisa panggilkan Yixing _eonni_ saja." Kyungsoo memberikan pilihan lain untuk Jongin.

 _Namja_ itu berpikir sejenak. Jika ia memanggil Yixing, otomatis Suho akan mengetahuinya. Dan kemungkinan besar ia akan kembali mendapatkan omelan dari _hyung_ nya karena tidak mau membelikan keperluan istrinya sendiri. Aish, sudah cukup Jongin didiamkan oleh Suho seperti tadi, lagipula ia juga sedikit khawatir pada Kyungsoo pasalnya dia berpikir kalau Kyungsoo terus mengeluarkan darah, _yeoja_ itu bisa kehabisan darah nanti. Baiklah, setidaknya Jongin bisa sedikit membantu dengan cara seperti ini.

" _Arasseo_ , aku akan membelikannya. Kau tungggu disini," ujarnya datar lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Apa tidak salah kalau Jongin yang akan membelinya sendiri? Ini hal langka. Membeli barang seperti itu mungkin merupakan hal mudah untuk dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo, namun ketika _namja_ itu yang melakukannya, Kyungsoo yakin, butuh perjuangan tersendiri bagi seorang Kim Jongin untuk melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu. Jongin kembali dengan menenteng sekantong plastik. Dia mengetuk pintu toilet sebentar hingga Kyungsoo keluar. Kemudian Jongin memberikan bungkusan plastik itu pada Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain layaknya orang yang tengah bertransaksi ilegal.

"Aku tidak tau kau memakai yang mana, jadi aku beli beberapa," ujar Jongin datar dan Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan terima kasih lantas kembali menghilang di balik pintu tersebut.

Rupanya Jongin tidak hanya membeli satu tetapi beberapa macam. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi, dia juga membersihkan dressnya yang tadinya kotor menyebabkan beberapa bagian dari dressnya tampak basah karena terkena air, tapi Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap memakainya. _'Nanti juga kering sendiri_ ' pikirnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dan langsung mendapati Jongin yang memberikan sebuah bungkusan lagi padanya.

"Apa?"

"Gantilah dressmu, kau tidak mungkin memakai dress itu lagi," ujarnya datar sambil menyodorkan sebuah bag kecil di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. " _Eoh, gomawo_." jawabnya lirih. Ternyata Jongin baik juga.

Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam bilik dan membuka bag yang diberi oleh Jongin. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah dress baru berwarna gelap. Modelnya sangat simpel dan biasa saja, tapi Kyungsoo yakin harganya pasti sama sekali tidak biasa. Dia lantas mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat pandangannya berpapasan dengan manik gelap milik Jongin yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih sudah membantuku," ujar Kyungsoo tulus.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sepertinya ada yang masih mengganggu pikiran _namja_ itu. Dia kembali menyentakkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo, " _G-gwenchanha_?" tanyanya skeptis namun tersirat sebuah nada khawatir di dalamnya, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya.

" _Eoh, gwenchanayo_." Kyungsoo tersipu karena marasa di perhatikan oleh Jongin.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Sedikit."

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Te-tentu saja, ayo kita menyusul Suho _oppa_ dan Yixing _eonni_ , mereka pasti sudah menunggu lama." Kyungsoo mulai merasa gugup karena sikap posesif Jongin padanya. Lantas mereka berjalan dengan Jongin yang terus berada agak di belakang Kyungsoo, entah apa yang membuat _namja_ itu melakukannya.

.

" _Eonni_!" Kyungsoo memanggil Yixing setelah melihatnya tidak jauh dari keberadaannya. Dia langsung berlari menuju Yixing karena sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sikap canggung yang terus-menerus berkuasa saat bersama Jongin.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kau juga mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya Yixing memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Eoh_ , Jongin yang membelikannya _eonni_ ," jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu yang membuat Suho dan Yixing tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Jongin- _ah_ , bagaimana kalau kita bermain _ice skating_? Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Suho membuka suaranya yang membuat mata Jongin langsung berbinar saat mendengarnya. Jongin, Suho dan Yixing memang sangat menyukai permainan tersebut. Mereka sudah biasa melakukannya bersama saat musim dingin, sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Benarkah? Apa ada tempat _ice skating_ disini?" tanya Jongin antusias.

" _Ne_ , ada di sebelah sana, _kajja_."

Merekapun langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing dan langsung memakai peralatan yang sudah disiapkan disana. Memang di tempat tersebut terdapat tempat bermain _ice skating indoor_ yang cukup luas dan ramai karena ini akhir pekan.

Seusai memakai peralatan yang dibutuhkan, mereka langsung masuk ke arena bermain. Suho langsung melesat bersama Yixing. Karena itu merupakan kegemaran mereka tentu saja mereka sudah mahir bermain. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru mulai memasuki arena.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa bermain _ice skating,_ jadi dia hanya menggerakkan kakinya pelan di tepi-tepian sambil berpegangan pada kaca pembatas. Lantas dia mengayunkan badannya lebih keras sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari kaca, berharap tubuhnya bisa berjalan sendiri seperti yang lainnya, namun naas, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda yang tengah lewat di dekatnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa bisa dihindari tubuhnya terserempet dan langsung terjerembab saat itu juga.

 **Brukk..**

" _Arghh_.." Kyungsoo merintih, membuat Jongin menyentakkan kepalanya secara impulsif. Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan lutut yang terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai es yang sedikit menggores kulitnya.

Jongin terbelalak, ia tak sempat mengejar atau setidaknya memaki pemuda yang menabrak Kyungsoo karena perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada _yeoja_ itu. Dia langsung menggerakkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo dan membantu _yeoja_ itu hingga kini posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Kyungsoo- _ya gwenchanha_?" tanyanya panik sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terlalu _shock_ untuk menjawab. "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali! Lihat! Kakimu berdarah. Kenapa kau terus membuang-buang darahmu _eoh_?" omel Jongin setelah mendapati lutut Kyungsoo yang berdarah, padahal itu sangat sedikit sekali, bahkan tidak sampai menetes.

" _Gwenchanha_ Jongin- _ah_ , ini hanya goresan kecil," sangkal Kyungsoo sambil kembali mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, namun karena permukaan es yang licin, kakinya kembali tergelincir dan mungkin pantatnya yang selanjutnya menjadi korban jika saja Jongin tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa jatuh terus?!" Jongin kembali mengomel dan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_?" tanya Jongin skeptis.

" _Eoh_." Kyungsoo menjawabnya singkat dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah yang langsung mendapat sebuah dengusan dari Jongin.

Jongin berdecak, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _kajja_." _Namja_ itu berdiri lantas mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo hingga _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya. "Pegang tanganku, aku akan mengajarimu." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tersenyum tulus yang membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat seketika.

Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Jongin yang membantunya untuk kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Dia bisa menangkap pancaran ketulusan di mata Jongin dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman cerah dari bibir _heartshape_ andalannya.

"Baiklah. Ikuti gerakanku, arahkan kakimu ke depan," titah Jongin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya dengan saling berhadapan.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya perlahan, kakinya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit namun tubuhnya terasa meluncur sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melepas cekalannya dari tangan Jongin dan malah semakin mengeratkannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kakinya terpeleset ke samping dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Kyungsoo menjerit terkejut. Dia memejamkan matanya takut namun ia tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun. Dia lantas membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati Jongin tengah menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya sedangkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo sudah terbuka dengan jarak yang cukup lebar.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga posisinya kembali berdiri dengan tegak sambil _yeoja_ itu menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Takut terjatuh lagi, Kyungsoo berpegangan erat dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, "Kau seperti mau tenggelam saja," ledeknya. Dan tanpa berpikir Kyungsoo langsung melepasnya hingga kakinya kembali terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Tapi sekali lagi Jongin menarik tubuhnya hingga ia tidak sampai terjatuh dan kembali mencengkeram pakaian Jongin.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" titah Jongin tegas. Kemudian ia kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan _yeoja_ itu kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin.

"Jongin- _ah_ aku takut, ini susah sekali."

"Sudah kubilang arahkan kakimu ke depan, bukan ke samping seperti tadi!" Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya memberi jarak pada Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Luruskan kakimu, seperti berjalan biasa, tapi tidak perlu diangkat. Jangan takut!" kata Jongin tegas yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan kakinya ke depan hingga tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Setelah sudah cukup yakin kalau Kyungsoo mulai bisa, Jongin melepas cekalan sebelah tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin- _ah_ jangan dilepas dulu, aku belum bisa!" Kyungsoo panik saat Jongin hanya menyisakan satu tangan sebagai pegangannya.

"Tidak, satu saja, aku tidak akan melepasnya." Mereka bergerak dengan bergandengan tangan dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah bisa menguasai tubuhnya. "Kau cepat belajar." Jongin memujinya dan perlahan dia melepas tangan Kyungsoo hingga _yeoja_ itu kini sudah berdiri sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menahan tubuhnya takut kehilangan keseimbangan. "Jongin- _ah_ jangan jauh-jauh," panggilnya namun Jongin hanya melambaikan tangannya jauh didepan Kyungsoo menyuruh _yeoja_ itu untuk mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakannya untuk mengejar Jongin dan jadilah mereka saling kejar dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibir keduanya.

"Jongin- _ah_! Bagaimana menghentikannya?! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!" tanya Kyungsoo panik menyadari tubuhnya terus bergerak mengikuti laju kakinya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah berhenti," ujar Jongin yang ia tambah dengan tawa dibelakangnya.

"Jongin- _ah jebal_ ~, aku benar benar tidak bisa menghentikannya." Kyungsoo berteriak dengan tubuhnya yang turut kaku karena mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya dengan kakinya yang masih meluncur bebas.

Jongin terkekeh, "Baiklah. Kemarilah, aku akan menangkapmu," serunya. Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan kakinya mengarahkannya menuju Jongin, dan dengan sigap _namja_ itu menangkap tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya hingga laju kakinya terhenti.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega lantas tertawa ketika masih berada dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin pun ikut tertawa karena menyaksikan tawa lepas dari _yeoja_ itu, "Kau senang?"

" _Eum_ , aku sangat senang." Kyungsoo mengangguk ceria yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia melihat _yeoja_ mungil itu tertawa dalam dekapannya. Dia pikir Kyungsoo memiliki tawa yang indah sekaligus lucu dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan Jongin menyukainya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan penuh bahagia. Ya, itu adalah Suho dan Yixing. Mereka sudah berhenti bermain sedari tadi dan hanya memperhatikan kedua pasangan baru yang sepertinya tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Suho tidak henti-hentinya membanggakan Jongin sedangkan Yixing hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan suaminya.

Mereka kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena waktu mereka untuk bermain sudah habis. Yixing memanggil Kyungsoo, membuat _yeoja_ yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Jongin itu langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin, tapi Jongin tidak melepasnya dan hanya meraih pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo agar _yeoja_ itu tidak terlepas darinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut dan Jongin hanya mendengus, "Kau mau terpeleset lagi kalau aku lepaskan?"

"Bukan begitu," jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, waktunya sudah habis. Kau mau main lagi atau kita keluar saja?"

"Kita keluar saja _eonni_ , aku sudah lelah," jawab Kyungsoo lalu mereka semua keluar.

Saat berjalan mereka tidak sengaja melewati area permainan. Yixing menunjuk sebuah tempat permainan mobil-mobilan dan langsung menggeret Suho untuk berlomba dengannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih tertarik pada sebuah game untuk mengambil boneka dalam box.

"Kau ingin memainkannya?" tanya Jongin yang langsung mendapat anggukan antusias dari Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku beli koin dulu."

Selagi Jongin membeli koin, Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilih boneka yang akan ia jadikan sasaran dalam box tersebut. Tak lama menunggu, Jongin pun datang sambil membawa beberapa koin.

Kyungsoo memasukkan koin pertamanya dan mulai menggerakkan kendali alat tersebut. Belum juga ia menempatkan alat itu dengan tepat ia langsung gagal pada percobaan pertamanya.

" _Aish_ , kenapa susah sekali _sih_." Kyungsoo mendesis kesal.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau permainan seperti ini dirancang untuk menjadi sangat sulit dan baru bisa menjadi mudah dalam percobaan keduapuluh," terang Jongin.

"Benarkah? Apa kita harus mencoba sampai duapuluh kali?"

"Pasti sudah ada yang memainkan ini sebelumnya, tidak perlu sampai keduapuluh kali."

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum lantas memasukkan koin keduanya, namun hasilnya masih sama seperti yang awal.

" _Yah_! Kenapa gagal lagi?" Kyungsoo berdecak kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu ditahan, biarkan alatnya menguasai dirimu," kata Jongin dramatis, membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jongin kembali tersenyum, "Ayo kita coba lagi."

Kyungsoo memasukkan koin ketiganya dan kembali mengambil alih kemudi alat tersebut, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tanpa Kyungsoo duga Jongin melingkarkan lengan besarnya mengurung tubuh Kyungsoo dan telapak tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas alat kemudi mesin itu.

Kepala Jongin berada tepat di samping Kyungsoo dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Perlahan Jongin menggerakkan tangannya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo.

Kemajuan yang cukup baik. Kini mereka berhasil mengangkat sebuah boneka teddy kecil, namun baru tidak jauh boneka itu terangkat. Cekalan alat itu pada boneka terlepas yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung berteriak refleks karenanya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari teriakannya itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Kyungsoo terkikik pada Jongin, "Sudahlah, kalaupun ingin boneka aku bisa membelinya, tidak dengan main game seperti ini." Kyungsoo terkekeh karena kalimatnya sendiri.

"Satu lagi." Jongin mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _aegyo_ nya yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah."

"Kau ingin boneka yang mana?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada box tampak memilih salah satu diantaranya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ungu itu?" Jongin menunjuk sebuah teddy bear berwarna ungu kecil yang tampak lucu.

"Bukankah yang warna putih lebih baik?" Pandangan Kyungsoo terarah pada boneka teddy berwarna putih yang memegang bantal kecil berbentuk hati di tengahnya.

" _Aish_ , katanya terserah, bilang saja kau ingin yang itu," kata Jongin sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran pada Jongin.

Jongin kembali memasukkan koin dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang Kyungsoo seperti tadi. Lantas mulai menggerakkan tangannya pada kemudi alat tersebut. Jongin berhasil mengambil boneka putih pilihan Kyungsoo tersebut dan mengangkatnya naik. Tangan Kyungsoo terasa kaku karena berada di bawah tangan Jongin dan ia tidak ingin mengacaukan gerakan _namja_ itu.

Kyungsoo memekik tertahan, menahan teriakannya ketika boneka itu sudah mendekati kotak tempatnya keluar. Dan sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mulai menurunkannya dan...

" _Kyaaaaaaaa_..." Kyungsoo berteriak saat boneka itu masuk ke dalam kotak tersebut dan meluncur begitu saja ke tempat yang bisa ia gapai.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan memeluk Jongin secara impulsif karena saking bahagianya, dan tanpa ia duga Jongin memeluknya balik. Kyungsoo terkejut, dan berniat melepaskannya, namun sepertinya Jongin tidak ingin melepasnya terbukti dari _namja_ itu masih terus memeluknya. Jadilah Kyungsoo hanya bisa menikmatinya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar berada dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

Setelah cukup lama, Jongin kemudian melepasnya. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil boneka tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, "Ini."

" _Gomawo_." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menerima boneka itu dari Jongin.

"Kau ingin memainkannya lagi?" goda Jongin.

"Dan aku harus mengulanginya sampai duapuluh kali? Sudah cukup." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, ayo." Merekapun beranjak dari sana. "Kau ingin membeli es krim?" tanya Jongin saat melihat sebuah kedai es krim tidak jauh dari sana.

" _Eum_." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, namun ia kembali menarik lengan Jongin saat teringat pada seseatu. "Eh, tidak jadi. Aku tidak boleh makan es saat datang bulan, nanti perutku jadi semakin sakit."

" _Eoh_ , baiklah, jangan makan es krim! Kita tidak jadi beli es krim," jawab Jongin mantap.

"Kau saja yang beli."

"Tidak perlu, nanti kau jadi menginginkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau menginginkannya kan? Aku tidak akan memintanya."

Jongin berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah," jawabnya lantas mengajak Kyungsoo mendekat pada kedai es krim tersebut.

Ia membeli sebuah es krim vanilla yang membuat Kyungsoo sempat tergiur karena itu adalah rasa kesukaannya. Mereka menunggu Suho dan Yixing di sebuah tempat duduk di depan kedai tersebut. Jongin memakannya dengar begitu lahap seperti anak kecil dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jongin penasaran pada reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum masih dengan menatap suaminya tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menjauhkan es krim dari mulutnya.

"Ini." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelap es krim yang berada di tepi bibir Jongin. "Berlepotan semua."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat bibirnya yang sebenarnya sudah bersih dari es krim tersebut. Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kyungso- _ya_!" Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya dipanggil dan mendapati Yixing dan Suho berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kalian sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Eum_ , Jongin mendapatkan ini _eonni_ ," ujar Kyungsoo riang sambil menunjukkan boneka di tangannya.

" _Wahh, kyeopta_. Kau seharusnya mengambil lima sekaligus," gurau Yixing yang membuat mereka semua tertawa. "Kyungie, aku ingin berbelanja sebentar di sini, kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa _eonni_ ," jawab Kyungsoo lantas mereka bangkit dan beranjak dari sana.

Suho dan Yixing berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Kyungsoo begitu asyik mengamati area permainan di sana hingga tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada sebuah kereta pengangkut anak-anak tengah melintas. Kereta itu sudah menekan klakson berkali-kali namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung menyadarinya. Kereta itu berjarak semakin dekat, dan...

 **Grebb**

Ia merasa pinggangnya ditarik oleh seseorang dan tak lama setelahnya sebuah kereta pengangkut anak lewat tepat di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin berada di sana.

" _Yah_! Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, kau ceroboh sekali! apa kau ingin jatuh dan mengeluarkan darah lagi?" Jongin menatapnya tajam sambil mengeluarkan kalimat yang memenuhi pikirannya begitu saja.

"Kyungie, _gwenchanha_?" tanya Yixing menyadari hal buruk hampir saja terjadi.

Kyungsoo hanya terbengong karena tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, " _Eoh, mianhae_ ," ujarnya lirih sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi!" titah Jongin tegas, sedangkan Yixing dan Suho menghela napas lega. Jongin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang membuat _yeoja_ itu merasa aneh.

"Jongin- _ah_ , apa kau juga akan berbelanja?" tanya Suho.

" _Eum_ , kami akan berbelanja juga _hyung_ , mumpung sudah disini," jawab Jongin tanpa berpikir yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita jalan terpisah saja agar lebih cepat. Kau tau Yixing suka ribet kalau sedang memilih-milih," terang Suho yang langsung mendapat sikutan di perut dari Yixing.

" _Ne_ , kami duluan _hyung_ , akan kuhubungi kalau sudah selesai." Jongin lantas menggiring Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa kita jadi berbelanja? Memangnya kau mau membeli apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran karena niat awal mereka bukan untuk berbelanja.

"Aku punya banyak uang, dan kau harus mulai belajar cara untuk menghabiskannya," ujar Jongin sekenanya.

" _Yah_! Aku bukan istri yang hobi menghabiskan uang suaminya! Aku tidak hobi _shopping_."

"Karena kau tidak punya teman untuk _shopping_ ," celetuk Jongin yang memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Jongin terkekeh. "Makanya aku akan menemanimu _shopping_ kali ini."

"Tidak perlu Jongin, kau sudah membelikanku dress baru tadi, dan aku tau itu dress mahal jadi sudah cukup. Jangan membuang-buang uang seperti itu."

" _Yah_! Membuang-buang uang bagaimana. Aku membelikanmu pakaian yang memang layak untukmu. Kau harus sadar kalau statusmu adalah istri tuan Kim saat ini." Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merona saat Jongin mengatakan dirinya sebagai istri tuan Kim, kalimat tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Baiklah Kim _sajangnim_. Aku melakukannya agar tidak membuatmu malu," jawab Kyungsoo formal yang membuat Jongin kembali terkekeh.

"Memang kau harus melakukannya, apa jadinya nanti kalau ada gosip di kantor bahwa istri tuan muda Kim adalah orang yang terlampau hemat hingga tidak mau menggunakan pengeluaran bahkan untuk keperluannya sendiri." Jongin terkekeh yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan merekapun memutuskan untuk berbelanja. Jongin membelikan beberapa keperluan untuk Kyungsoo, meski _yeoja_ itu selalu menolak namun Jongin tetap memaksanya. Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan membawa banyak kantung belajaan yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil buruannya kali ini.

.

.

Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah kemudian merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Dia tengah bersiap untuk tidur, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berada dalam kamar mandi. Sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo berada di dalamnya dan tak kunjung keluar, membuat Jongin mulai sedikit kembali merasa khawatir padanya. Entahlah, mengingat kenyataan bahwa _yeoja_ itu terus mengeluarkan darah membuatnya terus khawatir, padahal itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan Jongin kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kyungsoo menuju ke ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap gerak-gerik _yeoja_ itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya setelah mastikan Kyungsoo berbaring dengan sempurna.

" _Eum_ , memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Jongin kali ini.

"Kau masih mengeluarkan darah?" Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jongin menanyakan hal sensitif seperti ini. "Oh, maaf, aku..." Jongin merasa tidak enak setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah tersenyum, "Tentu saja masih, biasanya akan terus berlangsung hingga satu minggu kedepan," jawab Kyungsoo santai. Ia berpikir tentang mengapa dia harus merasa canggung? Dia harus mulai terbiasa karena Jongin adalah suaminya, dan dia berhak untuk tau segala hal tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila?! Satu minggu lamanya, apa kau tidak akan kehabisan darahmu jika seperti itu?!" ujar Jongin seperti merasa baru mendengar hal yang menurutnya tidak mungkin untuk terjadi.

"Setiap _yeoja_ mengalaminya Jongin, dan tenang saja itu tidak akan membuatku sampai kehabisan darah. Ini berbeda Jongin, tidak seperti ketika tubuhmu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Apa kau tidak pernah tau?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Aku bukan seorang _yeoja_ , mana aku tau hal seperti itu," jawabnya asal yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesis.

"Kupikir kau itu sangat pintar, ternyata sama saja," Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut kecewa, tapi sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak kecewa. Memang dulu kepintaran Jongin menjadi hal utama yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta, namun sekarang Kyungsoo mulai mencintai _namja_ itu apa adanya, tidak peduli kelebihan ataupun kekurangannya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah keberadaan _namja_ itu dalam hidupnya.

"Yah! Aku memang pintar, kau tidak boleh mengukur kepintaran seseorang dari sudut pandang seperti itu," bela Jongin.

"Hal seperti ini sudah terdapat dalam pelajaran biologi Jongin."

"Kalau aku pintar biologi mungkin aku sudah jadi dokter seperti Suho _hyung_ , setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya sendiri-sendiri Kyungsoo." Jongin masih ngotot tidak mau disalahkan membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

" _Arasseo-arasseo, jja_ kau tidak mau tidur?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat Jongin kembali teringat bahwa ia sudah mengantuk sedari tadi.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Eum_ , apa kau bisa berbaring?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku sudah merebahkan tubuhku sedari tadi Jongin, mungkin hanya sedikit tidak nyaman." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman yang menenangkan, membuat Jongin kembali mengangguk dan turut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Situasi hening berkuasa untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama tengah dalam posisi berbaring namun keduanya saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tidak ada pembicaraan selama beberapa saat, hingga Jongin kembali membuka suaranya, "Kau tidak tidur?"

" _Eoh_ , aku..." Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau keberadaan Jongin membuatnya terus berdebar kan? Itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan harga dirinya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku memang sudah biasa mengalami insomnia." Jongin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Kau pernah dengar bahwa orang dengan IQ lebih tinggi mudah terkena insomnia? _hyung_ juga begitu dulu. Aku orang yang pemikir, jadi seperti ada banyak hal yang memenuhi otakku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku tertidur." Kyungsoo hanya ber- _oh_ -ria karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban sepanjang itu dari Jongin.

Keduanya kembali menutup mulut untuk waktu yang cukup lama namun masih belum juga tertidur. Jongin tampak sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tidak nyaman hingga ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Suara Jongin membuat kepala Kyungsoo tertoleh padanya.

" _Eum_ , sedikit." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Jongin sudah meraih tubuhnya dan membenamkan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan hanya bisa membatu dalam pelukan Jongin, apa ini nyata?

"J-jongin- _ah_ ," panggil Kyungsoo lirih karena ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan napasnya sendiri.

"Aku rasa posisi seperti ini dapat membuatku tidur lebih cepat." Jongin tersenyum saat pikirannya kembali mengingat sesuatu. "Seperti semalam."

" _Eoh_ , jadi kau mengingatnya?" Kyungsoo terkejut karena ia pikir Jongin tidak akan mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah menyembuhkanku," ucap Jongin tulus sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia bahagia. Tidak, dia sangat bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia hingga hatinya terasa ingin meledak sekarang juga, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis terharu atau tertawa terbahak atau bahkan berteriak-teriak heboh seperti orang gila. Terserahlah, Kyungsoo hanya sedang memerlukan pelampiasan untuk rasa bahagianya.

Tapi Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dari euphorianya saat menyadari helaan napas teratur milik Jongin yang menerpa rambutnya menandakan bahwa _namja_ itu sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan menyaksikan wajah damai Jongin yang tengah tertidur.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo kembali mengagumi ketampanan wajah suaminya yang mendekati sempurna. Mungkin Tuhan tengah berbahagia saat memahat wajahnya, hingga Dia bisa menghasilkan makhluk seindah ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum saat melihat mata Jongin yang terpejam bergerak sedikit. "Jongin- _ah_ ," panggil Kyungsoo memastikan, dan tidak ada jawaban dari _namja_ itu. Berarti dia sudah tidur, lantas Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum cerah dengan bibir _heartshape_ nya.

"Jongin- _ah,_ terima kasih untuk segalanya di hari ini. Aku sangat senang." Kyungsoo mulai bermonolog di depan Jongin yang masih terlelap.

"Jongin- _ah_ ~~" panggilnya sekali lagi. " _Saranghae_." Untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu sambil berbisik. Kyungsoo terlampau bahagia, hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkikik dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada Jongin.

Hingga tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ujung bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **150803**

 **A/N : Sedang ingin membuat mereka bahagia, boleh lah sekali-kali ^_^**

 **REVIEW jangan lupaaa...**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **kim fany :** kamu ituh yaa, masih subuh udah baca ff :D jongin udah ngebuka hati? Entahlah.. **Kim YeHyun :** Jongin memang tidak peka yaa... **chocohazelnut07 :** hwaa, ga terkirim kah? Ga usah nangiss.. **Lovesoo :** haha, kenapa sama jonginnya? Kesel? **Jihan Park :** Jongin menyebalkan? Apa di chapter ini juga masih menyebalkan? Ngga terlalu lah yaa **kaisoomin :** pasti sampe end, beneran mau nunggu yaaa... **alyaaaa :** gimana? Masih pengen bikin Jongin cemburu? Atau dibikin bahagia aja sama Kyungsoo? hehe.. **VENUSXIU6199 :** jangan gregetan yah, cowo emang gitu :D **HappyHeichou :** kalo disini masih kesel juga ga? Jujur aku ga sadar kalo cerita ini terlalu banyak menyiksa kyungsoo, wkwkk.. Udah terlanjur :v **cute :** tendang aja sono /kalo bisa/ hehe.. Kalo Fast update ga janji, yg penting istiqomah lah yaa :) **annisadamayanti54 :** jangan diceburin dong, tar kyungsoo nyariin, hehe.. Btw di chap ini udah peka dikit kan? **Love9394kaisoo :** pas banget ini ada kaisoo moment. Pen nyium?! HEY! gue ga rela yaa, wkwk.. Jongin hanya punya Kyungsoo seorang :v **hnana :** diusahain tiap selasa. Manggil apa yaa.. Thor aja deh :D aku tipe orng yg ga pernah pake nama asli di sosmed, biasanya sih pake justmine, min? Hahaha.. Terserah deh.. **exindira :** diruwat apaan sih? /gagal paham/ wkwkwk.. Seriusan ga ngerti xD **Rahmah736 :** ehehe.. Ini juga udah update lagi, kecepetan ga jaraknya? :D **DO204 :** siapp beb, ini ga kelamaan kan.. **luvjongin :** aslinya mah perhatian, tapi yaa, gitu deh.. **jihanowl7 :** wahh, feelnya dapet kah? Makasih.. Disini jongin udah ga semenyebalkan itu kan? **.1 :** welcomee, makasih udah baca. Iya gpp, ini udah hampir diembat(?) Kris :D

 **Udah :D Makasihhhh…**


	6. Chapter 6

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Jongin- _ah_ ~~" panggilnya sekali lagi. " _Saranghae_." Untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu sambil berbisik. Kyungsoo terlampau bahagia, hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkikik dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada Jongin.

Hingga tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ujung bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 6~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Former •••**

 **.**

Begitulah kiranya semua itu berawal. Mereka selalu tidur dengan posisi berpelukan setiap malam dengan alasan untuk mencari posisi ternyaman masing-masing. Jongin selalu bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bermesraan jika ada orang lain di sekitar mereka seperti Kibum, Siwon, Suho, ataupun Yixing untuk meyakinkan bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekali lagi Jongin menegaskan, bahwa mereka tidak menikah layaknya apa yang orang lain lakukan. Mereka hanya sebatas hidup bersama. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo harus saling bersikap toleransi satu sama lain. Tidak boleh ikut campur urusan pribadi masing-masing, dan saling tolong-menolong untuk mewujudkan kesejahteraan bersama di apartemen tersebut.

Meski begitu Jongin tetap dengan setia mengantar jemput Kyungsoo ke kampus meski dirinya sudah diwisuda seminggu yang lalu. Dia bilang itu sebagai balasannya karena Kyungsoo sudah memasak, merawat rumah dan mengurus Jongin dengan baik.

Mereka memang tidak hidup layaknya sepasang suami istri, tapi mereka menganut sistem saling menguntungkan. Kyungsoo akan menyiapkan segala keperluan Jongin mulai dari bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan hingga _namja_ itu berangkat ke kantor. Ya, Jongin sudah mulai sering berangkat ke kantor untuk lebih mengenal perusahaan _appa_ nya.

Sedangkan Jongin akan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai kampus juga menjemputnya saat waktu makan siang dan makan siang bersama. Kebiasaan seperti itu sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan, dan mereka mulai menikmatinya. Mereka terlalu kompak merahasiakan hubungan yang sebenarnya hingga tidak ada orang yang tau bagaimana tampak aslinya, bahkan Luhan yang dekat dengan Jongin saja mengira kalau Jongin sudah benar-benar bisa mencintai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menikmatinya, hidup seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia. Setidaknya Jongin menganggap keberadaannya. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu mengurus Jongin, meski ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kata yang selalu ia ucapkan setelah Jongin terlelap.

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang tengah tertidur Kyungsoo? Ah, tapi jika hanya ini yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin, maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap untuk tetap seperti ini saja selamanya.

.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di perut datar Kyungsoo dari belakang, mengejutkan _yeoja_ yang tengah menata sarapan di meja makan tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara berat yang sudah menjadi suara favoritnya tersebut, dan tanpa ragu Jongin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersipu merasakan darahnya berdesir seketika. Sudah dua bulan sandiwara manis seperti ini berlangsung namun dirinya masih belum juga terbiasa, tidak seperti Jongin yang tampak sudah begitu lihai memainkan perannya.

Kibum yang tengah turut membantu Kyungsoo menata sarapan pun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat kelakuan anak dan menantunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin, masih dengan senyuman _heartshape_ yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

" _Eum_ , aku suka setelan pilihanmu yang ini." Jongin mengangguk memuji pakaian yang tadi dipilihkan Kyungsoo untuk ia pakai ke kantor hari ini. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari _yeoja_ itu, Jongin beralih untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman. "Jangan pikir aku melupakanmu _eomma_." Jongin menyipitkan matanya lantas mendekati Kibum dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi kirinya.

Kibum terkekeh, " _Uri_ _Jonginie_ sudah besar. Kau tampan sekali sayang," puji Kibum pada anak bungsunya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan anak _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah siap untuk menjadi CEO di perusahaan _appa_ mu?"

"Apa kalian akan membatalkannya jika aku tidak siap?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan membuat Kibum mendesis.

"Jangan bercanda! Hari ini adalah peresmian jabatanmu, jadi kau harus siap. Temui _appa_ mu dulu sana." Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja makan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Jongin.

" _Appa_ ada di sini?"

" _Ne_ Jongin, _appa_ sudah menunggumu di ruang tengah sedari tadi." Kyungsoo membantu untuk menjawab.

Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah dan mendapati seseorang tengah duduk sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan gagah didepan televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang masalah ekonomi.

" _Appa_ , mimpi apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Jongin seenaknya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Memangnya _appa_ tidak boleh datang ke apartemen anak _appa_ sendiri?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Jongin yang membuat _namja_ itu terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, _eomma_ saja kesini hampir tiap hari, sedangkan kau baru pertama kalinya kesini, kemana saja kau?!" tanya Jongin sinis karena kenyataannya ini memang kunjungan pertama Siwon setelah dua bulan lebih mereka berada di apartemen itu.

"Yah! Kau juga kemana saja?! Mentang-mentang punya apartemen jadi tidak pernah pulang ke rumah."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Salah sendiri kenapa _appa_ membuangku kesini, lagipula kita sudah sering bertemu di kantor."

Siwon mendesis mendengar jawaban Jongin lantas ia mengedarkan pandangannya di apartemen tersebut, "Ngomong-ngomong apartemenmu kecil sekali Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?! Memang tidak seharusnya aku menyuruh Suho yang memilihkan untukmu," ujar Siwon mengkritik apartemen yang sebenarnya cukup luas itu.

Kalau saja Siwon mengatakan hal seperti itu dulu, sudah pasti Jongin langsung memintanya untuk memilihkan aparetemen baru yang lebih luas, dan setidaknya memiliki kamar lebih dari satu. Tapi sekarang, ketika dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dia tidak mau Kyungsoo memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak lagi tidur seranjang dengannya.

" _Anni appa,_ ini sudah cukup besar, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini."

"Tidak, kau harus pindah ke tempat yang lebih layak," tegas Siwon tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak berhak mengatur-ngatur hidupku lagi _appa_."

Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja," jawabnya pasrah. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah siap untuk pengangkatanmu?" tanya Siwon setelah teringat dengan pembicaraan utama mereka.

"Siap tidak siap aku harus siap."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nanti kita berangkat bersama."

"Tapi aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus terlebih dahulu _appa_ ," sangkal Jongin tidak setuju.

"Tidak apa, aku naik bus saja." Kyungsoo berujar tepat di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Jongin, membuat Jongin langsung menarik punggungnya dan menyentakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo tidak setuju.

"Tidak boleh, kau pergi bersamaku, kita mengantarkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor," kata Jongin tegas. Siwon tersenyum mendengar keputusan bijak dari Jongin.

"Baiklah, sarapannya sudah siap, ayo kita sarapan bersama," ajak Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan dari Jongin dan Siwon.

Mereka beranjak menuju meja makan dan sarapan bersama. Jongin dan Siwon membicarakan tentang kegiatan pengangkatan Jongin nanti di kantor, sedangkan Kibum dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan sambil melahap sarapan mereka.

"Jongin- _ah_ , nanti sepulang dari kantor, ajaklah Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dan menginaplah disana," ujar Siwon setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita akan merayakan pengangkatanmu sayang, nanti kita makan bersama dengan _hyung_ mu juga," jawab Kibum membantu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka langsung berangkat menggunakan satu mobil. Siwon mengambil alih kemudi dan Kibum duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan pasangan Kaisoo duduk di jok belakang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus terlebih dahulu, karena jarak kampus Kyungsoo lebih dekat dari apartemen. Siwon meminggirkan mobilnya ketika melewati mendapati gerbang masuk menuju kampus hingga mobilnya berhenti tepat di samping gerbang besar tersebut.

Merasa sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Kyungsoo langsung menarik kenop pintu dan berniat untuk keluar, namun baru selesai ia membuka kenop itu Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya, membuatnya menyentakkan kepala dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti pada Jongin.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," kata Jongin datar yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

Jongin lantas menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh _yeoja_ itu ikut mendekat, dan dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Kyungsoo dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Jongin memejamkan matanya tampak menghayati, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya sampai ke bukaan maksimal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, darah gadis itu berdesir hingga membuat bulunya meremang. Mungkin wajah _yeoja_ itu sudah jadi semerah tomat sekarang.

 _Jongin-ah, kau bisa membunuhku secara perlahan jika terus seperti ini._

Jongin menarik kembali wajahnya setelah merasa cukup lama. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku," kata Jongin sarat akan rasa khawatir.

" _Eum_ , kau juga." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Aku pergi." Kyungsoo melepaskan cekalan tangan Jongin pada lengannya yang tampak tidak ingin melepasnya.

Kibum dan Siwon tampak hanya menahan senyum bahagiannya melihat kedua pasangan baru tersebut. Keduanya tengah sibuk melirik mereka yang berada di jok belakang dari pantulan kaca mobil. Kibum merasa sangat bahagia, ia merasa tengah menjadi ibu yang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena memiliki anak seperti Jongin.

 _Namja_ yang selalu ia banggakan dalam hidupnya, bersama Suho tentunya. Namun Jongin lebih membahagiakan karena seperti yang kalian ketahui _yeorobun_ , Jongin adalah anak manja yang tidak peduli pada orang lain kecuali orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Dan setelah sebelumnya Kibum mengetahui bahwa Jongin belum bisa menerima Kyungsoo dengan baik, adegan di depan matanya kali ini mematahkan segala spekulasinya.

 _Ternyata Jongin sangat peduli terhadap Kyungsoo. Ternyata Jongin menyayangi Kyungsoo_ , pikir Kibum dan Siwon.

Kyungsoo menutup balik pintu mobil setelah memastikan dirinya telah keluar. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, Kibum serta Siwon dan mendapat balasan berupa senyuman dari mereka semua hingga perlahan mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauh dan lenyap dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri, wajahnya memerah saat kembali teringat pada kenyataan bahwa Jongin tadi menciumnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh keningnya, tepat di bagian dimana Jongin mendaratkan bibirnya tadi. Ujung bibir Kyungsoo tertarik semakin lebar, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibir namja yang tadi sempat berada disana. Hangat.

" _Aaaaarghh_." Kyungsoo menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya pada trotoar karena merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa bahagianya. Ia tidak pernah dicium Jongin dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu. _Namja_ itu seakan menumpahkan seluruh ketulusannya saat mencium Kyungsoo, atau itu hanya menurut Kyungsoo saja? kita tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo menyukai cara Jongin yang menciumnya dengan intens seperti tadi. Ia jadi ingin mendapatkannya setiap hari.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendapati dirinya mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kyungsoo kembali menyadari bahwa dia tengah berada di depan gerbang kampus sendirian, tertawa-tawa dan memegang keningnya sendiri. Sontak ia menurunkan tangannya, dan merasa malu karena beberapa orang disekitarnya tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, antara perasaan malu, marah, bahagia sekaligus kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Menghasilkan raut muka yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk dipandang. Kyungsoo memilih untuk mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kampus tersebut, meski sulit baginya untuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa tidak ada lagi Jongin maupun Luhan yang bisa ia temui di dalam sana. Dia akan sendirian lagi.

Hey! Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri? Kenapa _yeoja_ itu jadi sangat manja sekarang, sial. Berhentilah bergantung pada orang lain Kyungsoo, itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal hatinya bahwa _yeoja_ itu menginginkan kehadiran Luhan dan Jongin disana, atau paling tidak salah satunya.

.

 **From : Kim Jongin**

 _"Aku sudah dekat."_

Kyungsoo mematikan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah mendapat balasan pesan dari Jongin.

Dia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang kampus sendirian, menunggu Jongin untuk datang dan menjemputnya seperti biasa. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ujung bibir yeoja itupun tertarik setelah mendapati mobil sedan hitam yang ia ketahui milik Kim Siwon berjalan mendekat padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah memastikan Jongin yang berada di balik kursi kemudi.

Dia lantas memasuki mobil tersebut dan duduk samping Jongin. "Kau membawa mobil _appa_?"

"Tentu saja, mobilku di rumah dan tadi pagi kita membawa mobil milik _appa_ , jadi kita pulang juga membawa mobil milik _appa_ ," jawab Jongin sambil menekan kembali pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Lalu dimana _eomma_ dan _appa_? Mereka tidak ikut dengan kita?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada jok belakang memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Mereka pulang terlebih dulu dengan diantar supir tadi, jadi aku yang membawa mobilnya."

"Ohh." Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber- _oh_ -ria mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Dia turut memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan, dan saat itu juga ia baru menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen mereka. "Jongin- _ah_ kenapa kita lewat sini? Bukankah seharusnya belok yang di sana tadi untuk ke apartemen," tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Kau lupa? Kita akan menginap di rumah _eomma_ dan memiliki acara perayaan pengangkatanku," jelas Jongin tanpa merasa perlu menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa persiapan apapun Jongin, aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan Jongin dari samping namun _namja_ itu tampak lebih tertarik untuk menatap jalanan ketimbang Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau tadi pagi? Kenapa tak membawanya?"

"Mana aku tau kalau kau akan langsung ke rumah _eomma_ , kupikir kita pulang dulu, lagipula tidak mungkin juga kan aku ke kampus sambil membawa baju ganti. Mereka bisa beranggapan bahwa aku tengah kabur dari rumah," gerutu Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah," jawab Jongin singkat namun masih tidak menunjukkan sebuah kejelasan.

"Baiklah apanya? Kita akan kembali ke apartemen?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kembali ke apartemen mengharuskan kita memutar arah melewati jalur berbeda yang dua kali lipat lebih jauh. Aku sedang malas menyetir," jawabnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

" _Yah_! Lalu aku bagaimana?!" _Yeoja_ itu menaikkan nada suaranya hingga berhasil membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya meski hanya sebentar.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula kita hanya merayakan dirumah, kita pikirkan saja nanti," terang Jongin yang tentu saja masih belum cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo puas. Namun _yeoja_ itu berhenti untuk menyangkal sambil menghela napas. Jongin benar, mereka mungkin hanya akan merayakannya dirumah jadi tidak perlu meributkan masalah pakaian, yang penting dia tidak telajang disana saja sudah cukup.

"Oh iya." Kyungsoo kembali menyentakkan kepalanya setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan peresmian jabatanmu tadi? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu saja, semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar," jawab Jongin santai.

"Ohhh, jadi kau sudah resmi menjadi pemimpin perusahaan _eoh_? _Woah_ , gajimu pasti sangat besar, aku harus menyombongkan diriku akan hal itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh merasa lucu pasda kalimatnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut menjadi kelompok sosialita, atau kau bisa ikut arisan bersama teman-teman _eomma_?" cibir Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertawa.

"Haruskah? Apa aku harus merubah gaya hidupku menjadi seperti itu."

" _Eum_ , kau bertugas untuk menghabiskan uangku," jawab Jongin santai seakan kalimatnya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah apapun dalam hidupnya.

" _Yah_! Kenapa kau mudah sekali menawarkan uangmu pada orang lain _eoh_?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongin selalu menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan uangnya.

"Bukankah kau istriku?"

"Iya, tapi..." Bagaimana cara mengatakannya, maksud Kyungsoo dia memang istrinya tapi setahunya mereka masih tidak cukup mengenal baik satu sama lain kan? Kenapa Jongin begitu mudah mempercayakan uang pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau aku menghabiskan dan merebut semua hartamu? Atau aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil seluruh harta warisanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dramatis.

"Penjahat tidak akan mengatakan rencananya, kalau kau berkata seperti itu berarti kau tidak akan melakukannya." Jongin hanya menanggapinya santai.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, "Tapi tetap saja kan! Kau tidak boleh terlalu mudah menghambur-hamburkan uangmu seperti itu, jangan terlalu mempercayakan uangmu pada orang lain Jongin."

"Kau tampak berpikir seperti uang adalah segalanya."

"Tentu saja," ujar Kyungsoo kelewat cepat.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan fokusnya yang tertuju pada gerbang besar yang terbuka otomatis didepannya. "Uang bukanlah segalanya, bagiku seperti itu." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada _yeoja_ yang justru menatapnya penuh tanya itu.

Yeah, sepertinya prinsip Jongin tentang uang memang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Siwon ataupun Suho yang sangat mendewakan harta, dan beranggapan bahwa semua akan lebih mudah jika kau memiliki uang. Namun bagi Jongin, uang bukanlah segalanya, karena ada hal didunia ini yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Namja itu langsung keluar mendahului Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu yang masih sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri tentang uang. Apa dia bisa hidup bersama orang seperti Jongin?

.

 **Ceklekk..**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar milik Jongin dan mendapati _namja_ itu tengah sibuk dengan laptonya di atas meja yang dulu menjadi meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan tidak ingin mengganggu Jongin. Dia baru saja selesai membantu Kibum dan Yixing untuk memasak dan menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk pesta kecil nanti malam.

Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan ia sangat ingin mandi, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi ia kembali teringat bahwa masalah tentang baju gantinya belum juga menemukan titik terang.

"Jongin- _ah_ ," panggil Kyungsoo pelan takut mengganggu kegiatan _namja_ itu.

" _Wae_?" Jongin menjawab masih dengan fokusnya yang terarah pada layar laptop dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak enak karena merasa telah mengganggu Jongin namun ia tidak memiliki cara lain, "Bagaimana dengan pakaianku?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin lantas menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo. Dia menatap tubuh Kyungsoo mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa risih karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Pandangan Kyungsoo hanya mengekori setiap gerakan milik Jongin, dan menyadari kalau namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah sweater dari lemarinya lantas melemparkannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia menangkapnya dengan sigap, namun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja itu.

"Pakai saja itu," titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya. Yang benar saja, Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan atasan sweater, apa dia ingin menggoda Kyungsoo? " _Yah_! Yang benar saja?! Apa aku hanya memakai ini?!" kata Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Itu saja sudah cukup untuk menenggelamkan tubuhmu," ujar Jongin datar sambil kembali fokus pada apapun yang ada di layar laptopnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, dia ingin marah-marah pada Jongin tapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin mengganggu _namja_ itu. Masih baik dia dipinjami baju. Ah sudahlah, dari pada ia tidak memakai baju sama sekali lebih baik ia menggunakan sweater milik Jongin. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Jongin masih memfokuskan diri pada layar laptopnya hingga samar-samar ia mendengar suara guyuran air shower yang menandakan seseorang tengah mandi di balik bilik tersebut. Dan entah kenapa, membayangkan seseorang tengah mandi dibawahnya dengan... dengan... dengan...

 _Argh_ , sial. Apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan. Namja itu mengusak rambutnya kasar karena sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak pantas. Dia mengerang sembari menarik rambutnya sendiri karena kesal dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada laptop di depannya.

Dia menghembuskan napas besar, lantas mencoba untuk terfokus pada masalah pekerjaannya. Dan tanpa dipersilahkan, sekali lagi suara guyuran air shower itu kembali memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya untuk tidak menyelipkan pikiran tentang tubuh indah Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Kyungsoo pasti lebih indah dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

 _Yeoja_ itu mempunyai punggung yang sempit, tubuhnya ramping, dan kakinya jenjang meski tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tinggi badan Jongin. Dan Jongin akui kalau _yeoja_ itu cantik, terlebih lagi bentuk bibir _heartshape_ nya yang penuh. Membuatnya ingin meraup dan menghabisinya tiap malam.

 **Plakk.**

Jongin menampar pipinya sendiri menyadari pikirannya sudah mulai bekerja diluar kendali. Dia tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menahan godaan dari _yeoja_ itu meski kenyataannya dia tidak sedang menggoda Jongin sama sekali.

Kini Jongin baru menyadari kalau menghabiskan malam bersama seorang _yeoja_ ternyata sangat berbahaya meski mereka tidak saling cinta. Oh, nafsu memang tidak mengenal cinta. Bagaimana Jongin tidak tergoda kalau setiap malam dia tidur dengan memeluk _yeoja_ secantik Kyungsoo. Apalagi dia sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya, membuatnya bebas untuk melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo tanpa ada yang melarang.

Jongin menghela napas kasar. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di samping ranjang _king size_ nya. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang.

Ada apa denganmu Jongin? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini.

Ah, sial. Sejak kapan tubuh Jongin jadi menegang hanya karena mendengar Kyungsoo tengah mandi. Jongin terlalu gelisah memikirkan kondisinya hingga ia terkejut hanya karena suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Kyungsoo yang selesai mandi dan keluar dari sana hanya dengan memakai atasan sweater milik Jongin.

Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo hanya memakai sweater milik Jongin yang katanya kebesaran tapi tetap saja panjangnya masih berada di atas lutut Kyungsoo. Menampilkan paha mulus nan putih milik _yeoja_ itu.

Tanpa Jongin sadari ia menemukan dirinya tengah terpana dengan mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo mulai dari bawah hingga atas. Matanya terbuka lebar dan bibir penuhnya sedikit terbuka. Jongin menyusuri paha jenjang itu dan baru berhenti saat matanya berpapasan dengan mata Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

" _Wae_?!" tanya Kyungsoo defensif sambil menarik-narik ujung sweaternya agar menutupi sebagian pahanya meski kenyataannya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

" _Eoh, anni_." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya impulsif. Sejak kapan Jongin menjadi salah tingkah di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo tajam. " _Yah_! Apa kau ingin menggodaku?! Kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu?!"

" _Yah_! Apa kau lupa?! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memakai pakaian ini," bantah Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

Jongin berpikir sebentar masih dengan aksen salah tingkahnya. "Pakailah celana, cari yang pas dengan ukuranmu di lemariku," putus Jongin, lantas namja itu beranjak untuk mematikan laptonya yang masih menyala lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggerutu sendirian.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim. Semua peralatan untuk melangsungkan acara makan-makan sudah disiapkan, dan petang mulai datang menjelang menandakan kegiatan tersebut akan segera dimulai.

Kyungsoo turun dari lantai atas bersamaan dengan Jongin yang juga tengah keluar dari dapur, membuat mereka tampak baru saja datang secara bersamaan di ruang keluarga. Disana mereka mendapati Siwon yang tengah sibuk membagi perhatiannya pada ponsel dan tv yang menyala, sedangkan pasangan SuLay tengah bermesraan sambil sesekali tertawa di sofa.

"Kalian sudah datang?" tanya Kibum yang tampaknya baru kembali dari halaman belakang. Mungkin masih menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti.

" _Eum_ , kenapa tidak dimulai sekarang saja _eomma_?" tanya Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum.

"Duduklah dulu, kita masih menunggu tamu lagi," jawab Kibum sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Siwon.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jongin duduk di sebelah kanan Siwon, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggal. "Tamu siapa?" Jongin kembali bertanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Ada, yang pasti keberadaannya sangat penting untukmu," jawab Siwon sambil menatap Jongin, "dan Kyungsoo." Bola matanya kini beralih menuju Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat _yeoja_ itu gelagapan ditatap oleh mertuanya seperti itu.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Siwon menatapnya dengan biasa saja, namun entah kenapa kharisma milik Siwon sangat terasa bagi Kyungsoo, dan kenyataan kalau ia juga tidak begitu dekat dengannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa paling asing dengan Siwon jika dibanding dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Siwon tersenyum menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, "Tenang saja, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang."

 **Ting-tong...**

Belum juga sang tuan rumah menutup mulutnya kembali, bel pintu rumah sudah berbunyi menandakan seseorang baru saja datang.

"Ah, mungkin itu mereka," seru Kibum kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menebak siapa yang akan datang. Tamu yang sangat penting, memangnya siapa orang yang penting bagi Kim Siwon selain keluarganya sendiri. Tapi setau Kyungsoo Jongin tidak memiliki kerabat dekat, nenek dan kakek juga sudah tidak punya, lantas siapa? Apa rekan kerjanya?

Belum juga Kyungsoo selesai dengan spekulasinya, Kibum sudah masuk sambil menggandeng seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya disampingnya. Jangan lupakan juga pria seumuran Siwon turut berdiri disampingnya yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika membeku di tempat.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_!" seru Siwon dengan semangat lantas mendekat dan langsung memeluk _namja_ yang sebaya dengannya tersebut sambil tertawa bahagia.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Dan setelah melepas pelukannya dari Siwon, _namja_ itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum lembut.

" _Appa~_ " panggil Kyungsoo, meski tanpa suara dan hanya berupa gerakan di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo merindukan _namja_ itu, sangat. Hampir tiga bulan mereka tidak saling bertemu, seingat Kyungsoo terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat acara pernikahannya dengan Jongin dulu. Dan ia harus menahan hatinya untuk tetap bersabar dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah berniat untuk melupakannya.

Senyuman itu, Kyungsoo merindukannya. Senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian bertahun-tahun silam, ketika dirinya masih seorang anak perempuan yang paling banter usianya baru menginjak lima tahun. Ketika dia masih menjadi satu-satunya bagi seorang Do Kyuhyun.

Ya, saat itu Kyuhyun selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah. _Namja_ itu selalu menemaninya bermain tiap akhir pekan, mengajaknya pergi liburan, berpiknik, atau setidaknya jalan-jalan di taman. Kyuhyun yang menyayanginya dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya, ditemani dengan senyuman sehangat mentari yang menjadi favorit Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia pikir Kyuhyun akan mengorbankan apapun untuk dirinya, namun semua itu tak lagi sama ketika mimpi buruk itu datang menghampiri hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba untuk menghilangakan memori itu dari pikirannya. Tidak baik memikirkan hal buruk ketika kebahagiaan tengah berada didepan matanya.

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik membalas senyuman hangat milik Kyuhyun, dan ia berniat untuk mendekat dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang _appa_ , namun sekali lagi seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pengacau menghalangi niatnya.

" _Eonni_!" teriakan cempreng menggema di ruangan besar tersebut, dan tanpa diduga-duga, seorang _yeoja_ berambut merah marun yang tampak kontras dengan wajah putihnya datang begitu saja dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang karena saking kerasnya.

" _Eonni bogoshippeo_ ~" kata _yeoja_ itu dengan aksen manja masih dengan posisi memeluk Kyungsoo.

Senyum yang tadinya sempat menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang berada di depan mereka semua mungkin ia sudah mendorong _yeoja_ itu menjauh darinya. Namun saat ini dia tentu tidak bisa melakukannya, hingga dia lebih memilih untuk diam tanpa membalas pelukan _yeoja_ itu ataupun melepasnya.

"Ini putri bungsuku, namanya Zitao," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan ketika mendapati mereka yang ada disana tengah menatap _yeoja_ berambut merah itu tidak mengerti.

Zitao melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo lantas membungkuk pada Siwon serta Kibum yang ada disana. " _Annyeong haseyo_ , namaku Zitao, aku adik dari Kyungsoo _eonni_ ," ujar Zitao memperkanalkan diri dengan sopan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum padanya, " _Eoh_ , jadi ini yang namanya Zitao, kau manis sekali sayang," puji Kibum sambil memeluk Zitao yang membuat _yeoja_ itu merasa senang.

" _Nde_ , ini putri kami yang baru pulang dari Amerika, dia menghabiskan SMA-nya di sana dan sekarang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya Korea," tambah Ryeowook membanggakan Zitao.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja memulai acaranya." Siwon menyela pembicaraan yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari semua pihak yang ada disana, mereka langsung menuju halaman belakang dan memulai acara makan malam mereka.

Kibum sengaja tidak menyelesaikan semuanya, dan menyisakan daging yang belum dipanggang. Jadi mereka bisa lebih akrab dengan memanggang bersama terlebih dahulu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku panjang sambil sesekali membicarakan masalah bisnis, tak lupa juga Jongin yang berada di sebelah _appa_ nya. Kibum dan Ryeowook sibuk meracik bumbu untuk makanan. Yixing tadinya berniat untuk ikut, namun entah kenapa Suho tiba-tiba melarangnya dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Kyungie tolong kau panggang daging ini _ne_ ," pinta Kibum sambil menyodorkan daging yang masih mentah.

" _Ne eomma_." Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo langsung menerimanya dan menuju ke tempat memanggang yang sudah siap untuk digunakan. Dia menaruh beberapa daging di tempat pemanggangan sambil sesekali mengipasi agar apinya tidak membakar sang daging.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Dia menggoda Zitao saat _yeoja_ itu turut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat manis Zitao, kalau saja aku mempunyai anak lagi pasti akan kujodohkan denganmu," ujar Siwon yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah tawa oleh Kyuhyun sedangkan Zitao hanya tersipu malu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Yah! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku sudah menikah dengan Jongin," gerutu Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Kudengar kau baru saja pulang dari Amerika, benarkah?" tanya Siwon ramah.

" _Ne~"_ Zitao menjawabnya dengan nada termanis yang ia punya masih sambil tersipu malu, membuat Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi ingin muntah diwajahnya.

"Dia baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya di sana. Dia ini sangat pintar," puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengusap surat lembut Zitao hingga _yeoja_ itu turut tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk menggerutu tentang Zitao langsung berhenti setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati _appa_ nya tengah mengusap surai lembut Zitao sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dan entah kenapa itu begitu menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dia cemburu. Kyungsoo juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun mengusap surainya seperti itu.

Kyugsoo tahu, dirinya tidak sepintar Zitao, dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Zitao. Kyungsoo hanya _yeoja_ biasa di sekolah, tidak seperti Zitao yang bahkan sudah populer di sekolahnya sejak ia masuk tk, bahkan _yeoja_ itu sampai dikirim untuk belajar di Amerika karena prestasinya. Kyungsoo pendiam dan tidak punya teman, sedangkan Zitao adalah _yeoja_ yang cakap dan aktif hingga dia selalu mendapat perhatian dimana-mana.

Dan Kyungsoo rasa itu sangat tidak adil, ketika perhatian Kyuhyun juga lebih diberikan kepada Zitao dibanding dirinya.

"Wah~, bisa-bisa nanti Zitao yang akan meneruskan perusahaan," goda Siwon sambil mengerling pada Zitao.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa renyah, "Itu bisa jadi," jawanya enteng tanpa kembali berfikir.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dalam, dia mencoba untuk mengingatkan dirinya dan hanya berpikir positif. Ya, dia sudah menjadi istri Jongin, dan Jongin sudah menjadi pewaris perusahaan Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dibanding milik Kyuhyun. Apa Kyungsoo juga akan merebut perusahaan Kyuhyun? Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak akan sejahat itu. Seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah ia miliki.

" _Appa_ Zitao ke _eomma_ dulu _nde_ ~"

" _Eum_." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya membiarkan Zitao beranjak dari sana dan mendekati Ryeowook dan Kibum yang tengah menyiapkan makanan.

" _Eomma_ , Zitao ingin membantu."

Ryeowook menyentakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada putri kesayangannya. "Zitao duduk saja _ne_ , _eomma_ sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanannya."

"Aku ingin ikut sekalian belajar memasak," ujar Zitao setelah memposisikan dirinya disamping Ryeowook dan Kibum.

" _Yah_! Jangan belajar disini, kau ingat terakhir kali belajar kau meledakkan dapur dirumah, kalau makananya tidak jadi nanti kita makan apa?"

Kibum terkekeh mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. "Zitao duduk saja ya, sebentar lagi selesai."

Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook tertawa bersama.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, Zitao belajar memasak bersama Ryeowook? Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan seperti itu hingga ia berakhir dengan belajar memasak dari Kibum setelah menikah dengan Jongin.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau Jongin tengah meliriknya dari jauh, membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

 _Setidaknya masih ada Jongin._

Kenyataan bahwa Jongin tengah mengawasinya membuat senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo, dia jadi semakin semangat kalau begini caranya. Kyungsoo menggiatkan kerjanya sambil menambah beberapa potong daging lagi di sisi pemanggang yang lain.

Kyungsoo tengah membalik daging sambil bersenandung riang hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menarik sumpit di tangannya hingga terlepas. Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya dan mendengus saat mendapati Zitao sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Eonni_ , aku akan membantumu," serunya riang lantas membolak-balik daging yang tadinya baru saja dibalik oleh Kyungsoo.

Mood Kyungsoo kembali hancur seketika, dia selalu merasa kesal dengan Zitao yang cerewetnya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun.

" _Eonni_ apa sudah ada yang matang?"

 _Membedakan daging yang matang dan belum saja tidak bisa_!

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap datar pada daging yang masih terus dibolak-balik oleh Zitao.

"Aku ingin menambahkan cukanya agar dagingnya tidak berbau," ujar Zitao riang dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia menambahkan cuka pada daging yang masih mentah begitu saja.

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Zitao- _ya_!" dia menepis tangan Zitao dan menjauhkan larutan cuka itu darinya. "Dagingnya sudah diberi cuka, kalau diberi lagi rasanya bisa tidak enak!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tapi kata _eomma_ baunya akan hilang kalau diberi cuka." Zitao tidak mau disalahkan.

"Iya tapi tidak sebanyak itu juga, kau balik saja daging yang ada di panggangan," perintah Kyungsoo dengan ketus, namun dasar Zitao yang usil, dia malah kembali menarik larutan cuka dan memasukkan dagingnya kembali sambil terkikik geli. Sial! Nama baik Kyungsoo tengah dipertaruhkan dalam sebuah daging.

"Zitao!" Kyungsoo membentaknya. Dia menarik paksa daging tersebut dan memisahkannya dari larutan cuka. "Kalau tidak bisa memasak tidak usah membantu, kau hanya mengacaukannya!" Kyungsoo menarik sumpit ditangan Zitao paksa yang membuat _yeoja_ itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin sudah berada dibelakangnya. Iya, saking kesalnya dengan Zitao ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah bangkit dan mendatangi mereka berdua.

" _Oppa_ ~~, aku hanya ingin untuk membantu _eonni_ tapi dia memarahiku," jawab Zitao dengan nada manja pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

 _'Cih, dasar! Jongin itu suamiku, kenapa dia jadi menempel pada Jongin.'_ ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau harus menuruti ucapannya agar tidak mendapat marah," nasihat Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Zitao.

Zitao pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, " _Eonni~_ , boleh aku membantu? Berikan sumpitnya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ujar Zitao pelan sambil memelas pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan memberi sumpitnya pada Zitao.

"Berikan saja," kata Jongin yang langsung mendapat tatapan yang seakan mengatakan _'kau-membelanya?!'_ dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar dan meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi _'trakk'_ lantas ia pergi begitu saja dari sana. Mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang mengekorinya hingga tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Napasnya terasa sesak karena rasa kesal yang bergumul di dadanya.

Ia kesal pada Zitao, pada Kyuhyun, dan juga pada Jongin. Entah kenapa semuanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin bertambah kesal. Kyungsoo kesal pada Jongin karena lebih membela Zitao dibanding dirinya. Kyungsoo kesal pada Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lebih menyayangi Zitao dibanding dirinya.

Dan dia kesal pada Zitao karena dia mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang, tidak seperti dirinya. Zitao punya Kyuhyun yang selalu menyayanginya, Jongin yang baik padanya, dan yang terpenting adalah Ryeowook yang selalu ada untuknya. Sosok yang tidak dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo. Ah, mengapa hidup terasa begitu tidak adil. Kyuhyun tidak menyayanginya, dia tidak punya _eomma_ , dan Jongin? Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo harapkan dari Jongin. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. " _Eoh_ , kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah suaminya, Jongin.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mencari jawaban jika nanti _eomma_ bertanya tentang keberadaanmu." Jongin menarik kursi disebelah Kyungsoo dan turut duduk disana.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, jadi pergilah," jawab Kyungsoo ketus yang membuat Jongin menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan nada suaramu?"

Kyungsoo menahan kekesalannya agar tidak langsung menyembur Jongin, lantas mendesah pelan. "Entahlah, aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk," jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

" _Eoh_ , kau mengeluarkan darah lagi, apa sakit?" tanya Jongin dengan sikap protektif yang berlebihan sambil memegangi pundak Kyungsoo. Memang, Kyungsoo biasa mengalami _bad mood_ kalau sedang datang bulan, dan Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Namun sikap protektif Jongin tersebut malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Dia menyentakkan tangan Jongin dan menatapnya garang. " _Yah_! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa _bad mood_ kalau tidak sedang datang bulan?!" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya lantas mengubur wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Aku kan tidak mengerti," gerutu Jongin sambil memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak kembali ke halaman belakang?" tanya Jongin lagi setelah hening sejenak.

"Diamlah! aku tidak mau bicara padamu," bentak Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Jongin terdiam namun masih tetap berada di sana sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia menggenggam tangannya sambil menyentakkan kakinya pada lantai di bawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Kyungsoo terus melakukannya untuk mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya namun pandangan Jongin sangatlah mengganggunya. Dia melirik Jongin sesekali namun _namja_ itu hanya diam sambil tetap menatapnya.

 _Aish_ , kenapa hal itu malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal?! Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya pada Jongin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kalau sudah ayo kita kembali ke halaman belakang. Kau tidak melupakan tugasmu untuk memanggang daging kan?"

" _Eoh_ , dagingnya!" Keduan mata Kyungsoo melebar sepenuhnya. "Bagaimana ini, _eomma_ bisa marah padaku!" ujar Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kemudian Jongin memukul kepala _yeoja_ itu pelan hingga Kyungsoo mengaduh, "Kau sangat ceroboh, untung saja aku pintar, kalau tidak ada aku dagingnya pasti sudah hancur ditangan Zitao," kata Jongin yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku sudah meminta Suho untuk menjaganya," tambah Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

"Eh, tapi kenapa bukan Yixing _eonni_ saja?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sependapat.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga meminta pada Yixing _noona_ tapi _hyung_ melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun, aku juga tidak mengerti." Jongin menggedikkan bahunya sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Ayo cepatlah, sebelum makananya habis," ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu hingga ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengikutinya.

.

Mereka datang tepat saat masakannya siap hingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu melanjutkan kegiatan memanggangnya dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali membicarakan tentang pekerjaan Jongin, ataupun tentang pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bisa dibilang masih baru. Dan setelah makanan utama selesai Suho mengambil alih perhatian dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memberi tau sesuatu.

Semua orang yang ada disana memusatkan perhatian pada Suho, lalu dia mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Yixing.

" _Eomma, appa_ , aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu..." Suho menoleh kembali pada Yixing, dan _yeoja_ itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan pada Suho, hal tersebut semakin membuat semua orang penasaran. Suho tersenyum lantas kembali memandang kepada Kibum dan Siwon. "Yixing... Sekarang sedang mengandung."

" _MWO_?!" Siwon dan Kibum terpekik bersamaan. Jangan lupakan juga mereka yang juga berada disana dan turut menganga mendengar kalimat Suho.

"Benarkah itu Yixing?" tanya Kibum memastikan yang dibalas oleh Yixing dengan senyuman lebar hingga menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

" _Ne eomma_ , sekarang sudah dua minggu."

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih." Kibum langsung bangkit dan memeluk Yixing. "Selamat ya sayang, _eomma_ sangat senang mendengarnya," ujar Kibum sambil menitihkan air mata bahagia.

Kibum melepasnya pelukannya lantas beralih untuk memeluk Siwon karena saking bahagianya. Yixing pun dihujani oleh ucapan selamat dari yang lain.

" _Eonni chukkae_ ," ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Yixing.

"Terima kasih kyungie."

" _Hyung_ , selamat, kau akan segera menjadi _appa_ ," seru Jongin turut memberikan ucapan selamat yang membuat Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, kau juga buatlah _aegi_ dengan Kyungsoo supaya rumah ini semakin ramai," goda Suho yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain.

"Siap!" jawab Jongin tegas yang langsung membuat semua orang disana tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepala merasakan wajahnya memerah padam.

 _Sial_ , _Jongin apa kau sudah gila?,_ maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

Setelah acara selesai, keluarga Kyuhyun pamit untuk pulang. Tidak lupa juga Kyuhyun yang sempat menitipkan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin untuk menjaganya. Lantas karena hari belum terlalu larut, Suho mengusulkan untuk menonton film bersama terlebih dahulu.

Hingga disinilah mereka berakhir, Siwon duduk sambil memeluk Kibum. Suho bersama dengan Yixing sambil sesekali mengelus perut _yeoja_ itu. Sedangkan Jongin, duduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo meski mereka hanya sebatas duduk berdampingan tanpa ada pelukan ataupun sentuhan sedikitpun.

Hanya suara dari film tersebutlah yang mendominasi ruangan karena tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara. Semua pandangan terfokus pada layar tv lebar yang tengah menampilkan film bergenre romantis tersebut. Kecuali Jongin tentu saja, namja itu sangat tidak cocok untuk melihat film bahkan dia yang biasanya terkena insomnia bisa langsung tidur dengan lelap ketika dihadapkan dengan sebuah film.

Kyungsoo menguap sambil menutup mulutnya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mengantuk saat menonton film. Padahal filmnya sangat bagus, mungkin dia kelelahan karena seharian ini terlalu sibuk. Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya pada Jongin, awalnya dia mengira kalau _namja_ itu tengah tertidur, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar.

Jongin masih membuka matanya dengan lebar, namun alih-alih menonton film, dia malah lebih tertarik untuk melihat Suho dan Yixing yang tengah menonton sambil berpelukan dengan sesekali mengelus perut Yixing yang masih tampak datar. Bibirnya tertarik menujukkan senyuman kecil namun Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkapnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terus memandangnya. Mata Jongin menyiratkan rasa bahagia, Kyungsoo tau Jongin mungkin tidak bereaksi seheboh Kibum namun tetap saja Jongin tengah merasa sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya, mata itu, senyum itu, wajah itu, semua yang tengah Jongin tunjukkan saat ini tidak bisa mengingkarinya.

Dan meski hanya sekelebat, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dalam benaknya.

 _Apa Jongin juga akan sebahagia itu jika yang tengah mengandung adalah aku?_

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepala secepatnya, ia merasa bodoh dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Mengandung? Hey, melakukan _itu_ dengan Jongin saja tidak pernah bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan tentang mengandung.

Dan sialnya memikirkan hal tersebut membuat hati Kyungsoo seperti tercabik-cabik. Memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Jongin bahkan tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh dari berpelukan bahkan setelah hampir tiga bulan menikah, apa sebegitu tidak menariknya Kyungsoo? Atau dengan kata lain Jongin tidak mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho dan Yixing, dan kemudian kembali bertanya entah pada siapa. Apa Jongin akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti Suho memperlakukan Yixing? Apa Jongin bisa menyayanginya seperti itu? Tapi yang terpenting adalah...

Apa Jongin akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya?

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, dan hal tersebut memancingnya untuk kembali menguap. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sambil menguap, ah, Kyungsoo tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Jongin yang sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

" _Eoh_?!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak. " _Eum_." lantas mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Jongin menepuk bahu sebelah kanannya yang membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit karena tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Aku tengah menawarkan sebuah tempat untuk bersandar," ujarnya datar.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "Tidak perlu, aku rasa posisi seperti itu tidak terlalu nyaman bagiku."

"Benarkah?" Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu disini saja," ujarnya sambil kini beralih untuk menepuk pahanya.

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir, kalau ia menerimanya dia tidak akan bisa bersikap biasa saja di depan Jongin karena bersentuhan dengan _namja_ itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa gugup. "Tidak, aku sudah tidak mengantuk," elaknya. Tapi belum juga kepalanya tertuju pada tv dengan sempurnya, tanpa disadari mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk menguap yang langsung dia tutup dengan sigap.

"Pembohong! cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," seru Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya, ia pun merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha milik Jongin dan _namja_ itu langsung menelusupkan jemarinya pada surai lembut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan perhatiannya pada tv seolah apa yang dia lakukan sudah berjalan dengan sendirinya. Kyungsoo yang tadinya beranggapan bahwa dirinya akan merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan Jongin harus menarik kembali kalimatnya, karena yang ia dapatkan sekarang ini hanya sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Film itu sangat menarik, namun entah kenapa, Kyungsoo lebih tertarik dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pandangannya mulai buram, dan perlahan dirinya mulai masuk kedalam kegelapan yang menenangkan.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan cahaya remang-remang memasuki retinanya hingga ia menyadari dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Oh, bukankah ini kamar Jongin? Seingat Kyungsoo dia tertidur saat menonton film. Apa Jongin mengangkatnya? Yang benar saja, kamar Jongin terletak di lantai dua, itu pasti sangat sulit untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya dari dada Jongin di depannya, membuat pelukannya dengan Jongin sedikit merenggang. Dia mengusap matanya yang tampak sulit untuk dibuka lantas mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

Dia mencoba mengingat semuanya, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat tepatnya. Hanya beberapa potongan yang masih tertinggal dalam memorinya, dan semuanya berjalan bagaikan sebuah film yang kembali diputar.

Saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap surai Zitao. Saat Zitao bermanja-manja dengan Ryeowook, lalu Jongin yang membela Zitao. Kebahagiaan Suho dan Yixing yang akan segera memiliki _aegi_ , dan entah kenapa memori Kyungsoo malah menyebar kemana-mana.

Saat Jongin membentaknya waktu itu, saat _namja_ itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin secara bersamaan.

 _"AKU MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM DAN TERNYATA KAU SUDAH PULANG SENDIRI, MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU DAN PONSELMU JUGA TIDAK AKTIF!."_

 _"KEMANA SAJA KAU?! IBU MACAM APA YANG MEMBIARKAN ANAKNYA BERKELIARAN SENDIRI?!"_

 _"AKU LELAH DENGANMU, KENAPA KAU HANYA BISA MENYUSAHKANKU SAJA EOH?!"_

 _"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HANYA PERLU UNTUK MENGURUS KYUNGSOO DIRUMAH, KENAPA KAU SANGAT KERAS KEPALA."_

Teriakan-teriakan itu terngiang di kepala Kyungsoo hingga terasa seperti menyedot seluruh oksigen di sekitarnya. Napas Kyungsoo terasa begitu berat dan ia mulai terengah. Keringat dingin bercucuran begitu saja, lantas bayang-bayang tentang senyuman lembut milik _eomma_ nya mulai membayang. Dan perlahan, pemandangan tersebut berubah menjadi wajah Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu berbeda. Iya Kyungsoo memang selalu menginginkan _appa_ nya untuk tersenyum lagi, tapi bukan begini caranya.

Senyuman yang tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Rasanya seperti kau baru saja dibuang. Dan untuk saat ini Kyungsoo tidak punya tempat bergantung lain, selain Jongin. Andai saja _namja_ itu bisa mengerti keadaannya, mungkin semua akan terasa lebih baik. Namun kenyataan ternyata begitu kejam padanya karena Jongin tak pernah melakukannya. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti dirinya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin untuk mengadu pada _namja_ itu, namun air matanya telah terlebih dahulu menetes menyangkal segala upayanya untuk membendung.

"Jongin- _ah_ , _hiks_..." Kyungsoo terisak sambil menyebut namanya.

Kyungsoo lelah. Memang selalu ada kondisi di mana seseorang akan merasa lelah tanpa mengetahui secara pasti penyebabnya. Semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya.

Dia menangis karena merindukan Sungmin _eomma_ nya dan juga _appa_ nya yang dulu. Kedua orang tuanya yang selalu menyayanginya. Dia iri pada Zitao. Dia menangis karena Jongin tidak mencintainya. Kyungsoo menangisi hidupnya. Satu-satunya hidup yang ia miliki namun terasa begitu kejam karena tak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dia butuh tempat bersandar, dan entah kenapa hanya nama _namja_ itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jongin- _ah~,_ _hiks... hiks_..." Isakannya semakin keras. Kyungsoo menumpahkan segalanya dengan menangis di depan Jongin. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika isakannya akan membangunkan _namja_ itu, dia tidak peduli. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk memperdulikannya hingga dia berakhir dengan terus terisak sambil memeluk _namja_ itu semakin erat.

Hingga samar, matanya terasa berat dan perlahan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

" _Annyeong_!" terdengar suara teriakan yang melengking dari pintu depan mansion milik keluarga Kim. Suaranya mengaung dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya menyadari tidak ada yang meresponnya. Diapun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari pemiliknya. Dia langsung menuju ke dapur dan mendapati Kibum yang bersiap untuk memasak bersama beberapa maid disana.

" _Eommoni_!" teriaknya lantang, membuat Kibum langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kibum terkejut sejenak, lantas berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu. "Baekhyun- _ah_? Apa ini benar-benar Baekhyun?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

" _Ne eommoni_ , aku kembali, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," jawabnya riang sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau menghilang sangat lama Baek, kemana saja kau?"

 _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu terkekeh, "Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku, selama ini aku menetap di Amerika bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_." Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Jongin _oppa_ , aku jadi merindukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak menimbang sejenak antara memberi tau yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun atau menunggu Jongin yang menjelaskan. " _Eoh_ , kau tunggu di meja makan saja, sebentar lagi Jongin juga turun." Kibum memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jongin menjelaskannya sendiri pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunggunya di meja makan sementara Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Baekhyun menunggu disana namun Jongin tak kunjung datang. Dia bosan terus-menerus sendirian, jadi ia memilih untuk langsung menemui Jongin di kamarnya, toh dulu dia juga sering melakukan hal ini.

Baekhyun membuka kenop pintu kamar Jongin pelan dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri sambil memandang jendela dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja rapi. Ah, punggung tegapnya itu semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin memeluknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Jongin _oppa~_ , aku sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya yang membuat tubuh Jongin sedikit tersentak.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, dia bangun agak siang hari ini, bahkan Jongin terbangun lebih dulu darinya. Tidak biasanya.

Kyungsoo kembali memakai pakaian besar milik Jongin karena dia memang tidak memiliki pakaian lain lagi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, menutup pintunya kembali dan bersiap untuk membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

Tetapi hal itu urung dilakukannya karena mendapati seorang _yeoja_ tengah memeluk Jongin dari belakang saat Jongin tengah menatap keluar jendela. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak, hatinya seakan tidak rela saat melihat orang lain menyentuh miliknya.

Jongin miliknya kan?

"Jongin _oppa~_ , aku sangat merindukanmu," kata _yeoja_ itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jongin langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke belakang berniat mencari tau siapa _yeoja_ itu, namun pandangannya malah terhenti ketika manik gelapnya berpapasan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Jongin membeku di tempatnya, lidahnya keluh dan entah dari mana datangnya rasa itu tapi Jongin merasa ingin menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ini tidak seperti yang dia kira. Jongin tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, namun kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. _Yeoja_ itu turut membalikkan badannya mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, lantas menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir _yeoja_ itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersadar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap _yeoja_ itu tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau lancang sekali masuk kamar Jongin _oppa_?" tanyanya ketus membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

" _Eoh_ , aku belum memperkenalkan diri." _Yeoja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan bangga dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, calon istri _oppa,"_ ujarnya bangga sambil melirik Jongin.

Jongin tampak terkejut bukan main dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo turut menatapnya meminta jawaban. "T-tidak Kyung, dia hanya teman masa kecil dan... mantanku," jawab Jongin dengan terbata dan memelankan suaranya pada kata yang paling akhir.

" _Oppa_ ~, kita bisa memulai semua dari awal lagi," rayu Baekhyun pada Jongin yang tidak diindahkan sama sekali olehnya.

Kyungsoo berdehem hingga Baekhyun kembali memberikan perhatian padanya. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memberi jeda cukup panjang dalam kalimatnya seakan membiarkan Baekhyun menebak-nebak siapa dirinya. "Istrinya Jongin." Dan satu kalimat tambahan itu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna di depan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **150816**

 **Haha... Capek ga bacanya, ini panjang i know.**

 **Maaf karena nambahin Baekhyun yang bakal ikut ngerecokin disini. Ini masih chap awal-awal, bahkan baru setengah perjalanan, jadi masih tahap pengenalan dan kaisoo bisa dibilang masih dapet masalah intern doang. Belom sampe konflik, yang akan terus naik seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitu juga dengan moment sweetnya, nanti ada yang lebih sweeeet daripada kemaren (menurut aku sih) :D ah, udahlah.. Ditunggu aja.. Makasih semuaaaa...**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **kyung1225 :** iya, udah lumayan peka dikit, semoga bertahan lama yaa. **Guest :** haha, iya. Ini udah update, masih dalam tahap manis kan yaa.. **Lovesoo :** aah, bukan kamu aja, aku juga mau kok digituin sama jongin :D **arvita. kim :** haha, yaa begitulah adanya cerita ini, btw welcome yaa... **Rahmah736 :** iyaa, emang pengen bikin yg sweet, masa Jongin cuek mulu. Kuliah sambil baca ff, awas dimarahin dosen eon :D **arvita. kim :** (lagi) haduuh, kamu udah mikir nc aja :v nanti yaa.. **arvita. kim :** iya maaf, emang ini genrenya romance drama, bukan angst. Jadi mungkin angstnya ga terlalu. **luvjongin :** Jongin cinta kyung kapan yahh? kapan-kapan deh.. Belom nyadar dia **kaisoomin :** iya udah baikan :) makasih chinguu **arvita. kim :** sabar yaa, chap awal emang gitu. Aku tau ini alurnya lambat bgt. **Kim zangin :** Kris ketemu jongin di chap 7 (bocoran) :D ntar jongin yg ngungkapin kok, tenang ajaa... **kim fany :** hahaha, akhirnya berhasil bikin sweet moment di chap 5, lama yah? :D kai emang dibikin polos **jihanowl7 :** kapan yaa.. Kapan yaa.. Ga sabar liat mereka romantis, haha... **BabyCoffee99 :** hadeuh, capslock jebol :D Welcome yaa.. btw part "jadi mesin" itu emng terinspirasi dri spongebob, cuma aku ga bisa jelasin, tapi akhirnya ada yg ngerti, haha... **rizky. alila. 1 :** maaf yaa, balesan review kemaren nama kamu ga muncul, mungkin krna ada tanda titik, maklumlah balesnya manual. Buat kaisoo momentnya disini masih ada lah yaa.. **exindira :** Thank You, Keep review ;) **Love9394kaisoo :** yaelah, masih bahas soal nyium-nyium(?) :v ntar Kyungsoo ngambek loh kalo Jongin dicium cewe lain :D **arvita. kim :** udah peka dikit Jonginnya, makasih ya udah baca n review **Kim YeHyun :** hehe, jongin gentle? iya dehh.. **nikyunmin :** di part ini masih sedikit manis kan? tapi lovey doveynya nanti aja yahh.. **alyaaaa :** yee, akhirnya bisa bikin ngefly :D **chocohazelnut07 :** ko tau sih apa yang ada dipikirannya jongin, haha.. **annisadamayanti54 :** haha, aku juga senyum2 sendiri nulisnya, makasih. **kristina :** iya, makasihh :) **Misslah :** udah dinextt **hnana :** iya, aku berusaha buat tetep kasih moment sweet sesuai dg judul ff ini, tapi kadang imajinasi ga bisa diajak kerja sama :v :v

 **Terima kasih banyak atas kesempatan yang diberikan untuk membaca, review, follow dan juga favoritin ff ini. Aku ga nyangka gaes, kalian semua luar biasa :):):):):) hwaaaaaaaaaa, see u Next tuesday! :***

 **Satu lagi, REVIEW jangan lupaaaa...**


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf updatenya kesiangan, kabel dataku ga bisa masuk ke laptop sejak pagi (fyi, aku nulisnya di hp, jadi tiap mau update harus mindah dulu) jadinya aku update lewat hp dan harus copy paste segitu banyak n yu know copynya kudu diseret dikit-dikit, yaelah setengah jam aku cuma buat copy doang. Aish, capek chingg :') oh iya, ini juga pengaturannya agak ancur, yg harusnya diblog/pake garis miring ilang semua, tolong maklumi, update hp ama laptop beda jauhh :") but it's okay lah. So here it is, chapter 7... Happy Reading...

udah diperbaiki lagi pake laptop ching, tapi tetep ga serapi biasanya.. happy reading lagi...

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chapter**

" _Oppa_ ~, kita bisa memulai semua dari awal lagi," rayu Baekhyun pada Jongin yang tidak diindahkan sama sekali olehnya.

Kyungsoo berdehem hingga Baekhyun kembali memberikan perhatian padanya. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memberi jeda cukup panjang dalam kalimatnya seakan membiarkan Baekhyun menebak-nebak siapa dirinya. "Aku istrinya Jongin." Dan satu kalimat tambahan itu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna di depan Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 7~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **••• Evil Plan •••**

 **.**

Bola mata serta mulut Baekhyun membulat sempurna setelah Kyungsoo memberitahu identitasnya. Baekhyun menyentakkan kepala pada Jongin dan menatap _namja_ itu meminta penjelasan, namun Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding kamar.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini _oppa_?! Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku." Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam menuntut jawaban dari _namja_ disampingnya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku harus segera sarapan agar tidak terlambat pergi ke kantor," kata Jongin asal tanpa menghiraukan pekikan tidak terima dari Baekhyun. Jongin lantas pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja ke meja makan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya merasakan situasi canggung seperti ini, lalu dia memilih untuk turut melangkah mengikuti Jongin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Baru saja Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya namun Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung menarik lengannya menahannya agar tidak pergi.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak, membuat dia menatap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku," ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri, namun ia kembali teringat bahwa dirinya harus segera menyusul Jongin agar _namja_ itu bisa segera sarapan. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, tapi sekarang aku harus segera ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan," jawabnya dengan nada setenang mungkin tidak ingin merasa terintimidasi oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

" _Ohh_... Jadi kalian dijodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias setelah sebelumnya sempat menekuk wajahnya saat mengikuti sarapan pagi dengan keluarga Kim. Kini dia tengah bersama Kyungsoo dihalaman belakang. Oh iya, Kyungsoo tidak jadi ikut Jongin ke apartemen karena _namja_ itu sudah cukup kesiangan untuk datang ke kantor, jadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk ke apartemen bersama Kibum nanti.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap seseorang yang dia ajak bicara. Dia baru saja menjelaskan secara detail apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jongin kepada Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tau Jongin _oppa_ tidak akan menikah dengan semudah itu, kau tau, kami bahkan pernah pacaran selama tiga tahun, jadi tidak mungkin dia melupakanku semudah itu," ucap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak terima.

 _Percaya diri sekali dia,_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau," Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang disambut oleh Kyungsoo dengan hal yang sama. "Apa kau mencintai _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun frontal yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya gugup.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dia tidak mungkin untuk mengiyakannya karena Jongin bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaannya, nanti kalau Kyungsoo mengaku pada Baekhyun tapi Jongin tidak menerima cintanya, itu akan sangat memalukan bagi Kyungsoo. Namun faktanya Kyungsoo juga tidak mengatakan tidak.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, jangan jatuh cinta pada _oppa_ karena dia itu milikku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu," katanya santai.

 _Apa maksudnya berkata begitu, setahuku Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya_ , batin Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh iya, kau juga bisa bersiap-siap untuk mencari _namja_ lain pengganti _oppa_ , apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau belum punya kau bisa segera mencarinya agar kau bisa memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan _oppa_ , tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengatur semuanya."

Kyungsoo membulatkan bola matanya pada Baekhyun menatap _yeoja_ itu tidak mengerti. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat tatapan Kyungsoo, "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Tentu saja kau bisa bercerai dengan _oppa_ , kau menginginkannya kan?"

Kyungsoo semakin menatap Baekhyun tidak terima namun ia masih tetap tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun dari bibirnya. _Hell_ , sekesal apapun Kyungsoo pada sikap dingin Jongin, dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menceraikan _namja_ itu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun datang dan merencanakan perceraian untuknya begitu saja? Apa _yeoja_ ini sudah gila?

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau ingin tetap bersama dengan _oppa_?" Baekhyun menangkap raut tidak setuju dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Emm.. Maksudku, Kibum _eomma_ dan Siwon _appa_ pasti akan bersedih karenanya," jawab Kyungsoo asal masih tidak mau mengakui perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, semua bisa diatur." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lantas kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, tapi ada yang harus segera aku kerjakan, aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo." _Yeoja_ imut itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi setelah sempat melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo. _Well_ , mereka seumuran.

Kyungsoo tetap mematung ditempatnya masih mencerna perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun tadi. _Yeoja_ dengan wajah kecil yang imut itu, siapa sangka _yeoja_ seperti itu bisa merencanakan rencana sejahat ini? Bercerai dengan Jongin? Kau gila? Sampai matipun Kyungsoo takkan pernah rela melakukan hal itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa takut kali ini.

Apa Jongin masih mencintai Baekhyun? Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi seseorang untuk saling mengenal. Dan jika hal itu benar, maka Kyungsoo tidak cukup berani untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo melamun sambil mengiris bawang ditangannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

 _Bercerai dengan Jongin?_

Sungguh, itu adalah hal paling akhir yang Kyungsoo inginkan didunia ini. Seharian ini Kyungsoo terus-menerus melamunkan hal yang sama. Tentang bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadap Baekhyun, apa dia masih mencintai _yeoja_ itu? Siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Jongin jika dia harus memilih antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali bukan apa-apa bagi Jongin. Ingat yang selalu Jongin katakan? Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas tinggal bersama dan saling menguntungkan.

" _Aww_.." Kyungsoo berjengkit saat merasakan perih pada jari telunjuknya. Secara instingtif dia langsung mengulum jari telunjuknya yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan darah. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, bisa-bisanya dia melamun saat mengiris bawang seperti ini. Untung dia hanya tergores sedikit, bagaimana kalau ia tengah berkutik dengan kompor dan membuatnya meledak, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Kyungsoo mencuci jarinya di westafel lantas beranjak ke kotak P3K yang ada di ruang tengah untuk mengobati lukanya. Kyungsoo selesai menempelkan plaster bergambar pororo saat mendengar seseorang tengah memencet nomor pin apartemennya lantas membuka pintunya.

"Aku pulang," seru suara yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membersihkan kembali obat-obatan didepannya dan bangkit untuk menyambut Jongin yang baru pulang dari Kantor.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih tas dan jas kerja milik Jongin. "Kau mau makan malam dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Mandi dulu saja, tubuhku sudah sangat lengket," jawab Jongin sambil sesekali melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapakan airnya dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak ke kamar untuk meletakkan tas beserta jas milik Jongin lantas menyiapakan air untuk mandi Jongin. Setelah itu dia kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya yang sempat terganggu hingga makanan sudah siap di meja saat Jongin keluar dari kamar.

Harum sabun menguar dari tubuh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mengendusnya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Jongin langsung duduk di meja makan yang kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak lupa untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongin di piringnya serta menuangkan minuman untuk _namja_ itu. Iya, dalam rangka menjadi istri yang baik Kyungsoo selalu melakukan hal tersebut, apalagi setelah datang ancaman dari Baekhyun, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo semakin gencar melakukannya.

Awalnya acara makan malam hanya diiringi dengan suara dentingan antara sendok atau sumpit dengan piring saja, namun lama-lama Jongin mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kau tadi pulang bersama _eomma_?" tanya Jongin setelah mulutnya kosong dari makanan.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu, " _Eum_ , aku ke apartemen bersama _eomma_ dan dia juga mengantarku ke kampus," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau juga dijemput supir _eomma_ saat pulang?"

" _Eoh_ , kalau untuk pulangnya aku naik bus," jawab Kyungsoo lirih karena sebenarnya tadi Jongin menyuruhnya menelpon supir Kibum namun Kyungsoo tidak menurutinya.

"Apa?! Jadi kau naik bus?!" omel Jongin sambil meletakkan sumpitnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. "Sudah kubilang padamu untuk menelpon supir _eomma_ , kenapa kau tidak menurut? Apa susahnya sih melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana kalau seseorang menculikmu, aku juga yang akan repot," kata Jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah pada Jongin. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Lagi pula aku kan sudah biasa naik bus Jongin, jadi tidak perlu seperti itu."

" _Yah_! Apa kau sadar siapa kau sekarang?! Kau itu istri Kim Jongin, ada banyak saingan bisnisku yang akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghancurkanku."

"Lagi pula tidak ada yang tau kalau aku istrimu," jawab Kyungsoo asal, yang tanpa ia duga hal tersebut membuat Jongin terdiam. Iya, bukankah pernikahan mereka masih dirahasiakan? Hanya rekan-rekan dekat yang mengetahui pernikahan Jongin. Bahkan orang kantorpun tidak tau akan hal itu.

"Tetap saja," ujar Jongin lirih, Kyungsoo memenangkan perdebatan kali ini. Jongin kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan melanjutkan sesi makannya yang sempat terhenti.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahan pada makanannya ketika dirinya teringat akan suatu hal. Dia memandang Jongin seakan ingin bertanya sesuatu namun ia masih tampak berpikir.

Jongin tampak risih karena dipandang Kyungsoo seperti itu, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Oh, tidak." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lantas kembali mengunyah makananya.

Jongin meneguk minumannya lantas menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Aku tau kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ada apa?"

 _Bagaimana dia tau?_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, siapa bilang?" elak Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan makannya.

" _Yah_! Jangan membantahku, cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Ah itu..." Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat lantas menggigit bibirnya. "Ermm, aku... Ingin bertanya tentang... Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Baekhyun. Dia takut Jongin akan marah saat dia bertanya tentang hal pribadinya seperti ini, namun ternyata _namja_ itu hanya memasang muka datar seakan pertanyaan itu tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dia itu mantanku?" jawab Jongin malas.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"T-tidak, siapa bilang?" jawab Kyungsoo kelewat cepat, sedangkan Jongin hanya menahan senyum.

"Habis kau bertanya seperti itu, memangnya apa lagi alasannya kalau kau tidak cemburu?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku, dia tampak begitu dekat dengan keluargamu."

"Dia teman masa kecilku dan ibunya berteman dengan _eomma,_ jadi dia sudah kenal dekat dengan keluargaku," jawab Jongin santai setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lantas Jongin mendorong piringnya menandakan ia telah selesai makan. Jongin mendorong kursinya ke belakang berniat untuk berdiri, namun pandangannya malah tertuju pada jari telunjuk Kyungsoo yang dibalut oleh plester kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

"Kenapa jarimu?"

"Oh, ini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang terbalut oleh plester. "Tadi terkena pisau saat sedang memasak."

Jongin berdecak, "Berhati-hatilah." Dia berdiri sambil membawa piringnya menuju tempat cucian.

Kyungsoo termenung sambil menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Jongin menanyakannya? Bukankah itu berarti Jongin peduli dan perhatian padanya? Kyungsoo mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan Jongin karena Baekhyun. Jongin peduli padanya, dan dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo, begitulah sugesti yang tengah Kyungsoo tanamkan dalam pikirannya.

Kyungsoo masih membatu ditempat saat Jongin kembali memanggilnya hingga tubuhnya tersentak. " _Nde_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada yang masih akan kau kerjakan setelah ini? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk," tanya Jongin sambil menutup mulutnya yang mulai menguap.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan mencuci piring terlebih dahulu."

"Eum, cepatlah," seru Jongin yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Setelah mendapati pintu kamar ditutup dengan sempurna, Kyungsoo langsung mengembangkan senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia tau apa maksud Jongin, jika Jongin sudah berkata seperti itu artinya Kyungsoo harus segera ikut dan menemani Jongin tidur di kamar. Ya, itu sangat melegakan bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin yang hanya bisa tidur saat Kyungsoo memeluknya, Kyungsoo sangat membanggakan fakta yang satu itu.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli merasakan pipinya merona. Baiklah, sudah jelas hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Jongin untuk tertidur hingga lelap. Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang bagus? Setidaknya Jongin tidak akan mudah lepas darinya, sekalipun yang merebutnya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Benar. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lantas merapikan dan mencuci piring dengan semangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Jongin sambil bermanja-manja di dada _namja_ itu. Ah, senangnya, dia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya tentang Baekhyun. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, namun hari esok siapa yang tahu...

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian sambil mengayunkan kakinya di halte bis depan kampus. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit bersenandung untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Ia membulatkan mata bundarnya saat teringat akan sesuatu, lantas merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah plester kecil sederhana berwarna kulit, kemudian dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang kemarin sempat terkena pisau berniat untuk mengganti plesternya.

Namun dia mengurungkannya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal pada plesternya. Warna plester itu memang masih sama, yaitu kuning cerah. Tapi seingat Kyungsoo motifnya tidak seperti ini. Kemarin dia memakai plester bermotif pororo, lalu kenapa sekarang malah berubah menjadi dipenuhi gambar berbentuk hati dan tulisan-tulisan 'love'.

Apa ada plester gaya baru yang akan berganti motif dalam semalam? Bodoh, mana ada yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo kembali menatap jarinya tidak yakin, namun memang plester itu adalah plester yang berbeda dengan yang ia pakai kemarin. Cara menempelkannya juga berbeda, apa jangan-jangan... Kyungsoo mencerna pikirannya terlebih dahulu tidak berani untuk gegabah.

"Apa Jongin menggantinya?" pekik Kyungsoo begitu saja. Hey! Bukankah dia bilang tidak mau gegabah.

Ah, iya. Kemungkinan besar adalah Jongin yang sudah menggantinya, memangnya siapa lagi. Dan itu membuat semburat merah mulai memenuhi pipi gembil _yeoja_ itu. Mengapa Jongin begitu manis? Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima perlakuan semanis ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Jongin yang terjaga pada tengah malam dan mengganti plester milik Kyungsoo. Hihi, seperti di drama Korea saja. Dan tiba-tiba pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap hingga menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan seseorang tengah menutup matanya dari belakang hingga pandangannya gelap, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertanya-tanya siapa seseorang yang tengah menjahilinya.

" _Yah_! Lepaskan, kau belum pernah merasakan pukulanku _eoh_?" ancam Kyungsoo pada siapapun yang tengah mengerjai _yeoja_ itu sekarang.

Setelahnya dia langsung menarik kembali telapak tangannya dan membiarkan retina Kyungsoo kembali dimasuki cahaya. Lalu terdengar suara kekehan seorang _namja_ dari belakang.

Kyungsoo langsung menyentakkan kepalanya cepat, dan mendapati seorang _namja_ jangkung tengah berada di belakangnya. Oh, itu hanya Kris.

Eh, mengapa Kyungsoo jadi kecewa?

"Kau sedang menunggu bus?" tanya Kris sambil memutari bangku dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

" _Eum_ ," jawab Kyungsoo singkat, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak tengah menunggu bus, namun dia hanya sedang malas untuk diinterogasi oleh Kris. " _Oppa_ kenapa masih ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah lulus?" tanyanya setelah menyadari sebuah keganjilan akan keberadaan Kris.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Anni_ , aku hanya merasa aneh saja mendapati _oppa_ disini padahal kemarin sudah lulus."

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan, makanya aku masih disini."

"Ohh.." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang? Sepertinya busnya masih lama."

"Tidak, tidak perlu," jawab Kyungsoo cepat, membuat Kris mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "A-aku, pulang sendiri," tambah Kyungsoo asal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai busnya datang."

"Tidak perlu." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kelewat cepat menjawabnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kris mencoba bertanya.

"Aku hanya," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya tampak sedang berpikir. "Aku, sudah ada seseorang yang menjemputku."

"Apa?! Siapa?" Kris membulatkan bola matanya sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain Kris.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ayahmu? Ibumu?" tanya Kris kembali mendesak.

"Aku bilang bukan siapa-siapa." Kyungsoo mulai jengkel menghadapi Kris yang selalu _kepo_ pada kehidupannya. Kyungsoo masih tidak mau menatap Kris, dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah mobil Porsche hitam yang menepi dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Gawat! Itu mobil Jongin. " _Oppa_ , kau pergi saja, aku, aku pulang sekarang, _eoh_ pergi sana," kata Kyungsoo yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kalimat usiran ditambah dengan dirinya yang mendorong-dorong bahu Kris agar cepat pergi. Kris yang merasa tidak mengerti tidak sedikitpun mengubah posisi duduknya, dia malah menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi aku menunggu kau yang pergi terlebih dahulu."

Argh, ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Mobil Jongin sudah berada tepat didepannya sedangkan Kris masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Lalu Jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menampakkan dirinya yang masih menggenakan pakaian kantor dan ia menatap Kris tajam.

 _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa_ , batin Kyungsoo.

" _Oppa_ , jemputanku sudah datang, aku pulang dulu," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan namun cepat, berharap Jongin tidak mendengar kalimatnya. Dia langsung memutari mobil dan masuk ke jok depan disamping Jongin. Lantas mobil itu kembali melaju diiringi dengan suasana hening nan menegangkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Kris menatap mobil yang melaju ke jalan raya itu lekat-lekat. Dia tidak habis pikir Kyungsoo akan dijemput oleh seorang _namja_. Apa dia juga yang waktu itu mengantar Kyungsoo saat hujan? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kris menguatkan kepalan tangannya sambil menatap mobil itu tajam.

Kim Jongin, anak dari Kim Siwon pemilik predikat _Cum laude_ di kampus, serta pewaris utama perusahaan Kim Corp. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, ada hubungan apa diatara dengan mereka?

Sejujurnya, Kris adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Memang dia sedikit bersabar dalam menghadapi Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung menerimanya, tapi jika sudah begini caranya, Kris tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang dapat merebut Kyungsoo darinya, sekalipun itu adalah seorang Kim Jongin.

Tidak ada kata gagal dalam kamus milik Kris. Jadi dia akan memperjuangkan keinginannya, lagipula dia sudah melangkah cukup jauh. Ya, sudah dua tahun dia mengejar Kyungsoo dan dia tidak akan membiarkan perjuangannyam itu berakhir dengan sia-sia.

 _Namja_ itu lantas merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana, menekan tombol disana kemudian menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Dia menunggu sambungannya untuk terhubung hingga tidak lama seseorang menjawab panggilan darinya. Dia masih menatap mobil milik Jongin yang sudah cukup jauh dengan tajam sambil berkata "Awasi dia, laporkan semua informasi yang kau dapatkan padaku." Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat itu yang terucap dari bibirnya lantas ia memutuskan panggilan.

Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dengan gerakan tampan. Kris menyeringai membuatnya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Seringai yang dapat membuat siapapun akan menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihatnya, seringai yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sebuah kehangatan. Sangat kontras dengan sosok _'Kris_ _oppa'_ yang biasa Kyungsoo kenal. Tapi bisa jadi inilah tampang asli dari seorang Wu Yifan.

.

.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kemarilah," panggil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah dengan tv yang menyala, sedangkan Jongin sibuk dengan majalah yang berada ditangannya. Jongin pulang cepat hari ini, makanya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah duduk sekursi dengan Jongin.

"Lihatlah, apa ini bagus?" Jongin mengangkat majalahnya dan menunjuk sebuah gambar Ferrari merah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eum_ , memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau membelinya?" Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada Jongin sedangkan Jongin masih mengamati gambar tersebut. " _Yah_! Mobilmu kan masih baru, masa kau mau beli lagi, Ferrari itu mahal Jongin," kata Kyungsoo tidak setuju.

"Tidak, aku tidak membelinya untuk diriku," jawabnya sambil menyentakkan kepala pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi untukmu."

Kyungsoo langsung memberi tatapan _'apa-kau-gila?!'_ hingga bola matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat. "Apa maksudmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyetir."

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa menyetir." Jongin tampak tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Dia tidak pernah tau fakta yang satu ini dari siapapun. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyetir?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Yah! Kau pikir semua bayi yang dilahirkan langsung bisa menyetir begitu?! Ada beberapa orang yang tidak bisa menyetir Jongin, dan itu bukan hal yang aneh."

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi maksudku, putri seorang Do Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyetir? Hey! Mobilmu banyak yang menganggur di garasi kenapa tidak kau pakai? Lalu bagaimana kau bepergian selama ini?" tanya Jongin antusias karena merasa tidak bisa menyetir adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada putri seorang Do Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin, lagipula aku bisa naik bus kalau bepergian."

"Naik bus?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu pergi ke kampus dengan naik bus, dan itu bukan masalah bagiku."

"Kau serius?" Jongin masih bertanya tidak percaya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau... Memangnya Kyunyun _appa_ tidak melarangmu?" tanya Jongin heran.

" _Appa_? Tentu saja dia melarangku, tapi aku merasa lebih baik saat naik bus dibanding harus membawa supir kemana-mana." Entah hanya perasaan Jongin atau memang kenyataannya begitu. Jongin merasa bahwa ekspresi Kyungsoo jadi sedikit murung saat menjelaskan tentang hal itu.

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," tutur Jongin tegas yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Aku tau kau kesulitan untuk menjemputku terus-terusan Jongin, jadi sudahlah, biarkan aku pulang naik bus saja."

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak mau. Kalau ketahuan _appa_ atau _eomma_ aku bisa langsung dikubur hidup-hidup."

"Mereka pasti mengerti Jongin~" rayu Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya tidak. Aku lebih memilih untuk membelikanmu mobil," ujar Jongin keras kepala.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menyetir."

"Aku yang mengajarimu." Jongin berujar tegas tampak tidak menerima penolakan. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin berkata akan mengajarinya. Apa Jongin serius? Ditengah kesibukannya seperti ini apa Jongin bisa mengajarinya? "Minggu depan, aku akan mengajarimu, kupastikan mobilnya sudah datang."

" _Yah_! Jongin- _ah_ _andwae_! Jangan membeli yang mahal-mahal, kau tidak sayang pada uangmu apa?! Aku tidak butuh mobil Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Jongin. _Namja_ itu malah berlari ke arah kamar menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan sambil berkata "Aku tidak mendengar apapun Kyungsoo, aku tidak dengar." Lantas punggung kokohnya menghilang dibalik pintu itu menyisakan Kyungsoo yang berdecak kesal karena merasa tidak didengarkan oleh Jongin.

Dan ternyata Jongin sama sekali tidak mengingkari kalimatnya. Beberapa hari setelahnya mobil yang ia pesan datang ke apartemen. Kyungsoo sempat tidak percaya saat Jongin menunjukkan sebuah Ferrari merah yang terparkir di parkiran apartemen. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Kyungsoo bahagia, tapi itu bukan berarti Jongin lepas dari omelan Kyungsoo tentu saja. Hari itu juga Jongin mengajaknya mencoba mobil barunya, yang sialnya malah menjadi waktu yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengomeli Jongin di sepanjang perjalanan.

Tapi meski begitu, Jongin tak pernah menyesal telah memberikan hadiah tersebut pada Kyungsoo. Dan hari ini, dia akan menepati janjinya yang sempat ia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Hari minggu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin libur, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama-sama.

Saking semangatnya Jongin bahkan bangun mendahului Kyungsoo. Dia membangunkan Kyungsoo dan mendorong _yeoja_ itu ke kamar mandi dengan antusias. Jongin juga menunggui Kyungsoo saat _yeoja_ itu tengah memasak untuknya yang tanpa dia sadari hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah, dan membuat persediaan makanan terakhir mereka minggu ini menjadi gosong karena Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan debaran jantungnya.

Tentu saja mereka tidak mau memakan makanan pahit itu. Jadi mereka hanya makan ramen sebagai sarapan pagi. _Poor_ _them_.

Tapi Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena hal yang paling dinantikan hanyalah untuk mengajari Kyungsoo menyetir mobil. Ah, seharian ini Jongin akan menjadi guru. Dia suka bagian yang itu.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kita akan memakai mobil yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah Ferrari merah yang sudah siap untuk dikendarai di depannya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir untuk apa aku membeli mobil itu kalau tidak untuk kau pakai."

"Tapi mobil ini kan masih baru Jongin." Kyungsoo memekik tidak setuju. Jongin sudah berada di samping pintu mobil dan menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobil membuatnya berbunyi 'bip' lantas membukanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau masih baru?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyangga sebelah tangannya diatas pintu mobil sudah ia buka.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kalau aku menabrak bagaimana, aku kan belum pernah belajar menyetir sama sekali."

"Maka dari itu jangan sampai menabrak," seru Jongin singkat lalu namja itu menghilang di balik mobil. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan turut memasuki mobil itu sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo asal yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

Pertama-tama Jongin mengenalkan terlebih dahulu bagian-bagian yang ada di dalam mobil. Jongin menjelaskan secara detail dan Kyungsoo menyimaknya dengan sangat baik. Setelah selesai dengan acara pengenalan tersebut, Jongin memberikan kunci mobil pada Kyungsoo. Dia menyuruh yeoja itu untuk menyalakan mobil, dan Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Mobil sudah menyala, dan siap untuk dilajukan. "Baiklah, sekarang injak pedal gas secara perlahan. Kau mengerti, perlahan saja, dan kendalikan roda kemudinya," titah Jongin langsung saja yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan bola matanya.

" _Yah_ kau gila?! Aku masih tidak bisa Jongin," pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

"Bagaimana kau akan bisa kalau kau tidak mau mencoba?"

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. Yeoja itu menghela napas lantas menoleh sambil turut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin. " _Yah_! Ini bukan hal sembarangan Jongin. Aku bisa saja mencobanya, tidak susah, aku hanya perlu menginjak pedal gasnya. Tapi ini terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana kalau mobilnya berjalan diluar kendali lalu menabrak sesuatu di depan sana? Iya kalau hanya menabrak saja, kalau kita ikut terluka bagaimana?" omel Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu berarti kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku percaya padamu," kata Jongin dengan begitu santai yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir.

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya padaku ketika aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan diriku sendiri?!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan nadanya yang mulai meninggi.

Jongin menyentakkan kepalanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tidak suka. Dia menghela napas merasa tidak bisa lagi membujuk Kyungsoo. " _Arasseo-arasseo_... Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menginjak gas." Jongin berdecak lantas membuka kenop pintu dan keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Jongin memutari kap depan mobil dan membuka pintu disebelah Kyungsoo. "Turunlah," perintahnya dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo menuruti kalimatnya tanpa mencoba untuk membantah.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, dan Jongin langsung mengambil alih untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. Kyungsoo berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya berpindah ke kursi sebelah Jongin, namun Jongin malah menahan tangannya saat _yeoja_ itu akan menjauh dari pintu mobil.

Sesaat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gelenyar aneh yang berasal dari sentuhan Jongin, namun dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Kyungsoo mengenyitkan dahi seakan tengah bertanya tentang apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hey, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal, "Tentu saja ke tempat dudukku, memangnya kemana lagi?"

Jongin menepuk pahanya pelan lantas mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Duduklah disini."

" _MWO_?!" Kyungsoo memekik dengan nada tinggi seakan baru mendapat berita bahwa ibu kota Korea Selatan akan dipindah ke Zimbabwe. Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin menyuruhnya duduk di atas pahanya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa acara belajar menyetir berubah menjadi acara pangku-memangku seperti ini?

"Kau mau belajar mobil kan? Makanya duduklah disini." Jongin mengatur kursi tempat duduknya dan membuat sandarannya agak turun ke belakang. Kyungsoo berniat untuk kabur dari Jongin, namun jangan lupakan kenyataan di mana _namja_ itu masih mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau gila? Mana bisa aku belajar dengan cara seperti itu?!" Kyungsoo berniat marah, namun entah kenapa semburat merah yang muncul di kedua sisi pipi gembilnya itu tampak mencoba untuk menyangkal. Sial.

"Jangan banyak membantah, kau mau bisa apa tidak?!" Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menarik lengan _yeoja_ itu memaksanya untuk masuk. Atap Ferrari yang cukup rendah membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan, tapi Jongin tampak tidak menyerah hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil duduk didalamnya.

Dia duduk diatas paha milik Jongin. Kyungsoo agak menahan beban tubuhnya, selain karena merasa tidak nyaman dia juga sedikit tidak enak sudah menindih tubuh Jongin seperti ini.

Akhirnya dia pun berinisiatif untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Jongin, berkali-kali mencari posisi ternyaman untuk duduk yang sialnya itu malah membuat tidak nyaman bagi Jongin. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Jongin merasa nyaman ketika pantat Kyungsoo terus bergesekan dengan miliknya.

Kepala Kyungsoo terantuk atap mobil saat mencoba untuk menegakkan badannya, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dada Jongin, masih dengan posisi keduanya yang bisa melihat jalanan di depan.

Satu kata yang terbesit di benak Kyungsoo saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Jongin.

Hangat.

Yeah, selalu begitu. Kehangatan yang hanya bisa Kyungsoo dapatkan dari seorang Kim Jongin. Sebuah kehangatan yang berbeda, hingga membuat nadi-nadinya bergetar akibat desiran darah yang mengalir deras didalamnya. Kehangatan yang membuat perutnya seakan dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu hingga membuatnya merasa geli. Sebuah kehangatan yang membuatnya terbuai, hingga ia sangat ingin untuk terjebak dalam kehangatan yang memabukkan itu untuk selamanya.

Hal tersebut tampak kontras dengan kondisi Jongin yang berada di bawahnya. _Namja_ itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri geram sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati. Kurang lebihnya seperti _'Sial. Berhenti menggerakkan tubuhmu Kyungsoo.'_

Ya, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman. Bayangkan saja, Kyungsoo duduk tepat di atas Jongin membuat hangat tubuh _yeoja_ itu turut mengalir padanya. _And yes. It turn him on. Just because of that slight skinship._ Setidaknya hal tersebut sudah cukup bagi Jongin untuk menaikkan statusnya ke siaga.

" _Ehmm_." Jongin berdehem dengan suara yang entah sejak kapan jadi terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. "Bisakah kau duduk dengan baik?" ujarnya masih dengan suara berat pada Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat _yeoja_ itu berhenti bergerak. "Bernafaslah." Ya, bahkan Kyungsoo juga berhenti bernafas.

" _Eoh, n-ne_." Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi tergagap? Sambil menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menyamankan duduknya bersandar pada dada Jongin. Dan untuk beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar deru mesin yang menyala dan suara bising dari luar yang teredam oleh mobil tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang membuat suasana menjadi terasa begitu canggung, melainkan helaan napas keduanya yang terdengar cepat namun berirama.

Ya, entah kenapa helaan napas keduanya jadi terdengar begitu jelas, apalagi milik Jongin yang berhembus tepat mengenai leher Kyungsoo. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang aneh. Sebuah hal yang sangat biasa seperti helaan napas entah mengapa jadi terasa tidak biasa bagi keduanya. Apa ini? Kenapa tubuh keduanya jadi memanas.

"Kau siap?" tanya Jongin masih dengan suara beratnya yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo cepat sarat akan rasa gugup didalamnya. "Jongin~" Kyungsoo kembali memanggil nama _namja_ itu lirih, "Pelan-pelan _nde_ ," tambahnya.

" _Eum_ , percaya padaku."

Ah, pembicaraan ini ambigu.

Jongin memasukkan perseneling mobil dan mulai menginjak gasnya perlahan. Kyungsoo yang memegang setir dengan Jongin yang menuntunnya perlahan. Mobil itu mulai bergerak pelan, Kyungsoo cukup kesulitan untuk menggerakkan roda kemudi hingga membuat mobil itu berjalan berkelok-kelok, namun Jongin dengan telaten mengarahkannya dan membantu Kyungsoo menahan setir saat _yeoja_ itu kesulitan pada belokan yang mereka lewati.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang lapang hingga Jongin merasa cukup berani untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih pedal gas. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ cobalah untuk menginjak gasnya," titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung menyentakkan kepalanya hingga membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka menjadi sangat sempit.

 **Jeprett..**

"A-aku takut."

"Lalu kau ingin kupangku terus seperti ini?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Ayolah, kau bukan anak kecil Kyungsoo."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau menabrak."

" _Yah_! Aku ada disini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menabrak." Jongin menyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Jongin..."

"Coba saja dulu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa jika tidak mau mencoba." Jongin menarik kakinya dari pedal gas membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mengambil alih. "Baiklah, sekarang injak perlahan, pelan saja, jangan terlalu ditekan, dan juga jangan lupakan konsentrasimu pada roda setir," perintah Jongin panjang lebar yang dituruti Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Mobil itu kembali berjalan meski dengan tersendat-sendat karena Kyungsoo yang menginjak pedal gas takut-takut.

 **Jeprett..**

Jongin merasakan sebuah kilatan lampu yang berasal dari sisi kiri mobil. Secara impulsif dia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apa yang ada disana, dan itu membuat konsentrasinya pada Kyungsoo melengah.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menginjak gas terlalu dalam hingga dalam waktu sepernano detik mobil itu terlonjak membuat kedua orang yang ada didalamnya ikut terkejut. Kyungsoo langsung menarik kakinya saat menyadari kesalahannya.

Dia berteriak secara spontan dan dengan gelagapan Jongin segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluk yeoja itu erat agar tidak terbentur dashboard mobil. Memang saat itu hanya Jongin yang memakai sabuk pengaman karena sabuknya tidak akan sampai kalau Kyungsoo ikut didalamnya.

 **Jeprett..**

 **Jeprett..**

Mobil itu meluncur sendiri dan dengan sigap Jongin langsung mengambil alih kendali dan menginjak pedal rem hingga mobil itu berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak pohon yang tidak bersalah didepan mereka.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang dengan napasnya yang memburu. Jongin juga tidak jauh berbeda karena keduanya tengah sama-sama terkejut atas ulah Kyungsoo tersebut. Dan tanpa disadari lengan kekar Jongin masih dengan setia melingkar di tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

Hening sejenak. Tampaknya keduanya tengah berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaran masing-masing akibat kejadian barusan.

"K-Kyungsoo- _ya gwenchanha_?" tanya Jongin setelah tersadar dari sesi shocknya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , apa aku menabrak sesuatu? Apa mobilnya rusak? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyungsoo panik sambil memegang lengan Jongin yang masih melingkari tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

 **Jeprett..**

" _Yah_ , pedulikan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, kenapa malah menanyakan mobilnya!" seru Jongin kesal. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menghela napas lega karena mobilnya tidak menabrak apapun. "Dan terima kasih sudah menahan tubuhku."

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu."

Melindungi? Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Jongin akan melindunginya? Kyungsoo baru tau kalau memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaga dirinya akan terasa sehangat ini. Karena dia belum pernah memiliki yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Memang Kyungsoo masih memiliki Kyuhyun, namun semua itu tidak berpengaruh karena Kyungsoo selalu merasa dirinya sendirian.

Dia merasa hidup di dunia ini sendiri, menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ketika Jongin berkata akan melindunginya, entah kenapa rasanya separuh dari beban milik Kyungsoo terasa lebih ringan. Kini dia punya tempat berlindung, dan Kyungsoo merasa bahagia akan hal itu.

.

.

 **Drrrrt-drrrrtttt...**

Sebuah ponsel tampak bergetar membuat sang pemilik langsung menyambarnya untuk mencari tau penyebabnya. Dia membuka ponsel tersebut dan mendapati beberapa kiriman gambar dari orang suruhannya. Jarinya bergerak untuk membuka gambar tersebut satu-persatu.

Tanpa disadari tangan kirinya yang tidak turut menggenggam ponsel mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan kuat. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menekan tombol dial dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Tampaknya dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu orang suruhannya itu datang dan menjelaskan secara rinci semuanya secara langsung.

Sambungan tersambung tepat pada dering ketiga, dan tanpa basa-basi _namja_ itu langsung menanyakan keperluannya untuk menelpon. "Informasi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanyanya tajam sarat akan amarah didalamnya.

 _"Mereka sudah menikah tuan, tapi menurut informasi yang saya dapat pernikahan mereka dilakukan karena keperluan bisnis."_

Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat setelah kata menikah terucap dari lawan bicaranya. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi menuntut penjelasan lebih banyak.

 _"Mereka tinggal di salah satu apartemen bersama dan..."_

"Aku menyuruhmu menyelidiki tentang latar belakang Kyungsoo!" bentak _namja_ itu tidak sabaran merasa tidak sanggup mendengar tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh, dia putri sulung dari Do Kyuhyun, pemilik salah satu perusahaan properti terkenal, tapi kudengar hubungannya dengan keluarganya tidak begitu baik dan ia juga dipaksa untuk menikah demi keperluan bisnis ayahnya."

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir _namja_ itu. "Baiklah, tetap awasi mereka, laporkan semuanya padaku."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, dia kembali menyeringai sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan tangan. "Jadi ada unsur pemaksaan dalam menikah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Menarik sekali." Dia terkekeh.

Jemarinya kembali bergerak untuk membuka file foto yang tadi baru saja di kirim oleh orang suruhannya. "Tenang saja Kyungsoo, kau akan segera terbebas dari mimpi buruk ini... Dan akan segera menjadi milikku," ucapnya sambil menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar dua orang yang sedang berpelukan bersama di dalam sebuah Ferrari merah..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**  
 **.**  
 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **150829**

 **A/N : kemaren zitao sama baekhyun, sekarang kris, maunya apa sihh? :v :v**  
 **Gimana? Mulai bosan kah? Mian, aku juga agak kehabisan ide sih, ada yg punya saran mau dibawa kemana cerita ini? Atau mungkin ada scene apa gitu yg kalian pengen terjadi di ff ini.. Kasih tau yaa, tapi yg jelas kejadiannya, misalnya scene mereka pergi ke hutan, dikejar babi, trus kecebur sungai bareng(?) :D yaa apa gitu kek.. Ga maksa juga sih, siapa tau ada yg pengen kasih usulan ^_^ Tulis di review yaaa, mungkin ada yg bisa aku realisasikan :D Gomawoo...**  
 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...**

 **Special Thanks for :**  
 **Rahmah736 :** semoga seterusnya ga ketahuan yaa :D wokeh, makasih eon :) **lee kaisoo :** jangan kesel sama baekhyun, dia ga salah apa2. Emang kelakuaannya pantes jadi tjabe :v gomawoo.. **Kim YeHyun :** yaa begitulah, kurang srek kalo gak ada orang ke3 :D **jihanowl7 :** syukurlah, aku pikir bakal pada bosen cz ini sampe 8k lebih. Kyung kuat kok, tenang aja :D **HappyHeiChou :** emang dibagian akhir dibikin gitu biar penasaran, muehehehe.. **Misslah :** wah, makasih yaa, semoga chap ini masih seru **sekyungbin13 :** wajarlah, kalo manis mulu jadi cepet end nih ff :v **arvita. kim :** ya begitulah kehidupan, kadang memang tidak adil. Kyungsoo fighting! #lah?! :v **VENUSXIU6199 :** simpan air matamu untuk beberapa chap kedepan nak :v happy ending? Emm, ga tau, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. **Bae815 :** Done Bae :D **Lovesoo :** ya Tuhan, aku keterlaluan kahh? Kyung yg sabar yaa, peran sabar disayang author(?) **BabyCoffee99 :** hiks.. Aku turut prihatin atas curhatanmu, sabar yaa /puk-puk/ baiklah, akan segera kutendang orang2 yg merebut kebahagiaan kyungie :D **Kim zangin :** tidak serumit itu kok, tenang aja, mari kita pisahkan benang kusut ini sama2 ;) **Jihan Park :** dichap ini udah cukup menjelaskan kan kalo peran baekie antagonis :) **annisadamayanti54** : haha, bersenang-senang dahulu bersakit-sakit kemudian, eh(?) **rizky. alila. 1 :** butuh beberapa saat untuk mengerti kalimat 'nae ani mwo mwo' :v :v pertanyaannya dijawab seiring berjalannya waktu aja yaa.. **chocohazelnut07 :** hahaha, kenapa? Keknya bahagia banget ketemu Baekhyun.. **kyungiee** : ini Next chapternyaa :) **alyaaaa :** ya begitulah rasanya setelah diterbangkan ke awang2 langsung dihempaskan begitu saja:v Update 2 hari sekali?! prett! Sejak kapan, kamu nulis sendiri kah? :D Jatahnya seminggu sekali ya, biar awett, haha... **Love9394kaisoo :** memang Baek si pengganggu :D skrang tiap chapter udah ada sedikit momen sweet kan, aku udah berbaik hati ituh **kim fany :** iya, duhh, nih ff kebanyakan masalah ya, yodah nikmatin ajaa :D oh iya, Zitao adeknya kyungie.. **exindira :** nice review! :v thank you.. **hnana :** brarti gpp ya kalo aku nyiksa kyungie abis-abisan wkwkwk.../becanda/ soalnya aku juga ga bakal tega :v **kim kaisoo :** disini bukan jongin yg jelasin, tapi Kyungsoo :D makasih reviewnyaa.. **caramessso :** welcome :) thanks for reading. **caramessso :** (lagi) ehem-ehem :D **caramessso :** lah, ko ketawa.. **caramessso :** okehh, langsung aja sekalian jawab semuanya :v Makasih udah baca, gemes juga sama komen kamuu :D

 **Ada yg sudah mengharapkan NC ? Wkwkwk**..


	8. Chapter 8

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, dia kembali menyeringai sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan tangan. "Jadi ada unsur pemaksaan dalam menikah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Menarik sekali." Dia terkekeh.

Jemarinya kembali bergerak untuk membuka file foto yang tadi baru saja di kirim oleh orang suruhannya. "Tenang saja Kyungsoo, kau akan segera terbebas dari mimpi buruk ini... Dan akan segera menjadi milikku," ucapnya sambil menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar dua orang yang sedang berpelukan bersama di dalam sebuah Ferrari merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 8~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Jealousy •••**

 **.**

Jongin meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja di depan pintu masuk kantor, dan seorang satpam langsung mengambil alih kunci mobil dan memarkirkannya dengan benar. Dia memasuki bangunan megah tersebut membuat seluruh karyawan yang ada didalamnya langsung menundukkan badan untuk memberikan hormat.

Ya, hampir semuanya. Kecuali Oh Sehun, seorang karyawan baru yang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya langsung menghampiri Jongin dan menyamai langkah _namja_ itu, membuat beberapa staff sempat berbisik membicarakan tentang kelancangannya tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan CEO?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sok resminya.

"Cukup kerjakan saja kerjaanmu," jawab Jongin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya yang terus diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dia merasa penasaran mendapati wajah Jongin yang tampak sedikit lebih cerah pagi ini. Biasanya namja itu selalu bertingkah dingin namun kali ini terdapat senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jongin meliriknya sebentar, "Apa kau ingin dipecat sekarang juga?"

"Yah! Aku hanya bertanya tentang keadaanmu, mengapa kau menjawab seperti itu?!" jawab Sehun sewot. Tanpa sungkan dia merangkul bahu Jongin akrab yang sempat ditepis oleh _namja_ itu, namun Sehun tetap tidak melepasnya. "Kau kelihatan lebih ceria pagi ini, apa kau dan Kyungsoo..." Sehun menyeringai sambil menggantung kalimatnya.

Jongin menyentakkan tubuhnya melepaskan diri dari Sehun dengan tampan. Dia mendecakkan lidah, "Dasar _pervert_ , apa yang kau pikirkan?" gertak Jongin sambil masih mempertahankan tampang dinginnya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kenapa sensitif sekali _eoh_? Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Kyungsoo baru saja membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, kenapa kau mengataiku _pervert_?" goda Sehun. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian benar-benar melakukannya?!" tambah Sehun lagi dengan nada menyebalkannya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang aku adalah bosmu Sehun- _ah_?" tanya Jongin masih dengan nada pelan ketika mereka berdua memasuki lift yang sudah dibukakan oleh satpam disana.

" _Aigoo_ , aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit penasaran denganmu, apa permainanmu akan seliar wajahmu? Berapa ronde?"

 **Tukk**

Pintu lift tertutup dengan sempurna menyisakan dua pria tampan yang berada di dalamnya. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Jongin langsung memiting tubuh Sehun dengan lengan kekarnya, membuat _namja_ itu merasa kesakitan karena lehernya terhimpit lengan Jongin. Ah, Jongin memang sudah sedari tadi ingin melakukannya namun ia menahan agar tidak kehilangan muka di depan para karyawannya. "Kau masih mau berbicara tentang hal itu lagi!?" gertaknya mengintimidasi.

" _Argh, ya-ya-yah_! Kau kejam sekali padaku, akan aku adukan pada Luhan!" teriak Sehun kesakitan.

"Adukan saja pada Luhan lalu kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu," ujarnya namun ia kemudian melepaskan tubuh Sehun.

"Oohh... Jadi kau takut pada Luhan _eoh_? Apa kau juga takut pada Kyungsoo? Ah, kau ini ternyata takut pada wanita ya?" celetuk Sehun yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Jongin. Membuat Sehun yang tadinya tersenyum _evil_ langsung diam seribu bahasa. "Maafkan aku," tambahnya lagi dengan nada pelan.

"Dimana Chen _hyung_? aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi"

"Oh iya, tujuanku menemuimu tadi untuk membicarakan itu, tapi aku malah lupa." Sehun terkekeh, "Chen _hyung_ tidak masuk, istrinya tengah melahirkan."

" _Eoh_? Xiumin _noona_ melahirkan?! Kapan?!" Jongin tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sekarang. Dia tadi meminta padaku untuk mengatakannya padamu, dia juga bilang kalau kau nanti punya kunjungan ke salah satu lokasi proyek, jadi kalau kau mau aku bisa menggantikan posisi Chen _hyung_ untuk menemanimu." Jawab Sehun lancar. Sebenarnya Chen sama sekali tidak menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan tugasnya, tapi ia pikir jalan-jalan memantau proyek akan lebih menyenangkan daripada terus berada di depan komputernya.

Jongin mengarahkan jarinya untuk menyentuh tombol angka 8 di dinding lift. Sehun sedikit mengernyit karena setahunya ruangan Jongin berada di lantai 15. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin, tapi Jongin sedang tidak berminat untuk balas menoleh padanya.

"Temui Chanyeol dan suruh dia ke ruanganku," ujarnya tegas.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Biar dia saja yang menemaniku."

" _Mwo_?! Kenapa harus dia?, kan sudah ada aku disini," protes Sehun tidak terima.

"Katakan pada Chanyeol untuk menemuiku jam 10 tepat, jangan sampai terlambat," tegasnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Yah, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Sehun kalau Jongin sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Sehun hanya harus mengikuti perintahnya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya.

"Oh, _oppa_ , ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," jawab Kris yang langsung membuat senyum yang merekah di bibir Kyungsoo menghilang.

Bagaimana ini? Sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin pulang lebih cepat namun tetap saja ia masih harus menunggu sekitar dua sampai tiga jam untuk dijemput oleh Jongin. "Memangnya kemana? Aku hanya punya waktu sampai jam makan siang."

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Kris langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Oppa_ , kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan saja, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu."

" _Anni_ ," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Kris tidak membalas, keduanya hanya diam dalam mobil tersebut menyebabkan suasana canggung sangat terasa bagi Kyungsoo. Kris menimang pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan, tidak ingin merusak suasana yang ada diantara mereka namun ia sangat ingin mendengar jawaban secara langsung dari Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, siapa yang menjemputmu kemarin?" tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi yang membuat Kyungsoo menegang di tempatnya.

" _Eoh_ , bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Bukankah dia juga baru lulus tahun ini? Aku pernah melihatnya di kampus, apa dia keluargamu?" desak Kris lagi.

"Mungkin." Kyungsoo tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kris, hingga Kris berniat untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa mobil sendiri? Seorang gadis sepertimu tidak baik untuk naik bus seorang diri."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyetir _oppa_."

" _Mwo_?!" Kris tampak berpura-pura terkejut. Membuat Kyungsoo berdecak karena heran mengapa setiap orang selalu terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak bisa menyetir, apa sebegitu buruknya? "Kau bercanda? Kau sungguh tidak bisa menyetir?"

" _Waeyo_? Apa sebegitu buruknya kalau aku tidak bisa menyetir?"

"Tidak, aneh saja kalau _yeoja_ sepertimu tidak dapat menyetir." Kris terkekeh. "Kau ingin aku mengajarimu? Itu juga kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, seseorang sudah mengajariku akhir-akhir ini," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari cekalan tangan Kris pada roda kemudi yang mengerat saat mendengarnya. " _Oppa_ , bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu saat belajar menyetir?"

" _Eoh_?" Kris menyentakkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Itu agak sedikit memalukan. Aku memaksa _appa_ untuk mengajariku saat masih di kelas junior, dia sudah melarangnya karena aku masih terlalu kecil namun aku terus memaksanya, dan tebak apa yang terjadi?" Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah menyimak ceritanya turut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Mobilku menabrak pagar tetangga sehingga _appa_ harus mengganti rugi, itu sungguh memalukan, untung saja tidak ada yang terluka karena insiden itu."

"Ternyata _oppa_ cukup keras kepala ya?" Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh menertawakan cerita Kris.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mulai bisa membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Ah, belum. Aku masih dalam tahap yang sangat awal, sudahlah jangan dibahas," gumam Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbicara tentang hal tersebut lebih lanjut.

"Di depan ada taman bermain, kau ingin kesana?"

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya dia cukup suka dengan taman bermain tapi jika dia menerima ajakan Kris bisa-bisa ia terlalu asik bermain hingga melupakan Jongin dan kembali tidak tepat waktu, lalu Jongin akan kembali marah padanya. Tidak, tidak akan. "Jangan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kita jalan-jalan saja."

" _Eum_ , baiklah." Kris terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka membicarakan apapun yang bisa mereka bicarakan hingga Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

"Kau suka yang rasa apa? Biar aku yang membelikan," tanya Kris setelah menepikan mobilnya di sebelah kedai es krim tersebut.

"Vanilla, aku suka vanilla," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa perlu berpikir.

" _Arasseo_ , aku akan segera kembali."

Tak lama setelahnya Kris kembali dengan membawa dua cone es krim ditangannya, yang satu rasa vanilla dan yang satu lagi rasa coklat. Kris memasuki mobil dan memberikan cone berukuran jumbo tersebut kepada Kyungsoo yang disambut oleh _yeoja_ itu dengan pekikan bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan riang. "Kau tampak begitu senang," ujar Kris menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia langsung meraup es krim tersebut dan menjilatinya dengan lahap hingga membuat Kris terkekeh melihatnya. "Kau seperti anjing kecil yang tidak diberi makan selama seminggu penuh," goda Kris karena menyaksikan tampang lucu Kyungsoo sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku memang sudah sangat lama tidak makan es krim, padahal aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak membelinya?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku hanya makan jika ada yang membelikan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu prinsipku." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil menoleh pada Kris. Namja itu sempat berdecak saat mendapati bibir yeoja itu yang sudah belepotan karena es krim yang dimakannya.

"Apa kau juga selalu belepotan saat memakan es krim?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo bergumam tidak mengerti dan Kris langsung menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri mencoba memberi petunjuk pada Kyungsoo bahwa ada es krim yang masih tersisa disana. "Oh, maaf." Kyungsoo mengambil tissu dan bergegas membersihkan bibirnya asal. "Aku memang selalu seperti ini. _Oppa_! Kau harus sekali-kali mencoba yang rasa vanilla, ini benar-benar enak."

"Benarkah? Akan kucoba lain kali."

"Aku jadi teringat pada masa kecilku." tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terdorong ke depan akibat momen inersia yang disebabkan oleh rem yang Kris injak karena lampu yang berubah menjadi berwarna merah didepannya. "Waktu itu aku baru tahu kalau es krim rasa vanilla itu enak, _appa_ membelikan dua cone sekaligus dan aku memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menerawang kembali ke masa lalu. "Aku terlalu fokus pada es krim di sebelah tangan kananku yang mulai melumer. Aku menahannya agar tidak menetes pada bajuku, namun aku sama sekali tidak mengendalikan tangan kiriku hingga tanpa kusadari es krim di tangan kiriku sudah jatuh menyisakan conenya saja yang masih kupegang, aku menangis seharian karenanya." Kyungsoo menertawakan ceritanya sendiri membuat bibirnya itu membentuk _heartshape_ , dan matanya yang bulat menyipit. Kris dibuat terpana karena dia bahkan belum pernah mendapati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, sepertinya mood Kyungsoo sedang baik.

Kris menarik tissu di sebelahnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang masih setengah belepotan, membuat tawa lebar _yeoja_ itu digantikan dengan senyuman kecil dan semburat merah yang mulai menyebar di pipinya. Keduanya saling diselimuti kebahagiaan, tanpa menyadari adanya tatapan nyalang dari seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

.

Jongin tengah berada di perjalanan menuju lokasi proyek bersama Chanyeol. Mereka sengaja membawa supir agar sempat untuk berdiskusi saat dalam perjalanan. Belum lama mereka membicarakan hal tersebut konsentrasi Jongin terpecah karena matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya.

 _"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengutarakan pendapatnya secara panjang lebar. Seluruh perhatiannya ia pusatkan pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berada di mobil orang lain tersebut, dan ia juga bisa mengenali sosok yang mengambil alih kemudi disebelahnya. Kris.

Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mulai mengepal. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak rela melihat Kyungsoo tengah bersama dengan orang lain. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jongin semakin kesal, _yeoja_ itu tengah tertawa begitu lepas sambil menggenggam sebuah es krim di tangan kanannya. Hey, Jongin yang suaminya saja belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut dan juga menyaksikan tawa Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu, kenapa _yeoja_ itu lancang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu pada _namja_ lain.

Jongin semakin terperangah saat menyaksikan Kris mengarahkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah tissu untuk membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo, dan sialnya _yeoja_ itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Sungguh, kalau Jongin tidak memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka ia sangat ingin untuk menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang.

"-, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat respon dari Jongin. "Jongin- _ah_ , kau mendengarkanku kan?"

" _Eoh_? _Wae_? Maaf aku, sedikit tidak fokus," jawab Jongin setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Tidak apa, kau istirahat saja, sepertinya kau kelelahan karena _meeting_ tadi." Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan dengan mudah ia bisa mengenali Kyungsoo tengah bersama seorang pria dalam mobil tersebut. Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, matanya kembali melirik Jongin yang mukanya tampak ditekuk sarat akan rasa kesal. _"Cemburu, eh?"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

 **From : Kim Jongin**

 _"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."_

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia tengah berada di halte untuk menunggu Jongin setelah diantar oleh Kris. Kalau tahu begini tadi dia bisa mengajak Kris ke taman hiburan saja. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi tidak biasanya Jongin tidak memberi solusi, biasanya dia akan berkata "Supirku akan menjemputmu." atau "Kau hubungi _eomma_ saja, jangan naik bus." Tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali, dia juga tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya.

"Hey! Kenapa aku jadi berfikir seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tanpa Jongin." Dia menyentakkan kakinya dan langsung berdiri saat menyadari busnya telah datang, ia langsung memasuki bus tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Meski berkali-kali menyangkal bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, namun kenyataannya Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena Jongin tidak datang untuk menjemputnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini? Apa Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan fasilitas yang diberikan oleh Jongin? Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh seperti ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi seseorang tengah menombol password apartemennya, dia langsung menyentakkan kepala meninggalkan masakannya yang masih berada di atas kompor. Seperti dugaannya, itu adalah Jongin. Mukanya tampak kusut dan dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. _"Mungkin dia kelelahan,"_ pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia pun mengambil alih jas milik Jongin dan meletakkannya di tempat yang benar.

"Masakanku belum siap, mungkin sebentar lagi, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu, akan kusiapkan airnya."

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Setelah Jongin selesai mandi Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya, dan berakhirlah mereka di meja makan untuk menyantap menu makan malam buatan Kyungsoo. Jongin terus diam dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa tadi tidak menjemput?" tanya Kyungsoo asal.

Sial, kenapa malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Pekerjaanku banyak, aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk makan siang," Bohong. Jelas-jelas pekerjaannya sudah selesai bahkan sebelum jam makan siang. "Kau tadi pulang naik apa?"

"Naik bus."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya, kenapa Jongin tidak marah? Bukankah dia selalu tidak suka jika Kyungsoo naik bus seorang diri?

"Kau tadi tidak pergi kemana-mana sepulang dari kampus?"

"Hm?" kenapa Jongin bertanya seperti itu? "Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo turut berbohong, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin sulit jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sempat jalan-jalan bersama Kris.

Sedang di sisi lain, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin tengah merasa kecewa mendapati istrinya berbohong saat ia bertanya. Apa Kyungsoo selalu berbohong seperti ini? Dan itu membuat kepercayaannya pada Kyungsoo selama ini runtuh seketika. Ya, memang jika ketahuan sekali berbohong, maka akan sulit untuk kembali dipercaya.

Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring lantas mendorongnya ke depan menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai makan.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kenyang," jawab Jongin singkat lantas menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidur.

.

.

 **Ting-tong ting-tong...**

Kyungsoo baru saja meletakkan piring terakhir yang baru saja dicucinya saat bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. _Yeoja_ itu sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini, tidak biasanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun langsung beranjak untuk segera membukakan pintu namun ia sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lewat interkom terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan saat melihat wajah mantan kekasih suaminya itu muncul di layar interkom.

Jujur saja, kalau ia bisa Kyungsoo ingin kembali mematikan interkom dan beranjak ke kamar untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau tengah ada seorang tamu. Namun bagaimanapun Jongin pasti mendengar suara bel, kalaupun Kyungsoo tidak membukanya, pasti Jongin yang akan membukanya dan itu akan jadi lebih buruk.

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih segera membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , lama sekali, dimana _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun langsung sembari memasuki apartemen tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Jongin tengah beristirahat di kamar," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang bertingkah seakan tengah berada di apartemennya sendiri dan menjadikan Kyungsoo layaknya seorang pembantu karena dengan seenaknya memberikan barang bawaan yang ia bawa.

"Itu makanan kesukaan _oppa_ , tadi aku lewat dan tiba-tiba saja teringat _oppa_ , aku sangat merindukannya." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil membayangkan untuk segera bertemu dengan Jongin. "Jangan dimakan _eoh_? Itu hanya untuk _oppa_!" titah Baekhyun, lantas dengan seenak jidatnya ia memasuki satu-satunya kamar tidur yang tersedia di apartemen tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kesal, tangannya bergerak untuk memindahkan potongan ayam kedalam piring sambil menggerutu tentang Baekhyun.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyungsoo kembali menyentakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin keluar terlebih dahulu lalu disusul dengan Baekhyun yang mengekur di belakangnya.

" _Oppa_ ~ aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu, kita makan bersama ya~"

Jongin tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun, dia hanya duduk diam di atas sofa sambil melihat layar televisi yang masih menyala.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , bawa makanannya kemari."

 _Dia pikir aku pembantu?!_

" _Oppa_ makanlah! Aku membelinya di tempat kau biasa membelinya." Baekhyun menyodorkan piring berisi potongan ayam goreng pada Jongin yang sama sekali tidak disambut oleh Jongin. "Kenapa? Apa _oppa_ sudah tidak suka ayam?" tanya Baekhyun lagi karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Jongin.

"Dia baru saja selesai makan malam," ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan sembari duduk di kursi tunggal tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Jongin dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas, namun _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap peduli pada yang lain. Tatapannya hanya mengarah lurus pada layar televisi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti. Apa Jongin tengah marah padanya?

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

" _Eoh_?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apa dia tengah mengusir sang tuan rumah dari rumahnya sendiri?

"Bisakah kau pergi? Jangan menjadi pengganggu di sini."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya berniat untuk membalas kalimat Baekhyun namun dia diam sebentar, matanya melirik pada Jongin berharap untuk mendapat belaan dari _namja_ itu. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak peduli. _Jongin menyebalkan!_ "Baiklah!" seru Kyungsoo kesal, dia lantas bangkit dan memasuki kamar sambil melipat mukanya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berusaha untuk segera tertidur, namun ia hanya tidak bisa. Entah kenapa sepertinya pikiran _yeoja_ itu masih tertinggal di ruang tengah. Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tengah sibuk melancarkan aksinya untuk kembali dekat dengan Jongin. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum saat mendapati Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya, lantas ia segera mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

" _Oppa_ , kau masih kenyang?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Jongin. "Baiklah, tidak perlu dimakan juga tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lagi sambil meletakkan piring yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa serius sekali menontonnya, seingatku kau bukan orang yang suka menonton hal-hal seperti ini," oceh Baekhyun sendiri karena Jongin sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Drrrrrrtttt...

Ponsel milik Jongin bergetar, tangan Jongin bergerak untuk meraih ponsel yang tengah tergeletak di atas meja tersebut namun Baekhyun telah terlebih dahulu meraihnya. " _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Ini ponselmu?" Baekhyun tertawa riang, "Sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan dengan ponselmu." Baekhyun membuka dan memainkan ponsel milik Jongin, membuat sang pemilik yang tidak terima berusaha untuk merebut kembali meski tidak sampai mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun mengetikkan nomor ponselnya sendiri di ponsel milik Jongin lantas menekan tombol _call._ Ponsel milik Baekhyun turut berdering setelahnya, lantas _yeoja_ itu memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Baekhyun kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Jongin lantas menunjukkannya tepat di depan muka Jongin.

Terpampang dengan jelas di sana nomor kontak Baekhyun yang sudah di _save_ oleh _yeoja_ itu dengan nama _'Love'_ yang tertera di atasnya.

" _Oppa_ masih ingat? Aku tau kau memakai nama seperti itu untuk menyimpan nomorku dulu." Baekhyun kembali tertawa riang setelah Jongin merebut paksa ponsel dari tangan Baekhyun lantas memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. "Itu nomorku, _oppa_ bisa menghubungiku kapanpun saat tengah membutuhkanku. Aku tersedia 24 jam untukmu _oppa_ ~"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dalam, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat mengamati profil _namja_ yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu. Tidak peduli meski _namja_ itu tengah menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya, Baekhyun tetap mengagumi ketampanan Jongin. _Namja_ itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang dulu ia kenal.

" _Oppa bogoshippeo~~"_ Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin. Dirinya sangat merindukan Jongin, hampir dua tahun lamanya ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ itu.

Jongin menyentakkan tangannya, tidak pelan hingga membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas. Jongin meliriknya dingin lantas mengambil remote tv lantas mematikan televisi di depannya.

" _Oppa_ , apa kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, ia tidak yakin tentang mengapa Jongin marah padanya. Tapi dia rasa hal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kepergian dirinya dua tahun lalu. "Baiklah. Aku tahu, aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Karena itu aku meminta maaf."

"Pergilah!" usir Jongin dengan nada dingin.

" _Oppa_ ~"

"Aku sibuk." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Melihat hal tersebut Baekhyun langsung ikut berdiri dan memeluk _namja_ itu dari belakang.

" _Oppa_ ~" lirihnya hingga hampir terisak. Entah kenapa perilaku Jongin yang begitu dingin padanya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa terima, dimana Jongin yang ia kenal? Dimana Jongin yang selalu menyayanginya seperti dulu? "Aku salah. Baiklah aku salah, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu _oppa_."

"Apa kau tahu? Aku mencoba untuk meraihmu tapi aku hanya tidak bisa _Oppa_. Aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku salah. Aku kehilangan kontakmu sesaat setelah berada di Amerika, _oppa_ tahu sendiri kan? Perusahaan _appa_ bangkrut dan itu mengharuskan kami untuk segera pindah." Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk kalimatnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih melingkar di tubuh Jongin.

" _Appa_ pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan paman, dan aku baru bisa kembali ke Korea sekarang. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak khawatir denganmu, kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, kupikir _oppa_ akan segera memaafkanku dan kita bisa kembali bersama seperti dahulu. _Oppa_ , kau tidak berubah kan? Kau masih Jongin _oppa_ yang ku kenal dulu kan?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah bersama dengan Kyungsoo, tapi _oppa_ tidak mencintainya kan?"

Jongin berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan tangan Baekhyun namun _yeoja_ itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Meskipun aku tidak mencintainya aku juga tidak akan kembali padamu, kau hanya masa laluku," balas Jongin.

" _Oppa_ aku mohon jangan marah padaku~"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, kita bahkan sudah berakhir sejak sebelum kau pergi ke Amerika, jadi aku tidak berhak untuk marah padamu karena hal itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu _oppa_."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun turut mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin meski hal tersebut tidak cukup untuk membuat kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. "Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku Baekhyun, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Apa dulu kau memperlakukanku seperti adikmu?! Tidak _oppa_ , kita saling mencintai. Dan lihat aku sekarang, aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku seorang wanita dewasa _oppa_ dan aku tidak mau jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik," protes Baekhyun.

Jongin kembali mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Baekhyun, dan kali ini _yeoja_ itu tidak memberikan perlawanan. "Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman Baek." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun beberapa langkah, lantas kembali berhenti sejenak dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Pulanglah," titahnya pada Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ ~"

"Seorang _yeoja_ sepertimu tidak baik untuk pergi seorang diri di malam hari." Lantas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju dapur. Memangnya kemana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar karena ada Kyungsoo di sana, dan jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa dia tengah dalam mode kecewa dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka kulkas untuk meminum air dingin dari sana. Indera pendengarannya mendengar suara kunci yang berbunyi ketika pintu apartemennya kembali ditutup. Dan ia yakin Baekhyun telah meninggalkan kediamannya kali ini.

Jujur, sulit rasanya bagi Jongin untuk menatap Baekhyun. _Yeoja_ itu pernah mengisi hari-hari indahnya dulu, sebelum kemudian mereka putus karena masalah sepele dari pihak Baekhyun. Jongin mencoba untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Baekhyun, namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat mengetahui _yeoja_ itu pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin tahu ia tidak berhak untuk marah pada Baekhyun, namun kenyataannya _namja_ itu tengah marah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Baekhyun saat ini, tapi entah kenapa tiap kali melihat Baekhyun Jongin masih bisa merasakan kecewa yang teramat pada _yeoja_ itu.

Jongin menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia menaruh kembali botol air minum yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari pendingin lantas berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dalam diam, ia menghabiskan potongan ayam yang masih tertata rapi di atas piring. _Huh_ , asal mereka tahu, Jongin sudah sangat ingin memakannya bahkan sejak ia mencium baunya saat Baekhyun datang. Ya, dia kelaparan. Apalagi ia hanya makan sedikit saat makan malam tadi. Sepertinya marah membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga sehingga ia tak bisa tidak bersikap lebih rakus dari seekor singa kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya.

Memang, Jongin dengan ayam adalah dua hal yang takkan pernah terpisahkan.

.

Jongin memasuki kamar setelah selesai menghabiskan semua potongan ayam yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Dia meletakkan piringnya begitu saja di bak cucian, mengandalkan Kyungsoo yang akan mencucinya besok pagi. Tentu saja, memang sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin mau mencuci piringnya sendiri, itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya membuat ranjang tempat ia tidur sedikit bergerak. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memang belum tertidur kembali membuka matanya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Jongin, siapa tahu Jongin tengah membutuhkannya. Namun _yeoja_ itu menghentikan gerakannya saat mendapati punggung Jongin berada di hadapannya. Jongin tidur memunggunginya.

 _Ada apa? Tidak biasanya._

"Jongin- _ah_ , apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri, ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya dan sikap Jongin menjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Jongin tanpa berniat untuk berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia berniat untuk menanyakan kenapa Jongin tidak memeluknya mengingat _namja_ itu akan sulit tertidur jika tidak memeluk Kyungsoo, namun ia urung mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur seperti ini," ujar Jongin final.

"Baiklah, _jaljayo_."

Jongin hanya diam. Dia bertahan pada posisinya. Sisi lain dirinya memerintah untuk segera berbalik dan memeluk Kyungsoo seperti biasa, namun dirinya cukup egois untuk mempertahankan. Anggap saja dia masih marah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba membohongi Kyungsoo bahwa ia sedang ingin tidur dengan posisi seperti ini, tapi kenyataannya, dia tak kunjung tertidur malam itu,

 _And she don't know why it hurts_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **151127**

 **A/N: Akhirnya chap 8 terselesaikan, setelah 3 bulan ga nulis, dan sekarang aku kembali meneruskan cerita ini. Jadi separuh dari tulisan ini tulisan lama dan separuhnya lagi tulisan baru. Haha... Aku emang suka nyicil kalo nulis. Keliatan beda kah? Ngga lah yaa...**

 **Maaf, untuk segala konflik yang ga sengaja #plakk tertulis di ff ini :v padahal awalnya aku kekurangan konflik loh, dan sekarang malah overdosis.. Tenanglah, semua kan indah pada waktunya ;)**

 **Untuk NC, nunggu mereka ngebuka hati yep, aku ga mau mereka melakukan** _ **itu**_ **karena terpaksa ;D**

 **Okay, jangan lupa REVIEW yaaa...**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **kaisoomin :** seperti biasa, update tetep tiap selasa yep. **Sofia Magdalena :** iya, chap awal emang agak ngenes **Sofia Magdalena :** salah nebak :D **shafe :** konflik itu greget bagi saya, maapkan. Ntar dikurangi deh konfliknya :) **chocohazelnut07 :** belajar mobil di lapangan antah berantah :v kalo lngsung turun ke jalan pasti nabrak, NC nanti dulu yak :D **Sofia Magdalena :** oke sip, pake Kris biar ga mainstream **Sofia Magdalena :** nanti juga peka **luvjongin :** btw scene seperti itu sudah ada dlm skenarioku :v tapi makasih sarannya, NC kapan" :D **nurhazizah :** welcome, makasih udah baca n review **Sofia Magdalena :** emang full sweet moment **rizky. alila. 1 :** haha, aku ga niat ngiklan lohh, kaisoo selalu. **kyung1225 :** iya, pengganggu selalu muncul diwaktu yg tidak tepat. **VENUSXIU6199 :** semangat banget NCnya, ditunda dulu ya~~ *kedip-kedip* **kaisooexo :** haha, ada juga yg suka orang ke-3, biasanya kan pada benci. **Rahmah736 :** hah, cast baru? Mana? Ko authornya sendiri ga nemu yah. Perasaan ga ada deh :D **Kim YeHyun :** Yifan gitu loch.. :v thank youu **alyaaaa :** hampa? Ff lain kan banyak, bisa dong diselingin dikit. Cadangan chap aku tinggal dikit, katanya liburan mau nuntasin nulis malah cuma dapet 2 chap /curhat/ #plakk :v **kim fany :** nanti ching, emang ada tahapannya sebelum sampe di fase" bahagia. Sabar ne, janji ada yg manis" kok ;) **00kris :** mantap tuh, haha... Emang ada yg sama dg skenarioku sih, nanti bakal ada scene kiss itu, tapi agak beda dikit *sssssttt* ini rahasia kita berdua yaa, biar gada yg tau :v makasih saranyaa... **L :** makasih udah baca n review :) **Sofia Magdalena :** yaa begitulah **Sofia Magdalena :** amin, betapa mulia hatimu yg mendoakan taobaek dapet jodoh :D NC nanti yaa. **Addelia Yoma823 :** kaisoo tak terpisahkan kok, makasih. **kristina :** sebenarnya itu mobil kap terbuka, tapi khusus scene ini atapnya pas ditutup, menurutku lucu sih, tapi terserah deh kamu mau bayangin pake mobil apa :) **Kim zangin :** klimaks blom tau kapan, ff ini bkal sampe ch 16 dan menurutku yg seru di ch 10 keatas, ditunggu yaa.. **Lovesoo :** Ratenya masih T, blom bisa bikin yg HOT. Aku juga ga pengalaman nulis NC, huhuhu.. **HappyHeichou :** scene mobil aku terinspirasi dari film transformers, waks waks. NC kapan" okehh. **annisadamayanti54 :** ga seru kalo gada pengganggu #ditabokreaders hehe, makasih udah nungguin **Love9394kaisoo :** pasti, NC nungguin Jongin nyatain cinta, coming soon. **Nadhefuji :** Jongin mah gitu, manja bisa, cool bisa, yadong apalagi #plakk **Misslah :** amin, berdoalah semoga happy end. **chaa :** hah, chanbaek?! Aduhh, gimana yaa.. Kasih ga yaa.. Entahlah :v **Kairasoo :** iya, agak susah cz Jongin dari awal ga suka sama Soo, jadi butuh proses.. **hnana :** iyaa, badai pasti berlalu :D bentar lagi ne.. **kim kaisoo :** haha, kamu bisa aja. **:** updatenya tiap hari selasa chinguu.. Makasih udah baca **exindira :** okeh, kris buat aku aja kalo gitu ;) **Nadhefuji :** Jongin itu volos" kamvret(?) :v **riska :** ah, ngga deh.. If you know ada yg lebih bahaya dripada Kris nantinya.. :p **audya :** yaa ini dilanjut lagi dongs, ditunggu lanjutannya terus yaa :) **anonim :** haha, kisah perebutan kyungsoo? Iya deh, makasih udah baca n review **jihanowl7 :** ahaha, kaisoo n krisoo shipper, enak dong, disini ada dua"nya, nikmatin aja :D **kim kaisoo :** maap, bukan bermaksud php, tapi emang kemaren aku nanya cz udah sampe part nulis nc, hanya saja apa yg sedang aku tulis bukan berarti apa yg aku upload minggu ini :D ditunggu ya.. overDOx : makasih udah baca n review

 **There's no kaisoo moment in this chapter. I'm sorry... #deepbow**


	9. Chapter 9

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Aku hanya ingin tidur seperti ini," ujar Jongin final.

"Baiklah, _jaljayo_."

Jongin hanya diam. Dia bertahan pada posisinya. Sisi lain dirinya memerintah untuk segera berbalik dan memeluk Kyungsoo seperti biasa, namun dirinya cukup egois untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Anggap saja dia masih marah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba membohongi Kyungsoo bahwa ia sedang ingin tidur dengan posisi seperti ini, tapi kenyataannya, dia tak kunjung tertidur malam itu,

 _And she don't know why it hurts_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 9~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Where are you now? •••**

 **.**

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin pun keluar dan turut duduk di meja makan. Dia masih diam, memasang ekspresi dinginnya seolah tengah mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia masih tidak ingin berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongin, dan tanpa sengaja akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan kalimat yang sejujurnya cukup perlu untuk ia katakan sedari tadi. "Xiumin _noona_ melahirkan kemarin."

"Siapa?" _Oh_ , sepertinya Kyungsoo masih belum mengenal Xiumin.

"Istrinya Chen _hyung_."

" _Oh_ , maksudmu Kim Jongdae yang sekretarismu itu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eum_ ," gumamnya sambil terus mengunyah makanan. Semakin kesini, masakan Kyungsoo semakin enak saja.

"Kau tidak pergi untuk melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk datang hari ini, kau juga ikutlah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin mengajaknya? "Baiklah, kupastikan untuk menemanimu pergi ke sana."

"Baguslah."

Lantas mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan mereka dalam diam.

"Aku menang, kau yang traktir kali ini."

" _Yah oppa_! Tidak bisa, kau curang! Ini tidak adil, kita tanding ulang!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibinya karena dibohongi oleh Kris. _Namja_ itu hanya tertawa yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyipitkan mata besarnya.

"Baiklah, kita tanding ulang," ujar Kris sambil meredakan tawanya.

Mereka kembali melakukan permainan batu-kertas-gunting, yang kali ini kembali dimenangkan oleh Kris. Membuat _namja_ itu kembali tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kau lihat kan? Kalau kalah mengaku saja."

"Baiklah, cepat pesan sana! Tapi jangan yang mahal!"

Kris kembali tertawa lantas segera memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan.

Sejak Luhan sudah lulus, Kyungsoo memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris. Seperti dulu, saat sebelum Jongin datang mengisi hidup Kyungsoo. Jika tidak sedang memiliki kelas, Kris akan selalu menemani Kyungsoo. Entah sekedar untuk bersantai di halaman ataupun mengobrol bersama di kafetaria.

Kris selalu melemparkan candaan yang tak jarang membuat Kyungsoo tergelak. Dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Begitu saja. Sebatas dengan hubungan persahabatan antara mereka, tidak lebih. Kyungsoo senang telah mengenal sosok seperti Kris, yang dapat mengerti dirinya, selalu ada untuknya, dan menjadi figur seorang kakak laki-laki bagi Kyungsoo.

Tapi senyaman apapun Kyungsoo dengan Kris. Ia tidak bisa serta merta menerima cinta dari _namja_ itu. Karena cinta itu urusan hati, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana hatinya kan berlabuh.

Mereka banyak melemparkan candaan sembari menghabiskan minuman yang mereka pesan di kafetaria. Dan setelah menghabiskannya, mereka pun berniat untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Kris keluar terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih memiliki tanggungan untuk membayar minuman yang mereka pesan di kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar, Kyungsoo keluar dari kafetaria dan mencari keberadaan Kris. Mata _yeoja_ itu menyisir keadaan di sekitar sana hingga ia menemukan sosok jangkung yang tengah berdiri sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya membelakangi pintu kafetaria.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Dia lantas setengah berlari untuk menghampiri Kris dan berniat untuk mengagetkan _namja_ itu dari belakang. Langkahnya ia pelankan saat sudah dekat dengan keberadaan kris, lantas ia menepuk bahu Kris dengan cepat.

" _Oppa_!"

 **Brukk..**

" _Eoh, eotokke_.." Kyungsoo segera membungkuk mendapati ponsel di tangan Kris terjatuh saat ia mencoba untuk mengejutkan Kris. Ia mengambil ponsel milik Kris dan sedikit mengelapnya agar tidak terkena butiran pasir. " _Oppa mianhae_ , memangnya bagaimana kau memegangnya? Begitu saja sampai jatuh." Kyungsoo menyeringai lantas memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada Kris.

Namun Kris tidak menanggapinya.

Merasa tidak direspon, Kyungsoo pun mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Kris, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati raut wajah Kris. " _Oppa_ , ada apa denganmu?"

" _Eomma_..." Sebutir air mata meluncur perlahan melewati pipi _namja_ itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan dibuatnya.

" _O-oppa_ , kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan khawatir karena Kris kembali meneteskan air mata dari kelopak mata yang lain.

" _Eomma_.." sebutnya lagi dengan pandangan yang entah tengah mengarah kemana. Pikirannya tengah kacau, hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan bagaimana lelehan itu sudah mengalir deras.

Kyungsoo masih terus bertanya, dan seakan baru saja tersadar dari dunia asingnya, Kris menyentakkan kepalanya kepada Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu menatapnya khawatir sambil memegangi sebelah bahu Kris.

" _Oppa_ ada apa? Kenapa menangis _eoh_?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti hal apa yang sampai membuat seorang Kris Wu menangis sampai seperti itu.

" _Eomma, Eomma_ meninggal," ujar Kris lirih.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya. Ini mengejutkan. Bukan hanya bagi Kris, tapi juga bagi Kyungsoo. Meski ia tidak mengenal sosok ibu Kris, tapi sedikitnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kris cukup dekat dengan ibunya. Tak jarang Kris menerima panggilan dari ibunya saat mereka bersama, dan Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya adalah sosok yang sangat perhatian juga penyayang.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Kris saat ini, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk mengusap bahu Kris pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku harus pulang Kyung, aku harus segera pulang."

" _Oppa_!"

 _Ciiiiitttt..._

Tubuh besar Kris terpelanting ke belakang karena Kyungsoo yang menariknya cukup keras. Ya, Kris terlalu gegabah, hingga pikirannya tidak mampu mencerna apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Hampir saja tubuhnya tertabrak mobil kampus yang tengah melintas di depan kafetaria, beruntung Kyungsoo bergerak cepat dengan menarik _namja_ itu sehingga kecelakaan pun dapat terhindarkan.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf pada supir mobil tersebut akibat kecerobohan Kris.

"Aku harus pulang Kyung." Kris mengulang kalimat yang sama seolah tidak ada kalimat lain yang mampu untuk ia ucapkan. Tanpa melihat jalan Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan.

Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya pun segera meraih lengan _namja_ itu dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya, " _Oppa_! Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia tak pernah mendengan Kris berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti ini, namun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Pikirannya segera berjalan untuk mencari alternatif lain yang bisa ia lakukan "Taksi. _Eoh_ , kita naik taksi saja _oppa_ , aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ibuku tinggal di Daegu, taksi mana yang mau mengantarmu hingga ke Daegu?"

Kyungsoo baru tahu fakta yang seperti ini. _Yeoja_ itu terdiam untuk sementara. Pikirannya kembali berjalan untuk menemukan kalimat yang bisa ia katakan pada Kris, namun nihil. Kyungsoo kehabisan kata.

Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Kris meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia segera pergi menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan karena ditinggal oleh Kris.

" _Oppa_ , tunggu!" Kyungsoo berlari untuk menyusul Kris dan menyamakan langkahnya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini _Oppa_! Setidaknya... Entahlah, tapi yang pasti jangan menyetir sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya!"

Kris tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu masih terus berjalan cepat lantas mengarahkan kunci mobilnya untuk membukanya.

" _Oppa_!" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapati Kris yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menhentikan Kris, dan tanpa sengaja ia berkata, "Aku ikut denganmu!" ujarnya cepat tanpa berpikir.

"Cepatlah."

Sial. Kenapa jadi begini? Kyungsoo memiliki janji dengan Jongin untuk pergi menjenguk Xiumin nanti, dan pergi ke Daegu bukankah hal yang bisa ia tempuh hingga jam makan siang datang. Butuh berjam-jam perjalanan untuk sampai di sana dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin untuk bisa pulang tepat waktu.

 _Yeoja_ itu menelan ludahnya pelan, sejenak ia menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, namun disisi lain ia merasa sangat tidak mungkin untuk membiarkan Kris pergi ke Daegu seorang diri. Emosi _namja_ itu sedang tidak stabil, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjamin _namja_ itu untuk sampai di Daegu dengan selamat jika ia pergi sendirian.

Kris sudah memasuki mobilnya dan suara mesin yang dinyalakan menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunanya. _Yeoja_ itu segera bergegas untuk memutari kap mobil dan duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Matanya melirik Kris dengan berhati-hati, mendapati _namja_ di sampingnya masih memasang ekspresi kalutnya sambil berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, Kyungsoo berusaha mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Jongin.

 **To : Kim Jongin**

 _"Jangan menjemput, aku pulang terlambat."_

Kyungsoo berharap Jongin tidak marah lagi padanya karena sudah memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Entah seberapa terlambat ia nanti, dirinya tidak tahu. Yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana agar Kris tetap tenang hingga mereka sampai di Daegu dengan selamat.

.

Saat-saat mencekam ketika Kyungsoo harus menemani Kris dengan mengemudi yang sedikit tidak terkendali pun terlewati. Kini mereka pun sampai setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan.

Kris pun langsung memasuki tempat upacara pemakaman. _Namja_ itu melesat masuk secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari mobil begitu saja.

Ruangan tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh para pelayat yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Kyungsoo sedikit menggigit bibirnya risau, ia bahkan belum sempat mengganti bajunya dan masih memakai pakaian biasa. Dengan ragu, ia pun memasuki tempat tersebut, dan betapa perih hatinya saat mendapati Kris sudah berlutut di depan peti sang ibu dengan ayahnya yang mengelus punggungnya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Kejadian ini mengingatkan pada ibunya. Kurang lebih begitulah peristiwa yang pernah gadis itu alami dulu, jauh sebelum ia mengerti apa arti sebuah kehilangan. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana dia pernah melihat ayahnya berlutut layaknya apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kris. Kyungsoo ingat betul bagaimana Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat hari itu, meski masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi namun otak kecilnya sanggup merekam.

Sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mampu berada di sana untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi, hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dengan sedikit berlari. Gadis itu tidak sanggup mendengar suara raungan Kris yang terus memanggil ibunya dan memintanya untuk kembali.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir. Di bawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat upacara pemakaman ibu Kris. Kyungsoo menangis sepuasnya, terisak, hingga napasnya terasa hampir habis. Air mata yang seharusnya ia keluarkan 16 tahun yang lalu ia tumpahkan hari ini juga. Ia merindukan _eomma_ nya. Seseorang yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu, sekali saja. Kyungsoo hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya pelukan hangat dari wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah itu sekali lagi, lalu ia akan menyimpan ingatan itu untuk selamanya. Seumur hidupnya.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menangis seorang diri, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya dan mendapati nama Jongin tertera di layar ponsel. Tidak ingin ketahuan tengah menangis, ia segera mengelap air matanya sebelum menjawab panggilan meskipun Jongin sama sekali tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo berdehem untuk melegakan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit sengau.

 _"Kau tidak melupakan acara untuk mengunjungi Xiumin noona kan? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"Oh, aku..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Sedang ada urusan, tidak bisa pulang sekarang juga," ujarnya datar.

 _"Yah! Ini sudah sore, memangnya kau mau pulang jam berapa eoh?"_

Benar, ini sudah sore. Perjalanan panjang telah menyita banyak waktu hingga Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bagaimana ia akan pulang nantinya. Kyungsoo mendesah, sekarang ia baru sadar betapa cerobohnya ia yang mengikuti Kris begitu saja. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak berpikir bahwa Daegu dan Seoul itu tidak bisa dijangkau hanya dengan beberapa langkah saja.

"Aku, aku sedang menemani teman, tidak bisa pulang sekarang."

 _"Lalu kau mau pulang kapan? Kau akan naik bus sendiri di malam hari?"_ Andai Jongin tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu bahkan tengah berada di luar kota saat ini. _"Teman yang mana? Seingatku kau tidak punya teman,"_ tambah Jongin lagi.

Matilah Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia tengah bersama Kris, karena apapun alasannya, Jongin pasti tidak akan terima mendengarnya pergi bersama seorang _namja_.

"Kris _oppa_ ," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Bagaimanapun dirinya tak bisa berbohong pada _namja_ itu. Sebelah tanggannya bergerak untuk meremas bawahan dress yang tengah ia pakai sambil menunggu respon dari Jongin.

 _"Oh.."_ jawabnya lemah. Jongin terdengar tengah menghela napas di seberang sana. _"Aku mengerti. Bersenang-senanglah."_

"Jongin..."

 _BIP_

Panggilan terputus secara sepihak. Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga cepat lantas menatap layarnya seakan ia bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin dari sana. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Jongin tengah marah, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Semua ini salahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia pergi begitu saja. Harusnya ia meminta izin pada Jongin terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo merutuki keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

 _Yeoja_ itu berjingkat karena terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa anda yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

" _Oh_ , ne. Saya Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo formal sambil berdiri untuk menyamai posisi pria tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal pria itu, tapi sepertinya dia masih memiliki hubungan dengan Kris.

"Tuan Kris Wu sedang mencari, sebaiknya anda segera masuk untuk menemuinya."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan, lantas segera pergi untuk menemui Kris. Sepertinya pria itu adalah asisten ayah Kris, mengingat dia selalu tidak jauh dari ayah Kris dalam ruangan tadi.

Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam tempat upacara pemakaman, dan mendapati Kris tengah menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. _Namja_ itu sudah tampak lebih baik, atau setidaknya tidak seburuk saat pertama kali datang bersama Kyungsoo tadi.

Kris menghentikan gerakan matanya saat pandangannya berpapasan dengan manik hitam milik Kyungsoo. Tanpa disuruh, _namja_ itu langsung mendatangi Kyungsoo dan menarik _yeoja_ itu ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi aku mencarimu?!" semburnya sambil melemparkan tatapan khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

" _Oppa_ mencariku?" Kris mencarinya? Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Kris masih sempat memikirkan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu tempat ini Kyungsoo, ku pikir kau pergi dan tersesat!" balasnya cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Oppa._ Kau-" Kyungsoo mencoba menanyakan keadaan _namja_ itu, namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris telah terlebih dahulu meraih _yeoja_ itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan, bagaimana bahu milik Kris berkedut pelan menandakan bahwa _namja_ tengah terisak di bahunya. Dan dengan mengikuti dorongan hatinya, Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Kris pelan. Kyungsoo paham benar bagaimana perasaan Kris saat ini, dan ia sangat ingin untuk membantu menyembuhkan rasa sakit milik _namja_ itu. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin Kris merasakan penderitaannya dulu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kris memilih untuk menarik diri dari Kyungsoo. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar meski cairan bening masih tampak memenuhi kelopak matanya.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan namja itu dan menggenggamnya, lantas ia memberika sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang membuat Kris mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja _Oppa_ , kau harus kuat." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menyakinkan.

Kris menghembuskan napas kasar, dan sepertinya hal tersebut cukup untuk membuatnya mengingat kembali kalimat yang harus ia katakan pada gadis di depannya. "Kyung.." panggil Kris pelan yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung kembali mendongakkan kepala pada _namja_ itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga." Kyungsoo yang cukup terkejut refleks menatap Kris dengan matanya yang membulat, hingga membuat Kris segera merasa bersalah karenanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ada banyak urusan disini. Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa menginap dulu di rumahku. Aku janji kita akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi," tambah Kris cepat.

"T-tidak Oppa, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, aku bisa mengerti." Ya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak berfikir sejauh itu. Ibu Kris meninggal, dan _namja_ itu tidak mungkin kembali ke Seoul secepat itu. Kris pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya untuk bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa meminta pak Kang agar mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Tidak perlu." Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menginap jika ia masih ingin untuk terhindar dari amukan Jongin. Ia harus pulan malam ini juga, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana _eoh_?"

"Sungguh aku tidak bisa menginap sekarang. Aku, harus pulang sekarang." Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, lalu segera menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Aku naik kereta."

" _Yah_! Kau tidak boleh kembali ke Seoul seorang diri. Apalagi malam-malam begini, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu _eoh_? Kau menginap saja dulu, besok kita kembali bersama."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang _Oppa_ , atau aku akan mendapat masalah karenanya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu saja."

" _Oppa_ tunggu!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kris yang sudah hampir pergi dari sana. "Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul saat ini, jadi biarkan aku pulang sendiri. Atau aku akan marah!" Kyungsoo memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir mendapati Kris yang berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

 _Namja_ itu menatap Kyungsoo kesal. Gadis ini sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah, tapi kabari aku jika sudah sampai di Seoul."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu _Oppa_."

"Jaga dirimu," ujar Kris lagi sambil menatap _yeoja_ itu penuh khawatir.

Jongin membuka ponselnya, berharap mendapati sebuah atau beberapa buah pesan memenuhi layar. Namun ia kembali menghempaskan ponsel tersebut pada meja saat hanya mendapati background ponsel yang sedari tadi membingkainya.

Dimana _yeoja_ itu, mengapa tak kunjung kembali bahkan setelah matahari kembali ke peraduan. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan, khawatir, rindu atau bahkan kesal? Yang pasti Jongin ingin dia segera kembali secepatnya.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang seolah berjalan begitu lambatnya. Sudah jam 7 malam, dan Kyungsoo masih tidak ada kabar.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit jika Jongin mau berbesar hati untuk menelpon _yeoja_ itu terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, dimana ia berada, dan bersama dengan siapa dirinya sekarang. Namun ia lebih memilih bungkam dan membiarkan perasaan kalut melingkupi hatinya.

Dia mengetukkan jarinya pada lengan kursi dengan ritme cepat. Kim Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengingkari sebuah janji. Dan sialnya ia sudah berjanji untuk pergi menjenguk Xiumin di rumah sakit, beserta Kyungsoo, dan sialnya _yeoja_ itu malah kelayapan tidak jelas bersama orang lain.

Jongin bisa saja pergi sendiri, tapi ia hanya tidak suka. Tidak suka saja. Apalagi jika ia ditanyai mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo nantinya, Jongin sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berbohong agar bisa menutupi nama baik Kyungsoo di depan Xiumin dan juga Jongdae.

Hey! Sejak kapan Jongin melanggar janjinya hanya karena seorang _yeoja_?

Tidak. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyahut ponsel beserta kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja lantas beranjak untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun memikirkannya, lantas mengapa Jongin harus.

.

 **23.00 PM**

Jongin menghempaskan ponsel setelah membaca jam yang tertera di layarnya. Sudah jam sebelas, dan Kyungsoo belum pulang. Sebenarnya hal bodoh apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan hingga selarut ini _eoh_?

Jongin bahkan sudah bergelung di atas ranjangnya bersiap untuk tertidur, namun tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa _yeoja_ itu akan segera kembali. Terakhir kali Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menelpon tadi sore, Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang memiliki urusan penting dan akan pulang terlambat, bersama Kris _oppa_ nya, dan bodohnya Jongin tidak sempat bertanya urusan penting apa yang mengharuskannya untuk pulang sampai larut malam.

Jongin mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Hatinya mulai dilingkupi rasa gelisah, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Apa Kris membiarkannya pulang sendiri dan seseorang menghadang Kyungsoo ditengah jalan hingga...

Tidak. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa juga yang akan tertarik pada gadis dingin dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak semampai dan lebih mirip pohon bonsai.

 _Opss_ , itu sedikit berlebihan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik, apalagi dengan mata bulatnya serta bibir sensual yang menggoda para lelaki. Jangan lupakan juga kulit putih mulusnya dan rambut yang sehitam eboni, apalagi tubuh berisinya yang tampak menonjolkan bagian kewanitaannya hingga membuat Jongin tidak pernah bosan untuk berfantasi tentangnya sepanjang malam. Sial, mengapa Jongin mengatakannya.

 _Kyungsoo dimana kau?_

Jongin mendesah gelisah, matanya tak kunjung terpejam meski tubuhnya sudah sejam lebih terbaring di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo telah mengambil alih seluruh pikirannya, hingga ia tidak memiliki celah untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan otaknya dan tertidur lelap. Jongin menanti kedatangan gadis itu.

Apa yang tengah dia lakukan? apa Kris mengajak Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Entah kenapa kedua tangan milik Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu mengepal saat pikiran itu melintasi kepalanya. Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera memaki gadis itu tepat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki pertamanya di apartemen ini.

Ya. Jongin berniat untuk memarahinya habis-habisan.

Bunyi _password_ yang diketikkan pada pintu apartemen menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin. Dan anehnya, _namja_ yang tadinya berniat untuk memarahi _yeoja_ itu malah kelabakan dan pura-pura tertidur.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega setelah memasuki pintu apartemennya. Matanya bergerak untuk sejenak melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah dan mendapati jarum pendeknya berada mendekati angka dua belas. Ya Tuhan, sudah hampir tengah malam. Tolong jangan salahkan Kyungsoo yang memang baru mendapat tiket kereta untuk jam malam hingga ia baru bisa menginjakkan kaki di Kota Seoul pada jam sebelas dan sampai di apartemen pada jam setengah dua belas.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri di tengah malam, berharap Jongin sudah terlelap sehingga ia bisa segera tertidur tanpa perlu mendengar cecaran pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo lelah, sangat lelah. Perjalanan Seoul-Daegu-Seoul menguras habis tenaganya sehingga yang ia perlukan saat ini hanyalah berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya.

 _Yeoja_ itu membuka pintu kamar dengan gerakan pelan. Dia menghela napas saat mendapati Jongin sudah terlelap sambil memunggunginya. Bagus, akhirnya Dewa Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Ia segera mandi untuk mengusir rasa lengket pada tubuhnya, tidak peduli jika ini sudah terngah malam.

Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo segera beranjak untuk membaringkan diri di atas ranjang di samping Jongin. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, hingga tidak sampai hitungan menit. Kesadarannya telah direnggut dengan paksa untuk berlayar di lautan mimpi.

.

Jongin merasakan ranjang di belakangnya berderak pelan menandakan bahwa kini dirinya tidak lagi mengisi ranjang itu seorang diri. Setelah menunggu beberapa jenak, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Dan _namja_ itu hanya menatap datar saat mendapati _gadisnya_ sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur _eoh_?"

Jongin mendekatkan diri untuk mencium bau disekitar mulut Kyungsoo. Tidak ada bau alkohol. Lantas apa yang gadis itu lakukan hingga baru pulang selarut ini. Mata Jongin menyisir tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa apabila ada hal yang tidak beres padanya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Gadis itu baik-baik saja, dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan memakai piyama untuk tidur.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang namanya khawatir? Kau tidak pernah lelah untuk membuatku kesal," geramnya.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan keluar dari selimut. Entah mengapa membayangkan Kyungsoo tengah bersama Kris hingga selarut ini membuatnya muak. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Jongin tidak mampu untuk berpikir positif karena tidak ada satupun alasan baik yang dapat muncul di otaknya.

Kemarin ia marah dengan Kyungsoo, dan lagi-lagi gadis itu menambah alasan kemarahan Jongin. _Namja_ itu terlalu malas hanya untuk menemani tidur Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Hingga ia lebih memilih untuk keluar dan membaringkan diri pada sofa yang jelas sekali terasa menyiksa pada tulang punggungnya. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari pada tidur di dekat gadis itu yang terasa menyiksa hatinya.

Kyungsoo tebangun pukul enam tepat. Ralat, sejujurnya ia dipaksa bangun oleh jam weker yang sekarang menggantikan pekerjaan ayam untuk berkokok membangunkan paginya. Kyungsoo menggeliat malas, dan kedua matanya baru terbuka lebar saat tangannya tidak berhasil meraih siapapun yang ada di sebelahnya.

Jongin tidak ada di sisinya.

 _Apa dia sudah bangun terlebih dahulu?_

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya yang berserakan menjadi satu dan menggelungnya ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan membingkai wajahnya. Dalam rangka menjadi istri yang baik, dirinya telah berjanji untuk selalu bangun lebih pagi dan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Tapi sepertinya rencananya akan gagal untuk hari ini jika ia menemui Jongin yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu darinya.

Ia bergegas untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Lalu setelahnya ia segera keluar dan bersiap untuk memasakkan sarapan pagi. Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar, langkah Kyungsoo tertahan akibat suara dengkuran halus yang membelai telinganya.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala, dan mendapati Jongin masih terkulai di atas sofa ruang tengah.

 _Kenapa dia jadi tidur disini?_

Mengabaikan segala spekulasi yang berkeliaran di kepalanya, Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar lantas membawakan sebuah selimut untuk Jongin. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang menggelung kedinginan lantas memberikan usakan pelan pada surai gelap _namja_ itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lantas meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja untuk segera menyiapkan hidangan lezat sebagai sarapan pagi mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan tasnya untuk segera berangkat menuju kampus, tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke dapur dan menata sarapan pagi mereka.

Dia menyentakkan kepala saat mendengar pintu kamar ditutup dan mendapati Jongin sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya sambil berusaha memasukkan kancing baju di tangannya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kita sarapan dulu," sapa Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan piring untuk Jongin.

"Aku buru-buru," sahut Jongin datar tanpa berminat untuk mendekati meja makan.

"Kalau begitu kau minum susu saja, _eoh_? Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong di pagi hari."

"Aku tidak punya waktu bahkan hanya untuk datang ke meja makan, cepatlah atau kau kutinggal," ujarnya datar lalu pergi begitu saja sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

" _Eoh_ t-tunggu! Akan kubuatkan bekal untukmu terlebih dahulu!"

Jongin tidak menyahut, _namja_ itu bahkan sudah hampir keluar dari apartemen. Kyungsoo memasukkan masakannya ke dalam tempat makanan dengan tergesa, ia memasukkan apapun yang ada dengan cepat, lantas berlari untuk menyusul Jongin agar _namja_ itu tidak menunggunya terlalu lama.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil dan Jongin hanya berdecak karena membuat waktu berharganya melayang demi menunggu _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku membawakanmu bekal, nanti dimakan ya," kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kotak berisi makanan di sela antara tempat duduknya dengan tempat duduk Jongin.

Jongin membagi konsentrasinya untuk mengemudi dengan sekedar melirik kotak makanan di sebelahnya. "Ada banyak restoran di dekat kantorku, tidak perlu membawakan bekal."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memasakkannya untukmu, jadi kau harus memakannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga atas hasil masakannya.

"Kau bawa saja, aku tidak suka membawa bekal."

"Jongin- _ah_ ~~"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memaksaku kan?!" seru Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba menebak bahwa Jongin tengah marah padanya. Sepertinya karena kejadian semalam, dan Kyungsoo bisa menerima itu karena dirinya memang patut untuk disalahkan.

"Baiklah."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara setelahnya. Jongin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan, sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memainkan jemari lentiknya sambil menggulungkan ujung bajunya pada jari-jari.

Tapi sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo turun dari mobil setelah sampai. Ia menoleh pada Jongin dan menyeringai. "Aku akan meninggalkan bekalnya padamu, jadi kau harus menghabiskannya _Okay_!" serunya cepat lantas keluar dari mobil begitu saja.

" _Yah_! Kau-"

" _Annyeong_!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan setelah keluar dari mobil dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Langkah kaki Jongin terdengar sedikit tergesa, ketukan sepatu pantofelnya pada lantai dengan irama cepat dan beraturan sudah cukup untuk menjelaskannya.

Kyungsoo pulang sore hari ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabari Jongin dan _namja_ itu melarangnya pulang sendirian, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Tapi betapa malang gadis itu yang malah harus menunggu lebih dari satu jam sendirian disana.

Jongin baru menyelesaikan _meeting_ nya dan ia sesegera mungkin berusaha untuk pulang tepat waktu meski sebenarnya jauh sudah terlambat. Beberapa karyawan menundukkan diri saat dirinya lewat di depan mereka yang bersiap untuk pulang kerja, namun Jongin hanya membalasnya acuh.

 _Namja_ itu mempercepat langkahnya. Namun seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tengah pintu bangunan membuat langkah Jongin memelan lalu kemudian berhenti. Baekhyun ada di sana. Dan entah hal bodoh apa yang merasukinya hingga ia nekat datang ke kantor Jongin seperti ini.

" _Oppa_!" panggilnya nyaring hingga beberapa karyawan turut menoleh padanya. " _Oppa_ ~" Baekhyun setengah berlari mendekati Jongin, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat _namja_ itu kebingungan sambil melirik kanan kiri. Ini tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Jongin sinis setelah mendengar bisik-bisik karyawan yang melihat pertunjukan antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Meski hanya saling bertemu, namun itu merupakan hal yang langka. Jarang sekali ada yang mengetahui siapa kekasih CEO tampan itu, apalagi sampai dibawa ke kantor. Jadilah beberapa di antara mereka memandang iri pada Baekhyun karena menyangka dia adalah kekasih Jongin.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Aku sibuk." Jongin berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja namun Baekhyun telah terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya.

" _Oppa_!" panggilnya lagi. "Kau marah padaku?! Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik _oppa_ , aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini."

Jongin berusaha untuk menepis tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya pelan. "Terserah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu _Oppa_ , telpon aku jika kau merasa penasaran."

Jongin tidak membalasnya, dia hanya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lantas pergi begitu saja dari sana. Tidak ingin Kyungsoo balik memarahinya karena begitu terlambat menjemput padahal Jongin sendiri yang menawarkan untuk menjemput.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo tengah termenung seorang diri di halte bus dekat Kampus. Jongin tak kunjung datang. Kalau saja ia tak mendengarkan _namja_ itu dan lebih memilih untuk naik bus, mungkin dirinya sudah sampai di apartemen sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, andai saja tidak ada peristiwa semalam, dirinya pasti akan mengomel pada Jongin karena keterlambatannya yang tidak bisa lagi ditolerir. Katanya tidak mau Kyungsoo kenapa-napa dengan naik bus di sore hari, tapi ia malah menyuruh gadis itu menunggunya seorang diri di halte bus sampai hari menjelang petang. Ah menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada trotoar, dan tak lama setelahnya sebuah mobil mewah yang begitu familiar di matanya pun datang dan menepi. Jongin.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyungsoo langsung memutari kap mobil dan memasukinya. Dia berniat untuk memasang _seatbelt_ nya, dan dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat kotak bekal yang tadi pagi ia bawa. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

 _Apa Jongin menghabiskannya? Apa masakanku enak?_

Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seiring dengan mobil yang melaju di jalan raya. Tidak ada pembicaaraan apapun, hanya suara ribut angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dari luar. Kyungsoo tidak mampu dan tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan, jadi ia hanya diam. Hingga keduanya sampai di parkiran apartemen.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya, Kyungsoo meraih kotak makanan di sampingnya untuk ia bawa bersamanya. Namun gerakan tubuh Kyungsoo terhenti saat merasakan beban dari kotak bekal tersebut.

 _Jongin tidak memakannya?_

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin impulsif, mendapati _namja_ itu ikut meliriknya sekilas lantas keluar dari mobil begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi beban dari kotak bekal itu terasa tidak berkurang sedikitpun dari yang tadi pagi ia bawakan.

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sesampainya di apartemen. Kyungsoo mampir sejenak untuk meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja makan lantas bergegas untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera menyiapkan air untuk Jongin.

Sembari menunggu _namja_ itu membersihkan badannya. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur karena rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi menggelitikinya. Ia membuka kotak bekal tersebut, lantas mendesah kecewa saat melihat isinya. Tidak kurang sedikitpun. Jongin tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Dengan raut kecewa Kyungsoo membuang makanan tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memakan sarapannya karena Jongin yang terburu-buru tadi pagi, dan Jongin juga tidak memakan bekalnya. Apa masakan Kyungsoo seburuk itu?

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa putus asa karena kerja kerasnya tidak dihargai. Namun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan ketika jam makan malam sudah hampir berdenting dan mereka berdua butuh makan. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera menyiapkan bahan masakan, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak.

Setelah semua hidangannya siap untuk disantap, Kyungsoo berniat untuk memanggil Jongin dan mengajaknya makan malam. Belum juga Kyungsoo meraih pintu kamarnya, Jongin telah terlebih dahulu keluar sambil memakai kemeja putih yang semakin membuat kharismanya terpancar. Titik-titik air masih bertengger di rambutnya yang sedikit basah, menambah kesan seksi pada pria berkulit tan ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Keluar sebentar," jawabnya datar.

"Tidak makan malam dulu? semuanya sudah siap."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, mungkin aku akan terlambat, jangan menungguku."

Tidak biasanya Jongin keluar malam seperti ini, mau kemana? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang kepergian Jongin dengan pakaian yang sedikit formal seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin?!" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mendesak saat _namja_ itu berniat untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku rasa kita masih memiliki sisi pribadi masing-masing, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu!"

Tidak Jongin, jangan pernah bicarakan soal hal itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Kali ini dia baru sadar, memang siapa dirinya hingga ia berpikir untuk menahan Jongin agar tidak pergi saat ini.

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau datang Jongin~" ujar Kyungsoo agak mengeraskan suaranya agar Jongin bisa mendengar. Dia tidak membalas, hanya melanjutkan langkahnya yang tersisa lantas suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Kyungsoo kembali ke meja makan, dirinya menatap nanar makanan yang sudah siap untuk dimakan. Dengan gerakan lunglai, ia kembali menutup makanan tersebut agar hangatnya tidak hilang, lantas ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan untuk menunggu Jongin.

Satu jam berlalu, Jongin belum juga kembali. Pikiran Kyungsoo berdebat antara harus memakan makanan itu terlebih dahulu atau menunggu sampai Jongin datang. Perutnya lapar, sangat lapar. Sarapan dan makan siangnya hanya ia habiskan dengan makan seadanya di kafetaria kampus, dan sampai saat ini ia kembali menunda jadwal makan malamnya.

Perutnya meraung minta diisi, namun ia hanya mengelusnya.

"Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi, pasti. Dia juga belum makan kan?" Kyungsoo membisikkan kalimat penyemangat pada dirinya sendiri. Lantas sambil mengulur waktu, ia kembali menghangatkan makanan yang sudah hampir dingin agar Jongin tidak perlu lagi menunggu, jika ia datang setelah ini.

.

.

.

Jam berdenting lambat, membiarkan jarum pendeknya menuju angka dua belas dengan begitu santainya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo memanaskan masakannya, hingga ia pun menyerah dan mengabaikan masakan yang sudah mulai mendingin sedari tadi. Kepalanya terkulai lemas meja ruang tengah, membiarkan pantat sintalnya bersentuhan langsung dengan karpet yang melapisi lantai marmer di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah menunggu Jongin, tapi _namja_ itu tak kunjung datang. Mengingat ia sedang dalam proses untuk menjadi istri yang baik, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Jongin hingga ia datang. Meski kenyataannya gadis itu malah tertidur di ruang tengah hanya dengan berbantal meja kaca yang sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Bunyi _password_ yang diketik membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Itu pasti Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari _password_ itu diketik beberapa kali namun kembali mengatakan bahwa kode yang dimasukkan salah. Tidak biasanya. Jongin tidak pernah salah memasukkan _password_ , apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur hingga mengalami amnesia yang hanya menghapus memori tentang _password_ apartemen mereka.

Ah tidak, manusia tempat lupa dan salah kan? Mungkin Jongin terlalu banyak pikiran hingga ia melupakan _password_ nya sendiri. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya yang masih lemas, lantas berlari secepatnya membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu bahkan tidak sampai setengahnya, seseorang dari luar telah terlebih dahulu mendorong pintu kasar hingga Kyungsoo ikut terdorong ke belakang. Gadis itu tertegun saat Jongin langsung ambruk menimpa dirinya dan menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo hingga dirinya hampir tumbang.

" _Eungghh_..." Jongin bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu kembali menutup pintu apartemen dengan sebelah kakinya karena kedua tangannya tengah sibuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh Jongin. Dan saat ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Indera penciumannya mencium bau yang cukup janggal.

"J-Jongin, k-kau mabuk?!" Kyungsoo terdiam tidak percaya. Jongin mabuk? Ia menanti kedatangannya hingga sengaja tidak menyantap makan malam sedangkan _namja_ itu malah mabuk-mabukan seperti ini.

" _Eunghh_..." Jongin kembali menanggapinya dengan gumaman yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti maknanya.

Kyungsoo merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil mendarat di lehernya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Sentuhan kecil Jongin berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf pusatnya, membuat nadi-nadinya berdesir hebat hingga membuat serbuk-serbuk merah bertaburan di kedua pipi gembilnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat rasa geli itu menggelitiki leher jenjangnya.

Dan ia terkesiap saat Jongin mulai berani menghisapnya dengan kuat. " _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terlepas.

Namja itu _hampir_ ambruk. Dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak untuk meraih Jongin kembali dan membiarkannya melingkarkan tangan pada leher Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menghela napas kasar. Dengan susah payah ia menggiring Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar lantas membaringkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh Jongin begitu saja karena tenaganya yang hampir habis, namun kedua tangan Jongin yang masih saling bertaut melingkari leher Kyungsoo membuat tubuh gadis itu ikut tertarik dan jatuh di atas Jongin.

Jongin membuka matanya sedikit, namun pandangannya tampak tidak bisa fokus. Kyungsoo berniat untuk menarik diri dari Jongin, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tautan tangan Jongin namun tanpa bisa ia perkirakan Jongin malah mempererat pelukannya sembari menarik Kyungsoo mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling menempel.

Kyungsoo tercengang dibuatnya. Ini bukan tidak disengaja, hal tersebut terlihat jelas kala Jongin langsung melumat bibir berisi milik Kyungsoo dengan panas. Tidak membiarkan gadis itu mencerna apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan padanya yang hanya membuatnya berlaku pasif.

Kyungsoo pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Sesuatu terasa menampar pikirannya mencoba menyadarkan bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukannya adalah hal yang salah. Kyungsoo memang mencintai Jongin, tapi _yeoja_ itu tidak mau menerima perlakuan Jongin saat _namja_ itu berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, karena belum tentu apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin adalah dirinya.

Dia mendorong dada Jongin pelan, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Seperti tidak terima, Jongin semakin membelit tubuh Kyungsoo, memperdalam ciumannya bahkan mulai menggerakkan lidahnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberi jalan masuk.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah menyelimutinya. Kepalanya kebas hingga tidak mampu digunakan untuk berpikir. Namun saat pelukan Jongin turun dan berubah menjadi belaian lembut pada pinggang rampingnya yang tidak terlapisi kain. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuka mulut dan membiarkan desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Jongin bergerak cepat dengan melemparkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada sisi ranjang yang lain. Tubuhnya bangkit saat cairan lambungnya terasa bergolak memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Dirinya segera berlari menabrak pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya disana.

Kyungsoo tercengang sendirian. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Apa ia baru saja berciuman untuk kedua kalinya dengan Jongin, bahkan ciumannya tidak bisa digolongkan dalam kategori biasa. Apa dirinya juga baru saja mendesah di depan Jongin?

 _Arghh!_

Kyungsoo berguling-guling sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya malu. Bagaimana jika Jongin menyadarinya, dia itukan sedang mabuk! Mengapa Kyungsoo melayani orang yang sedang mabuk? Ah, dia menyesal.

Suara-suara dari kamar mandi menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Jongin tampak sedang bergelut dengan isi perutnya sendiri, hingga gadis itu tidak bisa menahan langkah kakinya untuk segera berlari menyusulnya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di sisi Jongin, menatap _namja_ yang tengah mengeluarkan isi cairan lambungnya tanpa tatapan jijik sedikitpun. Alih-alih pergi atau bahkan ikut muntah-muntah di depannya, Ia malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memijat tengkuk Jongin lembut, membantu _namja_ itu untuk melegakan tubuhnya.

"Kalau tidak kuat minum, jangan minum!" seru Kyungsoo sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggosok punggung Jongin.

 _Namja_ itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga tubuhnya kembali limbung, dan setelah selesai dengan urusannya, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

" _Yah_! Jangan tidur disini Jongin- _ah, aishh_." Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Jongin cukup keras, namun dia hanya kembali membalasnya dengan gumaman samar yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti.

Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo harus kembali membopong tubuh Jongin menuju ranjang. Dengan susah payah gadis itu menyeret Jongin lantas membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya yang jadi memburu karena mengangkat tubuh besar Jongin seorang diri.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia menatap keadaan Jongin mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan baru saat itulah ia sadar bahwa penampilan _namja_ itu sangatlah buruk. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya sudah kusut hingga tidak berbentuk serta berbau alkohol, dan dia juga masih memakai kaus kakinya. Kyungsoo berdecak pelan, dia melepas kedua kaus kaki milik Jongin berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju ganti milik Jongin.

Dia berniat untuk mengganti kemeja Jongin yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat dan bau minuman keras dengan kaos rumah yang nyaman agar tidurnya pulas. Kyungsoo meletakkan kaos tersebut di samping kepala Jongin lantas ia turut duduk di sampingnya.

Dia berniat untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja Jongin, ketika tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya terpatri pada kerah baju sebelah kanan saat _namja_ itu mengeliatkan tubuhnya hingga menampakkan leher bagian kanannya.

Kyungsoo dilabuhi rasa takut saat sebelah tangannya meraih kerah kemeja tersebut, keningnya mengernyit tatkala jari lentiknya mengusap noda merah pada kain putih tersebut. Dan secuil harapannya mengudara jauh saat kedua obsidiannya kembali menangkap noda yang sama tercetak jelas pada leher Jongin.

Tidak salah lagi. Itu noda _lipstick_. Jantung Kyungsoo terasa seakan baru saja direnggut dari tempatnya. Genangan air mulai membasahi kelopak mata gadis itu. Jadi ini alasannya? Jadi Jongin pergi bersenang-senang untuk menghabiskan malam dengan seorang wanita? Sumpah, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mencakar wajah si jalang yang berani-beraninya meninggalkan bekas pada tubuh suaminya.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak sendiri untuk menghapus noda pada leher Jongin sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lantas ia melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Jongin dengan tergesa, saking tergesanya ia bahkan menarik begitu saja kancing terakhir hingga jahitannya terlepas. Kyungsoo tidak perduli.

Ia memakaikan pakaian baru untuk Jongin, masih dengan gerakan gusarnya dengan tempo cepat lantas melemparkan kemeja kotor Jongin ke dalam keranjang penampung pakaian dengan kasar hingga beberapa bagian tersangkut di pinggir dan tidak masuk sepenuhnya. Sekali lagi Gadis itu tidak peduli.

Ia keluar menuju ruang makan. Mengambil semua mangkuk beserta piring yang masih penuh dengan makanan dingin lantas membuang semua isinya ke tempat sampah. Kyungsoo membuang semuanya hingga tak bersisa, seolah tengah mencoba untuk membuang rasa sakit yang tengah bermuara dalam hatinya.

Dia menumpuk piring-piring kotor itu hingga saling berdenting nyaring. Entahlah, pikirannya terlalu kelabu hanya untuk memerintahkan otaknya agar membuat laju tangannya memelan. Kyungsoo berupaya mencucinya secepat mungkin, seakan tengah megajaknya berlomba dengan derai air mata yang telah bersiap untuk meluncur deras dari tempatnya.

Dan akhirnya butiran yang sedari tadi ia tahan itu pun terjatuh tatkala salah satu piring yang tengah ia cuci membentur ujung bak cucian dan pecah menjadi dua. Kyungsoo melepas dan membanting sarung tangannya kasar, lalu jatuh meringkuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tekukan lutut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini padaku _eoh_?!" Kyungsoo terisak hingga napasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Aku, _hiks_... Aku mencoba untuk bersabar sedari pagi tapi kau hanya menghancurkan semuanya seperti ini!"

"Kau jahat Jongin, kau jahat!" makinya sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding. Pertahanan Kyungsoo hancur, lebur, bahkan reruntuhannya seakan menimpa dirinya sendiri.

" _Eomma_ ~, mengapa begitu sakit... _hiks.. hiks.. hiks_.." Kyungsoo meringkuk sambil membiarkan lelehan panas itu mengalir deras menuruni pipi gembilnya. Kyungsoo bisa menahannya saat Jongin bersikap cuek padanya, Kyungsoo bisa bersabar saat Jongin marah pada dirinya, dia diam saat Baekhyun datang mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya atau bahkan penantiannya pada Jongin yang tak kunjung menerimanya. Dia tak apa-apa. Kyungsoo bertahan. Tapi dia hancur saat Jongin mulai bermain dengan hatinya. Jongin boleh berteman dengan siapapun, tapi tidak dengan alkohol, klub malam dan para wanita-wanitanya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sakit hati saat Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia terlalu sakit hingga derai air mata saja terasa tidak cukup untuk melampiaskannya. Terlalu sakit. Hingga dirinya sendiri tak mampu mengungkapkan rasanya.

 _Hiks..._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa Kyungsoo mematikan dering jam weker yang menggugah dari tidur panjangnya. Hari ini dia sedikit malas, tapi ia juga tidak ingin berbaring di ranjangnya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Ia pun segera bangun dan menyempatkan diri untuk mandi sebelum memasak untuk hidangan sarapan paginya.

Jongin terbangun saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, membuatnya merasa kesulitan meski hanya sekedar untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Samar pikirannya mulai memutar kembali memorinya semalam, dan ia menyimpulkan dirinya mengalami mabuk berat hingga tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya pulang semalam.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencari kotak P3K sekedar untuk menelan aspirin untuk meringankan sakit di kepalanya. Ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menelan sarapan paginya seorang diri.

"Kau sarapan sendirian?" tanya Jongin setelah menghabiskan air putihnya dan meletakkan kembali gelas kaca itu pada tempatnya.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang tengah menemaniku?"

"Tidak." Jongin menganggukkan kepala mendapati jawaban tidak menyenangkan dari Kyungsoo.

Dia lantas menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya di dada mengamati Kyungsoo yang tengah sarapan. Jongin tengah berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja memikirkan sikap Kyungsoo yang begitu sinis padanya pagi ini.

 _Ah_ , gadis itu pasti marah karena ia pulang larut dengan keadaan mabuk semalam.

 _Hah_!

 _Siapa sendiri yang memulai._

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mencuci piringnya, membuat Jongin sedikit bergeser memberi gadis itu ruang untuk bergerak. Tapi, sesudah ia mencuci piring, Kyungsoo meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja lantas melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari sana.

" _Yah_! Kau tidak membuatkan sarapan untukku!" teriak Jongin saat gadis itu belum cukup jauh dari sana.

Kyungsoo berhenti, menoleh sejenak lantas berkata. "Makananmu ada di lemari pendingin, cari saja jika kau lapar." Lalu ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Y-Yah_!" panggil Jongin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kampus."

"Tidak pergi denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih memberikan tatapan datar pada Jongin.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan sisa langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

 _Blam!_

 _Sial. Apa kau sedang balas dendam Kyungsoo?_

Jongin mengusak rambutnya kesal. Kepalanya sudah pening, dan sikap Kyungsoo hanya membuatnya semakin terasa sakit saja. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini,

"Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **151210**

 **A/N : ini apaan, gatau ah... Jangan bully gue pliss :D Setidaknya ada moment kaisoo kan, meski... Ah, sudahlah :P**

 **Btw, ada masalah ya sama reviews di ffn. Review ga ada yang keluar sejak tgl 30, tapi aku tetep dapet notif dari email kok, jadi masih bisa baca review kalian. Maaf kalo ada yg ga masuk ke email dan ga kebales.**

 **Tapi kalian tetep REVIEW yaaaa.. It's not a Big problem kok.. Semoga ffn segera memperbaikinya...**

 **Ah, satu lagi.. Happy new year guys... Semoga cita-citanya di tahun 2016 tercapai semua, sehat selalu, dan bahagia tentunyaa..**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **00kris :** hunhan pacaran ga ya.. Liat nanti :D **hnana :** duh, chap ini makin rumit nih, gimana? **Kairasoo :** kris ga seseram itu kok, dia cuma terlalu menyayangi kyungsoo :D **Misslah :** kyung takut jongin marah kalo dia jujur. **Love9394kaisoo :** iyaa, tapi jangan ikut sebel sama ff ini ya:D **L :** chap kemaren itu ngambek, kalo sekarang baru marah:v **Kim YeHyun :** niatnya ga mau makin ngerusak mood jongin, eh malah jadi gini :| **VENUSXIU6199 :** haha, aku php kah? Maapin, sweet moment nanti :P **Happy Heichou :** kris sama tao?! Kamu udah mulai ngarang otp baru di ff ini ya, kkkk~ kayanya makin sulit utk baikan:v **Sofia Magdalena :** kris tidak sejahat itu kok, santai aja.. **BabyCoffe99 :** i know kalian bakal kecewa sama ch kemaren cz gada kaisoo, mianhae :) **jihanowl7 :** jihann, untukmu akan kupersembahkan full krissoo moment chap depan :v:v **luvjongin :** emang lambat alurnya, aku aja greget cuma udah terlanjur ketulis :D **rizky. alila. 1 :** (author: kasih moment sweet ga ya? Kasih ga yaa?) :D **alyaaaa :** haduh, ko masalah makin rumit gini, ga tau alya, aku frustasi :'v:v **Guest :** iya, adegan sweet nanti lagi #nantimulu :P **Rahmah736 :** oh, itu toh.. Itu kris, aku lupa cantumin nama disana, hehe.. **kyung1225 :** nanti yeeeepp. **kaisoomin :** makasih udah nungguin chinguu **xolafsonv :** done:v **sekyungbin13 :** kaisoo tak terpisahkan :P **Nadhefuji :** author juga mau dipeluk jonginn #plakk **annisadamayanti54 :** insyaAllah, aku udah masuk sekolah n sering kena WB, kalo suatu saat aku ga update, mungkin lagi keabisan stok buat update :D **Lovesoo :** udah di nextt :) **GitARMY :** hehe gpp, alurnya santai *dg kata lain lambat mungkn* :P kris rusuh? Ngga, dia juga manusia yg ingin dicintaa, haha.. **aranyyrski :** update every tuesday :) **meongmung :** nanti masa lalu kyungsoo dibahas sedikit demi sedikit **nurhazizah :** makasih udah baca n review :) **chocohazelnut07 :** chap ini makin greget kann:v **exindira :** thanks for read n review :) **mocca :** pasti dilanjut, tapi kalo ga tepat waktu maafin yaa.. :D **Defti785 :** konflik memang begitu adanya, jangan marah sama author :D

 **Sorry for typos, mulai males ngedit, hehe.. See youuuu...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ini rabu yep, bukan selasa, aku tau. Maaf telat T.T nae sibuk bangettt... my hape pake eror lagi, jadi kudu nulis di laptop, ga nyaman bgt huhuhu…**

 **Tapi chap ini puanjaaaaaang bgtt…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Y-Yah!" panggil Jongin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kau mau kemana."

"Ke kampus."

"Tidak pergi denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih memberikan tatapan datar pada Jongin.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan sisa langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

Blam!

 _Sial. Apa kau sedang balas dendam Kyungsoo?_

Jongin mengusak rambutnya kesal. Kepalanya sudah pening, dan sikap Kyungsoo hanya membuatnya semakin terasa sakit saja. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini,

"Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 10~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Solace •••**

 **.**

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo menembus udara begitu saja. Kosong, tak berisi. Memorinya terus mengulang kejadian semalam, me _replay_ nya berkali-kali hingga merusak jalan pikirannya. Bulir-bulir air kembali membasahi kelopak matanya. Ah, dia benci menjadi seperti ini.

Sedari pagi ia harus menahan emosinya mati-matian. Ia harus berusaha untuk bersikap tegar di depan Jongin. Meski sejujurnya ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya di depan _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo ingin menerjangnya, memarahinya, bahkan meneriakinya hingga pita suaranya hampir putus. Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan tentang apa saja yang Jongin lakukan semalam, bagaimana ia bisa mabuk dan juga dengan siapa ia menghabiskan waktunya di tempat hina itu.

Tapi untuk apa?

Tidak ada gunanya!

Memangnya siapa dirinya? Hanya seorang istri yang tak terpakai!

 _Tes.._

Kyungsoo segera menghapus jejak lelehan yang menggores pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, bahkan tangannya ikut ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya yang masih berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Bola matanya terus bergulir ke atas mencoba menahan agar genangan air itu menghilang dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu menetes.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga dirinya hanya ingin untuk menangis meski pikirannya mencoba untuk menyangkal. Dan detik-detik selanjutnya ia habiskan dengan aliran air yang kembali menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

.

Puas menangis. Ah, tidak. Rasanya tidak akan pernah puas bagi Kyungsoo untuk menangis, ia hanya lelah, lelah untuk terus menerus terisak yang terasa mencekik paru-parunya. Ia beranjak dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya dan menghapus jejak kesedihan yang sempat menodai paras cantiknya.

Setelah itu dia berniat untuk pergi ke kafetaria sekedar untuk membeli minuman dingin untuk dirinya saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat keberadaan seseorang yang tampak ia kenal tengah duduk di taman seorang diri.

 _Kris sudah kembali dari Daegu?_

Dia berniat untuk mendekatinya ketika langkahnya kembali terhenti menyadari ekspresi _namja_ itu yang tampak masih dirundung pilu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia mengerti, kehilangan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai tidak akan bisa dilupakan dengan begitu mudahnya. Butuh waktu yang lama, sangat lama, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah terlupakan sama sekali.

Ia kemudian mendekati Kris pelan lalu duduk di samping _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya sambil memberikan selembar tisu padanya. Kris menoleh sekejap, lantas tersenyum getir sembari menggapai tisu yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo lalu menyeka air matanya yang sempat meleleh.

Dia terkekeh "Ahh, ini memalukan. Tidak seharusnya seorang _namja_ sepertiku menangis."

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Kris yang tampak sedikit membengkak, lalu dia pun ikut tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, menangislah sepuasnya, itu akan membuatmu sedikit lega."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini."

" _Eum_."

"Kyungsoo- _ya_."

" _Ne_?"

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik hingga membuatmu khawatir dan membiarkanmu ikut ke Daegu denganku. Kau bahkan sampai pulang sendiri dari sana."

"Tidak apa Oppa, lagi pula itu keinginanku sendiri untuk ikut denganmu."

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, kenapa malam sekali sampai di Seoul?"

"Ah, itu. Aku dapat tiket untuk jadwal yang agak malam, jadi harus menunggu terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau tahu begitu tidak akan kuizinkan kau pulang sendirian malam itu." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa pada Kris. "Apa kau mendapat masalah karena pulang sangat larut?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo kelewat cepat yang membuat Kris semakin menatapnya curiga.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kris sendu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa _Oppa_ , jangan meminta maaf seperti itu."

"Berhenti untuk mengatakan bahwa kau tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong." Kris menatapnya serius hingga ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepala.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Entah kenapa, hanya ada angin yang menerbangkan dahan-dahan pohon membuat suara bergemerisik disana-sini. Membelai-belai lembut rambut kedua manusia yang tengah berteduh dibawah kerindangannya itu. Matahari sudah hampir setinggi tiang, namun teriknya cukup dihalau oleh kerindangan pepohonan yang masih lestari di taman kampus.

Kyungsoo merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini, hingga ia memilih untuk membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. " _Oppa_ ," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih punya jadwal lagi?"

"Tidak sudah selesai semuanya."

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajaknya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi riang pada _namja_ yang ia panggil _Oppa_.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanyanya dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? kita sudah lama berteman dan kau tahu kita baru sekali saja jalan-jalan bersama."

"Ya, kau benar. Kita baru sekali jalan-jalan bersama." Kris terkekeh karenanya. "Kau sungguh ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

" _Eum_ , aku ingin menghiburmu _Oppa_ , sekaligus ingin menghibur diriku sendiri. Apa ada suatu tempat yang ingin _Oppa_ kunjungi?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta pendapat.

" _Eoh_ , ada suatu tempat yang sangat ingin untuk kukunjungi bersamamu," ujar Kris antusias yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Sungguh? Memangnya kemana?"

"Rahasia. Kau tahu aku bahkan menahan diriku untuk tidak pernah kesana karena menunggu kau mau pergi bersamaku." Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu saja, mengejutkan _yeoja_ itu hingga ia hanya bisa mengikuti Kris tanpa sempat memperdulikan tangannya yang berada digenggaman Kris. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo bukan sembarang gadis yang bisa disentuh. Dulu dia bisa benar-benar memukul seseorang hanya karena mereka tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut seperti kucing piaraan yang tengah bersama majikannya ketika Kris membawanya ke dalam mobil dan segera mengendarainya. Kyungsoo bahkan hanya diam saat Kris tidak memberitahukan kemana mereka akan pergi dan hanya duduk manis sambil memandangi pemandangan yang berlalu dari kaca mobil.

Cukup lama mereka menempuh perjalanan hingga akhirnya Kris menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya dia mengenal tempat ini.

"Namsan Tower?!" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentakkan kepalanya pada Kris.

"Benar. Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Kris tersenyum sambil melepas _seatbelt_ nya.

"Belum," jawab Kyungsoo dengan pandangannya yang tampak kosong.

"Kalau begitu sama. Ini juga yang pertama kalinya bagiku." Karena Kyungsoo masih terus terpaku menatap Kris tanpa melakukan apapun, _namja_ itu pun turut membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan _seltbelt_ nya meski tanpa diminta. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu.

Kris keluar dari mobil, lalu kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka menaiki _cable car_ untuk sampai di atas menara. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala saat berada dalam _cable car_ berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang tampak mulai heboh dengan pengalaman barunya.

Benda mirip kereta gantung itupun mulai bergerak, dan Kris semakin gencar untuk menjadi layaknya pemandu wisata bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , lihatlah, pemandangannya sudah mulai nampak dari sini," ujarnya. "Wahh, kita semakin tinggi. Aku ingin berfoto denganmu nanti setelah sampai di atas, atau kita berfoto juga disini? Ah, aku tidak sabar. Aku juga ingin menulis permohonan di _locks of love_ lalu berfoto juga disana," jelasnya antusias sambil memperhatikan pemandangan yang tampak dari atas _cable car_ tersebut.

"Aku dengar di sana juga ada restoran bergerak," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Kau ingin makan disana?"

"Bukankah perlu _reservasi_ terlebih dahulu?"

"Iya _sih_ , tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa pesan tempat dan kita kembali lagi ke sini lain waktu dan makan malam bersama," tawar Kris.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bahkan kelewat cepat. "Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Jangan khawatir biayanya, aku yang traktir, bagaimana?"

"Tidak _Oppa_ , tidak perlu, aku..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kris turut menatapnya sejenak menanti kelanjutan. "Aku takut ketinggian," jawabnya lirih.

"Apa?! Kau, lalu bagaimana ini?!" seru Kris panik, ia cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada di ketinggian yang cukup tinggi dan itu pasti membuat gadis di depannya merasa tidak nyaman. "Apa kita turun saja?!" tawarnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Tidak apa, kau menginginkannya," sangkal Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu Kyungsoo, kita turun saja."

"Lagi pula tidak terlalu parah _kok_ ," tambah Kyungsoo yang membuat Kris menatapnya serius. "Kita jalan-jalan sebentar di atas, tanggung!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menambahkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Kris hanya menatapnya khawatir, ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa raut wajah gadis itu kini terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong bahwa ia takut terhadap ketinggian.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau takut, peganglah tanganku. Aku ada disini bersamamu," kata Kris sambil menyodorkan sebelah tangannya seperti orang tengah mengemis.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, sejujurnya sedari tadi jantungnya sudah berdegup dua kali lebih cepat sejak mengetahui yang mereka kunjungi adalah Namsan Tower, tapi ia menahannya karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Kris. Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya mulai terangkat dan lambat laun, kedua kulit itu mulai bersentuhan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh bagi masih-masing pihak yang bersangkutan.

Kris bisa merasakan tangan Kyungsoo sedikit basah akibat keringat yang mulai memancar dari pori-porinya, cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa keadaan gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aliran kehangatan yang terpancar dari telapak tangan Kris. Telapak tangan besar itu, membungkus erat milik Kyungsoo yang mungil dan lentik hingga tanpa ia sadari genggaman gadis itu mengerat seiring dengan rasa takut yang semakin membuncah. Seakan begitu pengertian, Kris menggenggam balik tangan mungil Kyungsoo, kembali meyalurkan getar-getar penenang pada syaraf gadis itu lewat sentuhannya agar ia kembali merasa tenang.

Kris tersenyum teduh memandang gadis yang terus menggigit bibirnya resah itu. " _Kajja_!" serunya saat merasa _cable car_ sudah mulai berhenti bergerak menandakan mereka sudah sampai di puncak menara.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung, lantas turut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arahan Kris untuk segera keluar dari kubikel berukuran sedang itu. Pemandangan kota Seoul terhampar bagitu indah di mata keduanya, sejenak ketakutan gadis itu sirna sebelum kenyataan kembali menampar pikirannya dan ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada genggaman Kris.

" _Gwenchanha_?" tanya Kris.

" _Gwenchanha_ ," jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali tersenyum pahit.

Kyungsoo lantas melepaskan tautan tangan Kris, membuat namja itu menatapnya penuh tanya. " _Oppa_ ingin melihat pemandangan kan? Pergi saja, aku duduk disana." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan lantas duduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Semilir angin membelai lembut surai gelap Kyungsoo kala Kris meninggalkannya duduk seorang diri di bangku tersebut setelah menempuh perdebatan kecil karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Dia menghela napas perlahan, mencoba menormalkan debar jantungnya yang semakin berdegub tidak teratur. Gadis itu hanya bergulat dengan pikiran dan rasa takutnya sendiri, mencoba mengalihkan dunianya agar tidak semakin merasa terkucilkan hingga sebuah tepukan kecil menyapa pundak mungilnya.

"Ingin menulis permohonan?" sapa Kris sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Eoh_ , permohonan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gembok?" tawarnya sambil melirik puluhan bahkan ratusan gembok yang terpasang pada pagar menara. Ada juga beberapa pohon yang turut dipenuhi gembok berbagai warna yang seolah telah menjelma menjadi tumpukan gembok karena tidak tampak satupun dahannya.

" _Oppa_ punya gembok?" Kris menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan -hanya- sebuah gembok berwarna biru dari saku celananya. " _Eoh,_ kalau begitu _Oppa_ saja yang menulis."

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa cemberut begitu _eoh_? Tenang saja, aku juga membelikan satu untukmu," ujar Kris sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gembok serupa hanya saja yang ini berwarna pink cerah.

Entah kenapa seberkas senyuman terlintas di wajah Kyungsoo saat Kris mengeluarkan benda mungil itu. "Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kris terkekeh sembari mengulurkan gembok tersebut pada Kyungsoo. "Ingin menulis sekarang?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah." Kris memberikan sebuah alat tulis pada Kyungsoo, lantas ia sendiri berniat untuk menulis keinginannya ketika gerakannya kembali terhenti saat Kyungsoo tampak enggan untuk menulis. "Kau tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya?"

" _Ah_ , itu..." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, menyaratkan bahwa dirinya memang tidak menginginkan Kris untuk mengetahui apa yang akan ditulisnya.

" _Arasseo_ , kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menunjukkannya padamu." Kris melangkahkan kakinya untuk memberi jarak pada Kyungsoo, lantas tampak sibuk dengan spidol di tangannya untuk menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, berfikir tentang apa yang harus ia tuliskan hingga akhirnya ia menorehkan tinta hitam itu di atas permukaan gembok pink muda yang berkilauan. Mengukir indah kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan dari dasar lubuk hatinya, meski tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang isinya. Setidaknya dia dan Tuhan tahu, dan Kyungsoo berharap permintaannya akan benar-benar terkabul.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo tersentak saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan menutupi tepat pada tempat ia menggantungkan gemboknya tersebut.

"Sudah, ayo," ajak Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kunci gembok yang berada di genggamannya. Kyungsoo sedikit menarik lengan Kris saat _namja_ itu berusaha untuk mengintip gembok milik Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaur dengan ratusan gembok lainnya disana. "Ayo kita buang kuncinya~" rengek Kyungsoo saat Kris masih memalingkan wajahnya pada tempat Kyungsoo memasangkan gemboknya tadi karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan benda berwarna pink cerah milik Kyungsoo.

Kris terkekeh, "Kau menulis apa _eoh_? Tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

" _Oppa_ ~" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kris semakin melebarkan tawa karena melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menulis nama siapa _eoh_?" tanya Kris lagi masih berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Kyungsoo membuang kunci ditangannya sambil tersenyum pahit. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kalimat yang ia tuliskan di gembok miliknya tadi. Ia benar-benar berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Entah bagaimanapun caranya, atau seberapa mustahil hal itu akan terjadi. Kyungsoo harap, permintaannya akan terkabulkan.

 _Tolong cintai aku, sebagaimana aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

"Ingin naik ke lantai atas? Kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang lebih luas dari sana," goda Kris sambil menyeringai pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku akan membunuhmu setelahnya. _Shireo_!"

Kris terkekeh, ia tidak akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melawan rasa takutnya secara berlebihan. "Baiklah, kita turun saja, ini sudah cukup membuatku merasa puas." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. " _Eh_ , tunggu. Kita belum berfoto, kita berfoto dulu disini, _okay_?"

"Baiklah," jawab Kyungsoo pasrah sambil ikut ketika Kris menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku berbentuk unik yang memang telah disediakan dengan berlatarkan ratusan gembok berwarna-warni di belakangnya.

Kris menghitung mundur saat mereka berpose bersama. Mengambil beberapa gambar dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Keduanya tampak begitu bahagia dan sejenak melupakan kesedihan yang tengah mereka pikul saat baru datang ke tempat ini tadi. Mereka tertawa bersama, sekedar menertawakan hasil foto mereka dengan pose yang menggemaskan atau bahkan tampak aneh sekaligus. Atau ketika Kris dengan sengaja mengeditnya dengan berbagai _emoticon_ lucu dan menjadikannya sebagian _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Kyungsoo ingin membuat Kris merasa bahagia karenanya, sedangkan Kris ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah merasa bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi selebar apapun tawa itu terbias di bibir keduanya, tetap saja, ada ruang hampa yang terasa begitu kosong di lubuk hati masing-masing. Ruang hampa yang ingin untuk segera diisi, tapi tak segera mendapatkan keinginannya.

Tawa itu tak bertahan lama, seperti sebuah sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba lenyap dilahap oleh kumulonimbus. Hampa, hilang tak berbekas. Lalu disapa dengan kilatan petir serta gelegar gemuruh menorehkan sebuah luka, yang kemudian semakin sempurna kala air hujan turut membasahinya. Semakin perih.

Kris melihatnya, ukiran kalimat itu memang sangat kecil. Namun sepasang manik hitam milik Kris cukup tajam untuk bisa membacanya dengan jelas meski Kyungsoo sempat mencoba untuk menghalanginya. Terlihat jelas dimana nama seorang _Kim Jongin_ terukir dengan indah disana sebagai bagian dari harapannya. Membuat Kris hampir bisa mendengar sesuatu berderak patah jauh di dalam hatinya.

Jadi anggapannya selama ini salah? Kyungsoo mencintai _namja_ itu, dan Kris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja dikalahkan sebelum bertarung. Sudah, selesai. Begitu saja. Usahanya selama ini tak pernah sebanding dengan kedatangan seorang Kim Jongin yang bahkan belum seumur jagung lamanya mengisi hidup Kyungsoo.

Rasanya tak adil bagi Kris. Ia mencintai gadis itu, sangat. Ia melakukan segalanya untuk Kyungsoo, menjaga gadis itu, membuatnya tertawa di setiap waktu, dan menemaninya dari kesendirian. Tidak, Ayah Kris tidak pernah memintanya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya meski sebenarnya ia sudah lulus. Tetapi Krislah yang memaksa Ayahnya untuk mengijinkannya melanjutkan kuliah hanya agar ia masih bisa bertemu dan menemani gadis kesayangannya itu. Kris melakukan semua itu, tapi mengapa rasanya tak pernah sebanding dengan Jongin yang bahkan tampak tidak pernah memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih _namja_ itu ketimbang dirinya. Bagi Kris, Kyungsoo benar-benar telah dibutakan hingga ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sebenarnya sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya tepat pada tempat ia menggantungkan gembok miliknya tadi.

 _Kris Wu_ _Do Kyungsoo_

Dia tersenyum pahit, _Ah tidak ada gunanya._ Lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat, membuka genggamannya menampakkan sebuah benda logam pipih yang berkilauan di sana. Seharusnya ia sudah membuangnya, tapi ia malah terus menggenggamnya seperti itu. Tulisan milik Kyungsoo tadi telah menghancurkan harapannya. Ia menoleh lagi pada jajaran gembok berbagai warna tersebut, lantas berbisik dalam hati.

 _Haruskah aku mengambilnya kembali?_

Lalu pikiran itu melayang sudah tatkala suara Kyungsoo menyapanya, mengajaknya untuk segera turun karena _cable car_ sudah siap untuk beroperasi.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini hari-hari Kyungsoo lebih banyak ia lalui bersama Kris. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih ia selalu pulang sore dan tidak mau dijemput oleh Jongin membuat _namja_ itu sedikit merasa kesal padanya. Kyungsoo juga banyak berubah, ia tidak lagi memperhatikan Jongin seperti dulu, ah ralat, lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jongin.

Gadis itu tidak lagi menyapanya saat Jongin pulang kerja atau bahkan saat mereka berpapasan di dalam rumah sekalipun. Tidak ada pelukan hangat, mereka tidur sendiri-sendiri dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Kyungsoo berubah drastis, seakan tengah membalaskan dendamnya pada Jongin yang biasanya selalu bersikap cuek padanya, namun kali ini menjadi kebalikannya. Dan Jongin tidak suka.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyiapkan air untuk mandinya, gadis itu tak membangunkan tidurnya, atau bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin sekalipun. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak lagi peduli padanya. Ia hanya memasak di pagi buta, memakan sarapannya sendiri dan menyisakan beberapa kotak untuk disimpan dalam lemari pendingin untuk menu sarapan Jongin, lantas pergi begitu saja dan baru pulang saat hari sudah menjelang petang.

"Mau kemana?" Jongin tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya santai dengan remote tv yang setia dalam genggamannya ketika Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar dan melewati Jongin meninggalkan aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Minggu pagi yang sempurna, andai saja Kyungsoo mau memelankan suaranya serta memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi untuk suaminya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Aku rasa kita masih memiliki sisi pribadi masing-masing, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu!" jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

 _Sial! Itu kalimatku._

"Pergi dengan _Oppa_ mu itu lagi?" tanya Jongin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak saat berada tak jauh dari keberadaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin melarangku?" Kyungsoo kini malah menatapnya sambil melipat tangannya angkuh.

 _Sejak kapan kau pandai membantahku seperti itu Kyungsoo?_

"Bukankah kau sudah pergi dengannya setiap hari? Kenapa hari minggu pergi juga?"

"Terserah aku mau pergi kapan saja sesukaku, kau juga biasanya begitu." Kyungsoo berdecak lantas menurunkan lipatan tangannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu! Aku belum sarapan!"

"Sarapanmu di lemari pendingin."

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan makanan dingin~"

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah sembari kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Buatkan aku ramen."

"Kenapa harus aku? Buat saja sendiri!"

"Yah! Kau tahu sendiri kan, minggu lalu aku hampir membakar dapur hanya karena memasak air sendiri."

"Kalau tidak bisa membuat sendiri, jangan ingin makan ramen kalau begitu." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lantas menyahut sepatu miliknya dari rak dan hampir memakainya ketika Jongin kembali menginterupsi.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilan Jongin. Sejenak ia bisa mendengar derap langkah yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Kyungsoo- _ya kajima~_ Kau ingin meninggalkanku seorang diri? Jangan pergi~" Tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar aneh setelah sentuhan yang kian lama ia rindukan itu kembali ia rasakan. Telapak tangan manis Jongin meluncur bebas melewati sela antara pinggul dengan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menjalar dengan pasti melingkari perut ramping gadis itu.

Tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo ia tundukkan, lantas meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada permukaan kulit pundak Kyungsoo yang tertutupi kain tipis.

Gadis itu terkesiap oleh sikap Jongin. Sentuhan itu telah meluluh-lantakkan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo hingga hanya menyisakan secuil napas yang tertahan di dalam paru-parunya. Rasanya ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan caranya menghirup oksigen bebas. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Helaan napas pelan Jongin membelai kesadaran Kyungsoo, membuatnya mau tidak mau segera menggedikkan bahunya berniat mengusir keberadaan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jongin lagi masih dengan menopang dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo membuat suaranya sedikit tidak jelas.

 _Yes, I'm angry Jongin. I tried ignoring you..._

 _But you come to me and i directly forget all that bullshit._

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku _eoh_?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"A-Aku tidak menghindarimu." Kyungsoo meraih telapak tangan Jongin lantas mencoba untuk melepaskan tautannya, tak ingin terlalu larut dalam keterbuaian.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali masuk mengabaikan Jongin yang masih menatapnya dalam.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?" Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah gadis mungil itu, hingga ia mendapati keduanya telah sampai di dapur apartemen. "Kau akan memasak untukku?" Kyungsoo masih tidak menjawab. "Kenapa tidak membuat ramen saja?" tanya Jongin lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo mengambil makanan dari lemari pendingin, bukannya ramen seperti yang diinginkan oleh Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu sering makan makanan instan."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih peduli padanya. Jongin terus mengikuti Kyungsoo, bahkan menunggui di samping Kyungsoo saat dia tengah memanaskan makanan. Jongin menatapnya terlalu dalam, membuat pandangan Kyungsoo terserak karena perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Jongin masih tersenyum manis, ah, terlalu manis bahkan. Dia menyanggakan sebelah tangannya pada _counter_ sambil terus memandangi Kyungsoo.

" _Aigoo,_ kau bahkan berdandan saat akan bertemu _Oppa_ mu itu, aku cemburu." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya main-main. _Namja_ itu menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menghadap Jongin, namun Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya berusaha menolak. "Lihat aku cantik~"

"Berhenti Jongin." _Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa membencimu._

"Apa sebegitu marahnya kau hingga sama sekali tidak menyapaku seminggu ini _eum_?"

Kyungsoo menarik dagunya terlepas dari sentuhan Jongin. "Apa aku masih harus melakukannya saat kau sama sekali tidak menghargai usahaku?" ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengangkat masakan yang sudah menghangat.

Jongin termenung sebentar saat Kyungsoo beranjak menyiapkan makanan itu di meja makan. "Jadi karena minggu lalu? _Ah, mianhae_.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku _eoh_?"

"Makanlah." Kyungsoo mengabaikan kalimat Jongin dan hanya menunjuk makanan yang sudah siap santap di meja makan.

Jongin menghela napas, "Kenapa masih dingin begitu? Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, berhentilah untuk marah padaku jika kau tidak ingin aku ikut marah padamu."

 _Kau yang membuatku marah Jongin, maka dari itu berhentilah untuk melakukannya. Aku lelah._

"Kita kembali seperti dulu lagi oke, aku tidak suka situasi seperti ini terjadi di antara kita."

Kyungsoo tidak mengiyakan atau sekedar menganggukkan kepala. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan, lantas kembali meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di ujung meja untuk segera pergi. Ya, Kyungsoo akan pergi, andai saja Jongin tidak menahan lengannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Temani aku makan."

"Jongin, aku sudah terlambat," lirih Kyungsoo dengan nada malas.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pergi dengannya ketimbang menemaniku?" Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Sampai hati kau tinggalkan aku, tak apa." Jongin kembali duduk dan mulai menyuap makanannya, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat saat menyadari Kyungsoo turut duduk di depannya.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi menerobos celah-celah kaca membuat sinarnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Keheningan mulai melanda, tapi rasa hampa itu telah sirna.

Jongin tengah mengecap makanannya dengan bahagia, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari keberadaan _namja_ di depannya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sesekali, dan dia semakin ingin tertawa mendapati gadis itu tampak begitu lucu saat dilanda rasa bosan. Saking fokusnya untuk melirik Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tanpa sengaja tersedak makanannya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya bergerak secara impulsif untuk meraih gelas di sebelah kanan, namun nihil. Ia lupa membawa air minum.

Belum juga ia beranjak untuk mengambil air minum, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih langsung pada bibirnya membuat Jongin langsung meneguknya begitu saja. Ia masih terbatuk sesaat setelahnya, lalu sebuah tangan mungil mengelus sambil sedikit menepuk punggung kokohnya.

"Hati-hati, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Jongin sambil terus mengusap punggung _namja_ itu.

Jongin berdehem pelan, " _Eum_ , tidak apa."

"Ceroboh sekali, bagaimana bisa sampai tersedak. Lain kali telan makananmu dengan baik!" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Jadi kau menghawatirkanku?" godanya hingga membuat Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya dari punggung Jongin.

"Sudahlah," sela Kyungsoo dingin.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, kau masih peduli padaku kan?" Jongin terkekeh melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dingin padanya. "Buka mulutmu.." perintah Jongin sambil mengarahkan sendok di tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Jongin." Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

"Ayolah, satu suapan saja, aaaaa..."

"Jongin sudah!"

 **Trangg..**

Sendok di tangan Jongin melayang ketika Kyungsoo dengan sengaja berusaha menjauhkannya, namun ia tidak tahu jika gaya yang ia berikan akan sebesar itu. Sendok itu terpental dan jatuh di atas meja makan dengan isinya yang berhamburan mengotori meja berlapis kaca di atasnya.

Jongin menatapnya terkejut. Ah, sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga ikut terkejut. Keduanya diam sementara menatapi keadaan di depannya, dan Kyungsoo langsung berdiri setelah sempat menggigit bibirnya penuh penyesalan.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud... Akan kubersihkan." Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan mengambil lap, ia mengumpulkan makanan yang tercecer dengan tangannya dan mengelap bekasnya dengan kain basah.

Gerakannya sedikit bergetar. Ia tak berani menatap atau sekedar melirik Jongin. Ia takut _namja_ itu akan kembali marah padanya.

"Akan kuambilkan yang baru," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil sendok yang tergeletak di depan Jongin.

" _Dwaesseo_ ," ujarnya dingin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tidak ia mengerti hingga membuat gadis itu semakin gugup.

"Mau kubuatkan ramen?"

"Kubilang tidak perlu."

"Lalu... Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa merutuki bagaimana dirinya menolak makanan Jongin tadi hingga membuat setuasi menjadi seperti ini.

" _Gwenchanha_." Jongin tersenyum. Senyum yang sepertinya mampu membuat bidadari turun dari khayangan dan berlutut di depannya.

"S-sungguh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya Jongin tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tidak sengaja, iya kan? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah kenyang." Jongin kembali tersenyum lantas mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut, membuat gadis itu menunduk layaknya kucing peliharaan yang menurut pada majikannya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum, dan sebelum Jongin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu melirik tasnya dan segera menyambarnya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Jadi tetap akan pergi?" tanya Jongin menginterupsi lankah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sekali lagi tanpa diduga-duga, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Hati-hati."

Oh, Jongin telah berhasil mengacaukan segala isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Setelah menyaksikan Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Merebut jaket hitam yang tergantung indah di tempatnya lantas mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Ia setengah berlari saat keluar dari apartemen dan segera menuju ke tempat parkiran mobilnya.

Napasnya terasa bersahut-sahutan karena sempat berlarian, namun sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas tatkala matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan dress selutut dan sneakers berhak rendah yang berjalan seorang diri menjauhi gedung apartemen.

Jongin menyalakan mobilnya lalu menjalankannya perlahan, berusaha menjaga jarak dari keberadaan gadis di depannya namun juga tidak ingin kehilangan jejak. Ya, entah kenapa Jongin jadi mulai mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

Cemburu, _eh_?

.

.

.

Sebuah Range Rover menepi dari ramainya laju kendaraan di jalanan Kota Seoul dan berhenti dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari sebuah halte tempat menunggu bus.

Kyungsoo yang mengenali mobil itu pun segera berdiri dan sedikit berlari untuk mendekatinya.

"Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Kris yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat langkah Kyungsoo yang mendekat.

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang _Oppa_."

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak mau kujemput di rumahmu saja _sih_? Apa susahnya mengatakan alamat rumahmu," gerutu Kris yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat," jawab Kyungsoo sambil lalu, dan memutari kap mobil untuk kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

" _Aish_ , kau jahat sekali padaku," lanjut Kris setelah keduanya sudah memasuki mobil.

"Sudahlah _Oppa_ , kau mau aku membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kita karena kau yang menghancurkan _mood_ ku?"

Kris terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo sayang. " _Aigoo_ , kau ini sensitif sekali."

" _Aarrghh_ , jangan mencubit pipiku!" bentak Kyungsoo lalu mencebikkan bibirnya karena Kris yang hanya kembali menertawakannya.

Range Rover itu pun kembali melaju di jalanan tanpa menyadari keberadaan sebuah Porsche hitam yang turut meluncur tidak jauh di belakang mereka. Mengikuti kemanapun mereka akan pergi tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

.

.

Kedua mobil itu berhenti bersamaan di depan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea. Menyempatkan diri untuk memarkirkan kendaraan mereka sejenak, lalu keduanya mulai memasuki gedung besar tersebut.

Kris berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali saling menggoda, sedangkan tidak jauh dibelakangnya, Jongin tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik hoodie jaket yang tengah ia kenakan. Oh Tuhan, mungkin ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah Jongin lakukan. Tentu saja, sejak kapan Kim Jongin menjadi seorang _stalker_ hanya karena gadisnya berjalan dengan pria lain. Ya, anggap saja Kyungsoo adalah gadisnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo dan Kris berbelok ke sebuah tempat bioskop di dalam mall tersebut. Sebuah bioskop yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dengan fasilitas menawan serta desain interior yang luar biasa dalam sebuah mall.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membeli tiketnya," ujar Kris sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku di samping mesin penjual minuman. Menutupi rasa bosannya, ia menyapukan pandangannya pada sekeliling sekedar untuk melihat pasangan yang tengah bercanda atau beberapa orang yang tengah mengantre untuk membeli makanan ringan. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak aktif, lalu kemudian berhenti saat bayangan seseorang dengan hoodie hitam terlintas dalam pandangannya.

 _Seperti kenal, tapi siapa?_

Kyungsoo hampir beranjak untuk mengikuti _namja_ misterius tersebut, hanya saja Kris telah terlebih dahulu memanggil namanya dan berlari sambil melambaikan tiket yang ada di tangannya.

"Sudah dapat?"

" _Eum_ , sepertinya tidak terlalu ramai karena masih pagi," jawab Kris sambil memberikan salah satu tiket untuk Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin aku beli makanan ringan? _Popcorn_ mungkin?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sangat fokus kalau sedang menonton."

Kris terkekeh karena penuturan Kyungsoo, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk, filmnya dimulai sebentar lagi."

" _Eum, kajja_."

Entah apa yang terbesit dalam benak Kyungsoo hingga ia memilih untuk menonton sebuah film romantis bersama Kris. _Namja_ itu pun hanya mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo, meski sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka menonton film, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan bersikap seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Dia masih sanggup untuk berakting layaknya ia merasa senang dan berpura-pura tertarik dengan tontonannya.

Demi Kyungsoo.

Hampir dua jam berlalu, mereka baru saja keluar dari area Megabox dengan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk berceloteh tentang jalannya film yang baru saja ia tonton. Kris hanya mendengarnya, tersenyum seolah dia mengerti meski ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi Kris tidak menyesal ataupun bosan, karena melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Setelah beberapa kali berdebat untuk menentukan tujuan selanjutnya, akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Kris yang mengajakanya untuk berkunjung ke Ocean Theme Park yang juga menjadi bagian dari mall besar tersebut.

Sebuah akuarium raksasa, dengan dinding dari kaca yang membentuk terowongan dengan bias warna biru dimana-mana. Ada lebih dari 40.000 satwa laut yang menghuni akuarium raksasa tersebut. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengetahuinya dari tulisan yang ada di depan aquarium, mana sempat ia menghitungnya sendiri.

Gadis itu kini tersenyum ceria kala pemandangan indah itu terhampar di depan matanya. Ia bahkan melangkah lebih dulu memasuki terowongan tersebut meninggalkan Kris yang hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat sifat kekanakan Kyungsoo.

" _Oppa_ , lihatlah ikan besar itu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil berlari dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo, kau pikir aku buta hingga tidak melihat ikan sebesar itu?"

"Apa itu hiu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengetukkan jemari lentiknya pada permukaan kaca tebal yang menjadi sekat antara dirinya dan dunia ikan tersebut.

"Sepertinya hiu tutul."

" _Woah_ , aku tidak membayangkan apabila kaca ini pecah dan kita tenggelam bersama ikan-ikan itu."

" _Yah_! Kau ini ada-ada saja, tidak mungkin sampai pecah."

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri terowongan yang cukup panjang itu sambil terus membicarakan tentang ikan-ikan unik yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. Meminta Kris untuk mengambil gambar dirinya, awalnya memang cuma mengambil gambar Kyungsoo. Tapi lama-lama Kris juga ikut berpose hingga mereka terhanyut dan asik berfoto berdua.

Kyungsoo menyadarkan punggungnya pada kaca akuarium di belakangnya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Rasanya seperti berada di dalam air," ujar Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

Kris terkekeh, lalu menggunakan jarinya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk kaca akuarium di sebelah Kyungsoo, mencoba memanggil ikan-ikan kecil untuk mendekat.

" _Oppa_ pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang tanpa disadari membuat senyum di bibir Kris lenyap entah kemana.

"Pernah."

" _Wahh_ , jahat sekali kau tidak meng-"

"Bersama _Eomma_ ," tambah Kris yang membuat kalimat Kyungsoo berhenti seketika.

" _Oh_ , maafkan aku." Kyungsoo berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan ikut memandang akuarium seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kris.

Sebuah ikan besar tampak terbang melintas di depan Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya untuk bertanya ikan apa namanya dan bagaimana bisa memiliki bentuk seperti wajah manusia, namun ia mengurungkannya, hanya karena Kris diam dan ekspresinya tampak berubah setelah berbicara tentang ibunya.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, hanya ada beberapa suara dari pengunjung lain yang berlalu-lalang di belakang mereka. Tapi tampaknya mereka berdua lebih larut dalam kecanggungan tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak ingin untuk menyinggung pembicaraan soal _Eomma_ Kris karena ia tahu _namja_ itu masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya. Namun Kris tiba-tiba kembali membuka suaranya tanpa ada yang bertanya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu aku datang kesini bersama _Eomma_. Hari itu dia berulang tahun, dan aku mengajaknya kesini sebagai hadiah karena ia sangat menyukai lautan."

Kyungsoo diam, sesekali melirik raut wajah Kris yang tampak kembali mendung setelah sempat bersinar beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung karena masih memiliki _Eomma_ Kyung," ujar Kris sambil menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar kalimat Kris, dan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik sebuah genangan air telah memenuhi pandangannya meski tidak sampai menetes. Ia tersenyum pahit, hatinya berderak resah tidak ingin pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut. "Dia pasti tengah tersenyum bahagia di atas sana _Oppa_ , kau tidak boleh terus menerus seperti ini."

"Kau benar Kyung, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada sosok sepertimu untuk membuatku tetap tersenyum."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu _Oppa_." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, lantas ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam jemari kecilnya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menerima perlakuannya karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kris. Dan tanpa dia sadari, ada hati yang terbakar tidak jauh dari sana. Hati seseorang yang tengah dengan bodohnya mengikuti acara jalan-jalan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

Ya, Jongin menggeretakkan giginya marah saat Kyungsoo dengan begitu mudahnya membiarkan Kris menggenggam tangan yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya. Milik Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Satu-dua-tiga. _Start_!"

Kyungsoo dan Kris berlomba melakukan permainan untuk memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Keduanya tampak sudah melupakan kejadian di akuarium tadi dan sudah kembali menjadi ceria seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk melemparkan bola secepat yang ia bisa, namun _skill_ nya kalah jauh dari Kris dan hanya beberapa dari lemparannya yang dapat masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

Kris menyelingi gerakannya dengan tawa. Menertawakan Kyungsoo yang kewalahan untuk melemparkan bola namun tidak ada yang masuk, sedangkan dirinya hanya melempar bola dengan santainya tapi hampir semuanya masuk.

Bel pun berdering, menandakan bahwa permainan sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya yang berburu, lantas berdecak setelah melihat hasil lemparannya yang berhasil masuk ke dalam ring basket.

"Ini tidak adil!" seru Kyungsoo yang membuat Kris tergelak. "Mana bisa membandingkan kau yang sudah mahir bermain denganku yang bahkan belum pernah memegang bola basket!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita lupakan permainan yang ini. Kau ingin main apa?" tanya Kris sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kotak mesin pengambil boneka yang berjejer tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Ayo main itu _Oppa_ ," ajaknya sambil menatap Kris.

" _Aigoo_ , kau ini benar-benar perempuan ya, sukanya main boneka."

" _Yah_! Siapa bilang aku perempuan jadi-jadian. Cepatlah!"

Mereka segera mendekati salah satu dari beberapa kotak mesin yang tersedia di sana. Kris memasukkan koinnya lantas menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau yang main atau aku yang main?"

" _Oppa_ dulu saja," jawab Kyungsoo ringan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada tumpukan boneka di dalam mesin tersebut.

Kris mencoba kemampuan terbaiknya untuk mendapatkan boneka terbesar yang akan ia hadiahkan untuk Kyungsoo, namun belum apa-apa ia malah sudah gagal menjalankan mesinnya. Kris memberengut kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo menertawakannya sambil terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Dan sekarang adalah giliran Kyungsoo yang akan mengoperasikan mesin itu, "Seseorang berkata padaku bahwa mesin ini akan menjadi mudah pada percobaan keduapuluh," ujarnya menerangkan.

"Benarkah? _wah_ , uangku bisa habis untuk membeli koin kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo kembali tergelak mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Tanpa perlu membalas kalimatnya, Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya pada boneka yang sedari tadi menjadi incarannya. Dan entah mendapat keajaiban dari mana, ia berhasil mengangkat boneka incarannya tersebut.

Mulutnya berusaha menahan teriakan yang hampir terlepas, sedangkan kedua matanya memandang boneka itu dengan tatapan mendamba. Sesaat setelah boneka itu terangkat sempurna, ia kembali kebingungan karena tidak bisa mengendalikan alatnya untuk menarik dan membawa boneka itu menuju tempat penampungan.

" _Oppa_ bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa membawanya lebih jauh!" jerit Kyungsoo tertahan dengan genggamannya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia seperti mematung, dan dengan baik hati Kris berniat untuk ikut membantu gadis itu.

Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah menggenggam kemudi mesin dan berharap bisa membantu gadis itu untuk mengoperasikannya. Namun seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya begitu saja dan mengabaikan boneka yang jatuh begitu saja dari mesin tersebut.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo canggung merasa ada hal yang tidak beres tengah terjadi pada gadis pujaannya itu.

"Sudahlah, kita cari yang lainnya saja," sela Kyungsoo sambil menyentakkan kepalanya ke lain arah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tapi bonekanya..."

"Aku tidak ingin boneka," sela Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal apapun selain Kris.

Kris hanya bisa menggaruk alisnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita shopping saja bagaimana?" tawar Kris setelah sudut matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik bercanda dengan beberapa paperbag menggantung di tangan sang lelaki. Bukankah perempuan memang sangat menyukai shopping?

"Tidak, aku tidak bawa uang sebanyak itu," tolak Kyungsoo halus.

"Aku belikan, pilih saja sesukamu, jangan khawatirkan soal harga."

"Tidak perlu, seseorang akan mengomeliku habis-habisan jika membeli baju sendiri, lagi pula kebutuhanku sudah terpenuhi."

"Apa satu saja tidak mau? Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, _eoh_?" Kris sedikit memaksa.

"Hadiahnya yang lain saja ya, aku sedang tidak ingin mendapat masalah baru." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, membuat Kris tidak mampu lagi untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Ia hanya berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin apa? Akan aku belikan."

"Kita makaaannn... Ini sudah jam makan siang kan? Dan perutku sudah tidak bisa menunggunya lagi." Kyungsoo menunjukkan cegirannya yang mengalirkan gelombang listrik rendah pada tubuh Kris.

 _Namja_ itu ikut terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo yang tengah mengangkat kepalan tangannya saat mengatakan kata 'makan' dengan begitu semangatnya. "Baiklah-baiklah, kita makan sekarang," ujar Kris sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Mereka mengunjungi sebuah restoran tidak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah sambil membaca daftar menu yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Bolehkah aku pesan yang mahal?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik Kris dari sudut matanya.

"Kau bisa membuatku bangrut," rajuknya. Kris terkekeh lantas meletakkan buku menu di tangannya kembali. "Bercanda, pesan saja sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Aku pesan ayam goreng saja."

" _Wae_? Kau takut aku tidak bisa bayar?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengatakan pesanannya pada pelayan yang sudah menunggu. " _Oppa_ ingin makan apa?"

"Samakan saja."

Setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi, Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sembari menahan senyuman.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" seru Kris sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ ikut memesan ayam? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang tidak punya uang?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, hanya tidak ingin kau merebut makananku jika aku memesan makanan mahal." Kris hanya menahan tawa saat Kyungsoo berteriak padanya. "Kau sendiri kenapa memilih ayam?"

"Kenapa jadi bicara soal ayam _sih_?" Kris tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang dalam, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya sendiri karena merasa canggung. "Hanya penasaran dengan rasanya," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

" _Mwo_?! Kau tidak pernah memakannya?!"

" _Yah_! Tentu saja pernah, aku pikir bahkan hampir seluruh orang di dunia ini pasti pernah makan ayam."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya sudah lama tidak memakannya. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu menggilai rasa dari daging ayam yang menurutku biasa saja."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "Hanya seseorang yang kukenal. Tidak penting," sangkal Kyungsoo sambil lalu.

"Apa seseorang yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan adalah Kim Jongin?"

 _Eh?_

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang kala nama itu disebut. Bagaimana bisa Kris mengenal Jongin? Kedua mata Kyungsoo membola karena terkejut. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain Kris, rasa tidak nyaman menjalari tubuhnya. Apa akan Kris marah padanya? Apa Kris sudah mengetahui tentang statusnya bersama Jongin?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu timbul bersamaan di kepala Kyungsoo layaknya gelembung udara yang bermunculan di permukaan air. Mengudara begitu cepat dan meletup tepat setelah menyentuh permukaan. Kyungsoo tak bisa mencernanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban terbaik.

"I-Itu..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya risau ketika kalimat tak kunjung terucap dari bibirnya. Ia tergagap seperti sesuatu tengah mencekik pita suaranya agar tidak bisa berfungsi.

" _Ah_! Aku lupa belum memesan minuman, aku pesan dulu ya!" Kris berseru tepat menghancurkan semua kegugupan Kyungsoo.

 _Namja_ itu seolah dengan begitu mudahnya melupakan kalimatnya dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu yang tak pernah kembali. Lenyap begitu saja.

Dia malah tersenyum cerah pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tercekik karena napasnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Kris berbicara dan bersikap sesantai itu?

Sejauh ini hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah ketika Kris mengetahui statusnya dengan Jongin. Bukan apa-apa, meski Kyungsoo tidak mencintai Kris, tapi gadis itu menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Kris layaknya seorang kakak, dan ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Kris hancur begitu saja karena pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang sedikit egois karena mengharapkan kehadiran _namja_ itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi jujur ia menginginkannya.

Ia tak sanggup kehilangan Kris karena Jongin, atapun kehilangan Jongin karena keberadaan Kris. Apalagi saat keadaan tengah begitu tidak mendukung seperti ini, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Kris seorang diri. Ia ingin Kris mengetahui bahwa gadis itu selalu ada untuknya kapanpun, meski tak harus dimiliki.

.

 _ **Drrrttttt...**_

Ponsel Jongin yang berada di saku celananya bergetar panjang, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk dan menuntut untuk dibuka. Jongin mendesah kesal, pikirannya memerintah untuk mengabaikan pesan tersebut dan terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis yang tengah menyantap makanannya tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Jongin. Tapi getar kedua seakan menghancurkan titik fokusnya.

Jauh dalam hatinya ia mengutuk siapapun yang mengiriminya pesan saat ini hingga ia harus melewatkan sesi menjadi _stalker_ bagi istrinya sendiri saat ini.

Jongin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku menu untuk menutupi wajahnya sedangkan sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

Ada dua pesan yang bersal dari pengirim yang sama.

 **From : Love (Baekhyun)**

 _Oppa, bisa datang dan menemuiku sebentar?_

 **From : Love**

 _Oppa~ balas pesanku, aku membutuhkanmu..._

Jongin memutar bola matanya, ia menutup ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di saku. Masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun, ia harus tetap fokus jika tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo lagi setelah sempat lengah dan kehilangan jejak saat keluar dari ruang akuarium tadi.

Jongin berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan tapi nihil. Dia bukanlah vampir yang bisa mendengarkan suara dari radius terjauh sekalipun. Pendengarannya terbatas, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesali hal itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo tampak sedikit jarang berbicara dengan Kris jika dibandingkan dengan saat mereka mengunjungi tempat lain tadi. Dan Jongin harus kembali mengumpat saat fokusnya terpecah saat ponselnya kembali bergetar berkali-kali.

Kali ini sebuah panggilan.

 _Ah, sial. Apa yang kau inginkan Baek?!_

Dalam sekali tarikan napas, Jongin menjawab panggilan tersebut dan mengumpati Baekhyun yang mangganggu acaranya. Tapi dia berhenti, saat suara yang menanggapi dirinya di seberang sana bukanlah suara seorang wanita, melainkan suara seorang pria.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"-"

" _Aish_ , lalu kenapa kau menelponku?! Telepon saja orang lain," maki Jongin dengan sedikit berbisik tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

"-"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya."

Dengan raut lusuh, Jongin menyimpan kembali ponselnya -tak lupa sembari mengumpat pelan, lantas ia menyempatkan diri untuk menilik Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa sekarang tampak sedikit sayu. Sesuatu menarik perhatian Jongin untuk ingin tahu lebih lanjut, tapi kalimat pemuda yang tadi menelponnya menggunakan ponsel Baekhyun membuat Jongin mengabaikan keinginannya.

Dia segera beranjak meninggalkan mejanya tanpa sempat memesan apapun dan segera menemui Baekhyun sambil berharap gadis itu tidak sedang membuat kekacauan di sana.

Sinar matahari perlahan mulai ditelan oleh kegelapan saat derap langkah Jongin bergema di trotoar yang tampak sedikit sepi itu. Senja bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan santai di pinggiran jalan besar Kota Seoul karena orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk melihat matahari terbenam di atas bukit atau bahkan kembali ke peraduan masing-masing.

Kecuali Jongin tentu saja, namja itu tengah berjalan santai seorang diri dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan postur sedikit menunduk dan wajah tertutup _hoodie_. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang preman yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya dan siap untuk mencari mangsa di malam hari.

Tapi tentu saja Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia melepaskan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya saat berbelok dan memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan papan berhiaskan lampu neon warna-warni yang terpasang di depannya. Jika ditilik dari depan, bangunan tersebut sedikit terlihat suram dan tak memiliki pengunjung, namun setelah langkah kaki melewati penjaga yang sudah bersiap di depan. Gemerlap dunia malam langsung terhampar tepat di depan mata.

Ya, itu sebuah klub malam. Jongin merasa pernafasannya sedikit tersedak saat asap rokok yang mengepul menerpa wajahnya berkali-kali. Kepalanya berdengung karena dentuman musik _beat_ yang terasa begitu memekakkan telinga. Jongin tergolong bukan orang yang menyukai dunia malam, tapi saat dia tengah merasa kesal, klub adalah satu-satunya tempat yang akan menjadi tujuannya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya membelah kerumunan di lantai dansa yang telah dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia menjijikkan yang menari seperti tengah kesetanan dengan bau keringat bercampur alkohol yang membuat Jongin merasa muak.

Dia segera menghampiri meja bar dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Sudut matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berpakaian minim tengah duduk dengan kepala tergeletak di atas meja bar. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung menghampirinya.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Jongin dingin sambil menarik tubuh gadis itu dan berusaha membuatnya bangkit.

Tapi belum juga Jongin mengerahkan tenaganya, gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu mengangkat kepalanya sendiri dengan begitu ringannya.

Jongin yang tadinya memasang wajah sebeku kutub selatan, kini membulatkan matanya sempurna. " _Mwo_?! Kau tidak mabuk?!"

"Siapa bilang aku mabuk?" Baekhyun berhenti berbicara saat mengetahui Jongin melirikkan matanya pada pelayan pria yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Pria itu segera menundukkan pandangannya dan menjauh dari pandangan Jongin.

Cukup membuatnya mengerti bahwa Baekhyun hanya berbohong dengan menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk menelpon Jongin, memberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mabuk berat dan memintanya untuk menjemput. Ah sial, Baekhyun mempermainkan dirinya.

Jongin menghela napas kasar, dia melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan berniat untuk enyah dari tempat itu tatkala Baekhyun langsung bergelayut di lengan Jongin. " _Oppa_ kita minum sebentar~" Baekhyun tersenyum riang sambil menuangkan botol pada gelas kecil di depan Jongin.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang sebelum kau mendapatkan masalah!" Jongin kembali berusaha menarik Baekhyun namun gadis itu tidak perduli.

"Tidak akan ada yang mencariku _Oppa_ , aku sendirian di Korea."

"Lalu kau akan hidup seperti ini terus _eoh_?!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, "Ayolah _Oppa_ , aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan sedikit minum di sini, aku sudah biasa melakukannya jadi jangan mencoba untuk melarangku."

"Jadi ini kebiasaan yang kau dapat dari Amerika?! Kita pulang sekarang!" Jongin kembali mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu paksa. Baekhyun meronta, namun kekuatan milik Jongin tentu saja jauh lebih dominan.

" _Arghh.. Oppa~ Oppa_ jangan lakukan ini padaku. _Oppa_ sakit.." Baekhyun berteriak dan merintih. Membuat Jongin sedikit heran karena ia tidak begitu mengeratkan cekalannya pada Baekhyun, tapi mengapa gadis itu bertingkah berlebihan. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan tetap menyeret Baekhyun, namun belum juga dua langkah ia meninggalkan kursinya, seorang pria bertubuh tegap telah menghadangnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Hey_ , begitukah kau memperlakukan seorang gadis secantik ini?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap Jongin dengan menantang.

Jongin terkekeh, ia melirik Baekhyun sejenak lantas tersenyum meremehkan karena Baekhyun telah bersandiwara untuk menarik perhatian pria tak dikenal itu.

"Kalau kau tak bisa bersikap baik dengannya, berikan dia padaku," ujar lelaki itu lagi, lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya berniat untuk menggandeng Baekhyun sebelum Jongin telah terlebih dahulu menghalanginya dengan berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Pergilah!" ujar Jongin dingin sambil menatap lelaki itu tajam.

" _Oh_ , ayolah, biarkan gadis ini yang memilih _eoh_? Kau ingin ikut dengan siapa _eum_?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan tatapan dari Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan besar Jongin.

"Kau lihat sendiri? Pergilah!" Jongin memberikan _death glare_ sebelum membalikkan badannya dan kembali duduk di bar dengan terpaksa. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan segera memesan lebih banyak botol minuman.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ya, dia lelah untuk mengikuti tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu kekanakan. Matanya kini disuguhkan dengan pemandangan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di depannya. Gadis itu kini tengah menggenakan _hotpants_ yang panjangnya hanya mencapai pangkal paha, bajunya juga tampak terlalu ketat hingga membungkus tubuhnya begitu erat.

Gadis itu memang sudah jauh berubah. Dimana dress lucu yang dulu biasa dipakainya? Dress yang mengayun indah saat gadis itu berlarian yang membuatnya tampak seperti putri kecil yang tengah tersesat dari negeri dongeng. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Jongin lihat sekarang, dan entah mengapa Jongin tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

Jongin berdecak kesal, apa gadis itu tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seminim itu. Tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun, Jongin melepaskan _hoodie_ yang tengah ia pakai dan menyampirkannya di bahu Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak sebelum kemudian tersipu karenanya.

" _Gomawo_ ," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Tak lama setelahnya, cairan memabukkan itu seperti telah memberika sebuah kehangatan pada Jongin hingga ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama sekedar untuk menyesap cairan itu sedikit demi sedikit. Jongin mulai menikmati suasana, meskipun ia harus berulang kali membentak Baekhyun yang mulai setengah mabuk dan berlebihan saat minum, ia tak terlalu merasa terganggu.

Meski ia sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang _baby sitter_ untuk bayi besar bernama Byun Baekhyun, Jongin tetap menikmati perannya. Dentuman musik yang tadinya sempat membuatnya pening kini terasa berubah menjadi irama menenangkan yang membuat tubuhnya seakan ingin untuk digerakkan. Bau alkohol dan kepulan asap rokok tercium seperti harumnya parfum bagi Jongin. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

Ia memang tidak akan terjun langsung ke lantai dansa dan ikut menari bersama. _Well_ , Jongin lebih memilih untuk tetap duduk di bar, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti irama lagu dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam gelas kecil berisi cairan memabukkan. Ah, rasanya seperti semua beban pikiran yang tadinya ditumpukan di kepala Jongin langsung menguap entah kemana.

Jongin tersenyum sesekali membalas kerlingan nakal dari wanita-wanita penghibur yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan satupun dari mereka. Jongin kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada kerumunan manusia itu. _Ah_ , ini menyenangkan.

Jongin sangat menikmati pemandangannya, namun dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut dalam saat ia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di bar seberang. Sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan dress selutut berwarna cerah, Jongin seperti mengenalnya.

"Kyungsoo?!" desis Jongin sambil membulatkan matanya.

Demi Tuhan, bagaimana istri baik-baiknya itu bisa berada di sebuah klub malam?! Jongin yakin ia belum mabuk, dan ia tidak mungkin berhalusinasi. Genggamannya pada gelas kecil itu pun kian mengerat saat ia menyadari seseorang yang tengah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

Kris?

 _Ah_ , sial. Pantas saja Kyungsoo bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini. Ternyata ada yang mengajak. Berani bertaruh kalau saja Jongin sudah berada di ambang kewarasannya, ia pasti sudah melemparkan gelas itu tepat ke kepala Kris, memukuli pria itu hingga tumbang tanpa peduli jika ia akan mendapat masalah karenanya.

Ya Tuhan! Jongin saja sangat menjaga Kyungsoo sebagai gadis baik-baik dan bagaimana bisa _namja_ lain malah membawa gadisnya itu ke tempat seperti ini. Kalau tahu akan seperti itu, Jongin tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk berteman atau sekedar kenal dengan Kris. Jongin terbakar bukan main.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, _namja_ bernama Kris itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya secara perlahan. Tampak menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja bar begitu saja dengan mulutnya yang tampak sedang berbicara sesuatu tapi tentu saja Jongin tak bisa mendengarnya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya malah tengah memegang botol minuman dan menuangkan cairannya pada gelas di tangan Kris dengan begitu mudahnya sebelum kemudian di tenggak oleh _namja_ itu.

Astaga, Jongin benar-benar di buat frustasi karenanya. Kyungsoo dan Kris ternyata sama saja, tidak ada yang bisa ia bela salah satunya. Wajahnya berapi merah, tatapannya menyalang melewati lantai dansa dan terus tertuju kepada sepasang manusia di seberang sana yang menjadi fokusnya.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa murkanya dengan menyentakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar saat gadis itu berusaha bersandar padanya. Untung saja gadis itu sudah mabuk, jadi Jongin tidak perlu mendapatkan ocehan dari gadis itu karena perlakuannya.

Dia tak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari Kyungsoo dan Kris yang berada di sana. Ia ingin melihat apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan, dan juga ingin mengetahui apa motif mereka hingga sampai ke tempat seperti ini. Lama Jongin memperhatikan mereka, hingga sesekali pandangannya tertutupi oleh aksi beberapa orang yang memenuhi lantai dansa di depannya. Awalnya tidak begitu bermasalah bagi Jongin, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa menoleransinya.

Pandangan Jongin terblokir oleh beberapa orang hingga cukup lama, dan sesaat setelah kerumunan itu menyingkir, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

 **Prangg...**

Gelas kecil itu ia banting hingga pecah berkeping-keping dan membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang. Jongin tidak peduli. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya cepat untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di sekelilingnya, matanya sempat menangkap keberadaan gadis itu sesaat sebelum kemudian hilang kerena ditelan oleh pintu menuju tangga. Dan setahu Jongin lantai dua adalah tempat penginapan yang disediakan disana.

Jongin segera mengumpat pelan, ia bangkit untuk segera mengejar mereka. Namun Baekhyun berupaya untuk menahan Jongin agar tetap berada di sampingnya, hingga Jongin perlu menghabiskan beberapa jenak untuk menghindari Baekhyun sebelum menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

" _Oppa_ apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Kris terus menuntun tangannya ke suatu tempat.

Kris membawanya ke lantai tertinggi dari bangunan tersebut, lantai empat. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan semilir angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalutkan dress, namun rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian lebih perlu untuk dikhawatirkan. Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kris agar tidak menariknya semakin menjauh, tapi sepertinya _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Kris tengah mabuk, dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin _namja_ itu akan mengerti dirinya.

" _Oppa_ , jangan jauh-jauh, aku takut."

"Disitu Kyungsoo, aku ingin menunjukkan tempat favoritku padamu. _Kajja_." Kris kembali menarik Kyungsoo ketepian. Kaki gadis itu bergetar saat pemandangan lalu lintas jalanan mulai mengintip dari bawah.

Kris menariknya untuk duduk, dan gadis itu semakin tidak bisa mengontrol degupan jantungnya hingga ia sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Kris tiba-tiba menyendarkan tubuhnya pada bahu mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku rasa aku sudah gila," gumam Kris tidak jelas yang masih cukup bisa dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa Kyungsoo, _Eomma_ meninggalkanku."

" _Oppa_ berhentilah berkata seperti itu!"

Kris terkekeh tidak jelas, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu sayu. "Lihat aku~, kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini?" Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap tepat pada mata Kris yang tampak sedikit memerah. "Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun _Eomma._ Tahun lalu aku berjanji padanya untuk membawanya ke akuarium itu lagi, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa membawanya. Aku sendirian Kyungsoo, rasanya sangat hampa saat tidak ada satupun nama yang bisa kusimpan di hatiku."

Kris menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata, lalu Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajahnya. " _Gwenchanha_ , menangislah jika kau ingin." Lalu butiran itu segera mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku rindu _Eomma_ Kyungsoo, dulu aku sangat jarang untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sakit, dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja." Kris terisak, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung _namja_ itu yang bergetar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," ujar Kris lirih. "Haruskah aku menemuinya?"

" _Oppa_ apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Baiklah, biarkan aku pergi menemuinya." Kris berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan. Air matanya masih mengalir ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tercengang saat menyadari langkah Kris yang semakin mendekati tepi bangunan.

" _Oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris tanpa berani mendekati _namja_ itu karena posisinya yang hampir di ujung.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun Kyungsoo, semua yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong! Kau masih memiliki banyak orang, aku ada disini _Oppa_ , aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Pembohong!" Kris memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit mencelos saat mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Sejak Kyungsoo mengenal Kris ia tak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu darinya, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang Kris memperlakukannya seperti itu. " _Anni_..."

"Kau! Kalau kau bukan pembohong lalu katakan padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku sekarang juga!" Kris mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo begitu erat, menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar bukan main ketika matanya sudah bisa menyaksikan pemandangan lalu lintas di bawah sana tepat berada di sampingnya. Jika ia melangkahkan kakinya satu kali saja, maka tubuhnya sudah dipastikan terhempas dari atas lantai empat gedung itu dan hanya meninggalkan nama keesokan harinya.

" _Op-oppa, hajima._ Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kris lebih tajam, tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?!" Kris terkekeh, "Kalau begitu ayo kita loncat bersama agar kau yakin bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku!"

" _Oppa_!" Kyungsoo berteriak hendak melepaskan cekalan tangan Kris yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa? kau takut?!"

"Sakit~" rintih Kyungsoo sambil melirik pergelangan tangannya yang mulai menunjukkan warna kemerahan.

"Aku bahkan lebih sakit Kyungsoo. Hatiku... Sakit." Kyungsoo menciut ketika Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. "Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun Eomma pergi karena aku masih memiliki orang lain yang kusayangi. Tapi lihat apa? Tenyata dia adalah seorang pembohong besar!" Hati Kyungsoo mencelos saat Kris mengatakannya.

" _Oppa_..."

"Kau! Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal?! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini _eoh_?! Apa kau begitu mencintai _namja_ itu?!"

"Oppa hentikan! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?!" Kris terkekeh, "Haruskah aku melompat sekarang agar kau yakin bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku!"

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo berteriak hendak melepaskan cekalan tangan Kris yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa? kau takut?!"

"Sakit~" rintih Kyungsoo sambil melirik pergelangan tangannya yang mulai menunjukkan warna kemerahan.

"Aku bahkan lebih sakit Kyungsoo. Hatiku... Sakit." Kyungsoo menciut ketika Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya tampak begitu tegas kini kembali sayu. "Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun Eomma pergi karena aku masih memiliki orang lain yang kusayangi. Tapi lihat apa? Tenyata dia adalah seorang pembohong besar!" Hati Kyungsoo mencelos saat Kris mengatakannya.

"Oppa..."

Kris kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk "Kau! Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal?! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini eoh?! Apa kau begitu mencintai namja itu?!" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang namun Kris kembali mengeratkan cekalannya pada kedua lengan Kyungsoo. "Jawab aku! Apa semua yang sudah kulakukan tidak cukup untukmu. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu hingga kau lebih memilih dia. Apa yang kurang dariku Kyungsoo, apa?!"

Kris bernapas dengan tersenggal-senggal lalu ia terkekeh tidak jelas. "Aku benar-benar sudah gila, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku eoh? Aku, aku seperti orang gila yang mengejar seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami setiap harinya. Kenapa kau lakukan itu Kyungsoo?!"

"Aku datang lebih dulu Kyungsoo tapi kau lebih memilih dia. Sadarlah Kyungsoo! Dia mengacuhkanmu! Satu-satunya orang yang ada dan selalu menyayangimu itu aku Kyungsoo. Aku, bukan dia! Kenapa kau begitu mengharapkannya Kyungsoo, jawab aku! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?!"

" _Mianhae_." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan dengan nada lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, aku hanya ingin kau menjawabku, kenapa kau lebih memilih dia eoh?!" bentak Kris lagi yang kini semakin mengeratkan cekalannya pada Kyungsoo di tepi bangunan itu. Bahkan gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menghiraukan tentang ketakutannya pada ketinggian karena pikirannya sudah terlalu kelabu.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo! Apa yang dia miliki hingga membuatmu lebih memilihnya?! Haruskah aku membuktikannya bahwa aku bahkan lebih siap untuk mati untukmu ketimbang dirinya?!"

"Oppa!"

"Wae?! Biarkan saja, kau harus tau itu Kyungsoo! Lupakan namja sialan itu datanglah padaku, akan kuberikan apapun padamu Kyungsoo, apapun yang kau inginkan!" teriak Kris tepat di depan wah Kyungsoo.

"Oppa hentikan!" balas Kyungsoo tidak kalah tajam "Hentikan semua ini! Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanmu tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa alasannya. Ya, aku mencintainya, begitu mencintai namja itu hingga aku sendiri hampir gila karenanya. Aku kehilangan orientasiku Oppa, kalau saja aku masih waras aku pasti memilihmu, tapi aku terlalu menggilainya, kau puas!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semuanya di depan Kris. Ia lelah terus memendamnya sendirian.

Kris hanya terdiam, pikirannya yang sedikit berantakan berusaha keras untuk merangkai satu persatu kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis di hadapannya barusan. Dan saat ia mulai bisa mencernanya, ia beralih untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan sedkit kasar. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai palampiasanmu atau apalah terserah, jangan tinggalkan aku Kyungsoo, kumohon"

"Oppa sudahlah, hentikan semua ini aku lelah." Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melepaskan dari Kris, namun tak lama berselang namja itu malah menarik kedua tubuh mereka menuju ke tepian.

"Baiklah, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu lebih baik aku mengakhiri semuanya disini." Kris menggerakkan kakinya untuk menaiki pembatas di bangunan tersebut. Kyungsoo terus berteriak untuk menghentikannya, namun tekad Kris sepertinya terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Kyungsoo menarik kaki Kris, namun gadis itu malah hampir ikut terjatuh andai saja tidak ada seseorang yang menarik kedua tubuh mereka dari belakang.

 **Brukk**

 **Bukk.. Bukk.. Bukk..**

Kris terjatuh ke belakang dan seseorang langsung menghujaninya dengan sebuah pukulan bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika melihat wajah Kris mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dan dalam detik yang sama ketika ia menyadari seseorang yang tengah memukuli Kris adalah Jongin. ia segera berteriak dan melerai keduanya. Kris sudah terkapar tak berdaya, namun sepertinya Jongin sama sekali belum puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Napasnya tersengal kala Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

"Hentikan Jongin, kau tidak lihat dia sudah seperti itu!" bentak Kyungsoo begitu keras hingga pita suaranya hampir putus.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nyalang, "Dia hampir membuatmu mati, apa kau masih tetap membelanya?!"

"Kau lihat sekarang aku tidak mati kan? Jadi berhentilah untuk melakukan hal bodoh! Kalau kau memukulinya seperti itu kau juga bisa membunuhnya!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan begitu entengnya. Pikiran gadis itu terlalu kacau, ia lebih khawatir dengan kondisi Kris yang tengah terkapar tidak berdaya hingga ia mengabaikan ekspresi Jongin yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau hanya mengkhawatirkanya, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Jongin pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin mengambilmu darinya saat kalian pergi bersama! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin memukulnya saat melihatnya membawamu ke tempat seperti ini! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin membunuhnya karena telah membuatmu dalam bahaya!" Mata Jongin memerah karena dipenuhi oleh amarah hinnga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal telah bersikap kasar padanya.

"Jongin…"

"Baiklah, lakukan sesuka hatimu. Memangnya kapan kau akan mendengarkanku?" Jongin membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalannya.

Baru beberapa langkah Jongin meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas untuk berlari dan meraih tubuh namja itu. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan langsung terisak di belakangnya, membuat langkah lebar milik Jongin berhenti.

"Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku…"

"Oppa~" Suara kecil itu menginterupsi kalimat Kyungsoo. Suara yang datang dari seorang gadis lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Jongin. Dan tentu saja sepasang obsidian kedua yeoja itu saling bertumbukan satu sama lain. Menimbulkan keresahan di hati keduanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pantes aja aku nulis ga selesai-selesai, ternyata kepanjangan T.T**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Semua readers yg udah baca, fav, follow. Juga buat silent readers *i know you're there... :)**

 **Kenapa ga bales review? Hanya sedang tidak ingin membocorkan chap minggu depan :v**

 **Aku udah berusaha nyelipin kaisoo disini cz awalnya emang ga ada sama sekali. Tapi karena kmaren ada salah satu review yg bener" membuatku tersadar T.T kaisoo moment memang sudah sangat dibutuhkan. Dan maaf kalo chap ini dan yg sebelum"nya kurang memuaskan. Nae masih banyak belajar... -_-**

 **Btw yg minta share di fb, maaf blom bisa, kalo aku share ntar temenku pada tau semua dongs dan aku ga mau hal itu terjadi:v tapi kalo ada yg mau temenan bisa kok, nama sosmedku sama semua "Justmine rewolf" di semua akun :) kalo mau follback atau apa komen aja langsung, aku agak menyaring pertemanan di sosmed soalnya :D tapi kalo sama kalian mah enggaa, hehe...**

 **Ok. REVIEWnya neee, jangan lupa...**

 **Buat Kyungsoo happy birthday! *telatt* kalo gitu happy KaiSoo day aja deh.. eh, sekalian buat besok, Jongin happy birthday jugaa… :v**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARN! Ada perubahan rate. Mulai chap 11, Give Me Something Sweet berubah menjadi rated M agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman(?) mohon disesuaikan dg usia masing2 :D**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Apa kau hanya mengkhawatirkanya, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Jongin pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin mengambilmu darinya saat kalian pergi bersama! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin memukulnya saat melihatnya membawamu ke tempat seperti ini! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin membunuhnya karena telah membuatmu dalam bahaya!" Mata Jongin memerah karena dipenuhi oleh amarah hinnga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal telah bersikap kasar padanya.

"Jongin…"

"Baiklah, lakukan sesuka hatimu. Memangnya kapan kau akan mendengarkanku?" Jongin membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalannya.

Baru beberapa langkah Jongin meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas untuk berlari dan meraih tubuh namja itu. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan langsung terisak di belakangnya, membuat langkah lebar milik Jongin berhenti.

"Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku…"

"Oppa~" Suara kecil itu menginterupsi kalimat Kyungsoo. Suara yang datang dari seorang gadis lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Jongin. Dan tentu saja sepasang obsidian kedua yeoja itu saling bertumbukan satu sama lain. Menimbulkan keresahan di hati keduanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 11~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Something Sweet •••**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Malam sudah hampir larut dan gadis itu masih berkeliaran seorang diri di tengah suasana sepi malam yang mencekam. Dia menghela napas lelah setelah langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan bangunan apartemen miliknya bersama Jongin. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Kris untuk pulang karena _namja_ itu terlalu mabuk untuk bisa pulang sendiri.

Gadis itu menarikrambutnya pelan. Ia ragu untuk pulang dan bertemu Jongin setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi. Ketika ia sudah berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin namun di saat yang bersamaan juga Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang. Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut untuk mengetahui bahwa suaminya tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan gadis itu yang mungkin bukan pertama kalinya, karena Kyungsoo sudah menduga bahwa penyebab Jongin pulang dalam keaadaan mabuk kemarin adalah ulah gadis yang sama.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya limbung, dan seperti menyadari bahwa gadis itu akan ambruk di tempat. Jongin langsung berlari mendekatinya hingga membuat pelukan Kyungsoo terlepas dan gadis itu tersentak.

Jongin meraih Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, melirik Kyungsoo sekilas yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan air matanya, lantas pergi begitu saja meinggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

Kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sakit karena melihat pemandangan itu tadi? Anggap saja ia egois, tapi jauh dalam hati kecil Kyungsoo, ia berharap bahwa satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan kenyamanan berada dalam rengkuhan hangat _namja_ itu hanyalah dirinya.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo masih merasa menyesal. Hatinya mencelos saat mengingat tatapan yang Jongin berikan sesaat setelah memukuli Kris tadi. Mata itu tak menunjukkan kebohongan sama sekali. Benar-benar merah dan mengisyaratkan sebuah kemarahan yang begitu meledak-ledak. Apa sebegitu khawatirnya Jongin pada Kyungsoo hingga ia sangat marah sampai memukuli Kris habis-habisan.

Ingin rasanya untuk segera memeluk Jongin dengan begitu posesif sambil mengatakan ribuan maaf karena telah membuat _namja_ itu khawatir padanya. Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tak mengatakannya, dan ia berniat untuk melakukannya setelah ini. Setelah bertemu dengan Jongin di rumah, ia akan segera mengakhiri pertengkaran panjang mereka selama ini.

Pintu apartemen berbunyi ketika Kyungsoo selesai menutupnya kembali dan segera melepaskan sepatu yang tengah dipakainya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat keberadaan Jongin yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya frustasi di sofa ruang tengah, dan dengan takut-takut Kyungsoo berjalan untuk mendekatinya. Seperti menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali memasang raut dingin dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Jongin- _ah_!" panggil Kyungsoo cepat tak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya untuk bicara.

Jongin meliriknya sekilas. " _Wae_? Kau ingin menjelaskannya padaku? Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau semua." Jongin melengoskan pandangannya malas, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jongin, aku…"

"Kalian pergi ke Megabox dan menonton film romantic, lalu ke Ocean Theme Park, mencoba semua permainan di Game Zone, makan bersama lalu berakhir di klub malam, bagian mana yang belum kusebutkan!?" sela Jongin dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Jongin mengetahui segala aktifitas yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. "Aku tahu Kyungsoo, aku tahu semuanya jadi jangan mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk berbohong padaku!"

Kyungsoo bungkam karena kalimat Jongin. Gadis itu kehabisan kata untuk membalas kalimat Jongin karena memang semua itu benar adanya. Kyungsoo memang merasa bersalah, namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak terima saat Jongin menyudutkan dirinya seperti ini.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka, tapi kalimat menantang yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo menahannya hingga membuatnya berdiri tepat selangkah sebelum berhasil meraih gagang pintu.

"Kau juga pergi dengan Baekhyun! Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dengan _oppa_?!"

" _Yah_! Sekarang kau jadi mencari-cari kesalahanku?!" nada Kalimat Jongin naik, membuat Kyungsoo gentar sambil melangkahkan selangkah kakinya ke belakang.

Jongin kemudian menatap dengan aksen meremehkan, menaikkan kembali tingkat kemarahan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu kembali naik pitam.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari kesalahanmu tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah terlalu jelas Jongin!" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

"Jadi Kau menyalahkanku?!"

" _Eoh_!" Kepala Kyungsoo ia dongakkan tinggi-tinggi memberikan tatapan menantang yang tak kalah tajam dari tatapan Jongin. "Apa itu masuk akal? Kau melarangku untuk pergi ke klub tapi kau sendiri pergi dengan Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Jadi itu caramu Jongin? Kau bilang kau tidak pernah salah! Jelas-jelas kaulah yang patut untuk disalahkan untuk semua ini Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Kau pikir siapa yang memulainya _eoh_?! Siapa yang pergi dengan pria lain hingga larut malam?!" bentak Jongin tak ingin kalah.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya?!"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Kau pikir aku tengah berbohong?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang yang sudah kalian lakukan di sana kan? Ya, kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak akan pernah kuketahui," ujar Jongin ringan dengan aksen merendahkan.

"Jadi kau menuduhku?!" Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jongin- _ssi_. Aku memang pergi dengan pria itu dan memang pulang sangat larut, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu! Aku masih tahu diri dengan statusku sebagai istrimu bahkan meski kau tidak menganggapku sekalipun." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya yang mulai tersenggal "Aku, Do Kyunngsoo, tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain selama seseorang masih mengikatku, jadi jangan pernah menganggapku serendah itu!"

Jongin tergelak sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan. " _Woah_ , Aku terharu mendengar kalimatmu. Tapi tunggu, kau bilang kau bukan wanita rendahan lalu kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat tengah bersama lelaki itu di klub malam? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"tanya Jongin dengan raut muka seolah-olah tengah berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya, merasa lelah dengan perdebatan sengit yang tengah mereka lakukan dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu semuanya, aku tahu kau memantauku seharian ini jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang kulakukan disana."

Lalu Jongin menyeringai, "Ya, aku tahu persis apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mencekokinya dengan minuman keras dan aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu selain….."

 **PLAKK…**

Suara itu terdengar mengaum dalam ruangan apartemen mereka. Jongin dibuat cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Pipinya terasa panas, dan ia hanya diam sesaat setelah kepalanya tersentak. Kyungsoo menamparnya cukup keras, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa mulai dipenuhi oleh cairan bening sialan itu lagi, dan ia berusaha keras untuk tetap tegar dihadapan Jongin. "Terus saja merendahkanku," ujarnya lirih. "Apa kau sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan _eoh_? Kau tahu Jongin! HANYA LELAKI BAJINGAN YANG MENGHABISKAN MALAMNYA UNTUK MABUK-MABUKAN DENGAN WANITA LAIN KETIKA DIA MASIH MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ISTRI YANG TENGAH MENUNGGU KEHADIRANNYA DIRUMAH!" teriak Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajah Jongin, ia bisa merasakan air matanya mulai menetes tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk dengan Baekhyun," sangkal Jongin dengan nada bingung karena tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo jadi begitu marah padanya.

Lalu gadis itu menunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya, tepat mengarah di depan wajah Jongin. "Malam itu, aku menunggumu dankau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. AKU MELIHATNYA JONGIN! Bekas lipstick yang menempel pada kerah baju serta lehermu itu! Kau ingin menyangkalnya lagi?! Apa?! Apa alasanmu? Apa pembelaanmu, _eoh_?!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir sambil menarik bagian depan baju Jongin hingga _namja_ itu terhuyung ke depan lalu Kyungsoo menyentakkannya.

Jongin terlalu terkejut, hingga ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. "K-kyung." Jongin berusaha untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu menepisnya.

Kyungsoo terisak, namun di tengah isakannya ia masih sanggup untuk berbicara tentang isi hatinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau masih belum bisa menerima keberadaanku Jongin," ujarnya lirih. "Kau boleh mengacuhkanku, kau boleh mendiamkanku terserah, lakukan apapun agar kau merasa lega! TAPI TIDAK DENGAN WANITA LAIN JONGIN! kau sama saja dengan menghancurkan harga diriku." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Lalu dalam sekali tarikan napas ia menggumamkan kalimat yang entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikirannya. "Kalau kau masih menginginkan wanita itu, ceraikan aku."

" _Mwo_?!"

"CERAIKAN AKU JONGIN! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI SUAMI YANG TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN, APA KAU SEDANG MABUK?! SADARKAN DIRIMU KYUNGSOO!" bentak Jongin tak kalah keras. Kalimat itu terasa seperti sebuah petir yang menyambarnya begitu cepat, dan tubuhnya kembali tersentak ketika Jongin segera memasuki kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo hingga poni gadis itu berterbangan.

Tubuhnya langsung lemas hingga lututnya tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk, mengabaikan lututnya yang terbentur lantai cukup keras, dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Gadis itu terisak sejadi-jadinya. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menangis karena sempat mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu pada Jongin, juga karena Jongin yang membentaknya begitu kasar, atau karena pertengkarang mereka yang terlalu sengit.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau kehilangan Jongin, ia sangat takut jika _namja_ itu tiba-tiba kembali dan mengatakan bahawa ia setuju untuk bercerai dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat takut, hingga terus menangis meski napasnya sudah terlalu sesak. Kyungsoo tidak mau pisah dengan Jongin.

Tidak sekarang, nanti, atau kapanpun itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah rela untuk melepas Jongin.

.

.

Malam semakin dingin tatkala Kyungsoo menggenggam kenop pintu kamar dengan gelisah. Ia ragu untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan Jongin, ia takut _namja_ itu akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo padanya.

Setelah berulang kali berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menutup kembali pintu itu dengan perlahan, lalu ia bisa melihat tubuh Jongin tengah terbaring membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa _namja_ itu sudah tertidur atau belum, tapi setahu Kyungsoo Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat tertidur dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang sambil melirik Jongin ragu. Kyungsoo meremas telapak tangannya sendiri yang basah karena keringat lalu ia menghela napas untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

"J-jongin," panggil Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang terasa bergetar.

Tidak ada respon. TapiKyungsoo tidak bisa menganggap _namja_ itu tengah tertidur begitu saja.

"Jongin- _ah mianhae_ , aku minta maaf atas semua kalimat kasar yang sudah kukatakan padamu, aku benar-benar menyesal, maaf aku sudah lepas kendali. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau menghawatirkanku, aku salah, memang tidak seharusnya aku pergi dengan pria lain tanpa seijinmu," ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Jongin masih tak merespon, lalu ia mengangkat kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bahu Jongin bergerak naik-turun secara beraturan, menandakan bahwa _namja_ itu tampak tidak terganggu dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Jongin- _ah mianhae_ ~" Kyungsoo hampir kembali menangis karena tidak mendapat respon dari Jongin. Cukup lama menunggu, hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya meski tidak yakin apa Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Jongin- _ah,_ asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir, maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir." Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah ketika masih tidak menangkap pergerakan dari Jongin. "Aku, aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan Kris _Oppa_ dalam keadaan seperti ini, karena aku benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kehilangan sosok ibu." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar kuat-kuat. "Ibu Kris meninggal minggu lalu, dan hari ini hari ulang tahun ibunya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya, maka dari itu aku berusaha menghiburnya agar ia tidaktampak menyedihkan sepertiku."

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Jongin segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Kyungsoo sembari mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Ryeowook _eomma_ baik-baik saja kan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan matanya yang mulai memerah pada Jongin, "Ryeowook bukan ibu kandungku," ujar Kyungsoo yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan lirih.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya karena terkejut. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini, dan ia sangat menyesal karena tidak mengenal latar belakang istrinya sendiri. "La-lalu, dimana _eomma_ mu?" tanya Jongin skeptis.

" _Eomma_ sudah disurga, dia pergi sejak aku masih berusia 5 tahun," Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan Jongin yakin ia melihat sebutir air mata telah terjatuh dari mata bulat gadis itu.

Jongin mengatakan permintaan maaf namun gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa meski kenyataannya ia tengah menangis. Dan entah perasaan mana yang mendorong Jongin untuk menggerakkan tangannya, ia menyentuh sebelah bahu Kyungsoo dengan telapak besarnya. Ibu jarinya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus pelan mengantarkan sebuah gelenyar kehangatan yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo langsung menyeka air matanya kasar lantas menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi wajah sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tegar.

Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo masih basah karena sisa-sia air mata yang sempat berjatuhan, namun ia bisa melihat gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan tangisannya di depan Jongin.

" _Eomma_ ," Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya sekejap. " _Eomma_ pergi bahkan saat aku masih tidak mengerti apapun." Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam dan mendengar kalimat gadis itu dengan baik. "Terkadang aku bahkan harus berulang kali melihat fotonya agar tidak lupa dengan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya, karena aku tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya pernah memiliki dirinya."

"Seringkali aku rindu _Eomma_ , aku juga ingin seperti gadis lain yang bisa berbelanja bersama atau sekadar menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama _eomma_ nya." Jongin bisa merasakan gadis itu kembali terisak hingga ia meemberanikan diri untuk mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. "Satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini hanyalah _appa_ , namun nyatanya aku juga tidak bisa dekat dengan _appa_ "

"Semua tidak menjadi lebih baik sejak _appa_ menikah lagi dengan Ryeowook. Ya, dia wanita yang baik, _appa_ ingin dia menjadi _eomma_ ku, tapi bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang akan bisa menggantikan _eomma_ , Sungmin _eomma_ ku." Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. "Ryeowook hanya menjadi _eomma_ bagi Zitao." Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena tangisnya yang ditahan. "Dan entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua hanya membuatku semakin merasa sakit. Aku merindukan _eomma_ , aku ingin bertemu _eomma_ , kadang aku berpikir untuk mati saja agar bisa bertemu dengan _eomma_ karena sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup!"

Tangis gadis itu pecah, dan tanpa sempat Kyungsoo sadari ia sudah tenggelam dalam sebuah kehangatan tak berujung, membuat indera penciumannya membaui harum khas dari seseorang yang bagitu digilainya hingga satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah, kenyamanan.

Jongin memeluknya, pria itu memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengubur gadis itu dalam dada bidangnya. mengabaikan air mata Kyungsoo yang akan membasahi pakaiannya, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis, karena Jongin tidak sanggup melihat gadis mungil itu manangis.

" _Uljima, jebal uljima_ ," lirih Jongin sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar. "Kau tak perlu bersedih, karena kau masih memiliki aku," tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jongin, gadis itu merasa Jongin bukanlah orang yang akan mengerti dirinya. "Tidak, kau bukan…"

"Aku mencintaimu!" sela Jongin cepat yang membuat getaran pada tubuh Kyungsoo berhenti seketika. Rasanya sudah seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Keduanya ditelan oleh keheningan. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kalimat tiba-tiba yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jongin, sedangkan tanpa disangka-sangka Jongin sendiri juga ikut terkesiap dengan kalimatnya.

Ia merutuk dalam hati karena sudah kelepasan. Air mata Kyungsoo benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh pertahanannya. Tapi ia malu, terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi gadis itu. Ah, tidak, Jongin mencintainya. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo.

Detik-detik berlalu ia lewati dengan berdebat bersama pikirannya sendiri, namun akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini juga. Ia lelah terus memendam perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, meski sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo padanya. Dia lantas merenggangkan pelukannya bersama Kyungsoo, kemudian menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan lembut dan mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan ibu jari. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin lagi yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar abnormal.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Kyungsoo antara kaget dan tak percaya, ia berupaya untuk melepaskan tangan Jongin namun pria itu menahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo," ulang Jongin sekali lagi. "Bagilah semua dukamu padaku, aku akan mendengarnya. Menangislah padaku, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat. Bergantunglah padaku, aku akan selalu melindungimu," kata Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan sebutir air mata.

Namun kali ini berbeda, bukan air mata kesedihan yang ia teteskan. Tapi lebih ke perasaan tidak percaya dan lega disaat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa ada kelegaan yang mendalam pada diri Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengatakannya. Seperti menemukan rumah baru baginya, rumah yang selama ini sempat tidak ia miliki sejak kepergian Sungmin.

Lalu tanpa sempatKyungsoo membalasnya, _namja_ itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir kemerahan milik Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu kehilangan kemampuan bernapasnya akibat sentuhan memikat yang baru saja Jongin berikan.

Meski hanya sebuah sentuhan yang amat singkat, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir itu terlalu manis, begitu lembut menyentuh miliknya hingga rasanya ia ingin menikmatinya lagi. Tatapan Jongin padanya begitu intens, membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan _eye contact_ nya dengan pria itu dan hanya pasrah dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang membola sempurna menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, dan hal tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu gelagapan saat berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai memenuhi wajanya. Kyungsoo malu, ia tak pernah dicium semanis itu sebelumnya.

Mereka hanya diam dalam sebuah kecanggungan membingungkan itu, tapi pandangan Jongin yang terus menatapnya membuatKyungsoo salah tingkah hingga akhirnya mengangkat wajah lantas bertanya pada Jongin sekedar untuk mencari topik pembicaraan."Sejak kapan?"

Jongin kembali menunjukkan senyuman merasa mendapatkan sebuah respon, matanya sedari tadi tak pernah sedikitpun beralih dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Sejak pertama kali kau bilang bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?!" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Pandangan Jongin beralih untuk menerawang seakan mencoba mengingat peristiwa dalam memorinya. "Ya, sejak pertama kali tidur saling berpelukan, dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengarmu mengatakannya setiap malam, dan aku sangat menyukainya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh gelisah. Ah, dia ketahuan. "K-Kau pasti bercanda, bukankah kau dulu sangat tidak menyukaiku?" sangkalnya.

"Iya, aku dulu memang tidak menyukaimu," jawab Jongin sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, semua itu mulai berubah. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyadari, bahwa kenyamanan yang kucari itu ada pada dirimu. Aku jadi mulai menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu, dan juga selalu ingin melindungi dan menyayangimu. Aku rasa sejak saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu." _Lebih tepatnya sejak aku tiba-tiba merasa cemburu saat menyadari ada Kris yang dekat denganmu_ , batin Jongin.

"Tapi tentang lipstik itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kyungsoo, aku tidak berbohong. Baekhyun hanya menyuruhku datang dan kita berbicara hingga aku mabuk dan terbangun pada pagi hari di rumah, aku tidak ingat apapun saat itu," jelas Jongin dengan raut memohon.

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya tidak yakin dan Jongin segera menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku mendengar kalimat Baekhyun saat itu, maaf sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini," lirih Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Kyungsoo kembali terpana dengan tatapan milik pria itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa Jongin akan mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu karena setahu Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rasa disini adalah dirinya, bukan Jongin. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga Jongin juga memiliki rasa yang cukup dalam padanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maka dari itu jangan teteskan air matamu lagi, karena aku akan selalu disini bersamamu."

Kyungsoo kehilangan pertahanannya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya ketika kalimat indah Jongin itu memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ia semakin terbuai saat tatapan mata Jongin sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun hingga berhenti tepat di bibir _yeoja_ itu, dan entah kenapa hal tersebut mengundang Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin. " _Sarangahae_ ~" bisik Jongin tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu terpana dengan bagaimana cara bibir sensual pria itu bergerak ketika berucap, membuatnya semakin menahan napas seiring dengan suara degupan jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali. Dan saat saat wajah Jongin bergerak pasti mendekat padanya hingga membuat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan helaan napas Jongin menyapa lembut kulit wajahnya, gadis itu turut berbisik,tepat sebelum mereka menutup jarak yang terbentang," _Nado, Saranghae Jongin-ah_."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir _namja_ itu, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap tatkala Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya ketika bibir Jongin menyentuh dirinya.

Dirinya hanyut dalam keterbuaian serta keterpikatan yang menggugah gairah. Jongin melumat bibirnya begitu ahli, membuat akal sehat Kyungsoo tercerai-berai. Ribuan kupu-kupu terasa menggelitiki perutnya, namun rasa ini tak mampu digambarkan, jauh lebih indah dari sekedar dihujani bunga-bunga bermekaran di tengah musim panas. Hati Kyungsoo sampai sesak oleh kebahagiaan hingga ia tak mampu menampungnya lagi membuat seulas senyum manis terkembang di tengah ciuman hangatnya.

Jongin memagutnya terlampau lembut, membuat Kyungsoo terlena dan ikut bergabung dalam permainannya. Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya, dan Jongin juga tak mau kalah. Bibir mereka bergulat mesra, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan yang telah lama bermuara dalam hati masing-masing lewat ciuman tersebut. Hasratnya terlampau menggebu, hingga hampir melupakan napas mereka yang mulai bertabur piar andai saja Kyungsoo tidak menarik kaus Jongin dengan cengkeraman tangannya.

Jongin melepasnya, membuat pandangan mereka kembali disatukan, lalu Kyungsoo segera menunduk malu saat mendapati Jongin tersenyum lebar memandangnya. " _Hey_ , Kau suka?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar kembali menatapnya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin semakin terkekeh sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulum bibir menahan senyum serta rasa malunya. Jongin menyematkan anak rambut milik Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu lantas melirik jam yang berada di atas nakas. "Tidurlah, sudah hampir larut."

" _Eum_." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, lalu Jongin segera menatakan bantal untuknya.

"Kemarilah," titah Jongin setelah membaringakn dirinya sendiri, ia menepuk pelan lengannya mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk merebahkan kepalanya disana.

Agak canggung pada awalnya karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak lagi memiliki hubungan yang harmonis, namun Kyungsoo hanya menurutinya. Ia baringkan tubuh mungilnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan Jongin, dan setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Jongin segera menarik gadis itu mendekat dan mengubur wajah Kyungsoo dalam pelukan eratnya. Lalu ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kepala Kyungsoo lama sambil menghirup harum rambut gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum berada di bawah rengkuhan Jongin, dan ia tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini selain menghirup aroma khas tubuh Jongin serta mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang _namja_ itu. Hingga lambat laun, tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah karena kebahagiaan itu pun terlelap dengan masih menyisakan sebuah senyuman pengantar tidur yang tercetak di bibir _cherry_ nya.

.

.

.

Malam begitu larut, kini Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dan berselancar di dunia fantasi bersama mimpi indahnya yang lebih dominan berisi tentang Jongin. Ia mendapat kualitas tidur yang begitu baik andai saja tidak ada seseorang yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Bulu mata lentik Kyungsoo bergetar pelan menandakan ia terjaga dari tidurnya, ia melenguh pelan saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya hingga membuatnya merasa geli, lantas ia bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Gadis itu membuka mata, dan ia dibuat cukup terkejut mendapati seluruh pandangannya kini dipenuhi oleh wajah Jongin. Ya Tuhan, Jongin tepat berada di depannya,tak selang beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo kembali tersadar saat sentuhan itu kembali ia rasakan, dan matanya benar-benar membola saat ia menyadari apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan.

Wajah _namja_ itu tepat berada di depannya, sibuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada setiap inchi wajah Kyungsoo tanpa melewatkan bagian satupun. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi semerah tomat, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin pun menghentikan kegiatannya, sepertinya ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo terbangun karenanya.

Mendapati Jongin berhenti, Kyungsoo berniat untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Jongin,"Jongin- _ah…mmmpph_." namun tanpa ia duga Jongin kembali menyerang bibirnya. Kali ini bahkan lebih menuntut. Kyungsoo kewalahan dibuatnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menolak dan bahkan tak lama berselang ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk membalas pagutan Jongin sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin.

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Jongin semakin bergerak tak terkendali, ciumannya yang tadi terasa begitu lembut kini berubah menjadi sedikit liar dan penuh dengan gairah. Ia melesakkan lidahnya melilit milik Kyungsoo hingga mereka saling bergelut dalam api yang bergejolak. Sesekali Jongin memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga posisi mereka semakin berhimpitan.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Jongin yang tadinya hanya mengangkat kepalanya sambil berada pada posisi berbaring miring di samping Kyungsoo kini sudah berubah posisi menjadi bertengger di atasnya. Kedua sikunya ia gunakan untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo sesak, dan sesaat setelah desahan pertama Kyungsoo keluar Jongin segera menarik wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo langsung membuka kedua bola matanya mencari-cari Jongin seperti tengah kehilangan.

Jongin merasa membutuhkan izin sebelum ia tak sempat melakukannya, ini sudah terlampau jauh, dan Jongin sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dirinya akan sanggup untuk berhenti bahkan bila Kyungsoo menolak. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa gadis itu terjemahkan, matanya terlalu kelabu dan seperti diselimuti oleh gairah yang begitu menggebu. "Kim Kyungsoo, aku menginginkanmu," kata Jongin dengan napasnya yang sedikit tidak terkontrol.

Bohong sekali kalau Kyungsoo tidak merasa terkejut dengan permintaan Jongin, bahkan sampai sejauh ini sisi lain dari dirinya masih terus mencoba menampik semua kenyataan bahwa Jongin juga mencintainya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jongin sampai berkata bahwa ia menginginkan dirinya. Entah ia harus bahagia atau malah takut mendengarnya. Kyungsoo termenung memikirkannya, namun sebuah kecupan kecil yang kembali Jongin hadiahkan padanya membuat semua pikiran Kyungsoo hancur berantakan.

"Kita sudah tau kalau kita saling mencintai, dan jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau kita juga sudah menikah, apa yang kau cemaskan, _eum_?" tanya Jongin selembut mungkin sambil menyelipkan anak rambut di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napas gugup, "Entahlah Jongin, a-aku hanya tidak pernah melakukannya," jawabnya kikuk.

"Ini juga yang pertama bagiku, tenang saja aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan," ujar Jongin meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memberikan senyuman terhangatnya yang seakan mampu mencairkan Kutub Utara. " _Eum_ , kalau sakit bilang yah~"

Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk menatap tepat pada mata Jongin mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, namun alih-alih mendapatkannya gadis itu hanya melihat sorot teduh ketulusan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang di dalamnya. Hingga tanpa terbesit lagi rasa ragu dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo berkata, "Baiklah," jawabnya pasrah pertanda bahwa dia memberikan dirinya pada Jongin. Seutuhnya.

.

.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar jawaban pasrah Kyungsoo, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis itu yang malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat hingga keningnya membetuk kerutan setelah melihat Jongin melepas kausnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Jongin lantas mencium kedua mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup, membuat gadis itu kembali membukanya dan pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Percaya padaku," kata Jongin yang seakan mengandung sebuah hipnotis hingga Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Lalu Jongin kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, mengurung tubuh Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dan kembali memulai ciuman panasnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa memberikan gambaran yang jelas tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, karena semuanya terasa begitu irasional. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya membuat Kyungsoo melenguh pelan, lalu ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sebelah tangan Jongin mulai membelai pinggang rampingnya.

Gadis itu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar aneh, ia menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak mendorong Jongin kuat-kuat karena masih belum siap untuk hal tersebut. Sedangkan di sisi lain Jongin benar-benar melakukannya. Kyungsoo menahan napas sembari memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, namun ia benar-benar terkesiap saat dengan tiba-tiba Jongin meremas gundukan di dadanya kuat hingga Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada perasaan yang begitu asing menjalari tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat, hingga secara defensive Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh besar Jongin dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa dan membuat _namja_ itu jatuh, lalu ia segera mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya dengan napas yang memburu.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo sampai mendorongnya, ayolah, ia tidak sedang melakukannya dengan paksaan. " _G-gwenchanha_?!" tanya Jongin panik sambil berusaha untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. " _Mianhae, mianhae_ , tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu seperti ini," sesal Jongin sambil berusaha meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Ia mengelusnya lembut berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur lagi saja ya," putus Jongin setelah melihat Keadaan Kyungsoo yang tidak memungkinkan. Ia harus puas dengan ini, melupakan dirinya sendiri yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk dan segera kembali menata bantal untuk tempat tidur mereka.

Kyungsoo tercengang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan Kyungsoo sangat menyesal telah membiarkannya terjadi.

" _Pengecut!"_ makinya dalam hati. Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut kecewa yang tengah berusaha Jongin sembunyikan darinya. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Jongin suaminya, dan Kyungsoo akan merasa sangat berdosa jika ia membuat suaminya kecewa karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tak apa, kita tidur saja seka…." Belum sempat juga Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah dibuat terkejut akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang menyerangnya begitu saja.

Gadis itu naik dan duduk diatas paha Jongin, mengalungkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher _namja_ itu erat dan menabrakkan bibirnya satu sama lain. Kyungsoo melumat bibir Jongin begitu kuat, membuat _namja_ itu membeku dibuatnya.

 _Kyungsoo~_

Sulit untuk dipercaya, gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok yang Jongin kenal. Sisi lain dari diri Jongin masih sibuk bertanya apa seseorang yang tengah berada di depannya ini adalah istrinya? Kim Kyungsoo? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo tampak begitu lihai dan menikmati perannya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa arah menjelajahi Jongin, lalu tangannya semakin erat memeluk bahkan sesekali menarik surai lembut Jongin dan menggeliat pelan di atasnya.

Menyadari Jongin yang tampak sama sekali tidak merespon, Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya lantas menggiring kepala Jongin untuk semakin mendekat padanya hingga bibir Kyungsoo kini berada tepat di samping telinga _namja_ itu. "Kenapa diam saja _eum_?" bisik Kyungsoo mengantarkan aliran listrik yang menjalari seluruh tubuh Jongin. " _Kajja_ ," tambah gadis itu lagi.

Tak perlu otak cerdas Einstein bagi Jongin untuk bisa mengerti perkataan gadis itu. Lalu hanya dalam sepersekian detik Jongin telah berhasil untuk membalikkan posisi mereka semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kini Jongin berada tepat di atas Kyungsoo, mengurung gadis itu dalam kungkungan lengan besarnya. Memandang gadis yang terengah dengan tatapan garang milik Jongin.

Ia tampak sama sekali tidak berminat memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengambil napas, dengan cepat ia kembali meyerang gadis itu dan memulai perang panas mereka. Seakan melebur dalam gairah yang selama ini mereka pendam, suara kecipak itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka begitu larut dalam suasana panas yang menyenangkan.

Pelan tapi pasti, Jongin kembali memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Telapak tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pinggang mulus Kyungsoo dari balik dress yang mulai sedikit terangkat, dan tanpa Jongin duga gadis itu turut mengangkat pinggulnya membuat Jongin menjadi lebih leluasa dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin membelai setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Jongin menciumi setiap inci dari tubuhnya, turun ke rahang Kyungsoo, leher, dan semakin turun lagi dan lagi, membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi agar Jongin bisa bergerak leluasa. Gadis itu hanya bisa meremas surai gelap Jongin dengan gemas sambil memejamkan mata ketika _namja_ itu berhasil melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya, dan sialnya Kyungsoo sendiri baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Saat Jongin menarik diri darinya untuk melepaskan kain yang masih melekat pada tubuhnyasendiri.

Kyungsoo gelagapan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya saat disuguhi pemandangan indah tersebut. Namun tak sampai semenit berikutnya Jongin kembali berada di atasnya membuat beberapa bagian kulit tubuh mereka saling bergesekan tanpa penghalang apapun. Tubuh Kyungsoo merinding saat hangat suhu milik Jongin menampar kulitnya.

Lalu saat tangan Jongin kembali melingkari tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan jemari tangan Jongin bermain di punggungnya, berusaha membuka kaitan kain yang masih tersisa di badannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pasrah sambil menahan malu, dan saat benda itu telah benar-benar berhasil disingkirkan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan untuk mendapati Jongin yang tengah memandangi miliknya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang membuat Kyungsoo diserang rasa khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lantas reflex kedua tangan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk menutupinya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Kenapa _eum_?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangan matanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan bertanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kecewa dengan milikku?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dengan suara serak yang bahkan hampir tidak keluar sama sekali.

Jongin tersenyum, " _Anni_ , aku menyukainya sayang, aku menyukai segala yang ada padamu." Lalu Jongin kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, membiarkan tubuh polos gadis itu kembali terpampang di depannya. "Ini indah," tambahnya lagi dengan ditambahkan senyuman geli karena mendapati Kyungsoo tengah mengerucutkan bibir tersipu akibat dari kalimatnya.

Sebuah candaan kecil takkan mampu membuat Jongin melupakan misi utamanya, hingga Jongin kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya menggeliat dan mendesah pasrah saat merasakan lidah Jongin menyapu kulit putihnya. Membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik tubuh Jongin semakin mendekat tanpa ia ketahui apa sebabnya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan Kyungsoo hanya melakukan apa yang ia sukai sambil memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam.

Cukup lama mereka bergulat untuk saling menyentuh satu sama lain, Jongin akhirnya kembali tersadar saat alarm pada dirinya mulai memperingatkan. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar gelisah menyadari wajah Jongin yang begitu resah dan serius mempersiapkan dirinya. Lalu saat Jongin akan benar-benar melakukannya, Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu telanjang Jongin erat menahan _namja_ itu agar bersedia mendengarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin- _ah_ … pelan-pelan _nde_ ~" ujar Kyungsoo lirih dengan wajahnya yang juga tampak diselimuti keresahan.

Dan seperti begitu bisa membaca wajah Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum menenangkan sambil menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu. "Akan kucoba."

Lantas Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo lembut berusaha membuat gadis itu tetap tenang dan tak merasa kesakitan. Bahkan dirinya bergerak sangat pelan bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena rasa takut. Jongin menghujamkan dirinya perlahan seakan tiap sentuhannya dapat menjadi luka bagi Kyungsoo. Namun entah mengapa bagi Jongin rasanya terlalu perlahan hingga membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Astaga, kapan mereka akan selesai jika terus seperti ini.

Hingga mengikuti naluri kejantanannya, Jongin melesapkan dirinya jauh kedalam diri Kyungsoo hanya dalam sekali hentakan keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan mencengkeram bahu _namja_ itu kuat-kuat.

" _Arghh_... Jonginhh, sakitth.." pekik Kyungsoo tertahan. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata Kyungsoo, dan Jongin pasrah saat kenikmatan itu menguasai tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak dan mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi jeda bagi Kyungsoo untuk bernapas.

"Tahan sebentar sayanghh, sebentar sajahh~" ujarnya berat karena sesak oleh gairah, kemudian ia kembali menurunkan kepalanya lagi untuk mengecupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Diusapnya lelehan itu perlahan sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada sang gadis yang masih menggumamkan kata sakit tanpa suara dari bibirnya. "Percaya padaku," kata jongin sambil kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat gerakan kecil pada diri Jongin mengguncang pusat tubuhnya. Gadis itu tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung sekaligus napasnya. Nyawanya seakan melayang jauh saat Jongin mulai memonopoli tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terhentak kasar saat Jongin terus menghujam dirinyadengan cepat.

Erangan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia bisa merasakan dimana Jongin tenggelam begitu dalam pada dirinya. Lalu _namja_ itu kembali meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo panas yang siap membuat mereka terbakar hingga habis.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dibawah kekuasaan Jongin. Mendesah, bahkan nyaris menjerit saat Jongin menumbukkan dirinya terlalu keras pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan rasa malunya dan begitu berani untuk menggoda Jongin dengan desahan erotisnya. Berkali-kali nama Jongin ia sebut yang tentu saja hal itu membuat sang _namja_ bahagia.

Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas surai gelap Jongin atau mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan abstrak. Bahkan ia turut melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuh Jongin seakan menginginkan _namja_ itu memberikan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kosong, tubuhnya menggelenyar aneh membuatnya merasa disengat oleh listrik berkekuatan kecil. Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, dan tak lama berselang, Jongin berhenti sejenak ketika merasakan tubuh mereka melayang setinggi-tingginya. Meledak di angkasa lalu pecah menjadi butiran-butiran mikroskopis yang terserak.

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan saat merasakan cairanJonginmemenuhi dirinya. Mereka sampai pada titik ternikmat. Lalu Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tubuh lelahnya untuk ia hempaskan setelah sedari tadi sedikit mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dalam kepayahan, sedangkan Jongin yang tengah mengangkat kepalanya kini kembali menatap Kyungsoo dalam, lantas memberikan dua kecupan pada masing-masing kelopak mata sang gadis yang terpejam.

Jongin melepaskan penyatuan mereka, membuat sisa cairannya ikut meleleh bersamaan dengan darah milik Kyungsoo. Dan entah kenapa, hal tersebut membuat segaris senyuman tercipta di wajah Jongin. Ditariknya selimut yang menggulung di tepi ranjang, lalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Jongin ambruk setelahnya. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan dengan posisi menelungkup di samping Kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya masih melingkari tubuh wanita itu posesif. Lengannya terasa pegal karena cukup lama ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak mengenai Kyungsoo, namun ia sama sekali tidak perduli karena satu-satunya perasaan yang mendominasi dirinya saat ini adalah perasaan lega yang begitu menyenangkan.

Jongin tersenyum di sela napasnya yang masih terasa sengal. Hatinya begitu lapang setelah melepaskan seluruh gairahnya yang selama ini hanya bergumul di sana.

Kini, Kyungsoo sepenuhnya miliknya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dipeluknya tubuh polos Kyungsoo erat-erat selagi keduanya masih memejamkan mata, lantas Jongin memberikan beberapa kecupan pada pelipishingga rahang Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jongin dengan suara beratnya membuat Kyungsoo membuka mata sayunya dan sedikit menolehkan kepala.

Jongin turut membuka mata, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kecup bibir manis Kyungsoo penuh cinta. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun telah berhasil membuat hati Kyungsoo berbunga-bunga. "Terima kasih telah menjaganya untukku," bisik Jongin yang serupa desiran angin malam membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga, terima kasih telah memberikannya padaku."

Keduanya tersenyum, lantas semakin merapatkan pelukan mencari kehangatan yang mendamaikan sambil kembali menutup mata mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam suasana.

Jongin seperti tak cukup puas dengan pelukannya, hingga ia semakin memajukan wajahnya berusaha mencapai ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan mengubur wajahnya di sana.

"Soo- _ya_ ~" panggil Jongin lagi setelah cukup lama hening.

"Aku mengantuk jongin." Kyungsoo menghela napas, kegelapan hampir menelannya namun Jongin memanggil kesadarannya hingga gadis itu kembali terjaga.

"Apa kau menyukai Kris?"tanya Jongin begitu ringan.

Pertanyaan itu pun berhasil mengusir rasa kantuk Kyungsoo hinggaia membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Jongin hanya untuk mendapati namja itu masih berada di posisi ternyaman dengan bernapas di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

" _Anni_."

"Syukurlah."

Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Jongin, tangannya bergerak untuk memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk turut bertanya, "Lalu kau, apa masih menyukai Baekhyun?"

Jongin hanya diam, hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti artinya. "Tidak perlu dijawab kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab," ujar Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa keluar dengan nada sedikit ketus.

" _Wae_? Kau cemburu _eum_?" tanya Jongin sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang terasa sedikit merenggang.

"Tentu saja, aku berhak untuk cemburu karena aku adalah istrimu, dan kau milikku!"

Jongin dibuat terkekeh karena kalimat ketus Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kau istriku, aku milikmu, dan juga tidak perlu merasa cemburu karena aku hanya mencintai istriku yang cantik ini," jawab Jongin sambil memberikan cubitan sayang pada pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris _oppa_ mu itu, aku tidak suka," rajuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Eum_ , kau juga, aku tidak suka kalau kau bersama Baekhyun."

"Apapun untukmu, tidurlah, ini sudah tengah malam."

Keduanya tersenyum hingga rasa kantuk kembali menyerang, entah karena efek dari malam yang terasa begitu dingin atau memang malam sudah terlalu larut, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur setelah Jongin memperbaiki letak selimut agar membungkus tubuh polos mereka dengan benar.

Kyungsoo pun memejamkan mata setelah mendapatkan kecupan selamat malam di keningnya. Sedangkan Jongin berniat untuk menunggu wanita itu hingga tertidur.

Jongin menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyungsoo pelan mencoba menjadi pengiring tidur baginya, namun wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tampak bersinar dalam kegelapan membuat Jongin lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

Ia pandangi profil wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalamnya. Berulang kali Jongin mengucapkan kata syukur karena telah bertemu bahkan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap peluh yang masih tersisa di pelipis Kyungsoo lembut.

Senyuman kecil tersemat di bibir Jongin kala ia memandangi Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap. Wajahnya begitu damai saat matanya terpejam. Mengukuti kata hatinya,jemari tangah Jongin bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, menelusurinya satu persatu. Diusapnya kedua alis gadis itu, lalu matanya, hidung bangirnya, pipi gembilnya, dan yang tentu saja tak pernah luput dari pandangan mata Jongin, bibir sensual Kyungsoo.

Sesuatu yang telah menjadi candu bagi Jongin. Membuatnya tak pernah bisa menolak untuk sekedar menyentuhnya, atau bahkan merasakannya. Dan tak lama berselang, Jongin sudah berada di sana, tepat di depan gadis itu dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut mengikuti perintah naluri hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tengah tertidur.

" _Eung_ , jongin, sudah~" desah Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh.

 _Namja_ itu terkekeh menyadari Kyungsoo kembali terjaga karenanya, "Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan ," titahnya sambil ikut membaringkan badan dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sebelum kemudian Jongin kembali membisikkan kalimat selamat tidur yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" _Jaljayo nae sarang._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Udah mulai ngaret updatenya, Haha.. Btw ini tulisan dg scene ena-ena pertama bagi aku, butuh waktu dua minggu buat nulis scenenya:v susah banget njirr, ga pengalaman..**

 **Gimana? Full kaisoo moment kan.. Udah aku bilang semua kan indah pada waktunya :v**

 **Awalnya ga yakin sama part ini, Aku sempet nanya temen, haruskah aku nulis nc dan kata dia ga usah, mending langsung diskip aja, tapi kan ga seruuuu! wkwk... jadinya aku tetep nulis, tapi ga frontal2 amat yaa...**

 **Btw buat siapapun yang kenal sama aku di dunia nyata, pliss jangan bully aku karena nulis chap ini yaa :D jangan disebar-sebarin sambil ngatain aku nulis nc :v soalnya kemaren di sekolahsempet ada yg ngatain gitu masa:v kan nae masih volos :D**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, ada PEMBERITAHUAN. Mungkin aku ga akan bisa update tiap selasa lagi. Aku udah kelas 3 dan bntar lagi udah mulai TO dll, jadi ga ada waktu buat nulis. Mungkin bisa dibilang semi hiatus, atau emang beneran hiatus selama beberapa bulan, doain lancar semua yaa biar bisa update secepetnya T_T semoga keterima snmptn jadi ga pake mikirin sbmptn biar ada waktu buat ngelanjut ni ff :') Aminn..**

 **I'll miss you so much guys.. Tapi ff ini pasti dilanjut kok, sampe tamatt.**

 **So…**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaaaa... Ci yuhh neks taim...**

 **Eh, satu lagi, ada yang bakal nonton EXOLUXION INA? Author ga nonton nih, kejauhann T_T kalo ada yg nonton tolong titipin salam buat Jongin ya :***

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Xkaisoone :** ah iya, sekali-kali dibikin sakit gpp kan? ;) **Kim Yehyun :** haha, emang ga capek bacanya? 10k words lok kemaren. **00kris :** udah NC kan?! Puas? :v **fitria 96 :** udah di next.. **Lovesoo :** donee **Rahmah776 :** iya kemaren telat update, dan sekarang makin parah :D maapinn :') **alyaaaa :** hamdalah chap ini kaisoo baikan, maaf chap ini telat jauh **yixingcom :** kaisoo, krisoo selingan doing kok **kiway91SL :** aduh, yakin banget kalo baek bakal sama chan :D **zhezheziyahyaho :** maaf nih, chap yg lalu udah pada mabok sama momentnya jong-baek, bahkan sebenernya disini kyung lebih kesiksa loh **kyungsooism :** hehe, jangan ngegalauin ff **jihanowl7 :** gantian lah, masa kyung terus yg disakitin **GitARMY :** capslocknya itu loh, greget:v iya ini dilanjut kok **kaisoomin :** udah dilanjutt **Nadhefuji :** duhh, kalo nulis panjang terus malah ga selesai2 chingu.. **babybabyun :** maaf telat lagii **Misslah :** iya, egois menghancurkan segalanya **kyung1225 :** pengganggu Cuma 2 ih, ga banyak2 amat :D H **appyHeichou :** haha, berasa nonton drama, emang genrenya drama kann? **Parksoora9997 :** sengaja TBC selalu digantungin :v:v **kaisoolover :** bingung mau jawab apa.. makasih :D **exindira :** gomawoo… **KAI'S FUTURE WIFE :** kaisoo udah baikan kan? Jodohnya kris masih di tangan Tuhan :D **Yoosumarcel :** Hai, welcome.. makasih udah baca n review.. **Sofia Magdalena :** kaisoo sudah bersatuuuu.. :D **Love9394kaisoo :** iya, udah disatuin kok Kris sama Baek dimasukin kantong dulu **chocohazelnut07 :** jangan ngebenci baekhyun, dia ga salah apa2 :D **Guest :** done.. **Defti785 :** balikan nih, balikann.. udah kann.. :D **sekyungbin13 :** meski nextnya sempet telat, tapi udah dikasih kaisoo moment kan.. **HaeSan :** haduh, sampe dikebut, iya ini ada kaisoo moment. Btw welcome.. **hnana :** Kyung kan kasian gitu ama kris, ya begitulah. Makasih reviewnyaa. **Nini zipark :** udah dinext, makasih udah suka **Kim zangin :** udah dilanjut nihh..

 **Thanks for reading, review, fav n follow…**

 **Dosa ditanggung pembaca! Bwahahaha... #kaburrr**


	12. Chapter Preview

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO GS**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GMSS is back Guys… Ada beberapa part pengulangan sebagai pengingat karena kalian pasti udah pada lupa sama ceritanya #termasukauthorjugasih :D semoga setelah ini bisa kembali mengingatnya…**

 **Ini bukan Chapter 12**

 **Jadi maksudnya ini rangkuman/flashback dari chapter 1 sampe 11 kemaren gituu, sekaligus curhatannya Kyungsoo cz pake sudut pandang Kyungsoo. Ok, Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo's POV**

Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. _Namja_ itu datang bagaikan mimpi dalam kehidupanku, dan perlahan mulai mengubah segalanya. Semua berjalan begitu cepat saat hari pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan digelar meski kami belum saling mengenal, dan aku benar-benartakluk kepadanya saat ciuman pertama kami.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya chukkae,"_ –Luhan.

Dari awal aku tidak suka Luhan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, tapi di sisi lain gadis cantik itu begitu baik padaku hingga membuatku bingung.

 _"Eonni, kau bisa memanggilku eonni. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu, kita berada di universitas yang sama."_ –Luhan.

 _"J-Jongin-ssi, kau mau kemana?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Bukan urusanmu."_ –Jongin.

Malam itu, mungkin kami akan tidur sendiri-sendiri andai saja Suho _Oppa_ tidak datang dan memaksa kami untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama. Meski karena sebuah paksaan, tapi ketahuilah, hatiku merasa harus banyak berterima kasih pada Suho _Oppa_ nantinya.

 _"Kau dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal di apartemen kalian, Appa sudah memesankan tempatnya."_ –Siwon.

 _"Mianhae eomma."_ Ini memalukan, aku sama sekali tak tahu urusan dapur!

 _"Cih, tetap saja dia adalah yeoja eomma. Sudah seharusnya ia bisa memasak!"_ –Jongin.

" _Eomma akan datang kemari setiap pagi dan kita bisa masak bersama."_ –Kibum.

" _Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau duduk disitu?! Aishh, tidak baik duduk jauh-jauh dari suamimu."_ –Luhan.

Ingatkan aku juga untuk banyak berterima kasih pada Luhan, dia membuatku bisa merasakan tidur siang dalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim Jongin.

 _"Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku?"_ -Kyungsoo

 _"Kau pikir aku tak membangunkanmu?! Kau saja yang terlalu nyenyak hingga tak terusik sedikitpun."_ –Jongin.

Jangan bohong! Aku tahu bahumu terasa kebas karena menahan beban tubuhku, terima kasih atas sandarannya Kim Jongin.

 _"Seperti yang kita tau, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui pernikahan kita, begitu juga dengan anak-anak di kampus. Jadi aku minta, kita akan tetap menganggapnya seperti itu. Jika kau bertemu denganku di kampus, bersikaplah seperti biasa."_ –Jongin.

Asal itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik aku tak apa Jongin. Aku tetap mencintaimu, aku mencintai sifat kekanakanmu, ekspresi dinginmu, semua yang ada padamu. Kau ingin merahasiakan pernikahan kami, aku tak apa, asal kau selalu bersamaku aku akan terima.

" _Eomma_ ~, aku sedang ingin memelukmu." –Jongin.

Aku juga ingin mendapatkan pelukan selamat pagi darimu Jongin, bukan pelukan yang kau lakukan dengan terpaksa namun pelukan yang tulus dari hatimu.

 _"Tapi aku baru saja membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi bersama seorang namja yang dia panggil Oppa."_ –Luhan.

 _"MWO?!"_ –Jongin, Sehun.

" _Kau memintaku untuk tidak khawatir padamu? Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo, karena aku mencintaimu."_ –Kris.

 _"Oppa jebal~ aku tidak bisa!"_ –Kyungsoo

Tak peduli seberapa besar perhatian yang diberikan oleh Kris _Oppa_ padaku, dia takkan pernah menandingi posisi Jongin di hatiku. Andai Jongin tahu itu…

" _Aku akan menunggumu Kyungsoo, sampai kapanpun."_ –Kris.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin marah besar karena aku pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa mengabarinya sedangkan ia tengah menungguku di kampus hingga hari hampir petang. Aku bersalah, aku sangat menyesal.

 _"AKU MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM DAN TERNYATA KAU SUDAH PULANG SENDIRI, MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU DAN PONSELMU JUGA TIDAK AKTIF EOH! Setidaknya kau bilang padaku bahwa kau pulang sendiri. Bagaimana kau pulang?! Apa dengan namja itu? Kau membuatku kecewa!"_ –Jongin.

Aku takut sekali Jongin, kau membuat memori lamaku kembali menunjukkan kilasan pahit di masa kecilku. Kumohon jangan membentakku lagi, kumohon jangan membanting pintu seperti itu, aku sangat takut.

 _"KYUNGSOO-YA!"_ –Jongin.

Dan juga, jangan memanggil namaku dengan nada kasar seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini…

Dan sejak saat itu, kau semakin berubah. Tak ada lagi kalimat yang terucap dari bibirmu barang satu katapun, tak pernah kau jawab sapaan hangat yang selalu kuberikan untukmu. Kau acuhkan aku, kau diamkan aku, kau tinggalkan aku~

 _"Eonni, aku cemburu padamu, aku rasa Jongin menyukaimu."_ –Kyungsoo.

Aku tak tahu atas dasar apa hingga aku mengatakan hal segamblang itu pada Luhan _Eonni_. Tapi itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kusimpulkan tiap kali melihat Jongin yang tertawa begitu lepas saat bersama Luhan.

Hanya saat bersama Luhan, tidak denganku.

 _"Jongin pasti mencintaimu Kyung, mungkin nanti, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu._ " –Luhan.

Waktu itu hujan deras, dan kau masih saja marah padaku. Halte bus masih jauh, lalu Kris _Oppa_ menawariku sebuah tumpangan. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Kris _Oppa_ untuk mengantarku pulang, andai saja kau tidak menyambar tubuhku secara tiba-tiba, menenggelamkanku dalam pelukan hangatmu dengan jaket yang kau gunakan untuk melindungiku dari hujan sementara tubuhmu sendiri kau biarkan basah kuyup.

Aku dapat mempelajari satu hal tentangmu dari kejadian tersebut. Ya, kau takkan pernah bisa tersentuh air hujan. Kau pun tahu itu, tapi kau lebih memilih untuk melindungiku.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya~ Kyungsoo-ya~"_ –Jongin.

Kau demam tinggi di malam hari, dan kau memanggil namaku.

Bukan, bukannya aku senang kau sakit, tapi sulit bagiku untut tidak merasa bahagia saat mendengarmu memanggilku meski dari alam bawah sadarmu, dan sulit juga bagiku untuk tidak berkata " _Saranghae_ ," sebagai balasannya.

Lalu pagi harinya aku terbangun dalam pelukanmu. Ya, kau memelukku, bahkan semalaman. Kau juga berterima kasih padaku karena merawatmu dengan baik. Hari itu, adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, karena sejak saat itulah kau mulai bersikap baik padaku.

 _"K-Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sedang mendapat siklus bulananmu?_ " –Suho.

Oh Tidak, itu adalah salah satu hal memalukan yang harus terjadi di hari indah tersebut. Tapi aku tidak menyesal karena dari sanalah Jongin mulai peduli padaku.

 _"Aku tidak tau kau memakai yang mana, jadi aku beli beberapa,"_ –Jongin.

Aku tidak menyangka, Jongin bahkan mau membelikanku sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Ia beli. Dia juga memberiku dress baru, terus menanyai keadaanku, dan menatapku dengan raut khawatirnya yang membuatku salah tingkah.

Lalu hal yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan, adalah ketika Suho _Oppa_ dan Yixing _Eonni_ mengajak kami untuk bermain _ice skating_. Aku tak pernah bermain hal tersebut. Aku jatuh berkali-kali.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya gwenchanha? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali! Lihat! Kakimu berdarah. Kenapa kau terus membuang-buang darahmu eoh?!"_ –Jongin.

Kau berlebihan Jongin, tapi aku suka caramu mengkhawatirkanku. Lalu kau mengajariku untuk bermain.

 _"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku!"_ –Jongin.

 _"Jongin-ah aku takut, ini susah sekali."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Jongin-ah jangan dilepas dulu, aku belum bisa!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau cepat belajar._ " –Jongin.

" _Jongin! Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kemarilah, aku akan menangkapmu,"_ –Jongin.

Kau dekap tubuhku begitu erat menyalurkan kenyamanan yang membuat tubuhku meremang. Kau tahu Jongin, aku rasa itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa kembali tertawa begitu lepas sejak _Eomma_ ku pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau memberiku sesuatu jauh lebih indah dari yang bisa kubayangkan.

 _"Kau senang?"_ –Jongin.

Aku bahagia Jongin, sangat bahagia melihat senyuman atau bahkan tawa manismu itu yang hanya kau tujukan padaku.

Senang rasanya ketika kau menanyakan keadaanku setiap saat.

Senang rasanya bisa mendebatkan hal-hal yang tak begitu penting bersamamu sebelum tidur.

Senang rasanya saat kau memelukku terlebih dahulu, dan menyuruhku untuk tertidur dalam rengkuhan hangatmu.

Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin, sangat mencintaimu.

Sejak saat itu, kau begitu lihai memerankan peranmu Jongin. Kau membuat segalanya terasa begitu nyata. Kau peluk aku untuk mengiringi tidur lelapmu, kau cium pipiku di hadapan Kibum di setiap pagimu, kau beri aku ribuan perhatian yang melambungkanku ke angkasa.

Tapi aku berbeda denganmu. Aku tak bisa menganggap semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Tentang kalimatmu, bahwa apapun yang kita lakukan hanyalah sebuah sandiwara belaka, aku tak bisa menerimanya Jongin. Tidak bisakah kalau kita membuat semua ini menjadi nyata saja? Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama menikmatinya? Atau, itu hanya perasaanku saja.

 _"Jongin, bagaimana dengan pakaianku?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Pakai saja. Itu sudah cukup untuk menenggelamkan tubuhmu,"_ –Jongin.

Aku tahu, diam-diam kau mengagumi tubuhku. Kau bisa melihat semuanya tanpa terkecuali Jongin, jika saja kau mau.

 _"Appa~"_ –Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, keluargaku datang untuk berkunjung, namun seperti biasa, adik tiriku yang bernama Zitao selalu berhasil menghancurkan mood baikku.

 _"Oppa~~, aku hanya ingin untuk membantu Eonni tapi dia memarahiku,"_ –Zitao.

 _"Berikan saja,"_ –Jongin.

Aku sangat kesal pada Zitao, _Appa_ , dan juga Jongin. Semuanya tak ada yang berpihak padaku, kenapa harus selalu ZItao, kenapa semua hanya memperhatikan Zitao. Mungkin memang dialah yang paling kecil di sana, tapi aku juga tak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Setidaknya bagi Jongin, besar harapanku agar dia lebih membelaku selaku istrinya ketimbang bocah cerewet yang statusnya hanya seorang adik tiriku.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan hal-hal yang semakin membuatku muak dan menyendiri di dapur rumah. Pikiranku berkecamuk untuk beberapa saat, hingga kau kembali datang dan bertanya padaku,

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Tidak. Andai kau tidak datang mungkin aku sudah menangis seorang diri di sini. Tapi kau membuatku menahannya, aku tak ingin kau melihatku menangis di depanmu Jongin. Seberkas angin segar meredam kembali emosiku yang bercampur aduk kala kau tetap berada di sana, meski kau tak mengatakan apa-apa, namun keberadaanmu memberikan kelegaan tersendiri bagiku. Kau menungguku, dan itu membuatku merasa bahwa seseorang masih peduli padaku.

Dengan mudahnya kau kembali mencairkan suasana, membuatku kembali berdebat denganmu dan sejenak melupakan duka yang bergelayut dalam memoriku.

 _"Yixing... Sekarang sedang mengandung."_ –Suho.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar pengumuman itu, aku bahagia untuk Yixing _Eonni_ dan juga Suho _Oppa_. Aku tahu kau juga sangat bahagia Jongin, kau tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap mereka.

Apa aku berdosa, jika sempat terbesit sebuah pertanyaan dalam hati kecilku,

" _Apa Jongin juga akan sebahagia itu jika yang tengah mengandung adalah aku?"_

Lalu aku menangis pada malam hari ketika kau terlelap dalam mimpi indahmu, mengadukan segala keluh kesahku dengan memanggil namamu.

 _"Jongin-ah~"_

Aku rindu Sungmin _Eomma_ , aku rindu _Appa_. Aku merindukan sebuah keluarga, aku merindukan sebuah rumah dimana aku akan merasa nyaman tanpa terbebani. Dimana aku bisa bercerita tentang bagaimana aku menjalani hari, tertawa saat seseorang melemparkan lelucon atau bahkan menangis saat aku tak mampu menanggungnya sendiri.

Aku menginginkan seseorang yang akan mengerti diriku, mendengarkanku, melindungiku serta memelukku saat aku merasa terpuruk. Dan entah kenapa aku hanya menginginkan Jongin yang akan menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu untukku. Aku ingin dia menjadi lelakiku, seutuhnya milikku. Aku lelah, aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, dan entah kenapa selalu nama Jongin yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Belum juga sempat aku mengklaim Jongin sebagai milikku, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan memeperkenalkan diri padaku,

 _"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, calon istri oppa,"_ ujarnya bangga sambil melirik Jongin.

 _"T-tidak Kyung, dia hanya teman masa kecil dan... mantanku,"_ –Jongin.

 _"Oh iya, kau juga bisa bersiap-siap untuk mencari namja lain pengganti Oppa, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"_ –Baekhyun.

 _"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Tentu saja kau bisa bercerai dengan Oppa, kau menginginkannya kan?"_ –Baekhyun.

Aku mencintainya Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa merebutnya dariku.

 _"Yah! Apa kau sadar siapa kau sekarang?! Kau itu istri Kim Jongin, ada banyak saingan bisnisku yang akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghancurkanku."_ –Jongin.

 _"Lagi pula tidak ada yang tau kalau aku istrimu,"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"_ –Jongin.

Demi Tuhan, aku sudah cemburu sejak pertama kali mendapati wanita itu memelukmu di depanku Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu ketika statusmu masih sebagai suamiku.

 _"Dia teman masa kecilku dan ibunya berteman dengan Eomma, jadi dia sudah kenal dekat dengan keluargaku,"_ –Jongin.

 _"Oppa, jemputanku sudah datang, aku pulang dulu,"_ –Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris _Oppa_ bertemu dengan Jongin, aku gugup bukan main. Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _"Yah! Mobilmu kan masih baru, masa kau mau beli lagi, Ferrari itu mahal Jongin,"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Tidak, aku tidak membelinya untuk diriku, tapi untukmu."_ –Jongin.

Mungkin Ferrari bukan mobil yang tepat untuk seorang wanita, tapi apalah dayaku ketika Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang berhak untuk menentukan pilihan di sana.

 _"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menyetir."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku yang mengajarimu."_ –Jongin.

 _"Duduklah di sini."_ –Jongin.

 _"Kau gila? Mana bisa aku belajar dengan cara seperti itu?!"_ –Kyungsoo.

Idemu gila Jongin, namun aku hanya menurutinya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk duduk di pangkuanmu saat mengajariku mengendarai mobil. Kau membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda, hingga membuat nadi-nadiku bergetar akibat desiran darah yang mengalir deras. Kehangatan yang membuat perutku seakan dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu hingga terasa geli. Sebuah kehangatan yang membuatku terbuai, hingga aku sangat ingin untuk terjebak dalam kehangatan yang memabukkan itu untuk selamanya.

 _"Kyungsoo, siapa yang menjemputmu kemarin?"_ –Kris.

 _"Eoh, bukan siapa-siapa,"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."_ –Jongin.

 _"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tanpa Jongin."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau tadi tidak pergi kemana-mana sepulang dari kampus?"_ –Jongin.

 _"Tidak,"_ –Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berbohong padamu, tapi hari itu juga kau mulai mengabaikanku. Apa kau mengetahui kebenarannya? Apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku pergi dengan Kris _Oppa,_ aku minta maaf Jongin, aku hanya tak ingin membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

 _"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Sudah kenyang,"_ –Jongin.

 _"Jongin-ah, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"_ –Jongin.

 _"Lalu kenapa kau..."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku hanya ingin tidur seperti ini,"_ –Jongin.

 _"O-oppa, kenapa kau menangis?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Eomma, Eomma meninggal,"_ –Kris.

 _"Ibuku tinggal di Daegu, taksi mana yang mau mengantarmu hingga ke Daegu?"_ –Kris.

 _"Aku ikut denganmu!"_ –Kyungsoo.

Itu salahku, harusnya aku tak langsung memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Kris _Oppa_ ke Daegu, harusnya aku meminta izin dulu denganmu, harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku masih memilikimu yang jauh lebih harus kuprioritaskan. Tapi melihat keadaan Kris _Oppa_ membuatku teringat dengan pengalaman masa kecilku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya menghadapi ini seorang diri.

" _Aku, aku sedang menemani teman, tidak bisa pulang sekarang."_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Lalu kau mau pulang kapan? Kau akan naik bus sendiri di malam hari?" –Jongin._

 _"Jongin..."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur eoh?"_ –Jongin.

 _"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang namanya khawatir? Kau tidak pernah lelah untuk membuatku kesal,"_ –Jongin.

 _"Aku membawakanmu bekal, nanti dimakan ya,"_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Kau tidak berniat untuk memaksaku kan?!"_ –Jongin.

 _"Kau mau kemana Jongin?!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku rasa kita masih memiliki sisi pribadi masing-masing, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu!"_ -Jongin.

Aku menunggumu hingga larut, aku tak mau menyentuh makan malamku karena setahuku kau juga belum makan. Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu, aku berniat untuk berbicara dan meminta maaf padamu, aku tidak ingin kau terus bersikap seperti ini padaku.

Lalu kau datang, saat hari hampir sampai di sepertiga malam. Aku tidak percaya kau orang yang seperti itu,

 _"J-Jongin, k-kau mabuk?!"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Eunghh_..." –Jongin.

 _"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_ –Kyungsoo.

Kau menciumku, terlampau intens karena kau tak pernah memperlakukanku sejauh itu. Kupikir itulah saatnya dimana aku akan menyerah padamu, ketika aku akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu meski mungkin kau takkan pernah mengingatnya. Aku tak apa jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi sekali lagi kau hanya mempermainkanku.

Bahkan noda lipstick yang tercetak di kerah baju serta lehermu membuat hatiku hancur tak berbentuk. Kenapa kau setega itu padaku?

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini padaku eoh?!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau jahat Jongin, kau jahat!"_ –Kyungsoo.

Harusnya aku sudah siap dengan semua ini karena dari awal aku tak pernah memiliki hatimu, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa, kenapa begitu sakit hingga rasanya tak bisa bernapas? Setidaknya jangan memberiku harapan jika akhirnya kau akan seperti ini padaku.

 _"Lalu aku bagaimana?"_ –Jongin.

 _"Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Ayo kita jalan-jalan,"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"_ –Kris.

 _"Namsan Tower?!"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Benar. Aku ingin mengunjunginya."_ –Kris.

 _"Aku takut ketinggian,"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu Kyungsoo, kita turun saja."_ –Kris.

 _"Ingin menulis gembok permohonan?"_ –Kris.

 _"Kenapa? Kau menulis nama siapa eoh?"_ –Kris.

 _"Bukan siapa-siapa."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _Tolong cintai aku, sebagaimana aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Katakan saja aku bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku masih mengharapkan _namja_ brengsek sepertinya ketika jelas-jelas aku memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus di sini. Hatiku hanya berpihak padamu Jongin, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengubahnya.

 _"Pergi dengan Oppamu itu lagi?"_ –Jongin.

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin melarangku?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Terserah aku mau pergi kapan saja sesukaku, kau juga biasanya begitu."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya kajima~ Kau ingin meninggalkanku seorang diri? Jangan pergi~"_ –Jongin.

Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga kau memelukku lagi dan melarangku untuk pergi? Kau menyentuh hatiku, tapi takkan meruntuhkan pendirianku. Aku tak mau kau bodohi lagi Jongin. Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku.

 _"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku eoh?"_ –Jongin.

 _"A-Aku tidak menghindarimu."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Aigoo, kau bahkan berdandan saat akan bertemu Oppamu itu, aku cemburu."_ –Jongin.

 _"Berhenti Jongin."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa membencimu._

 _"Aigoo, kau ini sensitif sekali."_ –Kris.

"Aarrghh, jangan mencubit pipiku!" –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau ini benar-benar perempuan ya, sukanya main boneka_." –Kris.

 _"Yah! Siapa bilang aku perempuan jadi-jadian. Cepatlah!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Apa seseorang yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan adalah Kim Jongin?"_ –Kris.

 _"I-Itu..."_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kyungsoo?!"_ –Jongin.

 _"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa mengajakku kesini?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya, aku rasa aku sudah gila,"_ –Kris.

 _"Oppa berhentilah berkata seperti itu!"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Haruskah aku menemui eomma?"_ –Kris.

 _"Kau! Kalau kau bukan pembohong lalu katakan padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku sekarang juga!"_ –Kris.

" _Oppa_!" –Kyungsoo.

 _"Kenapa? kau takut?!"_ –Kris.

 _"Sakit,"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Wae?! Biarkan saja, kau harus tau itu Kyungsoo! Lupakan namja sialan itu datanglah padaku, akan kuberikan apapun padamu Kyungsoo, apapun yang kau inginkan!"_ –Kris.

Kupikir aku akan kehilangan Kris saat itu juga, atau yang lebih buruk lagi aku juga ikut terseret dengannya hingga jatuh dari bangunan tersebut. Namun entah dari mana datangnya Jongin menyelamatkanku, matanya memerah berapi-api dan tanpa bisa kucegah ia memukuli Kris berulang kali, seakan mengungkapkan segala kemarahannya.

" _Hentikan Jongin, kau tidak lihat dia sudah seperti itu!"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Apa kau hanya mengkhawatirkanya, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengkhawatirkanmu?"_ –Jongin.

" _Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin mengambilmu darinya saat kalian pergi bersama! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin memukulnya saat melihatnya membawamu ke tempat seperti ini! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin membunuhnya karena telah membuatmu dalam bahaya!"_

" _Jongin…"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Baiklah, lakukan sesuka hatimu. Memangnya kapan kau pernah mendengarkanku?"_ –Jongin.

" _Jongin, aku…"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Kalian pergi ke Megabox dan menonton film romantic, lalu ke Ocean Theme Park, mencoba semua permainan di Game Zone, makan bersama lalu berakhir di klub malam, bagian mana yang belum kusebutkan!?"_ –Jongin.

" _Dengarkan aku Kim Jongin-ssi. Aku memang pergi dengan pria itu dan memang pulang sangat larut, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu! Aku masih tahu diri dengan statusku sebagai istrimu bahkan meski kau tidak menganggapku sekalipun."_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Woah, Aku terharu mendengar kalimatmu._ " –Jongin.

" _Apa kau sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh? Kau tahu Jongin! HANYA LELAKI BAJINGAN YANG MENGHABISKAN MALAMNYA UNTUK MABUK-MABUKAN DENGAN WANITA LAIN KETIKA DIA MASIH MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ISTRI YANG TENGAH MENUNGGU KEHADIRANNYA DIRUMAH!"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Kalau kau masih menginginkan wanita itu, ceraikan aku."_ –Kyungsoo.

" _APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN, APA KAU SEDANG MABUK?! SADARKAN DIRIMU KYUNGSOO!_ " –Jongin.

Aku menyesal mengatakannya Jongin, aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Jangan membentakku, aku takut.

" _Jongin-ah mianhae~"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _La-lalu, dimana eommamu?"_ –Jongin.

 _"Eomma sudah disurga, dia pergi sejak aku masih berusia 5 tahun,"_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Uljima, jebal uljima_ ," –Jongin.

" _Aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo. Bagilah semua dukamu padaku, aku akan mendengarnya. Menangislah padaku, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat. Bergantunglah padaku, aku akan selalu melindungimu,"_ –Jongin.

" _Nado, Saranghae Jongin-ah_." –Kyungsoo.

" _Kim Kyungsoo, aku menginginkanmu,"_ –Jongin.

" _Baiklah,"_ –Kyungsoo.

Kau adalah kelemahanku Jongin, mungkin aku takkan pernah bisa marah lebih lama padamu. Sekali kau bertingkah seperti ini padaku, seberapapun kecewanya hatiku padamu, seberapa besar pertahanan yang kubangun untuk menangkismu, aku takkan pernah bisa. Apalagi setelah kata cinta itu terucap dengan jelas dari bibirmu, biarkan aku menjadi bodoh untuk sejenak, aku ingin merasa bahagia setidaknya untuk kali ini saja.

 _"Anni, aku menyukainya sayang, aku menyukai segala yang ada padamu."_ –Jongin.

 _"Terima kasih telah menjaganya untukku,"_ –Jongin.

 _"Aku juga, terima kasih telah memberikannya padaku."_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Tapi kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris oppamu itu, aku tidak suka,"_ –Jongin.

" _Eum, kau juga, aku tidak suka kalau kau bersama Baekhyun."_ –Kyungsoo.

" _Jaljayo nae sarang._ " –Jongin.

Kuharap ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, kuharap aku masih bisa melihat senyuman manismu lagi esok pagi, kuharap semua ini akan bertahan untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Aku mencintaimu Jongin, sangat mencintaimu.

 _Jalja~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kan bonus doang, jadi dikit aja…**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160409**

 **.**

 **Hai, long time no see… Apa kabar kalian, masih tetep jadi KaiSoo shipper?**

 **Aku ga tau apa ada yang masih berminat untuk baca ff ini apa ngga, tapi yang pasti rasanya akan berbeda setelah mengetahui kabar berita dari sang pemeran utama di cerita ini "KAI"**

 **Meski aku bukan shippernya kaist*l tapi aku respect sama mereka kok, Krys kan cantique, jadi ya udahlah lumayan si Jongin bisa punya pacar cakep kek gitu -_- Tapi jujur saja, tetap berat rasanya melepas diaaa T_T Emang kita ga bisa ngelarang sih, dan juga plis jangan bash Jongin apalagi berita akhir-akhir ini banyak yg mojokin dia banget, tetaplah menjadi fans yang baik dan selalu mendukung idolanya yaa…**

 **Chap 12 update besok. TYPE YOU REVIEW GUYS, mari saling berbagi cerita…**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **nina zipark :** thanks for reading **GitARMY :** makasih kemaren udah doain aku biar cpet dilamar Jongin, hamdalah sekarang dia dating sama cewe lain, huweee.. **xkaisoone :** aww, adegaann~ :D **Defti785 :** Eonniiii, I'm back! Iya-iyaa, nc dikurangin, hehe.. **chocohazelnut07 :** iya udah bersatu~ **alyaaaa :** yakali, cepet bgt chap depat langsung hamil, butuh proses bukk :D **Kim zangin :** iyaa, aku selalu berusaha buat jawab review kok, tenang ajaa, makasih. **annisadamayanti54 :** makasihh, sudah selalu setia membaca.. **nara :** gomawoo.. **Rahmah736 :** minta sweet plus hot scene? Haha, berat tuh. **sekyungbin13 :** nasib KrisBaek liat nanti sajaaa.. **00kris :** Ya ampuun, ncnya dibilang bagus. Aku terhura :D **Sofia Magdalena :** pada seneng banget dah kalo baca nc :D gomawo kakakk.. **kaisoomin :** iya dilanjut. **12154kaisoo :** udah dilanjut chingu **Nadhefuji :** haha, iya naik rate kkkk~ **jihanowl7 :** masa iya aku kelas 3 sd? SMA lahh, sd mah ga boleh bikin beginian :D **Kim YeHyun :** iya, mungkin ga cape baca 10k, tapi nulisnya capek wkwk.. **Nihayah :** aminn, makasih doanyaa.. **humaira9394 :** haha, seru lohh kalo baca terus ketemu tbc, greget jadinya :D aku kelas 3 sma, udah mau lulus sih sekarang :D **Guest :** masih kaga puas?! Lalu bagaimana cara memuaskanmu #plakk :v **dokyungsoo12931494 :** fluffy2, nc dibanyakin, terserah apa maumu saja lahh :D **hnana :** hehe, iya gapapa kok. Terima kasihnya dikembaliin lagi yaa #berasamainbadminton **SNAmaliia :** makasih udah baca **krisna park ziwu :** hai chingu sesama kelas 3, nih aku udah update setelah un **Yoosumarcel :** haha, makasih yaa.. **HappyHeichou :** jgn dibikin konflik lagi? Hmm, terserah author dongs :D **Mita622 :** up ngaret jadinyaa.. **vanillagee :** welcome new reader **sarnikelodeon :** hehe, ff ini emang rame rasanya **nina zifan :** okay, hi nina! Ini sudah dilanjut habis un **Yohannaemerald :** makasih udah sukaa **olifafuadah :** baozii, reviewmu limited bgt, abis ini review lagi ya :D **kaisoo :** udah dilanjuutt **yhnr12 :** THANK YOUUU **Patricia Cornelia :** udah diupdate chinguu, maaf lama.. **pepero yosi9 :** ga digantung kok, kemaren Cuma hiatus **kim rin :** udah nih **elezam :** makasih udah nunggu.. **FuuuuuDO :** Iya, nunggu free baru bisa update **Jihan Park :** ini diupdate chinguu.. **Nilam Anindy :** ehemm, eciee-ciee akun baru nih ye, selamat datang di dunia gelap(?) ffn :D abis direview nindy langsung update nih. Salam cinta juga dari bang dyo…

 **I MISS HIM SO BAD!**

 **THANKS FOR READING…**


	13. Chapter 12

**.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Dan tak lama berselang, Jongin sudah berada di sana, tepat di depan gadis itu dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut mengikuti perintah naluri hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tengah tertidur.

" _Eung_ , jongin, sudah~" desah Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh.

 _Namja_ itu terkekeh menyadari Kyungsoo kembali terjaga karenanya, "Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan ," titahnya sambil ikut membaringkan badan dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sebelum kemudian Jongin kembali membisikkan kalimat selamat tidur yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" _Jaljayo nae sarang._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 12~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Sweetness Overload •••**

 **.**

Bias cahaya matahari pagi menembus sela-sela gorden tebal yang masih menutup rapat ruangan itu dari pemandangan luar. Dering alarm sudah berbunyi sedari tadi namun tak seorangpun bersedia mematikannya. Merasa pendengarannya terganggu, seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah meringkuk layaknya bayi itu pun terjaga dari alam mimpinya.

Matanya masih terpejam, sedangkan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meraba-raba permukaan nakas mencari keberadaan benda yang tengah mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring tersebut. Tubuhnya remuk redam, entah benda langit apa yang telah menimpanya semalaman. Ia kerjapkan mata bulatnya itu untuk menyesuaikan cahaya di retina, lalu tubuhnya menggeliat melakukan peregangan kerena merasa sedikit kaku.

Ada yang sedikit aneh dari bantal yang ia pakai, rasanya jadi sedikit lebih padat dan mengganjal. Sambil mengumpulkan setengah kesadarannya ia berupaya untuk menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari itu bukanlah bantal miliknya melainkan lengan milik seseorang.

Bergerak secara impulsif, ia menyentakkan kepala ke arah kiri dan sekali lagi ia dibuat terkejut saat wajahnya langsung menghantam dada bidang milik seseorang.

"Jongin?"

Ia terkejut menyadari Jongin tengah memeluknya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu masih tertidur pulas, dilihat dari deru napasnya yang sangat teratur dan mimik mukanya yang begitu alami. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik menampakkan seberkas senyuman, Jongin selalu tampan saat masih pulas di pagi hari.

Tapi sang _yeoja_ segera mengernyit saat sesuatu melabuhi pikirannya, sebuah hal yang terbesit dalam memorinya yang setengah ia lupakan.

" _Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo,"_

" _Hey, Kau suka?"_

 _"Ini juga yang pertama bagiku, tenang saja aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan,"_

" _Kenapa diam saja eum, kajja?"_

 _"Arghh... Jonginhh, sakitth.."_

 _"Tahan sebentar sayanghh, sebentar sajahh~"_

 **Plakk**

Kyungsoo menampar pipinya sendiri dengan cepat, " _Yah_ , bagaimana aku bisa mimpi seperti itu?" ujarnya masih dengan raut muka tidak percaya. Ia tarik rambutnya dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan merutuk, "Aku tidak mesum, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu kenapa jadi seperti ini? _Aishh_.." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena rasa malu, pikirannya tak bisa berhenti mengulang bayangan-bayangan indah yang semakin membuat jantungnya bertalu.

Berniat untuk segera melupakan semua itu, ia pun berusaha bangkit dan segera mandi. Dengan tanpa beban ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, belum sampai terbuka sepenuhnya ia kembali tercekat sambil menutupnya kembali.

" _Omo_!" serunya kaget. Berharap itu hanyalah sebagian dari imajinasi kotornya, ia kembali mengintip tubuhnya sendiri dengan mengangkat selimut, dan betapa tercengangnya ia mendapati tubuhnyatak terbalut apapun. " _O-oh, eotokke_?" ujarnya lirih sambil menutup wajahnya sendiri yang kini jadi secerah warna kepiting rebus.

Sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan _yeoja_ itu, Jongin yang sedari tadi tidur sepertinya mulai terusik. Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat, membuat seluruh tubuh keduanya saling menempel dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin juga dalam keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

" _Astaga, jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

Kyugsoo terkejut, badannya tersentak saat mendengar suara _namja_ itu sedangkan matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat sembari menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jongin pun dibuat bingung dengan balasan Kyungsoo, hingga ia berusaha menarik dagu Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau kenapa _hm_? Lihat aku."

Kyungsoo tak merespon, malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya mencoba melepaskan sentuhan Jongin. _Namja_ itu mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari Kyungsoo, namun setelah sekilas melihat raut merah padamnya, Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Kau malu padaku _hm_?" Jongin kembali tertawa ringan. "Tidak perlu malu sayang, aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam." Dan sekali lagi ia pun semakin melebarkan tawanya melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah.

"Lihat aku," titah Jongin sambil kembali menarik dagu Kyungsoo. "Selamat pagi," sapanya manis setelah Kyungsoo menuruti perintahnya. _Yeoja_ itu menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pagi," balas Kyungsoo lirih.

" _Yah_! Kenapa kau jadi seperti tengah bertemu dengan orang asing _sih_ , ini aku, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu." Jongin mencebikkan bibir karena Kyungsoo tak mau menatapnya. " _Morning kiss_?" pinta Jongin lagi ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian menuruti permintaan Jongin. sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi Jongin.

Cup

" _Yah_! Bukan yang seperti itu." Astaga, Jongin tidak puas dengan kecupan kecil, padahal Kyungsoo sudah mempertaruhkan harga diri untuk mau menciumnya. "Tapi disini," tambahnya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya yang membuatnya tampak begitu menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo tentu saja menolak, namun akhirnya ia kembali luluh. Ia kecup bibir Jongin manis, hanya sekedar menempel sekilas lalu kembali melepasnya. Sebelah sudut bibir Jongin terangkat, sebelum Kyungsoo terpaut jauh darinya ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan tengkuk gadis itu, membuatnya tak bisa menambah jarak lagi sedangkan Jongin memajukan bibirnya dan langsung memagut bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang setengah terbuka.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo membola menyadari kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, tak sampai di situ, Jongin kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, membalik posisi mereka hingga Kyungsoo kembali berakhir di bawah _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah, hatinya dilabuhi rasa malu bercampur gugup di saat yang pasti akan berlangsung lama.

Dan benar saja, Jongin mungkin tak akan pernah berhenti jika Kyungsoo tidak mendorong dadanya menjauh karena mulai merasa sesak. Lalu tanpa Kyungsoo mengerti, Jongin melemparkan sebuah seringai dengan tatapan matanya yang bermain-main, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Sekali lagi ya?"

"A-apanya?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Seperti semalam," bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo membuatnya menggigit bibir. Ia bernapas tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh Kyungsoo memanas drastis.

"Um, itu…" Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak. "T-tapi, yang semalam masih sakit Jongin." Ia tak berdusta, memang masih sangat terasa bagi Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?Biar kulihat."

" _A-ANDWAE_!" cegah Kyungsoo cepat sambil meraih tangan Jongin yang hampir beranjak.

"Kenapa?"

" _G-gwenchanayo_."

"Apa sangat menyakitkan?" tanya Jongin dengan penuh khawatir.

"Sedikit," cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunjukkan wajah menyesal, namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali memanggil Kyungsoo. "Soo- _ya_ , semalam aku masih belum mengetahuinya. Aku akan lebih baik lagi jika kau mengijinkanku saat ini," rayu Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin meringkuk di tempatnya. "Aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Bohong!" sambar Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Jongin menahan tawamenyadari ia telah membohongi _yeoja_ itu semalam, "Jadi kau sudah tau _eum_?"

"Mana mungkin pelan jika yang semalam sesakit itu." Jongin tergelak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, _yeoja_ yang tadinya malu-malu itu kini tengah merajuk padanya.

"Maafkan aku~"

"Kalau begitu nikmati saja." Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat lantas tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung melanjutkan aksinya, bermain dengan Kyungsoo tepat di titik termanisnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan senyuman yang mulai menjalari bibirnya.

Jongin tak henti-henti menggoda, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa nyaman berada di dekat sang _namja_. Rasa canggungnya perlahan menghilang karena Jongin selalu menyelingi dengan candaan. "Jongin berhenti menyentuh perutku, itu geli!" seru Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Jongin.

" _Eotokke_? Aku menyukainya."

" _YAK_!"

"Hahaha."

 _Namja_ itu sangat mengesankan dari segala sisinya.

Sungguh tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada hal tersebut bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, membuatnya tertawa dan mencairkan suasana. Memberinya sebuah cinta, memberinya rasa aman dan membuatnya merasa benar-benar dicintai. Jongin tak kunjung berhenti membisikkan kata cinta padanya, menyentuh dirinya memberikan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Perasaanya bergejolak, pandangannya berkabut tak kuasa menahan luapan hatinya yang menggelora. Dia begitu mencintai _namja_ itu, hingga kata-kata pun tak sanggup mendeskripsikannya.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara gelak tawa kecil dari keduanya, hinggaJongin kembali berakhir menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo dengan peluh yang mengucur dari tiap pori-porinya. Keduanya serasa tak berdaya, keterbuaian menguasai tubuhnya, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum di sela-sela napasnya yang berkejaran. Ini melelahkan, namun begitu menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti mendambakan sentuhan _namja_ itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Jongin membuatnya merasa diterbangkan ke awang-awang. Tubuh ringkihnya ia miringkan, mendesis sebentar kala rasa perih itu kembali menyerang pusat tubuhnya. Diusapnya peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Jongin dengan sayang, hingga _namja_ itu turut membuka mata untuk meresponnya.

" _Gwenchanha_?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

Jongin menahan senyumnya, "Apa kau tengah mengkhawatirkanku sekarang? Aku bahkan masih bisa bertahan jika kau memintaku melakukannya lagi untuk beberapa kali." Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan nada bicaranya.

" _Yah_!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin pelan, mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengeser badannya sedikit lebih menjauh.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, ia pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Kyungsoo sambil menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai sanggahan. "Sakit?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap gadis itu intens.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bohong!"

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum sambil meliriknya, "Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa." Ia berujar dengan nada ceria, tidak ingin lelaki itu merasa khawatir lebih jauh pada dirinya.

" _Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae_." Tidak, Jongin tidak sedang mengambil alih bagian Chanyeol untuk menyanyikan lagu _promise_ (?) "Terima kasih telah menjadi milikku, maaf membuatmu sakit, dan aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu," jelas Jongin.

"Nado saranghae."

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, tersenyum dan saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing lewat tatapannya. Terlalu manis bagi Kyungsoo, terlalu tampan wajah Jongin untuk menjadi pemandangannya pagi ini, hingga ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya karena salah tingkah. "Ah, sudah jam berapa ini? Aku rasa kita sudah terlalu lama bergelung di sini."

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka di sini bersamamu." Kyungsoo menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan pada lengan _namja_ itu hingga membuatnya meringis, tubuhnya setengah bangkit untuk meraih jam di atas nakas dan mendapati jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka sepuluh. Benar, jam sepuluh pagi, dan sayangnya ini bukanlah akhir pekan.

"ASTAGA! JONGIN KITA TERLAMBAT BANGUN!" seru Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang membola. "Ini sudah jam 10, kau terlambat ke kantor, bagaimana ini?" _yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah sedangkan Jongin tampak sama sekali tidak terbebani.

"Tenanglah, bolos sehari saja tidak akan bermasalah, kau tidak ingat kalau aku CEO disana? Ada Chen Hyung yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Tetap saja, kau masih baru Jongin, kalau _Appa_ marah bagaimana?!"

"Berani bertaruh dia takkan marah jika aku menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya." Kyungsoo langsung memasang tampang sangarnya sedangkan Jongin dibuat tertawa olehnya. Suara perut Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil alih perhatian mereka, "Kau kehabisan tenaga dan perutmu minta diisi, segeralah membuat sarapan," ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Arasseo!" jawabnya kesal sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, ia disibukkan sejenak untuk mencari pakaian yang berserakan sampai Jongin menyampirkan kemeja besarnya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Pakai itu saja," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjengkit dan segera berbalik sambil menanyakan, "Lalu kau pakai ap-" Kalimatnya terhenti melihat tubuh Jongin sudah terbalut selimut seluruhnya lebih mirip dengan sebuah kepompong.

"Aku mandi duluan, kau pergi saja ke dapur."

"Lalu aku memasak dengan keadaan seperti ini? Jongin kita baru saja… kau tau, tubuhku terasa lengket," protes Kyungsoo dengan suara yang semakin lirih di bagian akhir.

"Baiklah, lalu kau ingin kita mandi bersama?" tawar Jongin yang langsung membuat raut muka Kyungsoo berubah datar.

" _Anni_ , baiklah aku ke dapur sekarang," ujanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah memasang seringaiannya.

"Memasaklah dengan baik, jangan memikirkanku terus!" teriak Jongin yang tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Dia suka sekali menggodanya karena Kyungsoo akan tampak seribu kali lebih menggemaskan saat tersipu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

.

" _Ah, mianhae_. Kami bangun kesiangan, aku sangat menyesal _Eomma._ "

Jongin baru selesai membersihkan diri dan menutup pintu kamar ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menempelkan ponsel pribadinya di telinga sembari membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali meski kenyataannya dia tengah berdiri seorang diri di sana.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jongin dengan gerakan bibir ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Tetap saja aku bersalah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi _Eomma, mianhaeyo_."

Kyungsoo sedikit menutupi ponselnya dengan tangan lantas menjauhkannya dan berbisik pada Jongin, " _Eomma_ tadi pagi ke sini, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu," ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kemarikan," pinta Jongin sambil menarik ponsel itu dari Kyungsoo. " _Eoh Eomma_ , ini aku."

"…"

" _Eomma_ , ini hal yang wajar kan? Memangnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh pengantin baru di pagi- _arghhh_!" Kalimat Jongin terputus akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang mencubit lengannya tiba-tiba. "Bukan, Kyungsoo tengah berada di sampingku, sepertinya ia malu." Kyungsoo semakin kesal akibat Jongin yang tampak menggodanya.

"…"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _Eomma_."

"Pengantin baru apanya? Kita bahkan sudah lama menikah," sela Kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " _Eomma_ bilang apa?!"

"Dia menyuruh kita meneruskannya saja dan tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang insiden ini."

"Bohong!"

"Yah! Kau mengataiku seperti itu terus seharian ini, siapa yang mengajarimu _hm_? Jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu," kata Jongin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jelas-jelas kau baru saja berbohong padaku, _Eomma_ tidak akan berbicara seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin yang tengah tersenyum tidak jelas lantas lebih memilih untuk fokus pada masakannya.

Seakan tak pernah puas, Jongin kembali merayu Kyungsoo. Dipeluknya ia yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di perut Kyungsoo dan menyanggakan dagunya di bahu kanan sang _yeoja_.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~ _Eomma_ menyuruh kita melanjutkannya, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi setelah sarapan, kau setuju?" rayu Jongin dengan nada manja.

"Duduklah dengan manis di meja makan dan tunggu sampai aku selesai memasak!"

Jongin tidak mengindahkannya, malah kembali menyeringai dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Atau… tidak perlu menunggu sarapan dan sekarang saja?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan yang mulai bermain dengan kancing baju Kyungsoo dan membukanya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo sudah memberikan peringatan namun _namja_ itu mengabaikannya. Ia sudah berhasil melepas kancing pertama baju Kyungsoo dan kini kancing kedua kembali dilepasnya membuat belahan dada istrinya terekspos sempurna. "Kim Jongin kau ingin mati?! Lanjutan acara memasakku karena aku mau mandi!" omel Kyungsoo sambil mencengkeram kemejanya bagian atasnya yang terbuka.

Ia memberikan spatula di tangannya pada Jongin, lantas meninggalkan _namja_ itu yang tengah tertawa kecil seorang diri bersama dengan penggorengan serta kompor yang menyala-nyala. Ya, mari kita doakan saja semoga Jongin tidak membakar apartemen beserta seisinya pagi itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menunggu di halte bus seperti biasa ketika Kris datang berniat untuk meminta maaf karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya dan Kyungsoo pun mendongakkan kepala, Kris masih terpaut jarak dengan Kyungsoo hingga ia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan Jongin pun datang dengan mobilnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum cerah, membuat Kris semakin percaya diri untuk kembali menemuinya, namun belum juga ia sampai di depan Kyungsoo, Jongin telah terlebih dulu mendahului langkahnya hingga membuat Kris berhenti tepat saat Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin ketika sang _namja_ memberi kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Nyawa Kris seakan baru saja direnggut dari tubuhnya, ia mematung tak percaya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

" _Anni_ , tidak apa-apa," balas Kyungsoo ceria sambil tek henti-hentinya menunjukkan senyuman. Kris seakan tak dianggap keberadaannya.

Namun saat Kyungsoo berpapasan dengannya, ia berhenti dan menoleh sejenak, " _Oppa_ ," sapanya lirih.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padanya?" tanya Jongin dingin yang ditujukan untuk Kris.

Kris diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Tidak." Dengan ekspresi datarnya dan membiarkan pasangan tersebut berlalu begitu saja dari sana. Ia mendesah lelah, mungkin ini adalah balasan yang pantas baginya karena telah bersikap buruk pada Kyungsoo. Gadis yang ia cintai itu benar-benar telah pergi darinya, dan ia takkan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikinya.

.

"Kau ingin pergi ke kantorku?" tawar Jongin sesaat setelah mobil telah kembali berbaur dengan kendaraan di jalan raya.

"Hm? Apa boleh?" Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang tengah serius pada jalanan, ia merasa tidak yakin jika Jongin mau mengajaknya ke kantor mengingat pernikahan mereka saat ini juga masih dalam status dirahasiakan.

"Tentu saja, kau harus melihat kantor besar milikku."

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Kyungsoo asal. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memandangi jalanan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan kantor Jongin. Ada banyak karyawan yang berkeliaran di sana, juga beberapa orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berjaga. Beberapa di antaranya langsung mendekat saat melihat mobil Jongin datang dan salah satunya tampak sedikit terkejut menyadari keberadaan seorang perempuan di mobil tuannya.

Pria itu tampak ragu untuk membukakan pintu bagi Kyungsoo lalu Jongin mencegahnya. Jongin ingin melakukannya sendiri, keluar dari mobilnya setelah seseorang membukakan pintu dan beralih untuk membuka pintu yang lain untuk Kyungsoo.

 _Yeoja_ itu hanya termenung salah tingkah mendapati beberapa pengawal serta beberapa karyawan mulai menatap dirinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Meski Kyungsoo adalah putri dari seorang Do Kyuhyun ia tetap saja tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal mengenai kantor seperti ini, ia tidak pernah datang ke pesta-pesta mewah ataupun berdandan layaknya anak konglomerat lainnya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , aku tidak yakin," bisiknya lirih sambil melirik pada beberapa orang yang sudah berjajar di depan bangunan pencakar langit tersebut.

"Aku di sini, percayalah padaku." Jongin memberikan uluran tangannya pada Kyungsoo, yang kemudian disambut oleh _yeoja_ itu dengan skeptis. Hingga ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke dalam bangunan modern tersebut. Wajahnya sedikit ia tundukkan kala mereka membungkukkan badan pada Kyungsoo maupun Jongin. Ia tersenyum, merasakan pengalaman baru ketika Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil terus menggandeng tangannya melewati beberapa orang yang membungkuk hormat hingga keduanya sampai di ruang kerja Jongin.

Ia senang saat Jongin tak lagi menyembunyikan dirinya, ketika Jongin membiarkan orang lain mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dan ketika beberapa orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya Kim. Kyungsoo merasa begitu sempurna.

Ia juga sempat mendengarnya, ketika dirinya berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi dan beberapa karyawan wanita tengah bergosip di sana. Membicarakan tentang pemimpin mereka yang pagi ini datang bersama istrinya, membicarakan tentang betapa cantiknya istri Tuan Kim dan merasa iri padanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung telah memiliki Jongin, ini jauh lebih membahagiakan dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

.

Jongin masih berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk istirahat lengkap dengan piyama yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat betapa indahnya hari yang telah ia lewati. Mengamati Jongin yang tengah serius membaca file-file kantor yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti adalah bagian favoritnya.

 _Namja_ itu menggenakan kacamata yang akan menaungi hidung bangirnya, lalu wajah aristokratnya akan tampak sangat menggiurkan saat ia begitu serius menekuni pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo dibuat menjadi seperti gadis kemarin sore yang tengah jatuh cinta pada sang pria pujaan.

Dering ponsel Jongin yang berada di atas nakas membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, ia berdecak sebentar sebelum meraih ponsel itu dan melihat layarnya.

'Baekhyun'

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, untuk apa wanita itu menelpon suaminya lagi. Apa Jongin masih berhubungan dengannya? Spekulasi itu tak lagi berlanjut karena Jongin telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat asalnya dan berupaya untuk terlihat biasa saja.

Masih dengan handuk yang berada di tangan, Jongin berjalan mendekat sambil mengabaikan ponsel yang kini sudah berhenti berteriak. Entah memang tidak sempat dengar atau sengaja tidak ingin membukanya.

"Baekhyun menelpon," ujar Kyungsoo datar dengan aksen suara yang tampak berbeda dengan yang ia gunakan seharian ini.

" _Eoh_? Biarkan saja," jawab Jongin sambil lalu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terkesan biasa dengan panggilan dari Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu mengecek ponselnya sebentar, lalu kembali meletakkannya dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tapi begitu ia berniat untuk memeluk istrinya, Kyungsoo segera menghindar dan memunggungi dirinya.

" _Yah_ , kenapa memunggungiku _eoh_?" protes Jongin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk Jongin."

Jongin mendesah penuh rasa lelah, ia sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan pekerjaan di kantornya yang menumpuk karena sempat membolos kemarin. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama istrinya, bukannya malah diabaikan seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Apa karena panggilan dari Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin dengan nada rendah berusaha untuk tetap bersabar.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah sempat terdiam menggantungkan pertanyaan Jongin untuk beberapa saat.

"Karena aku tidak suka."

"Berapa kali dia menelponmu?" Kyungsoo mulai menginterogasinya.

"Hampir seharian ini." Dan kalimat itucukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Jongin tajam. " _Wae_? Kau bilang kau tidak suka, makanya aku tidak pernah mengangkatnya lagi," tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil tampak berfikir. Sungguh Kyungsoo yang terdiam adalah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Jongin. "Baguslah," jawab Kyungsoo dingin tapi tetap saja ia kembali memunggungi Jongin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau merasa puas _hm_? Katakan padaku agar aku bisa melakukannya untukmu," rajuk Jongin lagi.

"Ganti nomormu!"

Jongin membulatkan bola matanya, " _YAH_! Mengganti nomorku tidak bisa semudah itu Kyungsoo. Kau tau ada banyak kolega bisnis yang perlu untuk menghubungiku, carilah hal yang sedikit masuk akal sayang."

"Kalau begitu blokir saja nomornya!"

Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya, menunjukkannya tepat di depan mata Kyungsoo lalu memblokir nomor milik Baekhyun. "Sudah puas?"

" _Eoh_."

Hanya itu tanggapan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk membalikkan badannya sekedar untuk memberikan senyuman terima kasih seperti yang Jongin inginkan.

"Soo- _ya_ ~ sudahlah." Jongin kembali memberengut karena kesal terus diabaikan.

" _Jaljayo_ Jongin- _ah_."

"Apa kau begitu mengantuk saat ini? Tak bisakah kau untuk tetap terjaga hingga beberapa jam ke depan?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Jongin berdecak, "Aku menginginkanmu~" pinta Jongin manja sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo posesif. Kyungsoo tersentak, ia segera menampik sentuhan Jongin dan menjauhkan tubuhnya memberi jarak.

"Jongin _andwae_!" serunya sambil berjengkit seperti baru saja tersentuh air panas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana eoh?! Aku sudah lelah seharian ini Kyungsoo, aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuat energiku kembali, tak bisakah kau hanya melayaniku dan melupakan masalah Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin panjang lebar dengan nada lelahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh sesal, "Bukan begitu, tapi aku… sedang datang bulan," ujarnya lirih.

" _Eoh_ , kau mengeluarkan darah lagi? Apa sakit?" Jongin selalu menanyakan hal itu tiap Kyungsoo mengalaminya, entah, mungkin karena Kyungsoo sering merasa amat kesakitan pada perutnya tiap kali datang bulan hingga Jongin selalu khawatir saat Kyungsoo mendapatkannya.

"Tidak, perutku tidak sedang sakit."

"Baiklah, kalau kita lakukan sebentar saja ya."

Demi Tuhan!

"Kim Jongin! kau memang tidak mengerti atau bagaimana _sih_? Aku tidak bisa berhubungan denganmu saat tengah datang bulan!" nada suara Kyungsoo naik satu oktaf karena kepolosan Jongin yang menurutnya mulai sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, aku tidak bermain kasar tenang sa—"

" _Yah_!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, tidak pelan. "Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa Jongin, ini bukan keinginanku sendiri, memang tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu _foreplay_ saja, tidak sampai-"

"Kau pasti membohongiku lagi, aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghindari pandangan Jongin yang tengah merajuk.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, Jongin mengusak rambutnya sendiri putus asa lalu kemudian menyerah. " Tapi berpelukan tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lirih sambil melirik Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu masih menundukkan kepala lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kemarilah," pinta Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo segera mengubur dirinya di sana, memeluk Jongin erat sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya. "Mianhae," ujar Kyungsoo lirih dengan suara yang teredam oleh tubuh Jongin.

Jongin mengecup keningnya sejenak lalu membalas, " _Eum_ , cepatlah selesai." Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dalam pelukannya hingga akhirnya mereka terlelap bersamaan menghabiskan malam dingin yang begitu menghangatkan.

.

Suara televisi yang menyala memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas paha Jongin, sedangkan _namja_ itu sendiri tengah sibuk berurusan dengan ponselnya. _Yeoja_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengganti channel televisi karena tidak ada acara yang ia sukai hingga berakhir hanya dengan menonton iklan yang tidak penting.

 **Ting-tong…**

Suara bel pintu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Kyungsoo yang tengah dilanda rasa bosan pun langsung antusias untuk membukanya, setengah berharap jika yang datang adalah Luhan karena ia sudah sangat merindukan gadis cerewet itu.

"Jongin- _ah_! Seseorang mengantar gaun wanita, apa kau memesannya?" teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat senyum Jongin langsung mengembang.

"Ya aku memesannya, terima saja!" sahut Jongin sambil mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu Kyungsoo kembali.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo pun datang dengan gaun malam berwarna keemasan berada di tangannya, "Kau membeli baju seperti ini? Untuk siapa?"

"Apa kau suka? Aku meminta Yixing _Noona_ memilihkannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Jongin penuh tanya. "Untuk apa aku memakai gaun seperti ini?"

Jongin kembali tersenyum, meraih gaun yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di atas sofa, lalu mendekat dan menyisakan sedikit jarak tepat di depan Kyungsoo. "Penata riasnya akan datang sebentar lagi, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pesta pernikahan kolega bisnisku."

"Sekaligus mengenalkanmu pada semua orang," tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Apa ini nyata? Apa Jongin benar akan mengakui keberadaannya? Jujur saja hingga detik ini Kyungsoo bahkan masih belum percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya sendiri telah bertindak cukup jauh bersama Jongin. dan ia tak bisa lagi menahan kelopak matanya yang mulai berembun sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Jongin, kau…"

" _Eum_ , kau suka?" _namja_ itu mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman manisnya yang mampu melelehkan hati Kyungsoo seketika.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa wanita cantik ini milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu," jelasnya sambil menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa haru, ia langsung memeluk Jongin ketika _namja_ itu membuka lebar-lebar tangannya mengundang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Terima kasih Jongin, terima kasih sudah mengakuiku."

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu sedari dulu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikanmu. Aku hanya, tidak siap karena semua ini berjalan begitu cepat."

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya di sana. Tidak percaya bahwa impiannya akan menjadi nyata dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Ia sangat bahagia, ketika kini keberadaannya bukan lagi sebuah hal yang disembunyikan. Ia bisa mengatakan pada seluruh orang di penjuru dunia bahwa dirinya adalah Nyonya Kim, istri dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka, sebelah tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo sedang yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air mata harunya. Ia menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar mendongak menatapnya, menyatukan pandangan mereka hingga tanpa aba-aba, keduanya refleks saling bergerak mendekat.

Menutup matanya, mengabaikan degupan jantung yang berkejaran dan hanya terfokus dengan helaan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dan bibir atas mereka mulai bersentuhan, mengalirkan sengatan listrik berkekuatan kecil yang membuat tubuh keduanya meremang. Jongin berusaha mencumbunya, dan tiba-tiba…

 **Ting-tong…**

Bel kembali berbunyi dan Kyungsoo langsung mendorong dada Jongin menjauh hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

" _Aishh, jinjja_!" Jongin meremas rambutnya sendiri kesal, hatinya merutuki siapapun yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu moment mereka berdua.

Kyungso terkekeh, "Aku rasa periasnya sudah datang."

"Tak bisakah ia datang terlambat?!"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau Tuan Kim yang tampan ini tidak menolerir keterlambatan," sindirnya sambil terkikik. "Kau juga bersiaplah," tambah Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Jongin yang tengah memasang wajah cemberut.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa lama untuk berdandan, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menikmati hasilnya. Jongin pasti sudah memilih perias terbaik jika dilihat dari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak berubah drastis. Pipi gembilnya tersamarkan hingga tampak sedikit lebih tirus, kelopak mata besarnya diberi sentuhan tangan seorang ahli hingga membuatnya tampak berbeda dan seakan berhasil menghipnotis tiap pasang retina yang akan melihatnya. Dan yang terakhir, jangan lupakan bibir merah menyala yang melapisi bibir seksinya seakan mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di depannya.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mematut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Meski ia percaya wajahnya kini bisa dibilang sudah lebih dari kata cantik, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa _insecure_ dari dalam dirinya mengingat ia tak pernah sekalipun ikut dalam acara milikkaum golongan atas seperti itu.

Ia khawatir jika dirinya hanya akan menjadi aib bagi Jongin, atau bahkan membuat _namja_ itu malu karena memiliki seorang istri yang tak memiliki tubuh seproposional model yang biasa ia lihat di cover majalah. Kyungsoo takut mereka takkan menerima dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki lekuk tubuh seindah ini _eum_?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika suara Jongin mengagetkannya dan kedua tangan _namja_ itu menyentuh lekuk pinggulnya yang tercetak jelas dari gaun yang melekat erat pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap Jongin dari pantulan kaca, mendapati _namja_ yang tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan tuksedo itu tengah sibuk mengecupi lehernya yang terekspos karena rambutnya sengaja ditata ke atas.

"Jongin, apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Jongin tak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk turun tangan dengan mendorong dahi Jongin ke belakang agar ia bersedia melihat penampilannya sekali lagi. "Aku rasa gaun ini tidak cocok untukku Jongin, aku rasa aku terlihat sedikit lebih… gemuk," tutur Kyungsoo dengan nada lirih.

Jongin mengamatinya sebentar, masih dari pantulan kaca di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau selalu terlihat cantik di mataku." Jongin berujar dengan ringan seolah tanpa beban.

"Jongin aku serius! Aku tidak yakin dengan acara sebesar ini, bagaimana jika aku hanya mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan malu karena penampilanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang malu! Aku takut karena tidak pernah datang ke pesta sebesar itu sebelumya," keluhnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan memperbaiki tatananmu." Jongin menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, memutarnya agar gadis itu menghadap dirinya lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan ia langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan memagutnya dengan begitu liar. Bibir itu menempel sempurna seakan ingin menyesap rasa bibir Kyungsoo. Menyelip di antara bibir Kyungsoo yang setengah terbuka lalu mengulum bagian atas dan bawahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam pagutan Jongin, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja dirias selama lebih kurang dua jam membuat alam sadarnya kembali dan segera memukul dada Jongin kuat-kuat.

"Yah! Kau bisa menghapus lipstikku kalau begini caranya!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mendorong _namja_ itu menjauh.

"Memang." Jongin meraih selembar tisu yang berada di meja rias Kyungsoo lantas menghapus jejak lipstik yang ikut menempel pada bibirnya sendiri. "Jangan tunjukkan bibir seksimu itu di depan pria lain!" Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya sendiri membuat Jongin semakin kesal. " _Yah_! Sudah kubilang jangan pamer bibir kenapa malah mengulumnya _eoh_? Kau menggodaku?"

" _Aish_. Kau tidak tahu fashion!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berbalik dan merengek melihat lipstiknya yang berantakan kemana-mana.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak suka kau menonjolkan bagian bibirmu. Hapus itu, dan ganti dengan warna yg lebih natural."

" _Arasseo_!" jawab Kyungsoo setengah hati, namun perlahan sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman samarketika Jongin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Satu hal yang bisa Kyungsoo simpulkan dalam hatinya,

Jongin posesif.

Dan entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

.

Kyungsoo memainkan dompet mewah yang ia pegang dengan tangannya. Jongin masih sibuk mengemudi dan rasa-rasanya _yeoja_ itu terus saja gelisah. Entah karena akan pergi ke acara mewah itu atau bahkan memikirkan hal lain. Ada perasaan yang tidak tenang membuat tangannya mulai berkeringat sedangkan ia tak tahu apa.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Jongin yang sepertimenyadari suasana hati Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah ak-" kalimat Kyungsoo terputus karena ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar menunjukkan adanya sebuah panggilan.

'Ryeowook'

" _Untuk apa dia menelponku?"_ batin Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap ponselnya.

"Siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersadar.

" _Ah_ , Ryeowook _Eomma_."

"Cepat angkatlah." Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya setelah Jongin menyuruh, maski sedikit canggung karena bisa jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook menelponnya, namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari suara wanita itu yang terdengar diiringi sebuah tangisan dan Kyungsoo segera panik saat dia menyebut-nyebut kata ' _Appa'_

" _Appa_ kenapa?! Ada apa dengan _Appa_?!" sergap Kyungsoo langsung. Jongin pun ikut terkejut menyadari nada bicara Kyungsoo, lalu ia menurunkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan.

" _Appa di rumah sakit Kyung, ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan harus segera dioperasi."_

" _Appa_ ~" Setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kelopak mata Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang ikut ia turunkan.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo, _Appa_ kenapa?" tanya Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Appa kecelakaan Jongin, dan ia harus segera dioperasi, _hiks_ … Kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya!" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil sesekali sesenggukan.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memutar balik mobilnya. Menuju ke rumah sakit dan melupakan apapun acara yang akan di datanginya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berderai air mata sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya sangat takut, ia takut jika harus kehilangan satu lagi orang yang dicintainya. Dan ia masih tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh _Appa_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160414**

 **.**

 **Kurang apa ya chapter ini? Kok menurutku agak gimana gitu, apa aku sendiri yg udah terlalu hafal sama jalan ceritanya jadi udah ga surprise, atau karena lama ga nulis n ga baca ff. Menurut kalian tulisanku beda ga sih? :/ jadi kzl…**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, aku kangen kalian semua masa, tiga bulan lebih hiatus rasanya udah kaya tiga abad, lebaayyy :D**

 **Chap 13 update kapan?** **Beri aku waktu dua minggu, update mungkin bisa lebih cepat dari hari yg ditentukan, tapi tidak akan lebih lambat.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Kim zangin :** kan udah aku bilang kalo chap 12 diupdate baru hari ini :) **GithaCallie :** ciee ganti nama, kalo ga ngomong pasti ga tau aku. Setuju sama kalimatmu, dan tentu saja, Jongin tetap wajib menafkahi Kyungsoo :v **Nadhefuji :** minta yadong mulu, aku kasih konflik baru tau rasa.. :D **Mita622 :** udah dilanjuut **He Who Controls The Light :** nulis nama kamu berasa nulis judul ff :v **Nilam Anindy :** Tobat ninn, nc muluu :D Lope lope juga sama kamuu **FarydahKAISOO8812 :** Nado saranghae, gomawoo.. **sekyungbin13 :** sudah. **Yoosumarcel :** iya, jadi keliatan banget ya naik-turunnya konflik **olifafuadah :** tidak pakai name :D aku ga bohong kann, up tepat waktu. **Defti785 :** tenang sajaa, berjalan sesuai dengan harapanmu eon. Dan ga baca LIGLY gpp, kasihan kalo nangis tar sapa yg mengusap air matanya eonni :D **exindira :** dede bayi? Ada yang udah pengen dede bayi? **Sofia Magdalena :** Tolong, panggil aku 'dek' -_- lupa yaaa? **00kris :** siap! Tapi ga bisa manjangin cerita, segitu saja adanya **yhnr12 :** tenang, aku berani ngomong besok karena udah selesai nulis, apalagi responnya bagus **Kim YeHyun :** ini baru chap barunya. **Nkhaairunnisa :** iya, review lagi ya :D **OhHun :** hmm, kau mengaku juga, aku menghargainya.. makasih reviewnya. **cici fu :** thank you… **Rahmah736 :** tau aja mau scene bahagiaa **HappyHeichou :** hehe, sengaja dikasih preview, pasti bnyak yg lupa cz authornya juga agak lupa **Hugo Carbert :** UN lancar Alhamdulillah.. makasih udah nanyain :D **humaira 9394 :** Baru kali ini ada reader minta konflik, biasanya pada minta udahan konfliknya :D

 **THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW…**

 **SEE YOU…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Udah pernah denger lagu "Beautiful Goodbye" milik G-Soul yg dinyanyiin Jongin pas di EXO-Love Concert in Dome? Aku saranin denger atau liat videonya dulu sebelum baca ini :D**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. _Appa_ kecelakaan Jongin, dan ia harus segera dioperasi, _hiks_ … Kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Kyungsoo berbicara sambil sesekali sesenggukan.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memutar balik mobilnya. Menuju ke rumah sakit dan melupakan apapun acara yang akan di datanginya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berderai air mata sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya sangat takut, ia takut jika harus kehilangan satu lagi orang yang dicintainya. Dan ia masih tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh _Appa_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 13~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Honeymoon? •••**

 **.**

Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan menangis sesampainya di rumah sakit. Ia harus puas hanya dengan menunggu di depan pintu operasi tanpa bisa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ada Ryeowook yang juga masih menangis beserta Zitao yang menemaninya di sana, sedangkan Jongin terus memeluk Kyungsoo yang juga tampak masih begitu panik.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berbicara dengan Ryeowook maupun Zitao, dan Jongin yang menyadari suasana tidak baik itu pun berusaha menjadi penengahnya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap baik dengan Ryeowook karena bagaimanapun dia istri dari Kyuhyun, bertanya tentang keadaannya juga penyebab dari kecelakaan yang menimpa mertuanya. Kyungsoo patut untuk bersyukur memiliki sosok seperti Jongin.

Beruntungnya, malam itu juga Kyuhyun sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Ryeowook dan juga Zitao memilih untuk pulang sebentar mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertugas untuk menjaga Kyuhyun semalaman.

Mungkin karena diselimuti rasa lelah, keduanya pun tertidur di sofa dekat bangkar tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Keduanya masih memakai pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pergi ke pesta semalam. Kyungsoo masih lengkap dengan _make up_ nya, dan Jongin masih bersama dengan tuksedo hitamnya.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap, penglihatannya buram sejenak sebelum kemudian cahaya datang dan memenuhi retinanya. Satu hal yang pertama kali memenuhi pandangannya, yaitu ruangat dengan cat serba putih beserta jendela yang menampakkan sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Sejenak ia berpikir dirinya tak lagi berada di dunia mengingat hal-hal mengerikan yang baru terjadi padanya, namun ketika ia menyentakkan kepala, hatinya menghangat mendapati sepasang sejoli tengah terlelap menunggunya di sana.

 _Jadi ini rumah sakit?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini seakan telah menjadi obat dari segala rasa sakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Putri kandungnya tengah berada di sana, tertidur lelap dengan helaan napas teratur serta raut wajahnya yang begitu alami layaknya seorang bayi. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong putri kecilnya itu bersama mendiang istrinya, Sungmin.

Keduanya tengah terlelap dengan posisi Jongin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran, lalu sebelah tangannya terbuka, memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk bergelung di sana sambil menjadikan dada kokoh Jongin sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tuksedo hitam milik Jongin ia sampirkan di tubuh Kyungsoo, menjadikannya selimut untuk melindungi bahu wanitanya yang terbuka dari hawa dingin yang menusuk, lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain memeluk Kyungsoo erat menyalurkan kenyamanan yang membuatnya semakin lelap untuk tenggelam di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengamatinya, entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat Jongin begitu menyayangi putrinya. Jujur, sebelumnya Ia merasa khawatir dengan pernikahan Kyungsoo, pasalnya mereka melakukannya atas dasar perjodohan, bukan karena rasa saling mencintai, tapi sekarang ia merasa lega. Tak ada lagi yang perlu Ia khawatirkan, putrinya telah menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Kau benar _yeobo_ , mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," bisiknya yang serupa desiran halus angin pagi. Entah pada siapa.

Jongin tampaknya mulai terbangun lebih dulu, lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Kyuhyun masih mengamatinya, dengan jelas Ia melihat Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tersenyum lantas mengecup dahi wanita itu lama sambil mengelus tubuhnya pelan. Diedarkannya pandangan itu menyapu ruangan, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan milik Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ ," sebut Jongin sedikit terkejut, tapi Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Jongin tetap di tempatnya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja, biarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan tidurnya, ia pasti sangat lelah," kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Jongin berpikir dua kali, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hingga hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil terus menunggu Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Ryeowook sudah kembali meski Ia datang seorang diri. Zitao memiliki jadwal di kampus barunya dan ia masih seorang _maba_ hingga tak berani membolos. Tampaknya suara suara dentingan piring milik Ryeowook yang baru saja menyuapi Kyuhyun sarapan menggugah tidur Kyungsoo. Ia menggeliat pelan mengundang Jongin untuk kembali memberikan perhatiannya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus pipi gembil Kyungsoo ketika Ia masih tampak malas untuk membuka matanya. Menyadari Kyungsoo terbangun, Ryeowook segera pergi dari sana, memberi kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk berbicara bersama _Appa_ nya.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher lelakinya masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan jiwanya yang masih belum penuh, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik selanjutnya ia langsung terkejut mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun semalam.

" _Appa_!" serunya panik mengedarkan padangannya pada sekitar. " _Appa_! _Appa_ baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang terkekeh melihat putrinya itu terisak karena mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja sayang, jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini _Appa_?" tanyanya masih diiringi isakan, ia menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Apalagi melihat perban yang masih membebat kepalanya, kakinya yang masih dibalut dengan gips tebal serta beberapa luka di tubuhnya. "Aku sangat khawatir mendengar berita tentang _Appa_."

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja sayang, melihatmu saja _Appa_ sudah langsung merasa baikan." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tanganya yang terbebas dari jarum infus untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Anak _Appa_ sudah besar," ujar Kyuhyun saat Jongin berjalan mendekati mereka.

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin sopan.

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja Jongin- _ah_ , jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tetap saja, _Appa_ kan baru selesai menjalani operasi, lagi pula _Appa_ pasti akan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa kembali berjalan," ujar Kyungsoo sambil melirik kaki kanan Kyuhyun yang terbalut rapat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menunggu _Appa_ semalaman. Sekarang pulanglah, Jongin pasti harus bekerja karena ini bukan akhir pekan."

"Tapi _Appa_ ~"

"Kyungsoo, kau harus melayani Jongin dengan baik."

"Tidak apa, kalau Kyungsoo masih ingin di sini aku bisa pulang terlebih dulu dan..…" ucapan Jongin terhenti melihat Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tangannya sambil menggerakkan jari telunjukknya tidak setuju.

"Kyungsoo kau tidak ingat bagaimana Jongin begitu memperhatikanmu? Semalam kau bahkan meringkuk di pelukannya." Kyungsoo memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Maka dari itu kau juga harus memberikan perhatianmu padanya, sudah ada _Eomma_ yang menjaga _Appa_ , jangan khawatir."

Setelah beberapa kali mendebat akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, ia pun memilih untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin menjelang siang.

"Jongin- _ah_ , titip Kyungsoo ya. Maaf kalau dia sedikit manja dan cengeng."

" _Appa_!" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Jongin tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang masih setia melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu mereka pamit dari sana. Sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar perawatan Kyuhyun, mereka bisa mendapati Ryeowook yang tengah duduk seorang diri di depan kamar yang langsung bangkit menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," panggilnya lembut, namun terkesan diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin- _ah, kajja_ ," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggeret Jongin segera menjauh dari sana. Merasa di posisi yang sulit, Jongin tetap menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk pada Ryeowook, lantas pergi mengikuti arah langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang membawanya.

.

" _Eomma_ meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit semalam."

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya, mereka tengah berada di mobil dan sedang dalam perjalanan sepulangnya dari rumah sakit. "Aku lupa memberitahunya Jongin, apa kau yang memberitahunya?"

"Tidak, tapi dokter yang menangani _Appa_ semalam adalah teman Suho _hyung_ , jadi _hyung_ yang memberi tahu _Eomma_."

" _Ahh_ , aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya." Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya pelan, ia mengerutkan alisnya saat memperhatikan jalanan yang tengah mereka lewati. "Bukankah akan lebih dekat jika kita ke rumah _Eomma_?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Turunkan aku di rumah _Eomma_ saja Jongin, aku perlu menjelaskannya agar ia tidak merasa khawatir," pinta Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan dari Jongin.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang dari kantor aku akan menjemputmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, setidaknya semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

.

.

Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan cahaya senja yang kemerahan hampir ditelan kegelapan. Bunyi ramai suara penggorengan beserta spatula yang sesekali beradu dengan alat-alat penggorengan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita muda dengan piawainya membolak-balik ikan berukuran sedang yang tengah berenang di kubangan minyak panas tersebut.

Ia sangat menikmati pekerjaannya karena bisa berksperimen dengan dapur yang jauh lebih lengkap dari yang biasa ia gunakan, hingga dirinya lupa dengan keadaan sekitar dan dibuat terkejut ketika sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkari perut rampingnya dan sebuah kecupan di pipinya tercipta ketika ia menyentakkan kepalanya refleks.

"Terkejut?"

Kyungsoo segera mematikan kompor dan menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, " _Ah_ , Jongin, kau sudah pulang?"

"Tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jongin sambil mengerutkan dahinya mendapati Kyungsoo yang tampak enggan untuk dipeluk.

"Lepas Jongin, aku sedang memasak, nanti kalau terkena minyak panas bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengangkat ikan gorengnya yang sudah matang membuat asapnya mengepul menyebarkan aroma yang membuat perut siapapun langsung melilit ingin diberi makan.

" _Shireo_! Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin seperti ini saja~" kata Jongin keras kepala sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan bernapas di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Suara deheman keras yang datang berikutnya berhasil membuat keduanya kelabakan. Jongin segera melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah datar sedangkan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan menuju meja makan dan menaruh ikan goreng buatannya bergabung dengan makanan lain.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, bajuku terkena minyak goreng tadi," ujar Kyungsoo lirih entah pada siapa lantas segera berlalu sambil menundukkan kepala dari sana.

Lalu hening.

Jongin menggaruk alisnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, setelah itu berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya ragu ketika seorang pria lain yang kini tengah bersamanya menatap dirinya tajam. "Aku juga, ingin mandi dan berganti baju, _hyung_ ," bisik Jongin lirih.

" _Yah-yah_! Tunggu sebentar." Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ oleh Jongin itu mendekat, mencegah langkah kaki adiknya yang membuat Jongin merasa terpojok. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _eoh_?"

"Tid-tidak ada apa-apa _hyung_."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa bicaramu jadi begitu?"

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"YAK!" Suho membentaknya membuat Jongin tersentak di tempat, "Jangan membelit-belitkan pertanyaanku _eoh_! Jadi seperti ini kau sekarang?! Kau pikir rumah ini tengah kau huni sendiri begitu?"

Ya, mereka tengah berada di mansion keluarga Kim, dan tentu saja ada banyak orang di sana sedangkan Jongin dengan seenak perutnya bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo di dapur. Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga _sih_ , tapi semua itu pasti akan berbeda jika sudah diketahui oleh Kim Suho, tukang pembuat masalah. Mungkin hidupnya akan terasa tidak tenang jika ia tidak mengusili adik kecilnya yang sekarang sudah besar itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa _hyung_."

"Oh, lihatlah, sekarang kau mulai berani padaku, kau tengah ingin pamer bahwa kalian sudah baikan begitu?! Kau tidak ingat siapa yang membantumu dulu?"

"Jongin- _ah_ ~" Suara Kibum yang baru saja datang menginterupsi kalimat Suho. Wanita itu tampak senang melihat anak bungsunya kembali mengunjungi rumah.

" _Eomma_ , anak ini sudah keterlaluan," adu Suho pada Kibum yang membuatnya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian ini, baru bertemu saja sudah bertengkar."

"Tidak _Eomma_ , si kunyuk ini sudah berani sekarang. Dia baru saja terang-terangan menggoda Kyungsoo, apa dia pikir dia hidup sendiri di rumah ini, untung saja dia tidak sedang di rumah mertuanya, memalukan sekali dia."

"Apa-apaan, kau berlebihan hyung, aku tidak seperti itu _Eomma_ ," sanggah Jongin.

"Kau memeluk Kyungsoo dan jelas sekali kau menggodanya padahal dia sudah menghindarimu!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua sama saja." Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua putranya yang masih seperti anak sekolah dasar yang tangah bertengkar. "Tapi Jongin, apa maksudmu saat _Eomma_ menelpon kamarin?"

"Y-Yang mana _Eomma_?" tanya Jongin gugup.

Kibum mengingatingat kalimat Jongin kemarin lalu berkata, "Memangnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh pengantin baru di pagi—" ujar Kibum menirukan aksen bicara Jongin kemarin.

" _DAEBAK_!" Suho mendelikkan matanya menatap Jongin tidak percaya semakin membuat yang ditatap meringkuk tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Kibum memastikan sambil menahan tawa gelinya. Jongin hanya memainkan rambutnya salah tingkah, pipinya memanas dan terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot geli milik Suho dan juga Kibum. " _Aigoo_ , anak _Eomma_ sekarang sudah besar _hm_?" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap rambut Jongin lembut yang kemudian diikuti oleh Suho.

"Kerja bagus Jonginie~" Suho ikut mengusap rambut Jongin memperlakukannya seperti anjing kecil yang penurut.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?!" Jongin merajuk kesal, ia menatap Kibum beserta Suho yan tengah terkikik senang, sedangkan Jongin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya lucu lantas pergi dari sana dengan langkah yang sedikit ia hentakkan.

Suho pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tergelak, "Kim Jongin! Kau berhutang cerita padaku _eoh_!" lalu melanjutkan tawanya bersama Kibum.

 _Ah_ , mereka berdua sama saja.

Jongin masih marah –lebih tepatnya kesal. Ia masih melipat mukanya saat makan malam berlangsung hingga tak ada yang berani berbicara dengannya sama sekali, kecuali Kyungsoo tentu saja. Sepertinya Jongin mulai jinak pada Kyungsoo.

Seusai makan malam, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk berkumpul, namun mendapati Yixing beserta Suho yang tengah berada di sana beserta Kibum yang tengah menunggu Siwon untuk berberes sebelum pergi menjenguk Kyuhyun, Kyungsoo pun menggeret Jongin untuk bergabung ke sana dengan alasan ingin lebih dekat dengan keluarga Jongin.

Jongin yang awalnya enggan dan sangat malas karena tidak ingin digoda oleh Suho pun akhirnya mengalah saat melihat semangat Kyungsoo yang begitu membara. Wanita itu sudah jauh berubah. Jongin masih sangat ingat kalau dulu Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang sangat dingin dan enggan untuk berbaur dengan orang lain bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri sekalipun, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo mulai sedikit merasa nyaman dengan keluarga barunya dan mulai berubah menjadi lebih cerewet dan periang. Tapi itu bukanlah perubahan yang buruk, Jongin malah menyukainya. Menyukai saat wanita itu kini mulai dekat dengan Kibum, Yixing, dan juga Suho.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung di sini?" sapa Kyungsoo sambil menggeret Jongin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh tentu sayang. Kemarilah, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Kibum menyahuti dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Ada tiga sofa panjang di sana dengan satu meja persegi di bagian tengahnya. Suho tengah duduk bersama Yixing, Kibum seorang diri dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang masih kosong dan menyeret Jongin untuk ikut terduduk di sampingnya meski mukanya masih terlihat masih terlihat masam.

" _Eonni_ , bagaimana dengan keadaan kandungan _eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melihat perut Yixing yang kini semakin membesar.

"Baik Kyungsoo, usianya sudah 4 bulan sekarang." Yixing berujar sambil menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang menambah kecantikan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi juga ada yang mau menyusul," sindir Suho pada Jongin yang tampak acuh dengan terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. " _Yah_! Kau jangan sok polos _eoh_!" Suho yang mulai kesal pun melempar bantal kecil di tangannya yang tepat mengenai kepala Jongin.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?! Kau suka sekali memukulku seperti ini!" Jongin tampak sangat tidak suka dengan Suho, mimiknya sudah tampak seperti singa kecil yang baru saja digoda oleh seekor kucing.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berbisik sedikit keras membuat gerakan tangan Jongin yang hampir melayangkan lemparan pada Suho terhenti seketika. Tatapan Kyungsoo melarangnya, dan ia hanya menurutinya.

Suho terkekeh melihat Jongin luluh di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Lihatlah, Kyungsoo saja membelaku."

" _Yeobo_ berhenti menggodanya!" Yixing memperingatkannya namun pria itu malah mengedipkan matanya meminta Yixing untuk tidak melarangnya tetap menggoda sang adik.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , bagaimana bisa kau tahan untuk tinggal dengannya." Suho kembali memulainya, "Jika ia berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu, pukul saja kepalanya, jangan takut-takut karena aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak apa _Oppa_ , Jongin baik padaku," jawab Kyungsoo kalem yang langsung disambut Jongin dengan juluran lidahnya kepada Suho menujukkan bahwa dirinya menang.

"Tidak apa Kyungsoo, katakan saja padaku, mengurus bayi besar sepertinya pasti tidak akan mudah. Kau pasti pernah mendapati dia memanggil _Eomma_ karena rindu saat ia sudah tertidur kan?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya dan hal tersebut memuat cahaya di mata Suho semakin bersinar. "Benarkan kataku? Kau harus sabar menghadapinya Kyung, tidak jarang kalau ia akan merengek hanya karena hal-hal kecil, dia juga masih disuapi _Eomma_ kalau sedang tidak nafsu makan bahkan bisa saja ia masih mengompol di malam hari."

"Aku tidak seperti itu _hyung_! Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo jangan percaya padanya." Jongin langsung bangkit dari sandarannya merasa tidak terima.

"Aku benar kan? _Yeobo_ , kau juga tahu kan kalau Jongin masih sering disuapi Eomma saat dia tidak mau makan?" _Yeoja_ yang ditanyai oleh Suho hanya terkekeh sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran dua kakak beradik yang sebenarnya sudah sama-sama dewasa namun masih seperti anak kecil, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang tengah tersenyum lebar di tempatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengompol di celana!" Jongin tidak terima.

"Aku melihat kasurmu basah waktu itu!"

" _Hyung_ aku tidak—" Jongin menghembuskan napas lelah karena terus bersikeras melawan Suho. " _Eomma_ , aku tidak mengompol kan? Aku juga hanya disuapi kalau sedang sakit saja!"

"Lihatlah! Sekarang kau malah mengadu pada _Eomma_ , apa kau tidak malu dilihat Kyungsoo dengan menunjukkan sisimu yang seperti ini?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil di tempatnya.

"Biar saja! Dia sudah tau semuanya."

" _Woah_ … Hebat, kalau aku jadi Kyungsoo aku tidak akan pernah tahan dengan bayi besar manja sepertimu!"

" _YAK_!" Jongin kembali meraih bantal di sampingnya dan hampir melemparkannya ke arah Suho, tapi Suho telah terlebih dahulu berseru.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , singa kecil ini akan marah! Kemarilah jika kau tidak mau terkena amukannya, jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!" kata Suho sambil menyuruh Kyungsoo berpindah ke sofa tempat ia dan Yixing duduk.

Menyadari Suho hampir berdiri berniat untuk menarik Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menurunkan bantalnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, menempelkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu tampak berusaha melindunginya dari Suho. " _Andwae_! Dia milikku, kau tidak berhak menyuruhnya!" seru Jongin kesal yang membuat mata siapapun terbelalak.

Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya akan merasa akrab dengan orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri, ia bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita di depan orang lain apalagi sampai memeluknya posesif di depan semua orang, terlebih lagi di depan Suho. Jongin adalah anak yang manja sekaligus sangat pemalu. Ia bisa terlihat sangat dingin di luar tapi takkan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sifat aslinya di depan keluarganya. Dan pemandangan dimana Jongin tampak begitu tidak keberatan bermanja-manja di depan Kyungsoo apalagi di depan Suho merupakan hal yang sangat langka dan menakjubkan.

Mungkin ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kibum melihat Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda karena saat ini Jongin melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Jika biasanya Kibum mendapati Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan manis di pagi hari, tapi Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal akan lebih terlihat seribu kali lebih manis baginya. Dimana lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menutupi sifat aslinya, dan percayalah, selain Kibum, Yixing dan juga Luhan, Kyungsoo adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuat Jongin begitu berani terbuka padanya.

" _Omo_! Yah, kau!" Suho kehabisan kata-kata, ia terkejut melihat Jongin begitu berani di depannya, ekspresi yang sama juga tengah mendarat di wajah Yixing beserta Kibum. " _Eomma_! Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu tempat _Eomma_! Sejak kapan dia jadi berani seperti itu?!"

Kyungsoo ikut merasa salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Jongin apalagi di depan banyak orang, " _Yah_!" serunya pelan sambil berusaha memegang lengan Jongin agar lelaki itu mau melepaskan pelukannya, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Biarkan saja, _Hyung_ hanya iri dengan kita!" bisik Jongin kesal yang masih dapat didengar oleh siapapun yang tengah berada di sana.

Suho tertawa gembira. Yixing menoleh pada Suho menunjukkan raut muka yang masih tidak percaya adik kesayangannya bisa bertingkah seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Suho hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya merasa usahanya berhasil.

"Melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini membuatku teringat pada Sungmin," ucap Kibum yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

" _Ne_?" Kyungsoo bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Sikapmu, senyummu, semuanya mirip dengan Sungmin."

"Apa _Eomma_ juga bersahabat dengan _Eomma_ nya Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin penasaran dengan posisi bersandarnya yang kini semakin turun hingga ia bersandar di dada empuk Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari perut Kyungsoo posesif.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, "Benar, kita berempat saling bersahabat. Bahkan _Eomma_ datang ke pernikahan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya Kyungsoo saat masih mengandungmu Jongin. Tapi pekerjaan akhirnya memisahkan kita, _Appa_ pindah ke Seoul lebih dulu daripada Kyuhyun, jadi kita harus berpisah."

Suho sesekali melirik Jongin yang tampak begitu nyaman dengan posisinya, hingga ia berusaha untuk mendekat pada Yixing dan turut meniru posisi Jongin. Tapi sepertinya nasib baik tidak sedang berpihak padanya, belum juga ia menyamankan posisinya Yixing langsung mengetuk kepalanya menyuruh Suho untuk kembali bangkit.

"Jangan ikut-ikut Jongin, kau berat dan kita bukan lagi pengantin baru," bisiknya yang membuat Suho mendengus kesal.

"Sungmin benar, kalian berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama."

"Maksud _Eomma_?" Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang tidak ia mengerti sembari menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya perjodohan ini berawal dari ide Sungmin, awalnya aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi sejak kami berpisah aku menjadi ragu karena kalian bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat kami kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Kibum tersenyum dalam jeda kalimatnya. "Kami sangat terpukul saat dia bilang Sungmin sudah meninggal, dan pesan terakhirnya, ia ingin putri semata wayangnya kelak akan dinikahkan dengan Jongin, sesuai dengan rencana perjodohan kami karena ia takut Kyungsoo jatuh pada pria yang salah."

Raut muka Kyungsoo berubah sendu setelah Kibum membahas masalah _Eomma_ nya, ia bahkan baru mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Kibum menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo, dan ia melihat semuanya, ketika Jongin diam-diam menggenggam telapak Kyungsoo lembut menenangkan, membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Jongin lantas tersenyum tipis sambil membisikkan kata dia baik-baik saja dengan gerakan bibirnya. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir, hubungan kami baik-baik saja," ujar Jongin.

" _Eum, Eomma_ turut senang melihat kalian seperti ini."

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat mengundang Kibum untuk menyentakkan kepala, lalu tersenyum saat mendapati suaminya sudah siap dan terlihat begitu segar.

"Oh, apa _Appa_ baru saja melewatkan hal menarik di sini?" sindir Siwon saat melihat Jongin yang masih bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja _Appa_ , aku bersedia menceritakan semuanya," sahut Suho yang membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Sudah, _Eomma_ pergi dulu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Hati-hati _Eomma_."

Kibum dan Siwon memang baru memiliki waktu untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun malam ini, dan mereka sangat menyesal karena datang begitu terlambat.

"Jongin- _ah_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kalian mau ikut pergi dengan kami? Anggap saja _double date_ lagi," ajak Yixing yang membuat Jongin beserta Kyungsoo sama-sama mengerutkan dahi.

"Kemana _Eonni_?"

"Bicaralah!" titah Yixing sambil menyenggol bahu Suho, namun lelaki itu masih bersikan acuh padanya. Sepertinya Suho tengah merajuk karena sempat mendapat penolakan dari Yixing. " _Yah_! Kau marah? Cepatlah bicara atau kau bisa menghancurkan rencana kita!"

"Rencana apa _Noona_?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Suho dan Yixing.

"Begini, aku berniat mengajak kalian makan malam sekalian setelah ini, kalian mau?" tanya Suho setelah mendapat ancaman dari Yixing.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju apapun ke sini _Eonni_ ," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lupa di mana kita tinggal? Kau tinggal bersama keluarga Kim sayang, kau hanya perlu memilih gaun yang kau inginkan dan semua akan tersedia dengan cepat," kata Yixing antusias.

"Tapi…"

" _Make up_ juga, sepatu juga, kau takkan kekurangan suatu apapun."

"Yixing, jangan mengajari Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak, nanti dia bisa ikut tertular sepertimu yang mulai menginginkan barang-barang bermerek ternama." Suho ikut menyela, sedikit menyertakan nada kesalnya saat berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Aku tidak sedang mengajari Kyungsoo hal yang buruk!" Nada bicara Yixing naik satu oktaf. "Dan kau pikir aku hanya bisa menghabiskan uangmu?! Kim Suho, aku seorang dokter kandungan yang cukup sukses di Seoul dan aku masih bisa hidup tanpa kurang suatu apapun bahkan jika tanpa uang darimu sekalipun! KAU PIKIR AKU SEORANG PEMINTA-MINTA?! KAU KETERLALUAN!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut terkejut melihat Yixing memarahi Suho. Sungguh, Yixing adalah wanita anggun yang tampak sangat mustahil bahkan untuk berbicara keras sedikitpun, apalagi sampai membentak Suho seperti ini.

"Sayang, aku tidak mengataimu seperti itu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengataiku mengajarkan hal buruk pada Kyungsoo?! KAU JAHAT!"

Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yixing sempat meneteskan air matanya sebelum memilih pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan tergesa dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak terisak. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertegun di tempatnya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jongin pelan menyadari situasi yang memanas.

Suho menghela napas lalu terkekeh, "Hormon kehamilan memang sangat mengerikan," ujarnya sambil mengusap wajah. "Jongin, kau tunjukkan Kyungsoo di mana ia akan mendapatkan gaunnya. Aku harus menangani Yixing terlebih dahulu." Suho bangkit dan beranjak dari sana, namun belum cukup jauh ia pun kembali menoleh dan berteriak, "Jangan khawatir dan tetaplah bersiap-siap! Satu jam lagi kita berangkat, aku janji Yixing akan tetap ikut dan semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih membatu di tempat, memandang ke arah tangga dimana Suho dan Yixing sama-sama menghilang di sana. Jongin pun menyentakkan kepalanya, dan Kyungsoo turut menggulirkan bola matanya manyatukan pandangan mereka yang sama-sama dipenuhi tanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir dengan raut yang masih kebingungan.

" _Meolla_." Jongin menjawab lalu mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas seolah tengah berpikir. "Kyungsoo- _ya_!" pangilnya lagi membuat Kyungsoo bergumam.

" _Hm_?"

Jongin berhenti sejenak, tampak kembali berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Apa kau juga akan begitu jika nanti mengandung anakku?" tanya Jongin serius.

Kyungsoo tak percaya Jongin menanyakannya. Apa Jongin baru saja membicarakan tentang anak mereka? Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Ia ingin tersenyum namun malu karena Jongin terus menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Wajahmu memerah," kata Jongin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menyentakkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu salah tingkah, "Astaga! Siapa yang tiba-tiba mematikan pendingin ruangan, aku jadi merasa panas sekarang!" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berlalu untuk kabur meninggalkan Jongin yang dibuat terkekeh di tempatnya.

"Soo- _ya_ ~ jangan meninggalkanku, kita pergi bersama!"

.

.

Wanita itu kini tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun malam yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Postur tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit berisi namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan seksinya mampu membuat siapapun mengekor di belakangnya, tak terkecuali suaminya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

Pria itu tak henti-hentinya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo sambil sesekali memberikan tatapan dingin mengerikannya pada tiap pasang mata yang dengan tidak sopan berani mengamati atau sekedar melirik tubuh Kyungsoo. Suho dan Yixing hanya terkekeh di belakang, tidak mengerti bagaimana adik mereka bisa terlihat lucu bahkan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Kadang Suho juga bingung sendiri bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda sesuai dengan tempatnya masing-masing.

"Jongin, bukankah makan malam di tempat seperti ini menghabiskan banyak uang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah dek kapal pesiar mewah yang akan berlayar hanya dalam waktu semalam untuk memanjakan para tamu yang ingin merasakan sensasi makan malam di tengah lautan.

"Tenang saja, kita punya kekuasaan di sini bahkan bisa dibilang kapal ini milik _Appa_ ," jawab Jongin ringan membuat Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah?!"

" _Eum_ , kau takkan pernah menemui hal murah saat memutuskan untuk keluar bersama seorang Kim Suho. Dia itu sangat pemilih seperti _Appa_." Jongin berbisik pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

" _Ehem_!"

Kyungsoo beserta Jongin menyentakkan kepalanya bersamaan saat deheman milik Suho terdengan dari sebelahnya.

"Kau suka tempatnya Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho.

" _Oh_ , aku menyukainya _Oppa_ , tempatnya sangat indah."

Suho menyeringai, "Tentu, aku yakin kau belum pernah diajak Jongin ke tempat mewah seperti ini." Menyadari namanya disebut-sebut Jongin langsung melontarkan tatapan tatapan tidak terima pada kakaknya. Memang kenyataannya Jongin tak pernah mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat seperti ini, acara kemarin pun gagal karena Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku pinjam Jongin sebentar? Yixing bisa menemanimu berkeliling," ujar Suho sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa? Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu, kita sedang _double date_ dan pasanganku adalah Kyungsoo, bukan kau _Hyung_!" Jongin menolak tidak terima, sedangkan Suho terus memaksa hingga Jongin pun luluh setelah Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk pergi sambil terus mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Suho dan Jongin, namun ia menganggapnya sebagai urusan pria. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Yixing yang masih pergi ke kamar mandi, ia meneguk sedikit minuman dari gelas yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok pria tampan dengan jas gelap serta rambutnya yang ditata keatas menampakkan dahi lebarnya yang semakin menambah ketegasan di wajahnya.

Jongin begitu sempurna. Pria itu tengah berbicara dengan beberapa tokoh penting yang sepertinya tanpa sengaja di temuinya di kapal tersebut, hingga mereka, Suho dan Jongin, menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang sejenak. Rasanya Kyungsoo seperti mengalami _de javu_ , dimana dulu ia sering mengamati Jongin yang terlihat dingin dan keren secara diam-diam. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sifat asli lelaki itu jauh lebih membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, wajahnya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Dan tanpa ia ketahui seseorang tengah mengamati Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

"Sibuk mengagumi seseorang _hm_?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara lantas tersipu malu saat mendapati Yixing tengah berjalan mendekatinya. " _Oh, Eonni_ , sejak kapan berdiri di sana?"

"Sejak kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat memandangi adik iparku yang tampan itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku tidak sedang mengamati Jongin, _Eonni_ ," sangkalnya.

"Lalu mengamati _ahjussi_ tua itu? Atau jangan-jangan mengawasi suamiku? Kau berurusan denganku jika melakukanya _eoh_!" canda Yixing diselingi sebuat tawa yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di tepi pagar pembatas kapal, udara lautan terasa sangat dingin menusuk kulit namun semua itu terbayarkan saat penglihatannya disuguhi oleh pemandangan indah lampu-lampu berbagai warna dari kota yang kini jaraknya semakin menjauh. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sejenak, sebelum Yixing memilih untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bergelayut dalam benaknya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , apa Jongin memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Yixing tanpa basa-basi yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menjawab.

"Jongin memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik _Eonni_ , dia melindungiku dengan baik."

"Kudengar kau belum pernah diajak Jongin ke tempat-tempat seperti ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Mungkin Jongin tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini," sanggahnya.

"Apa menurutmu Jongin orang yang romantis?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya sendiri ragu, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia selalu membuatku senang, kupikir itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Yixing meneguk cairan berwarna merah dari gelas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, pandangannya terarah ke lautan lepas, mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada Kyungsoo agar dapat saling terbuka dengannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu benar sifat Jongin. Dia mungkin masih sangat kekanakan meski usianya sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, mungkin dia akan merengek padamu atau tiba-tiba emosinya naik turun lalu dia marah-marah tidak jelas dan mengabaikanmu. Tapi kau harus tahu, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat tulus." Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo, mendapati gadis itu tampak sedang mencerna kalimat Yixing baik-baik.

"Dia takkan pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang yang disayanginya, maka dari itu aku ingin kau mengerti dia. Kumohon kau jangan ikut terpancing emosi, kau harus sabar menghadapinya Kyungsoo, aku yakin Jongin akan tumbuh dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu." Yixing menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo membuatnya turut menolehkan kepala lalu tersenyum. "Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan pada kami, aku dan Suho pasti akan membantu kalian semampu kami," kata Yixing dengan nada cemas yang sarat di dalamnya.

" _Eonni_ tidak perlu khawatir, kami baik-baik saja. Aku mengerti sifat Jongin yang seperti itu dan menurutku tidak apa-apa, kami saling melengkapi," ujar Kyungsoo disertai senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya tiap kali ia membicarakan tentang lelaki itu.

"Kau tampak sangat mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, mukanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan pipi gembilnya menunjukkan rona merah yang menggemaskan. Yixing turut menertawakannya, lalu Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi pipinya sendiri. "Kau membuatku malu _Eonni_ ~" ujarnya malu yang membuat mata Yixing semakin menyipit karena tawanya.

.

Kini acara inti pun tiba. Mereka berkumpul di dek kapal bagian paling atas dengan perabot mewah dan beberapa meja berbentuk bundar yang disusun rapi. Di bagian unjung juga terdapat panggung kecil beserta musisinya yang tengah memainkan lagu klasik sebagai pengiring. Tampaknya tempat ini bersifat lebih privat karena hanya beberapa orang kalangan atas saja yang bisa masuk bahkan reservasi tempatnya saja harus dilakukan sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu, tapi tentu saja hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Suho dan Jongin karena mereka memiliki kekuasaan tersendiri di tempat ini.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Yixing untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedi di sana. Makanan sudah datang namun personil mereka masih kurang karena kedua pria yang tadinya pergi tak kunjung kembali. Tak berapa lama menunggu akhirnya Suho pun datang, Kyungsoo menyebar pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Jongin yang mungkin berada di belakang Suho namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Suho datang seorang diri.

" _Oppa_ , Jongin di mana?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Suho dan Yixing tersenyum, "Dia masih ada urusan, sebentar lagi menyusul," jelas Suho.

Kyungsoo tak menyentuh makanannya, memilih untuk menunggu Jongin hingga datang. Ia tampak bosan ketika Suho dan Yixing lebih memilih untuk terlarut dalam dunia mereka. Wanita itu memainkan sendok serta garpunya dengan raut masam menunggu kehadiran sang pangeran, hingga suara jeritan para _yeoja_ dan sebuah sapaan dari suara seseorang yang sangat familiar membuat dirinya langsung menegakkan kepala.

Semua orang menatap ke arah panggung, dan posisi duduk Kyungsoo yang memang membelakangi panggung tersebut memaksanya untuk berbalik untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya.

" _Umm_ , saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu… untuk seseorang yang… saya sayangi."

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala dan terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri dengan canggung di atas panggung kecil tersebut. Jongin ada di sana, menatap ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan di sana?_

Kyungsoo kembali menyentakkan kepala berniat untuk menanyakan perihal Jongin kepada Suho namun sesaat setelah menoleh ia mendapati Suho tengah begitu semangatnya mengatur Jongin sambil berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya menyadari Kyungsoo berbalik, tersenyum paksa seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa mempercayainya.

Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin, masih bertanya-tanya kenapa suaminya itu malah berada di sana ketika ia sudah bosan menunggunya sedari tadi. Jongin tampak begitu salah tingkah, sangat berbeda dengan sosok Jongin yang selalu dingin saat berada di depan banyak orang. Mungkin keringat dingin bahkan sudah mengucur membasahi pelipis lelaki itu.

Lalu lagu mulai diputar, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Jongin bernyanyi. Demi Tuhan suaminya itu menyanyi di depan banyak orang!

 _ **Saranghandago haejwo. I know you don't.**_

 _ **I know you don't.**_

 _ **Ajikdo nal wonhandago. Oh I know you don't.**_

 _ **Know you don't no more, no more no more no more.**_

 _Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku, aku tau kau tidak._

 _Katakan padaku bahwa kau masih menginginkanku,_

 _Aku tau kau tidak lagi, tidak lagi, tidak lagi._

Jongin terus menundukkan kepalanya dalam, namun tidak ada lagi rasa canggung yang terbesit dalam tubuhnya. Dia tampak menyatu dengan lagu, membuatnya menjadi perpaduan yang pas dan menghanyutkan. Lalu pria itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya yang langsung bertabrakan dengan sorot mata Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu membeku di tempat tak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

 _ **Gaseumi michil deusi dapdaphae.**_

 _ **Geunyang ireohge nal tteonaneun neol japji moshae.**_

 _Hatiku menjadi gila dan frustasi,_

 _aku tak bisa meraihmu, yang meninggalkanku_.

 _ **I know it's too late.**_

 _ **Oh tto dasi ireohge, neujeun huhoe.**_

 _ **Geunyang honjasmalman. Neomu neujeun I malman.**_

 _ **But baralge, majimak butageun oh girl…**_

 _Aku tau ini sudah jauh terlambat._

 _Sekali lagi, aku hanya mempunyai penyesalan yang terlambat._

 _Aku hanya bisa berbicara pada diriku sendiri,_

 _Mengatakan hal-hal yang sudah sangat terlambat._

 _Tetapi aku berharap, kau akan mendengarkan permintaanku…_

 _ **A beautiful goodbye.**_

 _ **For what we had was nothing, nothing but a beautiful.**_

 _ **Just a beautiful love girl…**_

 _ **Don't leave me, don't leave me**_

 _A beautiful goodbye,_

 _Kita tak memiliki apapun kecuali sesuatu yang indah._

 _Hanya sebuah cinta yang begitu indah…_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku_

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar samar dan tangannya terasa dingin. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan entah kenapa keadaan seperti ini malah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dirinya ingin meledak karena bahagia namun Kyungsoo tak bisa, ia menahannya hingga air mata sedikit mengembun.

Jongin terlalu indah, suaranya yang dalam dan ASDFGHJKL! bwahaha… author geregetan, ikut kobam liat Jongin, coba deh liat videonya #plak :D oke maaf, ini serius lagi… Jongin terlalu menawan, suaranya yang dalam dan deru nafasnya yang halus menyatu dengan irama membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Seperti rasa ingin memiliki namun jauh lebih dari itu, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Tubuhnya bahkan meremang saat tatapan Jongin terus tertuju padanya dan lambat laun mulai turun dari panggung.

Para gadis bangsawan jejeritan, melupakan pasangannya yang jelas-jelas tengah duduk manis di hadapannya dan lebih memilih untuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Jongin dengan tatapan memuja. Beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik, mengatakan betapa tampan dan romantisnya Jongin atau yang sudah mengenal akan memuji bakat terpendam CEO tampan itu yang ternyata juga pandai bernyanyi. Bahkan tidak jarang juga yang berharap mendapatkan perhatian Jongin dan ingin memiliki lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan semua bisik-bisik itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengatur degup jantungnya yang makin berkejaran ketika Jongin bergerak mendekat. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekaaaaaattt… *inget mei-mei* -_-

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo , meminta agar wanita itu mau untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Para gadis memekik terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang dipilih oleh Jongin.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, perlahan tapi pasti menerima uluran tangan Jongin yang mengundangnya untuk ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo berdiri, dan dengan segera Jongin langsung mengaitkan sebelah tangannya lagi melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada Jongin, menahan agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya sendiri merasa salah tingkah, menolehkan kepalanya meminta bantuan pada Yixing ataupun Suho, tapi kedua kakak iparnya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan. "Karena sikapku selama ini kepadamu, aku menyesal, maafkan aku," bisik Jongin intens yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku.

"Aku… aku sudah memaafkanmu Jongin, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Kyungsoo berbisik tanpa berani menatap mata Jongin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Jongin lagi dengan tatapan mendamba yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya. Wanita itu merona lagi. Lagu yang sama kembali dimainkan membuat suasana semakin terasa nyaman, lalu Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia takkan pernah meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Keduanya tersenyum, saling jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya satu sama lain. Hingga jeritan para gadis itu kembali terdengar ketika Jongin memilih untuk menutup jaraknya dari Kyungsoo. Mengecup Kyungsoo dengan manis yang kemudian berubah menjadi pagutan untuk sesaat. Terlalu manis bagi keduanya, hingga mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, juga Yixing yang memekik bahagia merasa rencananya telah berhasil.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun lebih dulu, berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin yang memeluknya lantas mendudukkan diri. Ia sedikit merasakan pening di kepalanya, entah karena apa namun setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul dirinya dibuat terkejut mendapati keadaan kamar yang ia tempati. Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, berusaha mencerna isi pikirannya tapi ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Jongin kuat, memaksanya untuk segera terjaga. "Jongin bangunlah, kita ada di mana?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dan Kyungsoo langsung menarik tubuhnya membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut terduduk. "Kita di mana Jongin? bukankah semalam kita masih di kapal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit merasa panik.

Jongin terdiam seribu bahasa, wajahnya tampak tengah berpikir sesuatu yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti. "Ini pasti ulah mereka," ucap Jongin dengan wajah dingin membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Mereka siapa?!"

Lelaki itu segera menyentakkan kepala, tampak mencari sesuatu di segala penjuru mengabaikan tatapan Kyungsoo yang terus mengawasinya bingung. Lalu Jongin meraih sebuah kertas yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Benar. Ya Tuhan, mereka kekanakan sekali." Jongin memberikan kertas itu pada Kyungsoo setelah membacanya sesaat. Kyungsoo meraihnya, membaca kertas tersebut dalam hati.

" _Annyeong_ , kalian pasti sedang bingung sekarang. Maafkan kami, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Nikmati liburan kalian dan jangan pikirkan tentang urusan di sini, kami sudah mengurus semuanya. Jangan lupa buatkan keponakan yang lucu untuk kami, kalian tidak akan bisa pulang sebelum melakukannya! Kami mengawasimu!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti sebelum akhirnya menangkap nama kedua kakak iparnya yang tertulis dengan jelas di ujung kertas. "Suho-Yixing"

"Sungguh, aku menyesal telah mengikuti ajakan mereka," kata Jongin sambil kembali mengubur wajahnya di bantal.

"Jongin kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kita di mana?"

"Di villa keluarga," jawabnya asal.

"Oh."

"Di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah lautan," sambung Jongin lagi.

" _MWO_?!" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. "Jadi kita tidak sedang di Seoul?"

"Tidak."

"Jeju?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"Kubilang sebuah pulau kecil Kyungsoo, hanya ada kita dan villa ini."

"Astaga! Jadi kita hanya berdua di pulau ini?!"

"Tidak juga, ada yang menjaga villa ini dan mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari sini. Tenang saja, mereka akan datang untuk membersihkan villa," kata Jongin tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, mengapa Jongin terkesan seperti tak mau melihatnya saat bicara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Kyungsoo segera mengedarkan pandangan, melihat keadaan kamar yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar dan nyaman. Tampaknya villa tersebut sudah mengusung tema modern, hingga dinding pembatasnya dengan pemandangan luar tampak didominasi oleh kaca transparan yang cukup lebar. Ia juga bisa melihat sebuah balkon di sampingnya dengan pagar yang terbuat dari batuan alam, menambah kesan alami pada bangunan yang pastinya megah tersebut.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera mandi mengingat ia masih menggenakan pakaian sisa semalam, lalu segera turun untuk memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, ia segera naik untuk mengajak Jongin sarapan. Awlnya ia beranggapan bahwa Jongin pasti sudah bangun dan mandi, namun ia harus cukup puas saat mendapati Jongin masil bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ternyata pria itu masih belum juga berubah, masih sering bangun siang saat tidak pergi bekerja.

"Jongin bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap, kita sedang liburan jangan hanya tidur seperti ini," omel Kyungsoo sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh lelaki itu.

"Sarapan dulu saja Soo, aku menyusul nanti," kata Jongin lemas masih dengan posisi tubuh yang menelungkup.

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti, bilang saja kau malas, cepat bangun!"

Jongin lalu berbalik masih dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam, tetapi wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih pucat. "Kepalaku pusing dan perutku agak mual," ujarnya lirih yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo menanggapinya lebih serius.

"Kau sakit?!" Kyungsoo segera menyentuh dahi Jongin dengan telapak tangannya tapi ia tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dari sana. "Tidak panas, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mulai mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongin.

"Mungkin masuk angin karena naik kapal semalam."

"Kau tidak pernah naik kapal?"

" _Yah_! Kau menghinaku?! Tentu saja kau pernah naik kapal, mungkin karena kemarin aku sedikit kelelahan jadi tubuhku tidak begitu sehat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum masam di tengah rautnya yang tampak khawatir, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, aku akan membawa sarapanmu kemari," ujarnya sambil menepuk tubuh Jongin dengan sayang.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo pun kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang ada di tangannya. Rupanya ia sengaja membuatkan bubur agar Jongin mau makan dan lebih cepat memulihkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menyuapinya sedikit demi sedikit, begitu telaten meski harus menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama karena Jongin yang sebenarnya merasa enggan untuk menelan makanannya.

"Kau ini mudah sakit ternyata," ujar Kyungsoo setelah memberikan suapan terakhir pada Jongin. "Maaf aku membuatmu pergi denganku semalam padahal kau sedang kelelahan."

" _Hm-hm_." Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih terisi penuh. "Itu bukan salahmu, aku juga ingin pergi, kita jarang sekali melakukan hal seperti itu bersama-sama."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit Jongin, aku tidak suka kau sakit seperti ini, apalagi kita tengah jauh dari kota jadi tidak bisa memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, nanti juga sembuh sendiri," ujarnya menenangkan.

" _Arasseo_." Kyungsoo menaruh kembali mangkuk di atas nampan, lalu berniat untuk pergi dari sana saat Jongin tiba-tiba menarik ujung baju Kyungsoo pelan membuatnya kembali berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja berkeliling villa sendirian?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit penyesalan yang bergelayut di matanya.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah bertemu dengan _ahjumma_ yang kau katakan. Dia sangat membantuku." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu membiarkan wanita itu berlalu meninggalkannya yang kini memilih melanjutkan tidurnya yang sangat ia butuhkan.

.

Hari itu berlalu begitu saja. Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia juga memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar berkeliling di villa mewah tersebut sambil sesekali dibantu oleh _Ahjumma_ yang ada di sana. Hingga kegelapan pun mulai datang menjelang. Hari pertama dimana mereka akan menghabiskan malam hanya berdua di villa tersebut.

Angin laut berhembus cukup kuat, ditambah lagi dengan gumpalan awan hitam yang sudah menggantung di atas langit sedari tadi sore. Menambah kesan mencekam mengingat mereka tengah berada di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah lautan. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya tentang sebuah badai beserta teman-temannya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Hujan."

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara milik Jongin. Ia kini tengah berda di ruang tengah, duduk di atas karpet tebal yang menjadi alasnya sambil bersandar pada sofa besar yang tampak sangat nyaman, jangan lupakan juga perapian yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Sedikit memberikan kehangatan meski angin tengah ribut di luar sana.

"Sedang membaca apa?" Jongin berjalan mendekat, ikut menghempaskan pantatnya di sisi Kyungsoo sambil melongokkan kepalanya melihat buku yang tengah bertengger manis di tangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu baru pertama kalinya keluar kamar setelah tidur seharian.

"Hanya sebuah buku yang kutemukan di meja itu, aku bosan." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lelah. Kilat masih terlihat menyambar-nyambar bersama hujan yang intensitasnya semakin bertambah di setiap detiknya. Gemuruh saling bersahutan, namun mereka patut bersyukur karena villa tersebut cukup kedap suara hingga hanya tersisa sedikit suara saja yang sampai di telinga mereka. Lalu…

Blam!

Listrik padam.

Ruangan menjadi temaram menyisakan api yang mulai redup dari tempat perapian, ditambah dengan kilatan cahaya dari luar yang tampak semakin mengerikan saat sama sekali tak ada lampu yang menyala.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo mencengkeram kaus Jongin cepat saat pupil matanya melebar dengan cepat. "Jongin kau di mana? Aku takut." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit tercekat.

"Aku di sini, tenang saja. Listrik disini memang sering padam saat terjadi badai," ujarnya ringan sambil bangkit untuk mencari penerangan.

"Jongin kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih masih dengan tangan yang terpaut dengan kaus Jongin. "Jangan pergi, aku takut." Sebuah isakan mulai terdengat, dan Jongin cukup terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis," ujarnya sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut, kau jangan kemana-mana, aku takut gelap," lirihnya. Jongin memperbesar nyala perapian untuk sejenak, membuat cahaya di sana sedikit menjdi lebih terang meski sama sekali tidak menyurutkan rasa takut Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau pulang Jongin, aku tidak suka di sini," rajuk Kyungsoo masih dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tengah duduk meringkuk di tempatnya, sangat mirip dengan seperti gadis kecil yang tengah ketakutan.

"Kita tidak mungkin pulang sekarang Kyungsoo, di luar sedang badai dan juga tidak ada kapal yang digunakan untuk menyebrang," jelas Jongin yang malah makin membuat wanita itu kembali menangis. "Kyungsoo~ ada aku di sini, tenang saja aku akan melindungimu, _eoh_."

"Kau kenapa? Takut apa _hm_?" tanya Jongin sabar yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku teringat dengan diriku yang dulu," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan tatapan menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Dulu tiap kali aku berlibur ke villa ini, lalu terjadi badai dan listrik padam aku selalu beradi di posisi sepertimu. Meringkuk sambil memeluk _Eomma_ karena rasa takut."

Kyungsoo masih meringkuk dalam pelukan Jongin, namun perlahan ia mulai berani membuka suaranya. "Lalu bagaimana caramu agar tidak merasa takut lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih merasa takut Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi berani demi seseorang yang harus kulindungi."

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya, mengintip dengan rasa tidak mengerti yang membuat Jongin tersenyum. "Kau akan mengerti nanti, jika kau sudah mengalaminya sendiri," ujarnya tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka. Jongin sedikit menarik tubuhnya, memberi jarak agar ia bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat disukainya.

Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat, dengan rona merah yang menyembul di kedua pipi gembilnya yang tampak sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sebersih porselen. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin setelah menyadari pakaian yang _yeoja_ itu gunakan sangatlah minim, hanya sebuah piyama berbahan sutra tipis dengan potongan yang sangat longgar dan ukuran yang sangat minim. Berani bertaruh ini pasti sudah direncanakan oleh Suho dan juga Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, beberapa helai rambut halusnya terjatuh saat kepalanya bergerak-gerak membuat Jongin semakin merasakan perasaan aneh yang bersarang jauh dalam dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat, langsung melubat bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan lembut seperti biasanya, membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya.

Awalnya Jongin tak menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sebuah ciuman untuk menenangkan wanita itu, namun akal sehatnya tercerai berai saat mendapati Kyungsoo mersponnya begitu baik, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin dan membuat posisi tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan di tengah cahaya remang tersebut.

Jongin melepasnya, berniat untuk menyudahi sebelum ia terlalu jauh, namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo kembali mengawalinya. Dimana mereka kembali bergelut dalam ciumannya seakan tengah saling mengucapkan keinginan masing-masing tanpa ada yang berani berbicara. Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang campur aduk saat ini. Sedangkan Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo, untuk memenuhi gairahnya yang mulai tak terkontrol karena godaan wanita itu.

Hingga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar ketika hujan mulai mereda, ketika petir tak lagi menyambar, ketika cahaya kilat mulai berangsung-angsur memudar, dan ketika perapian itu mulai meredup karena kehabisan bahan bakar. Perlahan, menyisakan suara kayu bakar yang bergemeletak dan siluetnya yang mulai hilang. Mereka mengabaikan semuanya, begitu fokus dengan kegiatan penuh cinta hingga semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap, saat keduanya sama-sama terlelap dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Dengan tubuh Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo erat berusaha melindunginya, juga Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin berusaha mencari kenyamanan di sana. Sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang terlukis jelas dari bagaimana posisi tidur mereka, dan sebuah kebahagiaan tergambar dengan jelas di raut keduanya. Mereka saling tersenyum dalam tidurnya, entah memori tentang bercinta kembali menyambangi pikirannya atau bahkan babak baru telah dimulai dalam mimpi indah mereka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160430**

 **.**

 **Berusaha tidak mengingkari janji dengan update pas hari ini, maaf dengan semua kekurangannya, aku lelah… untuk chap kemaren aku juga minta maaf, tanpa sadar aku ngerubah sifatnya Jongin, dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya di chap ini. Aku berusaha ngembaliin jiwa GMSS meski susah, dan aku masih kesusahan hingga detik ini :D Jangan protes masalah lagu di atas, Cuma lagu itu yang bisa ngefeel menurut aku.**

 **Oh iya, jangan kemakan hoax. Berita kemaren itu ga bener, jangan ngegalauin sesuatu yang ga bener okey… sipp..**

 **Chap selanjutnya update entah kapan ga janji, takut ga bisa nepatin. Aku lagi ngegalauin snmptn sama sbmptn, belom lega kalo belom liat hasilnya, mohon dimaklumi…**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Lovesoo :** udah dilanjutin.. **GithaCallie :** hoho, potong badak gak bagi2 nih, masa anak ekso doang yg dikasih **He Who Controls The Light :** haha, gapapa juga sih, Unamenya bagus kok **mnanindy :** iyaa, si tain menginvasi kehidupanku :v dunia nyata emng suka kebawa **penguin soo :** appa kyuhyun gpp kok, tenang aja **Rahmah736 :** maaf tidak bisa fast update lagi **Mita622 :** tidak bisa up kilat lagi **nina Zipark :** makasih udah sukaa **Kim zangin :** iya, kurang sweet ya.. aku butuh pasokan kaisoo moment di dunia nyata TT **ziwu :** thank youuu **exindira :** Nice! Thank you **Sofia Magdalena :** ihh, kakak nc mulu aihh… :D **whenKmeetK :** yg penting udah update, ga fast gpp :D **00kris :** masalah konflik tenang aja, udah disiapin *ketawa jahat* **OhHun :** makasih udah sukaa **olifafuadah :** ini udah update, maaf bikin kamu nunggu lama **chloedailelf :** tenang saja, ga ada bekyun, dia lagi kencan sama canyol pake scooter mungkin :v **jongin bear :** aww, maksihhh :D **yhnr12 :** tbc sebelum klimaks memang strategi para author sayang~ :v **Guest :** iya, jadi aku disuruh update tiap hari gitu, hmm.. kau pikir aku ini mesin ketik apa :D makasih udah sukaa **Defti785 :** kak Defti, kau sudah tau jawabanku kan, semoga chap ini tidak begitu mengecewakan, manhae~ **Nkhaairunnisa :** aku juga suka taeoh, tapi ga berani janji dulu deh :D **HawaAF :** hehe, bertepuk sebelah tangan tp happy ending? Yakin kalo happy ending :D **HappyHeichou :** iya yaampuun, kai mesum, authornya kalii yg mesum :v **Kim YeHyun :** haha, maafkan kai yg yadong di chap kemaren :v **patriciacornelia :** Jongin dasarnya emang polos :D **:** duhh, makasih, saranghae, love you :D **sekyungbin13 :** kris sama tao boleh juga **12154kaisoo :** Hey you, Always Be Mine diupdate dongss, kan aku suka bangett :D **Guest :** makasih udah nunggu **Nadhefuji :** Jongin yg gitu kok jadi kamu yg maluu :v **21hana :** tugas kampus itu harus diprioritasin, baca ff bisa kapan2, hehe.. makasih udah nyempetin baca **Kimra14 :** Kyung hamil! Kapan?! Entah.. :D **exoxo :** iya, kaisoo moment diusahakan **DBSJYJ :** hi new reader, makasih udah baca, semoga selalu suka **Guest :** masih chap 13 chingguuu **:** maksih udah nunggu **pacarjongin :** ini diupdate, maaf telat dikit **He Who Controls The Light :** iya sabar, maaf agak siang updatenya…

 **THANK YOUUUUUU, MAKASIH KARENA MASIH SETIA DENGAN KAISOO… APAPUN YANG TERJADI, BIARLAH KAISOO TETAP HIDUP DALAM IMAJINASI KITA… THANK YOU FOR READING, FAV, N FOLLOW… LOVE YOUUU…**


	15. Chapter 14

**BACA SAMPE ABISSSS...**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Hingga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar ketika hujan mulai mereda, ketika petir tak lagi menyambar, ketika cahaya kilat mulai berangsung-angsur memudar, dan ketika perapian itu mulai meredup karena kehabisan bahan bakar. Perlahan, menyisakan suara kayu bakar yang bergemeletak dan siluetnya yang mulai hilang. Mereka mengabaikan semuanya, begitu fokus dengan kegiatan penuh cinta hingga semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap, saat keduanya sama-sama terlelap dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Dengan tubuh Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo erat berusaha melindunginya, juga Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin berusaha mencari kenyamanan di sana. Sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang terlukis jelas dari bagaimana posisi tidur mereka, dan sebuah kebahagiaan tergambar dengan jelas di raut keduanya. Mereka saling tersenyum dalam tidurnya, entah memori tentang bercinta kembali menyambangi pikirannya atau bahkan babak baru telah dimulai dalam mimpi indah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, aku sekarang banyak typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 13~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Begin •••**

 **.**

 _Cup_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi seseorang membuat sang empu terjaga karenanya, mengerjapkan matanya lucu sebelum sebuah tawa manis yang menyusul kembali menarik perhatiannya.

" _Good morning_ ," ujar wanita yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya.

" _Eoh_." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya kembali, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa melihat dirinya, "Kau tengah menertawakanku?"

"Wajahmu lucu sekali saat sedang bangun tidur."

"Aku tidak lucu, aku ini tampan."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, kau lucu, aku lebih suka kau yang lucu daripada kau yang tampan."

Lelaki itu mendesis kesal, "Kalau kau hanya ingin yang lucu tidur saja dengan kucing peliharaan Luhan!" Jongin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya sambil berpura-pura berpaling dari Kyungsoo.

" _Andwae_ , aku hanya mau jika bersamamu~" Senyuman Kyungsoo yang ditahan membuat Jongin gemas dan tak bisa untuk mengabaikannya barang sedetikpun. Sulit baginya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum, hingga ia kembali menatap wanita itu dan memberikan ciuman selamat paginya berupa sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Kyungsoo.

" _Good morning_ ," sapanya lembut yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memerah.

Cahaya matahari sudah cukup cerah untuk membuat ruangan tampak begitu terang. Dinding kaca yang mendominasi villa tersebut membuatnya tampak sangat terbuka. Mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti semalam, meringkuk di atas sofa ruang tengah dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Entah mungkin Jongin yang mengambil selimut agar Kyungsoo tidak kedinginan, sedangkan wanita itu merasa tidak perlu menanyakannya.

Jongin memilih bangkit terlebih dahulu, membuat selimut yang sempat menutupi tubuhnya tersingkap dan menunjukkan dada polosnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar bagi Jongin mengingat ia sudah biasa melakukannya, tapi ingatannya tentang semalam yang membuatnya kemudian membeku di tempat.

"Apa kita baru saja…" Kalimatnya menggantung sebelum Jongin kembali berbalik untuk meminta jawaban dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan wanita itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut sambil mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menyimpan senyumnya mendapati wanitanya tengah merasa malu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sejenak, "Cepatlah mandi, sepertinya kita sedikit kesiangan."

"Kau pergi dulu!" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Ahjumma_ pasti sudah datang dan aku sama sekali tidak memakai baju."

Jongin terkekeh, "Jadi kau tidak rela jika Ahjumma melihat tubuhmu? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang untuk melihat tubuhmu selain aku."

Lalu setelahnya Jonginberbicara, ia langsung bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi sepenuhnya dengan selimut. Menyisakan pekikan Kyungsoo serta beberapa omelan yang akan Jongin dapatkan sesapai mereka di kamar tidur.

.

" _Yah_! Jangan berlari!" Jongin mengingatkan ketika Kyungsoo telah jauh mendahului dirinya yang masih berjalan santai.

Tujuan pertama mereka tentu saja pantai berpasir putih yang mengelilingi pulau tersebut. Angin pagi menyisir surai mereka begitu lembut diiringi sinar matahari yang cerah membuat Jongin harus menyipitkan matanya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bola matanya yang sebesar bulan. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan rasa takutnya semalam.

Pohon kelapa berjajar di salah satu sisi pantai memberi kerindangan dan melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari, hingga Jongin memilih untuk memasang ayunannya di antara pohon tersebut selagi Kyungsoo melepas kain yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya dan menjadikannya alas di atas hamparan pasir putih, tidak terlalu jauh dari Jongin beserta ayunannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu di pantai umum," gumam Jongin di sela kesibukannya setelah melirik Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Sedangkan ini bukan pantai umum, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau." Kyungsoo menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kain yang ia jadikan alas, mengeluarkan lotion andalannya untuk menangkal sinar jahat matahari dan memekainya di seluruh tubuh. Ya, wanita itu hanya memakai bikini dengan ukuran minim yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terekspos.

Jongin? lelaki itu melarangnya tentu saja, tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia tidak membantah kalimat Jongin. Ia pun mengizinkan setelah Kyungsoo memberi beberapa argumennya meyakinkan Jongin bahwa tidak akan ada yang melihatnya selain Jongin karena mereka tengah berada di pulau pribadi, ditambah dengan sedikit rengekan dan _aegyo_ , Jongin pun luluh dengan mudahnya. _Ah_ , wanita memang selalu menang.

"Kau tidak ikut berjemur?!" Kyungsoo berteriak sebelum benar-benar menikmati teriknya sinar matahari.

"Aku sudah hitam!"

Wanita itu tertawa puas sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tengah hamparan pasir putih itu. Setahu Kyungsoo, Jongin sangatlah sensitif tiap kali disinggung perihal warna kulitnya, dan ketika mendengar Jongin mengatakan sendiri bahwa dirinya hitam membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa mengontrol tawanya sendiri. Dia suka Jongin yang tengah kesal seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kakinya sambil menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala, menikmati dunianya hingga melupakan Jongin yang masih memperhatikan dirinya. Matanya bersinar tiap kali Kyungsoo menjadi objek pandangannya, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ayunan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, mengamati betapa wanita itu tampak begitu senang dengan kakinya yang sesekali bergerak-gerak.

Jongin tersenyum, entah bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti Kyungsoo. Ia hanya terus memandanginya, ada sorot yang berbeda dari cara Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, mengapa setiap kali melihatnya membuat Jongin semakin suka. Jongin menggelengkan kepala menertawakan dirinya sendiri, diraihnya kacamata hitam yang ia selipkan di kausnya dan merebahkan diri di bawah pohon kelapa yang rindang. Sepertinya Jongin butuh beberapa asupan air kelapa muda yang segar, jatuh cinta membuatnya cukup banyak kehilangan cairan.

.

Mereka mendapatkan waktu yang begitu menyenangkan, seharian mereka habiskan untuk bermain di pantai bersama-sama, mulai dari permintaan kekanakan Kyungsoo untuk membuat istana pasir, saling berkejaran, bermain air laut juga saling bermesraan dan berciuman di pantai. Mereka juga bermain sepeda untuk menyusuri bibir pantai, dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bagian depan sedangkan Jongin berada di belakangnya. Keduanya tertawa tiap kali sebuah karang kecil membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kendali sepedanya. Benar-benar waktu yang sangat menyenangkan.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke arah barat, menandakan bahwa mereka telah bermain cukup lama. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan dua buah kelapa muda yang masih baru didapat dari pohonnya. Kyungsoo membawa dua buah kelapa itu, sedangkan Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyungsoo dari belakang mengkuti langkah kaki sang wanita.

"Jongin!"

" _Oppa_! Kau seharusnya memanggilku _Oppa_."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Kau menghambat langkahku, jangan seperti ini!" serunya berusaha meminta Jongin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku setahun lebih tua darimu, kau seharusnya memanggilku _Oppa_!"

"Jongin, kelapanya berat," adu Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tanpa menjawabnya, Jongin segera melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo lantas mengambil alih dua buah kelapa berukuran sedang dari tangan wanita itu. Membawanya seakan tanpa beban sambil berjalan mundur di depan Kyungsoo tanpa khawatir menabrak pohon atau menginjak karang.

"Panggil aku _Oppa_!" serunya lagi masih dengan topik yang sama membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah.

" _Shireo_!"

"Kalau tidak suka memanggilku _Oppa_ , panggil aku _Yeobo_."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli sambil berlari kecil, lalu duduk di bawah pohon rindang setelah menggelar kain yang tadinya sempat ia gunakan. "Aku tidak biasa melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu biasakan!"

"Itu menggelikan Jongin, sudahlah jangan membahas masalah itu lagi." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, menarik sebuah kelapa dari tangan Jongin dan meminumnya dengan segera.

" _Aigoo_ , begitu saja kesal."

"Kau sendiri, begitu saja dipermasalahkan," tanggapnya sinis.

Jongin menghela napas lelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Berani menjawab seperti itu padaku, _hm_? Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali hari ini?"

"Aku jadi cerewet saat sedang bahagia," jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin terkekeh. "Kau pikir hanya aku? Kau juga cerewet sekarang!"

"Aku cerewet jika sedang bahagia," ujarnya mengikuti kalimat Kyungsoo.

" _Cih_." Wanita itu menahan senyumnya. Sebelah tangan Jongin bergerak untuk meraih pinggang Kyungsoo agar mendekat, dan tanpa menolak Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada Jongin. " _Arghhh_ , bahagianyaa~" Kyungsoo tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia? Aku, atau pantainya?" goda Jongin.

"Mungkin akan lebih bahagia jika tidak ada kau di sini."

" _Arasseo_ , aku pergi!"

" _Yah_ , begitu saja marah." Kyungsoo menertawakan wajah kesal milik Jongin yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Siapa bilang hanya Kyungsoo yang memiliki wajah lucu, Jongin juga memilikinya, bahkan perilakunya juga sangat lucu dan kekanakan. Lihatlah, dia juga masih sesekali mengigiti ujung sedotan sebelum benar-benar meneguk airnya. Jongin tidak pernah berubah.

"Ada yang masih kau inginkan lagi?" tawar Jongin sambil memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang diterpa oleh angin. Semua kegiatan hari ini Kyungsoo yang mengatur, wanita itu menginginkan banyak hal dan Jongin harus menuruti semuanya jika tidak ingin mendapati wajah Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh kesal.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup lelah… tapi sebenarnya, ada _sih_ satu hal," katanya pelan yang membuat Jongin harus siap untuk kembali mengabulkan apapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

.

" _KYAAAAAAAA_!" Teriakan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat telinga Jongin mendengung. Wanita itu begitu heboh tiap kali tangannya menarik padal gas speedboat yang tengah ia naiki hingga membuatnya melesat dengan cepat. Jongin harus beberapa kali memperingatkan agar Kyungsoo lebih hati-hati namun wanita itu tampak seperti sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya.

"Jongin, ini menyenangkan!"

"Kyungsoo! Hati-hati, kau bisa membuat _speedboat_ nya terbalik!" seru Jongin memperingatkan.

Mereka tengah menaiki speedboat bersama-sama, dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berada di depan dan Jongin yang duduk sambil memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak berkuasa untu melawan keinginan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu meminta untuk bermain _speedboat_ setelah sempat melihatnya di ruang penyimpanan dan tidak tanggung-tanggung ia bahkan meminta untuk menyetirnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Jongin sempat merasa heran mengingat Kyungsoo yang ia kenal bukanlah gadis yang menyukai tantangan. Menyetir mobil saja tidak bisa, apalagi menyetir _speedboat_ , tapi untuk kesekian kali Jongin tak bisa melarangnya. Kyungsoo begitu gigih mempertahankan keinginannya, hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Tidak akan Jongin, aku bisa menguasainya."

"Tetap saja Soo, kau harus berhati-hati!"

Kyungsoo yang heboh dengan _speedboat_ nya, dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan detak jantungnya. Mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja jika Kyungsoo mau mendengar perintah Jongin untuk sedikit berhati-hati. Tapi seolah disengaja, Kyungsoo menarik pedal gas begitu kencang hingga saat benda itu berbelok mereka tak bisa mengatasinya dan keduanya terjatuh ke dalam air.

Ombak yang cukup kencang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjarak cukup jauh. Jantung Jongin kembali bertalu lebih cepat tatkala pandangannya tidak mendapati keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka memakai pelampung tentu saja, namun ombak yang naik turun membuat Jongin kewalahan. Ia hampir mati karena rasa khawatir akan keberadaan Kyungsoo, dan saat sudut matanya menangkap sebuah benda terapung berwarna terang ia langsung berenang mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo ada di sana, kedua bola matanya tertutup dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa lebih panik dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jongin segera memeluknya dan membawanya ke tepi, tidak peduli meski tubuhnya harus membeku juga kebas karena harus berenang dari tengah menuju tepian. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu harus selamat.

Ia membawa Kyungsoo menuju daratan, melepas pelampung yang digunakan Kyungsoo dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan pasir.

"Kyungsoo!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tak ada jawaban. Jongin segera memompa dada Kyungsoo beberapa kali berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan dan membuatnya bernapas kembali, juga memberinya napas buatan sesekali.

"Kyungsoo kau dengar aku?!"

Jongin menepuk pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin, "Sayang, bangunlah jangan seperti ini." Suara Jongin bergetar disertai dengan setetes air mata yang meluncur di pipinya. Ia takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Sangat takut.

Dan detik itu juga, ujung bibir Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas lalu sebuah tawa meledak begitu kontras dengan perasaan yang menyelimuti Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa sambil kembali membuka matanya, "Kenapa kau begitu se—" kalimat Kyungsoo semakin memelan. Sedangkan Jongin tengah dibuat kaget sekaligus merasa lega di saat yang bersamaan. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga terduduk, dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus ia memegangi dadanya, tampak sangat lega sekaligus lelah.

" –rius," sambung Kyungsoo dengan nada yang semakin habis setelah mendapati sebutir air mata tercetak di pipi Jongin. "Aku… bercanda Jong…in," ujarnya ragu bercampur khawatir.

Jongin menatapnya penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang semua ini hanya bercanda?" tanya Jongin lemah dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat masih dengan napasnya yang sengal. "INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU KYUNGSOO!"

"Kau jadikan dirimu yang tenggelam di lautan sebagai lelucon?! Kau pikir nyawamu itu lelucon?! Kau seharusnya bisa berpikir lebih baik dengan tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh amarah dan Kyungsoo merasa takut akan hal itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan jadi seperti ini.

Jongin bangkit sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menahan tangannya dan memanggil Jongin, namun lelaki itu menolaknya. Menepis tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat wanita itu semakin takut. Jongin benar-benar marah padanya.

"Jongin maafkan aku." Lelaki itu mengabaikannya, menulikan pendengarannya dan berusaha meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf, jangan marah padaku." Kyungsoo terus membuntuti langkah lebar Jongin dan menarik lengannya kuat begitu ia sampai. Lalu tanpa dugaan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung berhenti dan berbalik padanya, meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

Postur tubuh Jongin yang sedikit lebih tinggi membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongakkan kepala selagi lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyeimbangkan posisi mereka. Jongin menutup mata memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut terus membuka matanya lebar-lebat. Ia bisa melihat butiran itu masih ada di sudut mata Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sangatlah menyesal karena telah membuat lelakinya itu begitu khawatir.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuatku sangat ketakutan," kata Jongin sambil menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, lantas tanpa membalas kalimatnya Jongin segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Memberikan kecupan pada kepala Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengajaknya untuk segera kembali ke villa.

.

.

Hampir seminggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu liburan di villa tersebut. Mereka baru bisa pulang saat kapal yang dibicarakan oleh Suho itu akhirnya tiba setelah seminggu berlalu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin pulang dan ingin menetap lebih lama di sana, tapi mengingat listrik yang sering padam tiap malam dan dirinya masih saja takut dengan kegelapan, Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut pulang seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh Suho dan Yixing.

Keduanya tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Besok adalah akhir pekan, dan mengetahui hal tersebut, Suho langsung memerintahkan supir yang menjemput mereka untuk membawanya langsung menuju mansion keluarga Kim. Memaksanya untuk tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke rutinitas semula.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Ia selalu merasa senang saat bisa dekat dengan keluarga Jongin karena mereka sangatlah ramah dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti saat ini, ketika Jongin tengah sibuk bersama dengan Suho, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Yixing di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol santai.

"Ah, lucu sekali~" Kyungsoo begitu terpana dengan lembaran foto kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Yixing padanya. Ya, itu adalah foto usg milik Yixing yang baru diambil beberapa hari yang lalu. "Laki-laki atau perempuan, _eonni_?"

"Laki-laki," jawab Yixing kalem sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Ah, senangnya, pasti akan setampan Suho _Oppa_."

Yixing tersenyum senang, raut bahagia seolah terus memancar dari tiap inchi wajahnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Kyung?" tanyanya yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan kerjapan tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana apanya _eonni_?"

Yixing kembali terkekeh menyadari Kyungsoo yang tidak peka dengan pertanyaannya, " _Aigoo_ , apa kau tidak ingin memiliki _aegi_ dari Jongin?" seberkas rona kemerahan langsung menyambar pipi Kyungsoo setelah Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan sialnya Yixing menyadari hal itu. " _Omo_! Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mengandung?! Tubuhmu juga jadi lebih berisi sekarang!"

" _Anniyo_! Aku tidak sedang mengandung _Eonni_!" sambar Kyungsoo cepat.

" _Ah_ , kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera mengecekkan keadaanmu Kyung. _Eonni_ ada waktu kosong minggu depan, datanglah ke rumah sakit, _Eonni_ sendiri yang akan memeriksamu."

"Tidak terima kasih, kami masih ingin menikmati waktu bersama terlebih dahulu," balas Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Yixing tidak memaksa, tapi ia tetap berusaha meyakinkan adiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau segera membicarakan hal ini pada Jongin, memiliki _aegi_ sangat menyenangkan Kyung."

" _Eum_ , aku akan memikirkannya lagi. _Eonni_ , aku naik dulu ya."

Yixing mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman menawannya, "Baiklah, hati-hati."

"Aku tidak sedang mengandung _Eonni_ , jangan posesif padaku."

" _Arasseo,arasseo_." Mereka sempat tertawa sebelum Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

.

Lelah menunggu Jongin, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi. Memang tidak akan ada selesainya jika kedua pria itu ,Suho dan Jongin, sudah bertemu dalam situasi yang baik. Biasanya mereka akan larut untuk bermain game dan saling membicarakan tentang urusan lelaki hingga petang.

Badan Kyungsoo sedikit kelelahan setelah tadi pagi menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari villa hingga sampai di rumah ini. Ia bahkan baru bisa merebahkan tubuhnya setelah hari sudah cukup siang. Dan sekarang ia butuh untuk berendam, menghilangkan segala rasa penatnya setelah berlibur selama satu minggu penuh bersama Jongin.

Ia memasukkan cairan ke dalam bak mandinya, menjadikan warnanya berubah sedikit keruh dengan aroma wangi yang menguar. Ini pasti menyenangkan. Kyungsoo segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sana, menutup matanya membiarkan aroma wangi itu meresap ke tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat. Dan tanpa sadari, ia tertidur sejenak.

Tidak lama, mungkin hanya beberapa menit, hingga suara engsel pintu yang dibuka membuatnya terjaga.

" _Eoh_! Kenapa tidak dikunci?"

"Yah! Keluarlah, aku sudah mengunci pintunya tadi!" Kerena terkejut, Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tenggelam dalam _bath up_ nya sendiri. Jongin mengecek engsel pintunya, lalu tanpa berkata apapun ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. "Jongin _andwae_! Keluarlah cepat!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, kau membuatku tampak seperti bajingan gila yang tengah mengintipmu saat sedang mandi."

"Jongin cepatlah keluar, aku sedang mandi!"

"Pintunya rusak, untung yang masuk bukan orang lain. Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja."

"YAK!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Jongin langsung melepas kausnya begitu saja. Wanita itu masih berusaha untuk membuat Jongin pergi dari sana, tetapi saat lelaki itu mulai menurunkan celananya, Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kim Jongin, kau sudah gila?!" tidak ada balasan, dan ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Jongin mulai mendekat, ia hanya bisa bertanya, "Kau sudah mengunci pintu kamar?"

"Belum," jawabnya ringan.

"Jongin! Kunci sana cepat, kalau ada _Eomma_ masuk kan tidak lucu!"

Jongin terkekeh, ia ikut masuk ke dalam bak yang cukup besar tersebut dan ikut berendam di sana. "Sudah, tenang saja. Aku tidak seceroboh itu."

.

"Baunya sama seperti rambutmu."

" _Eum_ , disini hanya ada _shampoo_ ku, kau suka?"

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu,"

" _Yah_ , kau sudah pintar menggombal _eoh_?" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar kalimat milik Jongin. Mereka berdua masih berada di bak mandi yang sama dengan posisi Jongin yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo sambil mencuci rambut panjang milik wanita itu.

Hening kembali menyapa untuk beberapa jenak, meyisakan mereka berdua yang masih larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo.

" _Eum_?"

"Tadi..." Ada sebuah jeda untuk beberapa saat hingga memaksa Jongin untuk kembali bertanya.

"Tadi kenapa?"

"Tadi... Aku bertemu Yixing _eonni_."

Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, menunggu respon dari Jongin karena dirinya sendiri sedikit sangsi untuk membahas masalah ini dengannya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk segera memeriksakan keadaanku."

Jongin sontak menghentikan kegiatannya. "Memangnya kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya sarat akn rasa khawatir.

" _Anni_ ~, maksud _eonni_... Dia ingin menawariku untuk mengikuti program kehamilan." Lalu hening kembali melanda utnuk beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo kembali bertanya tentang pendapat Jongin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus."

Hanya itukah?

"Kau masih tidak ingin memiliki _aegi_ ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa yang terbesit di dalamnya. Tentu saja, rasa takut itu masih tetap ada. Ia takut jika harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jongin belum menerima dirinya sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya.

"Bukan begitu Kyungsoo, aku akan selalu menerima jika memang sudah diberi, tapi aku juga ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau sudah siap untuk memilikinya?"

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Jongin tersenyum. Mungkin hampir seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah ini menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang tidak dewasa, namun terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin tetaplah seorang pemuda yang sudah beranjak menjadi seorang pria. Ia memiliki pikiran yang sangat matang dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk memimpin sebuah keluarga. Termasuk tentang hal yang Kyungsoo bicarakan saat ini. Tidak pernah membicarakannya bukan berarti Jongin tak pernah memikirkannya. Ia sudah menduga jika Kyungsoo akan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut suatu hari nanti, dan ia sudah menyiapakan sebuah jawaban untuk ia berikan padanya.

"Benar, itu menyenangkan. Tapi kau juga harus menyiapkan mentalmu." Jongin memberi jeda, membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksudnya. "Memiliki _aegi_ berarti kita memiliki tanggung jawab baru. Apa kau siap untuk merawatnya sedangkan kau sendiri belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu?"

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau!" ujar Kyungsoo sinis. Jongin sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita itu saat ini, Kyungsoo menginginkan seorang _aegi_. Dan mendengar jawaban Jongin yang seperti itu, ia merasa kecewa.

"Bukan begitu Kyungsoo, aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga _aegi_ nanti. Aku tidak mau kuliahmu berantakan, dan juga tidak mau jika _aegi_ kita kurang mendapat perhatian dari _eomma_ nya, kau mengerti kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, memaksa Jongin untuk mengintip raut wajahnya yang ia palingkan. "Jangan cemberut begitu, aku berbicara seperti ini bukan berarti tidak menginginkannya." Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo, menarik kedua sisi pipi wanita itu memaksanya membentuk senyuman dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tapi kalau aku segera mendapatkannya bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat menginginkannya ya?" goda Jongin lagi.

"Jongin- _ah_ aku serius!" seru Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya kau ingin _aegi_ atau tidak sih?!"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak."

"Kim Jongin!" geram Kyungsoo sambil kembali menyentakkan badannya dan merebahkannya begitu saja di dada Jongin, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat dan raut wajahnya yang ditekuk. Jelas sekali wanita itu tengah merajuk padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang semua itu tergantung padamu Kyungie." Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin gembil itu dengan gemas.

"Maksudku sekarang, jika tidak ada halangan apapun, kau mau apa tidak?! Lagi pula kau tidak pernah pakai pengaman kan selama ini, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba mengandung?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo yang masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Dipeluknya wanita itu, membuat posisi mereka semakin dekat lalu sebelah tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengusap perut Kyungsoo lembut. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo meremang seketika, merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

"Aku menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya."

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki _aegi_? Saat itu aku berharap, bahwa yang ada di posisi mereka adalah kau dan aku. Aku juga ingin membuat _eomma_ bahagia dengan memberinya seorang cucu. Aku ingin menunujukkan padanya bahwa aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan bisa memiliki sebuah keluarga kecilku sendiri"

Kyungsoo termenung di tempat. Tangannya ikut bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Jongin yang masih menyentuh perutnya, dan satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini, sebuah kenyamanan. Kenyamanan yang hanya ingin ia dapatkan dari Jongin, hanya saat ia bersama dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, bersamamu, dan juga _aegi_ kita. Aku ingin dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _appa_ , lalu dia akan menungguku hingga aku pulang dari kerja dan memelukku dalam tidurnya. Aku juga ingin mempunyai tiga orang anak, apa kau keberatan? Apa keinginanku ini berlebihan?" tanya Jongin berulang kali yang hanya dijawab oleh keheningan.

"Jongin- _ah_ , mengapa kau begitu serius?" ujar Kyungsoo setelah puas mencerna kalimat Jongin.

" _Yah_ , kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk berbicara serius!"

"Awalnya aku hanya berpikir untuk memiliki _aegi_ , tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya aku sedikit memiliki beban untuk mewujudkannya."

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ah, jadi kau tidak sanggup? Aku tidak memaksa, biar semua itu terjadi dengan sendirinya."

" _Eum_..." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Menolehkan kepalanya mempertamukan pandangan mereka, ia tersenyum, lalu senyuman itu ikut menulari Jongin.

" _Appa_ ," panggilnya disertai dengan senyumnya yang berusaha ia tahan.

" _Ne, eomma_?" Mereka tertawa setelah Jongin membalasnya. Entah mengapa asanya begitu asing sekaligus membahagiakan ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling memanggil dengan cara seperti itu. Kyungsoo tertunduk malu, sedangkan Jongin sibuk memberika kecupan di pipi Kyngsoo yang semakin memerah.

"Ah, Yixing _eonni_ bilang aku sedikit berisi, benarkah?"

" _Eoh_ , dan aku sangat menyukainya, kau semakin seksi jika seperti ini."

" _YAH_!"

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu, semua berjalan begitu baik sejak liburan mereka berakhir. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat dari yang bisa ia duga. Bukan hal yang mustahil tentu saja, mengingat Kyungsoo memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas. Tujuan utamanya segera menyelesaikan kuliah adalah agar ia bisa lebih fokus pada keluarga kecilnya dan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik, tetapi kini rasanya semua menjadi sia-sia saat hari-harinya hanya berlalu denga hambar karena berjalan tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jongin semakin sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Lelaki itu berangkat mulai dari pagi dan baru pulang saat hari menjelang petang. Itu juga kalau ia sedang beruntung, karena kalau Jongin tengah ditimpa kesialan, maka ia harus pasrah untuk terjebak di kantornya hingga larut malam, atau yang lebih parah lagi ia harus memenuhi jadwal kunjungannya yang berlangsung minimal dua hari tiga malam ke luar kota hingga ke luar negeri. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat menyadari bahwa wanitanya tengah kesepian di rumah.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tak pernah mengeluh barang sedikitpun. Ia melayani Jongin dengan baik mulai dari membangunkannya hingga menidurkannya kembali. Dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang kesibukan Jongin atau merasa curiga saat suaminya itu pulang terlalu larut. Ia percaya pada Jongin dan berharap lelaki itu menjaga kepercayaan Kyungsoo padanya.

Keseharian Kyungsoo selalu dimulai dari sebuah pagi yang cerah dengan dibangunkan oleh dering alarm sebelum ia menyiapkan sarapan lalu membangunkan Jongin setelah semuanya sudah siap. Ya, begitulah biasanya, namun sepertinya tidak lagi terjadi untuk beberapa hari terakhir.

Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang memunggungi Jongin sedangkan lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang. Alarm bahkan belum berbunyi karena hari masih gelap, namun dengan gerakan cepat, kedua bola mata Kyungsoo segera terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Dia membekap mulutnya kuat ketika gejolak di perutnya kembali menyapa. Kyungsoo tak memikirkan hal lain kecuali bagaimana ia bisa mencapai kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa. Wanita itu berlari, menabrak pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka dan meninggalkan suara debumannya yang membuat Jongin tersentak dari tidurnya.

Menyadari Kyungsoo tak ada di sampingnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mendapati wanitanya ada di sana. Bisa dibilang Jongin sudah cukup hafal, karena hal ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari terakhir. Kyungsoo berlutut di depan kloset sambil berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat dengan beberapa helai rambut yang terlepas dari ikatannya.

Jongin menarik helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo pelan membantu wanita itu untuk segera menyelesaikan mualnya. Kyungsoo dibuat lemas oleh mualnya meski sebenarnya hanya cairan bening yang keluar dari perutnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa sekuat dulu, dan setelah merasa mualnya mereda ia langsung menyandarkan tubuh lunglainya di tubuh Jongin.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin tenang yang mendapat anggukan lemah dari Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya, lalu membaringkan sang wanita dengan sangat perlahan di atas ranjang. Jongin begitu telaten saat ia diharuskan untuk merawat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sering drop akhir-akhir ini.

"Minum dulu," titah Jongin sambil memberikan segelas air putih yang sudah ada di atas meja.

"Kepalaku pusing." Kyungsoo mengadu setelah meneguk air putih yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Ia pun menutup matanya lemah saat telapak tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menyentuh keningnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau sebaiknya segera pergi ke rumah sakit, sudah tiga hari kau selalu mual di pagi hari, aku khawatir kau memiliki masalah dengan pencernaanmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak bisa mencerna dengan baik seluruh kalimat Jongin, tapi satu hal yang tetap menjadi pendiriannya. Ia tak mau ke rumah sakit jika bukan Jongin yang menemaninya, tapi di sisi lain Kyungsoo tak mau mengatakan karena takut mengganggu jadwal Jongin, hingga ia memilih untuk terus menundanya hingga akhir pekan datang.

"Sekarang malah demam. Kau tidak baik-baik saja Soo, kalau kau tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit biar aku memanggil Yixing _Noona_ kemari untuk memeriksamu."

" _Andwae_!" balas Kyungsoo cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, nanti juga sembuh, aku hanya perlu makan yang banyak."

Jongin menghela napas menyadari keras kepalanya Kyungsoo, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil obat penurun panas terlebih dahulu." Jongin segera bangki berniat untuk menuju kotak P3K di ruang tengah, namun Kyungsoo segera menahan lengannya membuatnya kembali menoleh.

" _Kajima_ ~"

"Aku hanya mengambil obat Soo, tidak lama."

" _Kajima_ ~" lirih Kyungsoo lagi seakan tidak mau ditinggal barang sedetikpun. Jongin menyerah, tubuh Kyungsoo sangat lemas dan ia tidak ingin menciptakan sebuah perdebatan saat ini. Ia pun mengalah dengan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo dan membiarkan wanita itu yang langsung mengubur wajahnya di dada Jongin.

"Apa sangat sakit, mana yang sakit?" tanya Jongin sambil menangkup sebelah pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya membutuhkanmu di sini."

Jongin berdecak. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, sedangkan ia tak bisa terus menemani Kyungsoo karena ia harus pergi kerja nanti. "Tubuhmu panas sekali Kyungsoo, aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa. Minum obat sebentar ya, nanti tidur lagi," bujuknya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak butuh obat Jongin, aku hanya butuh kau."

"Aku harus berangkat kerja nanti Soo, dan aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini seorang diri."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi!" rajuknya lirih dengan suara yang teredam oleh tubuh Jongin, tetapi jelas sekali lelaki itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Jongin terdiam, kehabisan kata untuk menjawabnya karena ia sungguh tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ada beberapa janji yang ia miliki, dan alasan untuk menemani istri yang tengah demam di rumah bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima oleh partner kerja Jongin. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan menelpon _Eomma_ dan memintanya menemanimu hari ini," putus Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Astaga, kenapa Kyungoo sulit sekali diberi tahu.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana _hm_?"

"Tidak tau."

Memang benar, seorang wanita adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dimengerti di dunia ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kuberi kau pilihan terakhir. Mau ditemani _Eomma_ atau Yixing _Noona_ yang akan memeriksamu kemari?"

"Tidak keduanya."

Jongin menghela napas kesal, "Baiklah, aku menganggap kau setuju kalau _Eomma_ yang datang dan—"

" _Eonni_!" sela Kyungsoo cepat.

"Yixing?"

"Bukan, aku mau Luhan _Eonni_ yang menemaniku, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit nanti," ujarnya atusias yang diam-diam membuat Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Kyungsoo sedikit sulit diatur akhir-akhir ini.

" _Okay_ , aku akan menelponnya sekarang."

Kyungsoo segera menahan lengan Jongin yang hampir menyentuh ponselnya di atas nakas, mengakibatkan tatapan penuh tanya Jongin langsung mengarah padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya, "Dia pasti sedang tidur sekarang, nanti aku yang menelponnya sendiri."

Tak ada bantahan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo yang bersedia untuk ditemani oleh Luhan sudah cukup membantu baginya, dan ia tidak ingin membuat mood Kyungsoo semakin berantakan jika ia kembali mengajukan keberatannya. Ia tersenyum, menyadari wajah Kyungsoo sudah sedikit lebih cerah dari yang pertama ia lihat. Mengusap pipi wanita itu pelan lalu menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali tidur mengingat matahari belum bersinar.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun setelah puas dengan tidur lelapnya. Kompres yang semula menempel pada dahinya terjatuh saat kepalanya menoleh mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilannya.

Ia bangkit setelah mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya, melirik jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi lalu mendengus saat sudut matanya menangkap sebuah note berwarna hijau yang diletakkan di atas nakas.

 _Aku sudah berangkat kerja. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu karena kau tampak begitu lelap. Luhan sudah kuhubungi, tapi dia akan datang agak siang. Aku janji tidak akan pulang telat, sampai jumpa nanti malam~_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Jongin ternyata tetap pergi bekerja bahkan tanpa membangunkannya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa mengerti itu, namun entah kenapa hari ini ia hanya ingin bersama Jongin, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermanja-manja bersama suaminya yang sekarang sudah jarang memiliki waktu untuknya.

 _Drrttt-drrrttt..._

Ponsel Kyungsoo menyala tepat saat wanita itu berniat untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia menarik ponselnya lalu tersenyum saat nama Jongin tertera di sana.

 **From : Jongin**

" _Sudah bangun? Jangan lupa sarapan!"_

Sepertinya Jongin punya ikatan batin yang kuat dengannya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo hingga ia mengirimkan pesan balasannya.

 **To : Jongin**

" _Aku tahu, kenapa tak membangunkanku tadi? Kau sendiri sudah sarapan?"_

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa ponselnya. Tak ingin melepas benda persegi itu sambil menanti balasan pesan dari Jongin.

 **From : Jongin**

" _Sudah, aku sarapan di kantor. Masih terasa sakit?"_

Kyungsoo hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, sengaja tidak mandi karena suhu tubuhnya masih belum normal.

 **To : Jongin**

" _Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."_

 **From : Jongin**

" _Luhan akan datang untuk menjagamu, tunggu saja di rumah."_

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8.45 pagi. Sebuah rencana tampak mulai tersusun dengan rapi di kepala cantiknya, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menyambar sweater beserta tas kecilnya.

"Masih ada waktu, _Eonni_ pasti masih sibuk sekarang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri lantas bergegas keluar dari apartemen untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Jika tidak bersama Jongin, maka ia akan melakukannya sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah menunda cukup lama, dan ia mulai merasa khawatir pada dirinya sendiri setelah demam mulai menyerangnya pagi tadi. Dia tak bisa menunggu hingga akhir pekan, dan sekarang ia akan melakukannya.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Luhan sampai di apartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu namun ia masih belum juga mendapatkan jawaban dari ketukan serta bel yang berulang kali ia pencet. Merasa lelah, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru mengangkatnya setelah dering ke-empat berbunyi, sedangkan Luhan masih setia menunggu sambil mengetukkan _heels_ nya di atas lantai marmer koridor apartemen.

"Kyung? Kau di mana? _Eonni_ menunggu sedari tadi di depan pintu," sambar Luhan langsung setelah Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Maaf aku sedang tidak di rumah Eonni, aku di rumah sakit."_

"Kau ke rumah sakit sendiri?! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf _Eonni_ terlambat datang dan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Kekehan Kyungsoo di seberang sana membuat Luhan menghembuskan napas sedikit lega meski belum menghilangkan seluruh rasa khawatirnya _. "Aku baik-baik saja Eonni,Jongin pasti mengatakan hal yang berlebihan padamu."_

"Baiklah, kau tetap di sana ya! Aku akan menjemputmu dengan mobilku," ujar Luhan memperingatkan. Kyungsoo baru saja ingin menolaknya secara halus, namun saat bibirnya terbuka, sambungan telah terlebih dulu di putus dengan sepihak oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo menjadi tanggung jawabnya setelah Jongin menitipkan padanya, dan ia tak akan mengambil resiko jika terjadi apa-apa dengan wanita itu di jalan.

.

" _Yah_! Kenapa kau tampak bahagia sekali _hm_? Tidak mau cerita denganku?"

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan. "Aku hanya senang karena bisa pergi denganmu _Eonni_."

"Bohong! Kita sudah sering keluar bersama." Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Ia berubah menjadi gadis hiperaktif sejak Luhan menjemputnya di depan rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu, dan di sinilah mereka berakhir. Mengelilingi mall dengan beberapa paper bag yang sudah menggantung di tangan Kyungsoo yang menjadi pemandangan asing bagi Luhan. Setahunya Kyungsoo bukan wanita yang hobi berbelanja, namun sedari tadi ia terus berkata bahwa dirinya akan membutuhkan banyak baju baru mulai dari sekarang. "Kyungsoo pelan-pelan, kau sedang sakit jangan berlarian!"

" _Eonni_ , aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih belum mau mati muda jika kau terjatuh dan Jongin mengetahuinya."

"Kau membuat Jongin tampak seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin," ujar Kyungsoo sambil kembali menarik baju berukuran besar dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana suamimu jika tengah di luar." Luhan melipat tangannya dengan kesal, ia tak membeli apa-apa sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah hampir membuat kartu kreditnya limit karena terlalu banyak belanja. "Kyungsoo hentikan sekarang, Jongin bisa menuduhku macam-macam jika tau kau belanja sebanyak ini."

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Tenang saja, dia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu sebelum memarahimu _Eonni_."

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita mengisi perut, kau membuatku bernapas secara _an-aerob_ karena kehabisan banyak ATP."

" _Eonni_ bicara apa _sih_?"

Luhan menertawakan kalimat Kyungsoo. Ia segera menggiring Kyungsoo keluar dari mall dan menyimpan barang belanjaan Kyungsoo di mobil terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ke tempat yang diinginkan oleh Luhan.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Ke kedai _bubble tea_ , Sehun sangat menyukai itu dan sialnya dia menulariku. Berani bertaruh kau akan ikut ketagihan jika sudah mencobanya," tutur Luhan dengan lancar ketika mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar jalan. Mereka melewati beberapa toko beserta café yang berjajar, namun tampaknya Luhan hanya mau makan jika mengunjungi kedai yang dimaksudnya meski harus berjalan lebih jauh.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu lagi," ujar Kyungsoo asal.

"Siapa?"

"Pacarmu."

"Sehun bukan pacarku Kyungsoo!" Luhan menyangkal sedangkan Kyungsoo malah tersenyum menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu pacaran saja, kalian cocok."

Luhan mengibaskan telapak tangan di wajahnya sendiri. "Demi Tuhan, itu bukan masalah cocok atau tidaknya Kyung. Aku juga cocok dengan suamimu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengannya." Luhan masih mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu ternyata tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri mematung di sana.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin _bubble tea_ , _Eonni_ ," ujar Kyungsoo lirih bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Setelahnya ia langsung berbalik dan setengah berlari meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

Luhan terkejut dan sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dari kalimatnya? Kenapa Kyungsoo sampai menangis seperti itu? Namun semua dugaannya seketika sirna ketika ia menyentakkan kepala untuk mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo tadi, dan ia langsung mengerti alasan dari perilaku wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita tidak menangis ketika mendapati dengan jelas suaminya tengah mencumbu perempuan lain dengan jarak tidak lebih dari lima meter tepat di depannya. Itu bukan delusi ataupun sebuah _angle_ yang salah, begitu jelas dimana kedua manusia itu tengah bercumbu di depan pintu sebuah café, dan Kyungsoo berhak untuk marah akan hal itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sekali kepercayaan itu runtuh maka sulit untuk kembali utuh seperti semula. Luhan bisa merasakan patahan hati Kyungsoo yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia pasti tengah begitu hancur hingga Luhan tak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana rasanya. Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari pandangannya, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak habis pikir jika seseorang yang ia pikir begitu dikenalnya ternyata tidak seperti yang ia kira, hingga dirinya bahkan merasa keluh saat lidahnya harus kembali menyebut nama itu.

"Jongin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160516**

 **.**

 **JENG-JENGG! Konflik melanda, ending semakin dekat! Apa yang kalian fikirkann?**

 **Eh, ADA BONUS GUYSS! Jadi setelah ini ada part FLASHBACK sebelum kejadian di atas terjadi okeee.. hepi reading egen!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Buncit!" Kyungsoo tersentak saat suara itu menyapanya. Dia yang tengah mengamati perutnya di depan kaca besar itu pun segera menurunkan piyamanya kembali, menutupi perut yang dikatai buncit oleh Jongin itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hari sudah malam, dan Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu langsung menuju ranjangnya bersiap untuk istirahat._

" _Ini bukan buncit!" sanggah Kyungsoo tidak terima._

" _Lalu apa?"_

 _Wanita itu terdiam. Dia kembali mengamati perutnya yang kini tersamarkan karena piyama yang sudah menutupinya, lalu tanpa bisa disembunyikannya ia menahan senyum membuatnya semakin tampak menggemaskan._

" _Ini buncit," jawabnya lagi yang disusul dengan tawa khas milik Jongin. "Haruskah aku diet untuk mengecilkan perut?"_

" _Kau akan mendapatkan masalah dariku jika berani melakukan hal itu!"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. Ia beranjak menuju ranjang di mana Jongin sudah menunggunya di sana, merebahkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu di sisi Jongin yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sambil mengecek ponsel._

 _"Jongin-ah."_

" _Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilku Oppa?"_

" _Yah! Aku sedang ingin berbicara serius!" kesal Kyungsoo yang diabaikan olehnya. "Jongin, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini," sambungnya dengan nada serius yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dan segera meletakkan ponselnya. Lelaki itu mematikan lampu yang menyala terang dan menggantinya dengan sebuah lampu tidur yang lebih redup, lantas ikut membaringkan tubuh setelah menata selimut untuk melindungi dirinya juga Kyungsoo._

 _"Aneh kenapa?" jawabnya sambil berbaring menyamping menghadap Kyungsoo._

 _"Apa kita sering melakukannya?"_

 _"Melakukan apa?"_

 _"Aishh, sudahlah!" Kyungsoo kesal sendiri tanpa Jongin ketahui alasannya._

 _"Kau kenapa sih?"_

 _"Aku rasa siklus bulananku sedikit terlambat."_

 _"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sebuah keterkejutan. Ah, Jongin tidak seharusnya menjawab seperti itu._

" _Hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi memastikan._

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Ya ampun Jongin! Aku sudah menyuruhmu mempelajari tentang yeoja apa kau belum melakukannya?!"_

 _"Haruskah aku menanyakannya pada Hyung besok?"_

 _"Tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup pintar tanpamu!" Kyungsoo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berbaring, tidak mau menatap Jongin yang semakin membuat lelaki itu bertanya-tanya tentang di mana letak kesalahannya._

 _Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pura-pura, dan Jongin tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk bisa menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu masih terjaga dan ia tengah merah padanya. Sedikit rasa khawatir menyambangi pikirannya, mengingat Kyungsoo yang selalu kesakitan saat siklus bulanannya tiba, apa akan baik-baik saja jika hal itu datag terlambat? Apa akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesakitan? Tak ingin terlarut dalam kekhawatirannya Jongin pun kembali menyuarakannya._

 _"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau tidak menstruasi?"_

 _"Entahlah, tapi kurasa akan semakin bagus," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa membuka matanya_

" _Benarkah? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku juga belum memastikan apa yang terjadi, akan kuberitahu jika sudah pasti."_

 _Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang. "Baiklah, jaljayo," ujarnya setelah memberikan kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo lalu ia turut memejamkan matanya hingga hampir terjaga. Ya, hampir terjaga karena tak lama berselang suara Kyungsoo menarik kesadarannya kembali._

 _"Jongin~, jangan tidur dulu." Lelaki itu tak menjawabnya, matanya terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka namun telinganya masih cukup sadar untuk mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "Yah, aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu."_

 _"Aku mengantuk kyungsoo. Bilang saja, aku mendengarnya," jawab lelaki itu tanpa merasa perlu membuka kelopak matanya._

 _"Yah! Bukan seperti itu, kau bangun dulu~" Rengekan milik Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang bisa ia hindari, jadi Jongin kembali membuka matanya meski kini mulai terasa perih._

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, kau ingin bicara apa, hm?" tanyanya sabar sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut._

 _"Aku tidak tahu."_

 _"Mwo?!"_

 _"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu saja," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _"Ya Tuhan. Aku mengantuk Kyungsoo, berhentilah bersikap manja seperti ini!"_

 _"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku?!"_

 _Demi Tuhan! Jongin tidak ingin melakukan perdebatan saat ini. "Sayang, kau kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Kita tidur dulu okay, aku lelah, kau tidak bisa mengerti?"_

" _Tidak mau!"_

" _Kyungsoo, aku mengantuk."_

 _"Belikan aku es krim vanilla cup jumbo!"_

 _"Arasseo, besok kita beli sebanyak yang kau mau, sekarang kita tidur."_

 _"Siapa yang bilang besok?! Aku minta sekarang Jongin!" Tidak perlu air seember ataupun terompet untuk membuat Jongin mau membuka matanya, karena kalimat barusan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo telah membuatnya membuka mata dengan sempurna._

 _"MWO?! Kau ingin menyiksaku atau bagaimana eoh?! Mana ada es krim jam segini."_

 _"Aku bilang tidak mau tahu, kau pergi dan jangan pulang kalau belum dapat es krimnya!"_

 _"Ya! Kau ini seperti Yixing noona yg sedang mengandung saja," ucap Jongin asal teringat dengan cerita Suho yang kerap mendapat amukan Yixing yang menginginkan makanan langka di tengah malam._

 _"Memang," jawab Kyungsoo lirih yang tak terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin._

 _"Apa kau bilang?!"_

 _"Pergi sekarang!"_

 _"Aish, tidurlah-tidurlah. Kau pasti kelelahan malam ini, aku mengantuk okay, kerjaan di kantor sudah membuatku lelah jadi kumohon jangan mencari-cari alasan untuk berdebat. Jalja~" tutup Jongin lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo tak igin memperpanjang masalah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan tak peduli jika wanita itu terus merengek padanya, tapi beda lagi ceritanya jika yang ia dengar bukanlah omelan cerewet Kyungsoo melainkan sebuah isakan yang terdengar bersahutan. Jongin segera membalikkan badannya lagi._

 _"Kyungsoo, kau menangis, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku. Jangan takut, aku di sini," ujarnya sambil membawa Kyngsoo ke dalam pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo sesenggukan, dan Jongin berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Ada apa, hm? Katakan padaku."_

 _"Aku mau es krim vanilla~"_

 _"Mwo?! Jadi kau menangis karena itu?! Astaga kyungsoo, kau bukan anak TK lagi sayang!"_

 _"Aku mau es Jongin, aku mau sekarang~" paksanya dengan air mata dan nada bicara yang membuat Jongin semakin frustasi. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga wanitanya menangisi sebuah es krim. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Jongin, hal yang paling ia benci adalah melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dan di sisi lain ia juga tidak akan bisa tidur jika Kyungsoo terus saja menangis, jadi mau tidak mau ia pun menuruti permintaan wanita itu._

 _Menyambar jaket serta kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengusap sisa air matanya. Wanita selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ah, Jongin tak habis pikir ternyata Kyungsoo bisa juga bersikap seperti itu._

 _Jongin harus banyak bersyukur, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan ia masih bisa menemukan penjual es krim yang masih buka. Tapi bukan berarti Jongin sama sekali tidak melakukan usaha untuk hal itu, ia harus mati-matian menyisihkan rasa malunya ketika ia harus berdebat dengan seorang wanita yang kebetulan juga sedang mau membeli secup es krim vanilla, hingga Jongin harus mengarang cerita bahwa ia tengah mencarikan es krim untuk putri kecilnya yang sedang menangis di rumah hingga membuat perempuan itu iba dan memilih rasa coklat sebagai penggantinya. Jongin takkan mau melakukannya lagi._

 _Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin menghela napas lelah saat mendapati bayi besarnya itu kini sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Setengah tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo, namun ia lbih tidak tega lagi jika perjuangannya itu akan sia-sia. Dengan sengaja Jongin menempelkan cup es krim yang dingin ke pipi Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu terkejut dan segera bangun dari tidurnya._

 _"Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu, aku tidak mau es krim yang sudah kucari mati-matian ini melumer dan sia-sia," ujarnya disertai kekehan ketika ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah karena embun es._

 _"Ah, kau mendapatkannya, gomawo." Kyungsoo tersenyum girang dan langsung bangkit untuk menghabiskan es krim tersebut._

 _"Aigoo, begitu saja sampai menangis."_

 _Wanita itu tidak peduli dan hanya terfokus pada es krimnya. Jongin yang awalnya berniat untuk segera tidur kini mengurungkan niatnya, ia lebih senang ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang melahap esnya dengan gerakan yang begitu lucu dan rakus hingga beberapa tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya, hingga sang wanita gembil itu melahap suapan terakhirnya._

 _Jongin mengambil cup es krim milik Kyungso yang sudah kosong, berdiri untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah, namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Mendekatkan diri dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak karena posisi Jongin yang lebih tinggi, ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo seluruhnya, membersihkannya dari sisa es krim yang masih ada di sudutnya._

 _Manis, Jongin menjilatnya dan bisa merasakan rasa vanilla yang begitu jelas di sana._

 _Kyungsoo tak keberatan, ia malah tersenyum cerah dengan menunjukkan heartlipsnya ketika Jongin melepasnya dan beranjak untuk membuang cupnya di tempat sampah._

 _"Sudah, tidurlah," titah Jongin sambil kembali menarik selimut untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya._

 _"Eum, peluk aku~" pinta Kyungsoo manja yang lebih mirip dengan perilaku gadis berusia lima tahun yang tengah bersama ayahnya._

 _Jongin tertawa, meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan mecubit kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo yang malah membuat wanita itu ikut tertawa. "Kau ini menggemaskan sekali, aku mencintaimu~" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, lalu hidung, dan berakhir dengan kecupan manis di bibirnya. Ya, begitulah mereka melewati hari, yang sebelumnya selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia._

 _Meski sepertinya kini akan berbeda…_

 _._

 _ **Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi mengapa kau kembali bertemu Baekhyun Jongin?**_

 _ **Kau pernah berjanji takkan berdekatan lagi dengan Baekhyun, lalu kenapa kau mengingkarinya Jongin?**_

 _ **Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tak kau lakukan dari dulu saja? Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku jika akhirnya kau berpaling?**_

 _ **Aku bodoh Jongin, terlalu bodoh hingga dengan mudahnya mempercayai semua kalimatmu. Kuberikan semua milikku padamu tapi inikah balasanmu?**_

 _ **Kenapa baru sekarang kau lakukan itu padaku Jongin? Ketika aku telah jatuh teramat dalam padamu, ketika satu-satunya hal yang kumiliki hanyalah dirimu, dan ketika bagian dari dirimu telah tumbuh dalam rahimku.**_

 _ **Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku bahagia Jongin? tak bisakah kau butakan saja mataku agar tak pernah melihat saat kau bersamanya? Mengapa tak kau beri kesempatan bagiku untuk merasakan betapa bahagianya memberitahumu bahwa aku mengandung anakmu Jongin?**_

 _ **Terlambat,**_

 _ **aku tak mau kau bodohi lagi, terlalu sakit bagiku. Jangan datang padaku, aku tak ingin malaikat kecilku memiliki seorang Ayah sepertimu…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Real PCY**

 **Eh, salah**

 **Real TBC :D**

 **.**

" **Jongin, yang kamu lakukan ke Kyungsoo itu JAHATT" wkwkwk…**

 **YOOOOOO! I'M BACK!**

 **Upload kesiangan, abis hang out(?) sama author kecehh #yaelah hang out, bahasa guee.. wkwk, ngga, Cuma abis ngebolang di sawah :v aku bener-bener balik guys! seneng banget deh rasanyaaa… makasih buat yang udah ngedoain kemaren, yg setia nunggu mulai aku try out, sampe un sampe ptn dan sekarang syudah selesaiii, jadi sekarang statusku seorang camaba, aww udah gede, wkwk… pokonya lope lope buat kalian semuanyaa #peluksatu2 :***

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **jihanowl7 :** kyaa, kita emang satu line chinguu, sama-sama baru netes jadi mahasiswa kan sekarang.. **12154kaisoo :** Yep. KAISOO IS REAL! **Rahmah736 :** makasih masih setia menunggu **Nadhefuji :** udah dapet sih ponakannya, tapi ya gituu.. **olifafuadah :** I miss you too Baoziiii **00kris :** yaelah, masa nc mulu, kan ini bukan ff yadong **Sofia Magdalena :** haha, mianhae ncnya di cut kemarenn **Defti785 :** ka defti miss youu… ini yg aku bilang konflik waktu itu, mohon dimengerti, memang beginilah jalan ceritanya.. **GithaCallie :** pengen juga? Makanya, cari pasangan atuh #plak yg udah halal tapiiii :D **Rianita701 :** permintaan terkabull, aegi is coming **mnanindy :** jangankan kamu, aku juga ngguyu-ngguyu dewe duhh.. jangan baca ff mulu, 13 hari lagi nohh. Fighting! **HawaAF :** takut para reader khilaf kalo dideskripsiin secara jelas :v **He Who Controls The Light :** thank youuuu **penguin soo :** nanti dulu deh moment sama kyu appanyaa… **sekyungbin13 :** hehe, tapi ketahuilah, setiap kebahagiaan memiliki sebuah akhir *evil laugh* **park ziwu :** thank you chinguuu **yhnr12 :** kalo ending gini gantung lagi ga? Udah ada bonus gitu, masa ga puas.. **whenKmeetK :** done, kyungsoo hamil :D **Lelakimkaaaaaa :** bahagia ya jadi kyungsoo? Masa sih? Kalo gini ceritanya masih bahagia ga? :D **HappyHeichou :** duh, aku ga pernah liat breaking dawn nih *pasang muka polos* masa mirip? Ga ada scene berendem di laut kok #plak **DBSJYJ :** haha, Jogin kiyodd, tapi bisa juga jadi dewasa sihh **Kim YeHyun :** jangan marah sama Jongin yaaa… **exindira :** iya, kyungsoo hamil :D tapi… **sanmayy88 :** ow, new reader here… welcome, makasih udah review dari pertama yaaa, saranghae… **Nkhaairunnisa :** iya-iya, Taeoh, ga ada yang lain lagi kok :D makasih, nado saranghae… **SNAmalia :** apapun yg terjadi yaa, makasih udah nunggu **nina zipark :** thank you chinguu **Kyung Bi :** wkwk, kalo menurutku ya, jongin kalo enaena sma kyungsoo keknya ga pake pengaman deh -_- *khilaf* **Lovesoo :** yg hamil siapa? Kyungsoo kan, kok kamu yg ribut :D **ayayaya :** ga usah bayangin apa yg akan terjadi, tunggu aja tiap chap diupdate :D **teukiangle :** yaelah, memerawani, bahasa apa ituuuu? Salam kenal juga **dyody :** haha, makasih yaa.. **21hana :** thank you atas doanya, aku sudah kembali sekarang… **exostanexoL :** kan konflik itu yg bikin hidup, udah banyak kan dikasih yg sweet kemaren **mocca :** haha, makasih yepp.. **park rara :** tentu saja akan dirampungkan hingga tetes terakhir, makasih udah review **myunnie22 :** hari update tidak ditentukan, tergantung mood hehe.. **NopwillineKaiSoo :** pinter banget nebak cerita, lihat saja nanti :D **kaiLa Wu :** akhirnya Kyungsoo bahagia? Sayangnya itu belum sebuah akhir :v

 **REVIEW'S PROBLEM? I DON'T CARE!**

 **GOMAWO, MIANHAE, SARANGHAE. REVIEW tetap jangan lupaaaa…**

 **Yg kemaren namanya ga muncul maafkan daku, lupa sama tanda titik TT**


	16. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita tidak menangis ketika mendapati dengan jelas suaminya tengah mencumbu perempuan lain dengan jarak tidak lebih dari lima meter tepat di depannya. Itu bukan delusi ataupun sebuah _angle_ yang salah, begitu jelas dimana kedua manusia itu tengah bercumbu di depan pintu sebuah café, dan Kyungsoo berhak untuk marah akan hal itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sekali kepercayaan itu runtuh maka sulit untuk kembali utuh seperti semula. Luhan bisa merasakan patahan hati Kyungsoo yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia pasti tengah begitu hancur hingga Luhan tak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana rasanya. Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari pandangannya, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak habis pikir jika seseorang yang ia pikir begitu dikenalnya ternyata tidak seperti yang ia kira, hingga dirinya bahkan merasa keluh saat lidahnya harus kembali menyebut nama itu.

"Jongin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, aku sekarang banyak typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 15~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Memory •••**

Terkadang saat kita menggenggam sesuatu, belum tentu kita akan memilikinya. Saat kebahagiaan terselip dalam tawa yang tercipta, belum tentu kita akan bertahan seperti itu selamanya.

Sering kali kita lupa bahwa hidup layaknya sebuah tuts piano, di mana warna hitam dan putih saling berselingan satu sama lain.

Tak ada terang tanpa kegelapan, tak ada pagi tanpa malam, tak ada cerah tanpa badai, juga tak ada tawa tanpa sebuah lara.

Tapi wanita itu melupakannya. Sibuk melambungkan hatinya yang berbunga setinggi langit, hingga tak mampu mempercayainya saat ia jatuh begitu dalam pada jurang kehancurannya. Ia berharap awan masih ada untuk menolongnya, bintang masih kokoh untuk menarik tubuhnya, tapi harapan kosong hanya membuat lukanya semakin parah. Mencoba untuk menepis tetapi kenyataannya dia telah terjatuh. Hancur lebur tanpa bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

" _Tebak siapa aku?!"_

" _Yah! Kau mengagetkanku!"_

 _Sang wanita berteriak setelah lelakinya menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Konyol tentu, si wanita sudah sangat mengenal suara berat yang hampir ia dengan setiap hari dan kini malah bertanya dengan sangat mudah ditebak._

 _Tawa itu kembali menggema, sang lelaki melepas kedua telapak tangannya yang tadi sempat menutup mata wanita di depannya dari belakang, membuat wanitanya segera menoleh sambil menunjukkan raut garangnya._

" _Kapan kau datang?! Kalau aegi terkejut bagaimana?!"_

" _Kau tidak mendengarku menutup pintu? Maaf, kupikir kau sudah tau."_

 _Wanita di depannya memasang wajah cemberut, lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya di tengah bangku sebuah taman kecil di dalam rumah yang tampak sangatlah nyaman._

" _Kyungie-ku sedang apa, hm?"_

 _Begitulah cara lelaki itu memanggil saat yang satunya sedang dalam mode marah-marah. Sang wanita sudah hafal benar._

" _Kalau sedang melihat buku berarti membaca buku, Jongin!" ujarnya ketus, lebih terkesan dengan nada yang dipanggil Jongin itu menghela napas, berusaha untuk tetap sabar mengingat istrinya tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka._

" _Kalau sayangku yang satunya sedang apa?" sapanya lagi masih berusaha untuk mengambil hati sang wanita, dan sepertinya kali ini berhasil._

" _Ah, katanya musik sangat baik untuk aegi, jadi akumemakaikan earphone di perut supaya dia bisa mendengarnya, bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Kyungsoo riang begitu kontras dengan kalimat sebelumnya._

 _Benar kata Suho, hormon kehamilan memang mengerikan._

" _Eum, kau yang terbaik."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujian Jongin, lalu senyumnya menjadi semakin cerah tatkala lelaki itu memeluk wanitanya sambil menciumi pipinya sesekali._

 _Kyungsoo tertawa, berusaha menampakkan wajah kesal padahal ia bahagia. "Yah, yah, yah! Kau itu bau eoh! Mandi dulu sana!"_

" _Shireo!"_

" _Semoga anakku tidak pemalas seperti dirimu." Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya pelan._

" _Anak kita," koreksi Jongin. "Asal kau tau, aku ini pekerja keras. Kau tidak lihat tampangku yang sampai lusuh begini karena kerja seharian demi kalian berdua?" omel Jongin tidak terima._

" _Arasseo Appa, gomawo," gumam Kyungsoo dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya._

 _Jongin tersenyum, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan dengan tatapan sayangnya lalu memberikan kecupan di dahi sang wanita. "Itu sudah kewajibanku."_

" _Aku akan menyiapkan air." Kyungsoo berniat untuk beranjak, namun lengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya membuatnya urung untuk berdiri. "Kau harus segera mandi Jongin, aku tidak mau kalau kau sakit."_

" _Biarkan saja seperti ini untuk sejenak." Jongin mengubur wajahnya, mengendus harum tubuh Kyungsoo dari perpotongan leher wanita itu. Begitu nyaman, sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Meski sering marah-marah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat menyukai saat Jongin tengah bermanja-manja padanya. Entahlah, ada perasaan yang tak bisa ia definisikan ketika lelaki itu hanya menunjukkan sifat seperti ini padanya. Tidak dengan yang lain._

" _Kau lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh perhatian yang mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Jongin._

" _Aku hanya merindukanmu, entah kenapa padahal kita sudah bertemu tapi rasanya tetap masih rindu dengan istri cantikku ini."_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku juga, aegi juga," tambah Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut dengan wajah ceria Jongin._

" _Jadi aegi juga rindu Appa, hm?"_

" _Aegi sudah menunggu sedari tadi."_

 _Jongin memasang wajah terkejut yang sengaja dibuat-buat, "Omo, aegi sampai menunggu Appa, mianhae~" Ia segera menunduk, melepas earphone di perut Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya lama._

" _Cepatlah besar dan keluar dari sana, Appa sangat ingin untuk memeluk aegi." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat lelaki itu berbicara pada perutnya, lalu ia terkikik saat Jongin kembali mencium perutnya. Jongin yang tampak begitu gemas dengan perut besar Kyungsoo kembali mencium perutnya berkali-kali hingga Kyungsoo harus sesekali menjauhkan kepala lelaki itu agar segera berhenti._

" _Jongin, itu geli~" ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Jonginkini beralih untuk menciumi pipinya._

"Jongin!" tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak hingga kedua bola matanya yang masih merah terbuka sepenuhnya. Instingnya segera mencari keberadaan lelaki yang selalu di sisinya, namun kini tidak lagi. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang asing baginya. Semua itu hanya mimpi, kebahagiaan itu hanya sebagian dari harapannya yang bisa menjadi kenyataan, lalu memori tentang kejadian-kejadian itu kembali bergulir menyambangi ingatannya.

Kemarin, ia kembali melewati hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana seseorang yang tengah menjadi nomor satu dalam hidupnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Berulang kali Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan hatinya dan berpikiran positif terhadap suaminya, tapi telapak tangan Jongin yang menahan tengkuk Baekhyun serta cara lelaki itu membalas ciuman sang gadis bukanlah hal yang bisa digolongkan dalam sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Hati Kyungsoo hancur tiap ingatan itu menyapanya.

Satu yang langsung Kyungsoo ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat mereka berdua di depan cafe itu, _Aegi_ nya. Ia tak ingin bayi mungil tanpa dosa dalam perutnya itu tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dan menghindari pemandangan itu ketimbang langsung mendatangi Jongin dan meluapkan amarahnya di sana.

Kyungsoo tidak pulang seharian, mematikan ponselnya dan menangis di sebuah cafe yang terletakd di sudut kota. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, tidak mungkin baginya untuk pulang ke apartemen apalagi sampai ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin memperbesar masalah ini meski kenyataannya ia tak bisa memaafkan Jongin dengan semudah itu. Ia berusaha menahan tangis karena tidak ingin bayinya turut merasakan kepedihannya tapi, air mata itu terus jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh. Ia tak pernah sekalipun curiga pada Jongin, percaya sepenuhnya bahwa lelaki itu hanya menyayanginya, tapi ternyata ia bukanlah satu-satunya.

Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan segalanya namun ia berusaha tetap melindungi buah hatinya. Ia ingin marah dan membenci Jongin hingga titik penghabisannya tapi ia masih ingin buah hatinya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap. Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan itu, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa tersiksa karena rasa sakit di hatinya sekarang.

Hal yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo selama ini terjadi. Apa Jongin memang tak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya? Jadi inikah alasan kenapa Jongin masih tak mau memiliki aegi darinya? Apa selama ini Jongin lebih sering menghabisakan waktu dengan gadis itu?! Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam pikirannya.

Ia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, dan pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada Luhan. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan saat hari sudah hampir tengah malam, menangis dan memeluk wanita itu sesaat setelah dibukaan pintu hingga di sinilah ia berakhir karena kebaikan hati Luhan. Ia menginap di rumah pribadi milik sang wanita bermata rusa itu tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau rindu _Appa_ sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar. Rasa mulas sedikit menyerangnya, dan sepertinya bayi mungil itu tengah merindukan ayahnya mengingat mereka tak pernah berjauhan. Jongin selalu memeluknya tiap malam, kalaupun lelaki itu tengah memiliki jadwal ke luar kota, maka ia akan menelponKyungsoo dan menemaninya hingga wanita itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi sekarang, terakhir kali Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin adalah dini hari kemarin, saat tubuhnya terserang demam dan Jongin menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Rasanya baru saja mereka bisa menikmati masa-masa bahagia, tapi hanya dalam sekejap semua itu sirna begitu saja.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ yang egois sayang." Air mata itu kembali menetes, dan tepat di saat yang sama Kyungsoo kembali diserang rasa mual yang biasa menderanya di pagi buta.

Ia segera membekap mulutnya dan berlari keluar. Ia tidur di kamar tamu, jadi tidak ada kamar mandi di dalamnya sehingga ia harus turun ke lantai satu untuk menemukannya. Tangga yang terbuat dari kayu membuat derap langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang setengah berlari terdengar begitu gaduh, ia segera menyelesaikan uruannya di kamar mandi.

Setetes air mata kembali terjatuh kala ia menyadari tak seorang pun membantunya saat itu. Biasanya Jongin akan selalu membuntutinya, memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo, mengelus punggungnya juga menangkap wanita itu saat ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Namun kini, seberapapun lemah tubuhnya, ia harus bangkit sendiri tanpa Jongin yang akan menggendongnya. Ia harus kembali naik ke lantai dua untuk bisa beristirahat di kamarnya lagi seorang diri, dan entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu sedikit membuat hatinya tercubit. Ia tidak ingin namun harus tetap melakukannya.

Tepat setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi, Luhan ada di hadapannya. Menatap penuh selidik dan rasa khawatir yang begitu kentara. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya takut, mencoba berdusta bahwa ia hanya sedang tidak enak badan karena semalam berada di luar hingga larut.

Mungkin Luhan akan percaya saat itu, tapi tidak lagi saat kejadian tersebut terus berulang hingga beberapa hari berikutnya tiap pagi menjelang. Kyungsoo tak mau mengaku, dan sayang sekali Luhan bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi.

"Kyungsoo tatap aku, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah wanita cantik itu.

" _Eonni_ , mungkin hanya masalah pencernaan, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit." Kyungsoo terus menyangkalnya meski ia sendiri tidak yakin Luhan akan percaya.

"Lalu jelaskan padaku kenapa perutmu semakin membesar, kau yang selalu memakai pakaian longgar dan juga mengapa aku sering melihatmu berbicara sendiri dengan perutmu?!" Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terpojok. Wanita itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan Luhan bisa melihat air mata meluncur dari pipi kiri Kyungsoo lalu terjatuh di atas punggung tangannya. Luhan semakin yakin.

"Katakan padaku Soo, jangan memendamnya sendiri, itu menyakitkan." Luhan menggeser duduknya semakin medekat pada Kyungsoo lalu mengelus surainya pelan agar ia mau mendongakkan kepala.

Hening sejenak, sebelum isakan Kyungsoo akhirnya terlepas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, "Aku hamil, _Eonni_ ," ujarnya dengan suara tercekat.

Luhan tidak terkejut, hanya ikut merasakan pilu melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang berlinang.

"Apa Jongin sudah tau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari menunduk kembali, menambah kerutan di dahi Luhan yang mulai terasa pening.

"Bagaimanapun dia harus mengetahuinya Soo, dia berhak untuk tau hal itu."

"Aku ingin memberitahunya hari itu _Eonni_ , tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini!"

Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat, membiarkan wanita bermata bulat itu menangis sepuasnya di sana. Kyungsoo tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ia juga ingin memberitahu Jongin tetapi di sisi lain dirinya merasa takut jika Jongin tak bisa menerima keberadaan bayi mereka.

"Aku akan memberitahu Jongin," kata Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya.

" _Andwae_!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan. "Jangan sampai dia tahu itu, juga jangan sampai dia tahu aku di sini."

"Lalu kau harus bagaimana Kyungsoo, dia ayahnya, dia suamimu, dia harus bertanggung jawab dan kau layak mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya saat ini," ungkap Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak siap _Eonni_ , biar aku sendiri yang memberitahunya nanti."

"Nanti kapan, _huh_?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuatnya terdiam. "Sudah lima hari kau di sini Kyungsoo, dan aku terus berbohong pada Jongin saat hampir tiap jam dia kembali menelpon bertanya padaku tentang keberadaanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi?! Satu minggu? satu bulan? Atau sampai bayi itu lahir?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku," katanya lirih namun dibalas oleh Luhan dengan nada sebaliknya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti Kyungsoo, tapi aku cukup sadar untuk tahu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar!"

Dan bermula dari sanalah, diam-diam Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Jongin lalu memberitahunya. Membuat Luhan harus melihat bagaimana Jongin begitu rapuh saat ia sebagai suami Kyungsoo bahkan baru mengetahui jika wanita itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

Jongin memohon pada Luhan dengan benar-benar memohon tanpa mengindahkan harga dirinya lagi, bahkan jika Luhan mengharuskannya berlutut maka ia akan berlutut saat itu juga. Ia ingin tahu di mana Kyungsoo? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia ingin meminta maaf lalu membawa wanita itu pulang kembali. Jongin sudah cukup depresi untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo ke mana-mana namun tak kunjung bertemu juga. Terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tengah mengandung, Jongin rela untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada keduaorang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Lalu Luhan mangatakan semuanya, dari awal Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumahnya malam itu hingga nafsu makannya yang lenyap membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin mengecil. Jongin hampir kalap untuk segera datang ke rumah Luhan, dan sekali lagi Luhan mencegahnya. Meminta Jongin untuk datang esok pagi setelah Luhan yang akan mengajak Kyungsoo bicara kembali dengan lebih baik nanti. Kyungsoo sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, ia bahkan tidak mau menyapa Luhan yang sempat mengancam untuk memberitahu Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tidak menginginkannya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati, kemudian Luhan pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang masih menunduk itu seorang diri. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Jongin menuruti kalimatnya, dan semoga Kyungsoo bisa diajak berbicara dengan baik nanti. Lalu semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua harus baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, belum juga hari ini berakhir. Tepat setelah matahari kembali ke peraduan, Jongin datang lengkap dengan mobil mewahnya yang ia parkir rapi di depan halaman rumah Luhan. Menekan bel rumah dengan intensitas cepat, dan sialnya saat Luhan tengah menengok interkom, Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaan Jongin di sana.

Wanita bermata bulat itu marah lagi, memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya lantas pergi mengurung diri setelah sempat berkata pada Luhan untuk tidak pernah membukakan pintu bagi Jongin. Luhan menurutinya, Jongin juga patut disalahkan karena tak menuruti perintahnya untuk datang besok pagi.

Satu jam berlalu, dua jam berlalu, dan hingga tiga jam berikutnya mereka masih berada di posisi yang sama. Luhan yang meremas genggaman tangannya sendiri sambil mondar-mandir di depan interkom, Kyungsoo yang terduduk lemah dengan napas gelisahnya di sebelah jendela kamarnya, serta Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa sedikitpun merasa gentar dan berkali-kali memanggil Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap tepat ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat oleh gorden dan berharap sang wanita akan kembali mengintipnya seperti yang dilakukannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo." Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Kyungsoo kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu!"

Wanita yang diajak bicara itu tak sekalipun menjawab meski ribuan pertanyaan telah dilontarkan.

"Kyungsoo aku tau kau di sana, kumohon kita berbicara sebentar. Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik dan kau pulang bersamaku."

"Aku akan tetap berada di sini sampai kau mau bertemu denganku!"

Suara gemuruh menyambar saat Jongin baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seoul dingin saat malam hari, tapi malam ini terasa lebih dingin karena angin bertiup kencang membawa mendung tebal yang berarak. Ditambah lagi Jongin yang hanya memakai setelan kerjanya yang mulai lusuh membuat tubuhnya bergidik, tak peduli sebesar apapun ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, naik ke atas ranjang lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri rapat-rapat. Ia akan tidur tidak peduli pada Jongin lagi, sama sekali tidak mau tahu apapun tentang lelaki itu.

Rintik air hujan mulai terdengar, tapi Kyungsoo segera menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Kilatan cahaya berlomba untuk saling menyambar, gemuruh bersahutan dan hujan semakin deras.

Hujan.

Hujan.

Hujan.

Jongin tak bisa terkena air hujan.

Ingatan tentang lelaki yang selalu mengigau tiap kali terserang demam itu memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin sama sekali tak bisa tersentuh air hujan sedikitpun, atau dia akan terbaring sakit nanti malam. Wajah pucat itu, bibirnya yang bergetar dan suhu tubuhnya yang hampir mendidih, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengenyahkan hal tersebut dari kepalanya.

Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan, tapi ada perasaan lain yang bersarang dalam hatinya hingga ia tak bisa menepisnya. Dia melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah, mengerang lalu mengelus perutnya pelan. "Demi Tuhan! Dia akan baik-baik saja Sayang, berhentilah merasa khawatir," geramnya sambil memejamkan mata dalam.

Berbalikan dengan yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya, ia malah berdiri lalu mendekat ke arah jendela. Mengintip sedikit dan mendapati hujan masih mengguyur Bumi dengan begitu derasnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan. Lelaki itu menatapnya, masih berada di sana dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup namun ia sudah dalam posisi berlutut. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo basah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Meski jarak mereka cukup jauh namun Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkap raut memohon yang Jongin tujukan untuknya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar samar dan giginya bergemelatuk satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo langsung menutup gorden kamarnya tepat sebelum setetes air matanya jatuh. Dia ingin memeluk Jongin, dia ingin menghangatkan lelakinya, tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada dan begitu mengganggu hati Kyungsoo. Dia melangkahkan kakinya gusar di samping ranjang sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara rasa cemas dan egonya sendiri. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya hingga tak sadar saat teriakan Luhan memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Kyungsoo!" suara itu terdengar lagi hingga Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo! Cepat turun!" teriak Luhan yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo setengah berlari untuk menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tengah.

Semua itu berlangsung cepat, ketika ia segera berlari setelah mendapati Luhan menyeret tubuh lunglai Jongin di ruang tamu. Seperti dugaannya, lelaki itu pingsan.

" _Eonni_ , bagaimana bisa seperti ini?!" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Jongin tak bisa tersentuh hujan?!" Luhan menghela napas menyadari nada kalimatnya terlalu tinggi. "Bantu aku membawanya ke kamar, dia hampir membeku," lirihnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Kedua wanita itu saling membantu untuk mengangkat Jongin, meski salah satunya tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kondisinya yang tengah hamil. Setelah menempatkan Jongin di kamar tamu yang berada di sudut ruangan lantai bawah, Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meratapi lelaki itu penuh penyesalan.

"Hangatkan dia, lalu ganti pakaiannya dengan ini," ujar Luhan sambil menyodorkan pakaian pria dengan handuk tebal berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kembali menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Kau punya baju pria?"

"Itu baju Sehun yang tertinggal, cepatlah, dia pasti akan demam setelah ini, kupercayakan dia padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah Luhan menepuk bahunya dan meninggalkan ia berdua dengan Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Ia menaruh pakaian itu di samping Jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba kembali mengaduk otaknya.

Kenapa baju Sehun ada di rumah Luhan? Mengapa Luhan seperti begitu mengetahui segalanya tentang Jongin? Seberapa dekat Luhan dengan Jongin?

Kyungsoo segera mengeringkan tubuh Jongin dengan handuk, berusaha mengabaikan wajah lelaki itu dan segera mengganti pakaian basah yang tengah dipakai oleh Jongin dengan pakaian pemberian Luhan. Air mata Kyungsoo mengembun dalam setiap sentuhan yang tak sengaja tercipta di antara mereka. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan cepat dan telaten.

Suara lenguhan Jongin kemudian mengambil alih perhatian Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu menatapnya. Dahi Jongin berkerut dalam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan tubuh yang bergetar samar. Lelaki itu melenguh lagi, seperti tengah merasa kesakitan. Kyungsoo segera menangkup pipinya, sempat merasa terkejut ketika tangan hangatnya bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin Jongin yang hampir membeku. Dia kedinginan, juga terserang demam.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah melakukan ini padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin, tapi hatinya sendiri masih terasa sakit dan kini semakin sakit tiap kali melihat Jongin terbaring tak berdaya. Diusapnya wajah pucat itu dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa khawatir dari benaknya.

Setitik air mata menetes, ia rindu Jongin, jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, bibir Jongin bergetar dan ia tak mampu mengabaikannya. Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir Jongin sekejap dengan hanya sekedar bersentuhan, hingga ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya permukaan kulit Jongin.

Ia tak ingin melepasnya, bermaksud menghangatkan lelaki itu tapi setengah hatinya menginginkan yang lain. Bayangan tentang hari itu kembali datang, otaknya terlalu kelabu untuk bisa mencerna dengan baik jadi ia hanya ingin menghapus jejak gadis sialan itu dari bibir lelakinya. Kyungsoo menciumnya kasar. Air matanya berlinang tanpa sanggup dikendalikan.

Berulang kali ia berharap itu hanyalah mimpi, namun memori hari itu terlalu jelas dan mengganggu tiap helaan napas Kyungsoo bahkan hingga mimpi di tidur lelapnya. Dia mencintai Jongin, hanya Jongin dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Tak peduli ia harus menangis tiap malam ia hanya akan mencintainya, sampai kapanpun.

Kyungsoo terisak kecil, tak bisakah ia memiliki lelaki ini? Mengapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini? Ia tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, apa sekarang juga akan begitu? Tak bolehkah sekali ini saja ia bersikap egois? Salahkah jika ia ingin Jongin untuk tetap bersamanya, mencintainya dan takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin memiliki seseorang dimana ia bisa berbagi cerita, tempat ia bersandar saat dia lelah juga seseorang yang akan memeluknya saat ia merasa takut.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terpejam berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya, dan saat itulah sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pipinya lembut. Wanita itu tersentak, segera menjauhkan badannya dan mengusap air matanya kasar setelah menyadari Jongin sudah tersadar.

"Kyung~"

"Kau demam, aku akan mengambilkan obat," ujar Kyungsoo dingin sambil bangkit dari sana.

Jongin tentu saja menahannya, ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini dan takkan menyia-nyiakan saat kesempatan itu datang. "Kyungsoo aku ingin meminta maaf. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak mendahuluinya dia yang menciumku dan—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku—"

"Jangan membahas itu lagi, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!"

Bibir pucat Jongin bergetar, ia kembali menahan Kyungsoo sedangkan wanita itu masih tak mau menatapnya. "Kau sakit Jongin, aku akan mengambil obat," ujarnya lirih berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Jongin tak mengizinkannya.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sekarang juga." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo hingga terduduk, mengapit dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya meski wanita itu masih terus mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku minta maaf untuk segala kesalahanku, maaf sudah menyakitimu tapi kumohon, aku tidak ingin ini bertambah jauh, pulanglah dan kita selesaikan bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, napas Jongin yang panas menerpa wajahnya. "Sayang, kumohon, kita pulang bersama ya?"

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo memanas karena air mata, ia merindukan panggilan itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar Kyungsoo sedingin mungkin berbalikan dengan kata hatinya. Ia tak mau luluh begitu mudah di depan Jongin, dia tak mau dibohongi lagi.

Sang lelaki menghela napas lelah, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau pulang?" katanya berusaha menekan nada bicaranya agar tidak membentak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara Kyungsoo hampir tercekat. "Biarkan aku sendiri terlebih dahulu."

Jongin tahu, ini pasti sangat sulit bagi Kyungsoo tetapi ia tak tega melihat wanita itu terus seperti ini. Luhan bilang Kyungsoo tak mau makan, menangis tiap malam dan mengurung dirinya terus-menerus di kamar sedangkan Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin mengawasi Kyungsoo sendiri, menjaga wanita itu dengan segenap hatinya dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Kyungsoo tak bisa terus seperti ini, ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, dan juga...

"Kyungsoo berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Jongin sedikit terpancing emosi, tidak bermaksud untuk membentak tapi tetap saja terdengar tidak begitu baik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu padaku, hah?!" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah menantang.

Napas Kyungsoo naik turun dan Jongin tak ingin memperparah, lalu telapak tangannya bergerak, menyentuh tepat pada perut Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu berjengkit.

"Kau tak memberitahuku tentangnya, bayi kita."

Deg!

Jantung Kyungsoo hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Jongin sudah tahu, entah dari mana dan mau tidak mau ketakutan itu kembali datang menghantuinya. Apa Jongin tak menginginkan bayinya?

Kyungsoo berusaha membaca dari raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin namun tatapannya cukup nyalang hingga Kyungsoo menyimpulkan tak ada kelembutan di dalamnya. Pikirannya mulai kacau, ia takut Jongin menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo berjengkit tiap Jongin berusaha menyentuh perutnya, terkesan menghindar membuat Jongin mulai menatapnya heran.

"Kau ingin memisahkanku darinya? Aku ayahnya Kyungsoo, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal itu?"

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi saat Jongin semakin mendekat, membungkukkan badannya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di perut buncitnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu, perasaan bahagia yang entah ia dapat dari mana, perasaan lega juga dilindungi secara bersamaan. Tubuh Kyungsoo seakan dialiri listrik berkekuatan kecil hingga bulunya sendiri terasa meremang. Ia tak menyadari dirinya menangis sampai sebuah isakan membawa alam sadarnya kembali.

Jika Jongin benartak menginginkan bayi itu, lantas mengapa ia menciumnya? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

" _Aegi-ya_ , ini _Appa_ Sayang," kata Jongin mengenalkan diri sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja di sana? Jangan nakal dan merepotkan _Eomma. Appa_ selalu di sini dan menyayangimu, sayang," ucap Jongin sebelum kembali mencium perut Kyungsoo lama.

Jongin menyayangi bayinya. Kyungsoo terisak sejadi-jadinya. Pertahanannya runtuh, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan karapuhannya dari Jongin. Ia butuh lelaki itu untuk menenangkan kegundahannya, Kyungsoo butuh Jongin untuk memberi perhatian padanya, terlebih lagi _aegi_ nya, ia butuh kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

Jongin bangkit, menatap Kyungsoo penuh khawatir karena wanita itu terisak begitu keras. "Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit?"

"Hatiku sakit Jongin," ungkap Kyungsoo di sela tangisnya.

Lelaki itu terdiam, tak bisa membalasnya dan hanya segera memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi, mengucapkan ribuan maaf serta penyesalan yang semakin bergumul dalam dadanya. "Maaf telah menyakitimu, maaf karena tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, juga maaf karena tak mengetahui tentang dia," kata Jongin sambil kembali melirik perut Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu membalasnya, memeluk Jongin tak kalah erat seakan tak ingin ditinggal pergi. "Kita rawat _aegi_ bersama-sama," ungkap Jongin lantas merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Ia mengusap air mata Kyungsoo lembut, lantas menempelkan bibirnya pada kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang menutup. Menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan, lalu beralih pada hidungnya, dan berakhir di bibir manisnya.

Mereka berciuman cukup panas, Kyungsoo bahkan dengan beraninya menahan tengkuk Jongin agar lelaki itu tak melepasnya. Jujur saja, Jongin juga sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Hampir seminggu menjalani hari-harinya sendiri membuatnya tampak seperti orang gila, dia ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih dari ini, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin lebih jauh.

Hanya dengan gerakan di bibirnya, Jongin tampak sudah mengerti permintaan tersembunyi milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menyentuhnya lagi, setelah sekian lama. Mereka saling bergelut di atas ranjang yang tidak begitu besar, tak lagi peduli jika Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan memergokinya. Kyungsoo ingin Jongin, tidak mau yang lain.

Jongin sudah berganti posisi menjadi di atasnya, dengan jemari hangatnya yang telah menelusup di balik pakaian sang wanita. Kyungsoo mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, memberi ruang lebih luas bagi Jongin untuk menjelajahi leher jenjangnya.

Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin sudah memulainya. Sesuatu mulai terasa mendesak di bawah sana membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Lalu dekapan terlalu erat Jongin kembali membuatnya harus menarik surai lelaki itu agar mengendurkannya, tetapi Jongin malah menghisap lehernya cukup kuat hingga Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan orientasinya.

"Jonginhh~" desah Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Seperti sebuah alarm, Jongin membuka matanya. Ia malah menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah. Lelaki itu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa Jongin menahan sesuatu. Ia membuka matanya, melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang membuat Jongin tertunduk lesu.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitinya Soo, biarkan dia istirahat," katanya pelan lalu mengelus perut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, usianya bahkan sudah hampir tiga bulan!"

"Tidak, aku tak akan mengambil resiko," ujarnya frustasi sambil mengusap wajah lelahnya. Ia bangkit, duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain dan memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo tidak terima. Kepala wanita itu hampir mendidih karena emosinya, apa-apaan dia?! Menggoda Kyungsoo hingga di ujung tanduk lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kalau saja tidak mengingat kondisinya yang tengah mengandung, Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menyeret Jongin bahkan membuat lelaki itu yang berasa di posisi bawah.

Jongin mengabaikannya, Kyungsoo terkekeh hambar bercampur kesal. "La-lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?!" tanya Kyungsoo ragu sambil berusaha mengintip ekspresi Jongin. "Kau sudah—"

"Aku tahu, akan kuselesaikan sendiri," potong Jongin sambil setengah berbalik. "Tidurlah." Jongin meraih selimut dan menutupi setengah tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi terduduk, lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Jongin hanya takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayi mereka, benarkan? Mengapa Kyungsoo malah merasa tersakiti karena penolakannya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran buruk tapi mengapa tetap tidak bisa, Jongin tak pernah menolak dirinya sebelumnya. Apa Jongin, tak mau lagi dengannya? Mengapa rasanya tak bisa diterima oleh Kyungsoo dan begitu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, masih terasa panas namun ia mengabaikannya. Lalu perlahan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kegelapan yang perlahan menariknya.

.

Pagi menjelang, Jongin terbangun di atas ranjangnya seorang diri, tanpa Kyungsoo yang semalam terlelap di sebelahnya. Ia segera bangkit, berusaha mencari wanita itu takut jika Kyungsoo kembali bersembunyi darinya.

"Kyungsoo," suara Jongin menggema di dalam ruangan yang tampak lenggang, sepertinya Luhan masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya. "Kyungsoo, Sayang kau di mana?" Jongin mengitari ruangan sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat kakinya menyentuh lantai dapur.

Wanita itu di sana, tengah menyibukkan diri sambil memotong bahan masakannya membuat Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu yang mulai tampak begitu telaten. Jongin baru menyadari, Kyungsoo telah jauh berubah menjadi lebih baik untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jongin yang dianggap sebuah angin lalu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa memotongnya jika kau mengizinkan." Jongin menggigit lidahnya turut merasakan ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka berdua. "Ahh, tidak akan sebaik potonganmu, mungkin aku hanya akan mengganggu."

Napas Kyungsoo tidak beraturan, ia merasa tak nyaman saat Jongin terus berada di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan dirinya. Pikirannya terpecah, dan tanpa disengaja alih-alih mengiris daging itu ia malah mengiris jarinya sendiri. Kyungsoo terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan pisaunya.

" _Argh_.." pekiknya saat darah langsung merembes keluar.

"Kyungsoo!"

Wanita itu berniat menyentakkan tangannya, tapi Jongin menahannya dan langsung membawa jari telunjuk Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya agar pendarahannya segera berhenti. Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo ke arah westafel dan membersihkan darahnya di sana, masih dalam keheningan yang tak sekalipun menemukan sebuah ujung. Kyungsoo merasa tabuh, tapi Jongin tampak begitu fokus merawatnya.

Jongin membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah, menyambar kotak P3K milik Luhan dan mengobati luka Kyungsoo secepatnya. Wanita itu memperhatikan tiap gerakannya, Jongin memperlakukannya begitu lembut seakan dirinya begitu rapuh. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengamati Jongin dengan lekat. Lelaki itu menunduk tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Faktanya bukan hanya ia yang tersakiti tapi Jongin juga, siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan pria itu begitu menyedihkan. Seminggu tak bersamanya dan Jongin sudah berubah sejauh ini, apa lelaki itu tak merawat dirinya sendiri saat Kyungsoo tak berada di rumah? Rambut harumnya yang selalu berkilau itu kini tampak begitu kusut, tak lagi serapi biasanya seperti tak dicuci beberapa hari.

Jongin tampak sedikit lebih kurus, wajahnya agak kusam dengan kantung mata yang setebal cumulonimbus, juga jangan lupakan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar bibir indahnya. Kyungsoo mengamatii Jongin begitu teliti hingga tak seincipun terlewat oleh pandangannya.

"Berapa lama kau tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin mendongak meski tidak menjawabnya. "Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari?" Jongin hanya bungkam, mata bertemu mata tapi terasa begitu hampa. "Kau tidak merawat dirimu," sambung Kyungsoo lagi memberikan sebuah pernyataan.

Hening cukup lama, hingga Jongin berani membuka suaranya, "Aku mencarimu, kemanapun."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Jongin, lantas ia menggenggam balik tangan Jongin dan menariknya untuk ikut. Kyungsoo membawanya ke kamar mandi bawah, menyisakan Jongin yang mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti saat wanita itu mendudukkannya di sana.

Kyungsoo beralih untuk mengambil sebuah krim untuk mencukur juga sebuah pisau cukur baru, membasahi wajah Jongin dan menarik dagunya agar mengarahkan wajah padanya. Kyungsoo lantas mengoleskan krim tersebut di sana, lalu mencukurnya dengan penuh hati-hati tak ingin menggores permukaan kulit Jongin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Diam atau pisaunya akan melukaimu!"

Jongin diam setelah bentakan Kyungsoo didapatnya, membiarka Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang wanita itu ingin lakukan sembari memandangi wajah cantiknya. Kyungsoo sedikit gugup karena tatapan Jongin yang terlampau dalam tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya, hingga ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya, mengelap wajah Jongin dengan handuk dan berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jongin tak bodoh untuk bisa membaca pergerakan Kyungsoo hingga ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya untuk tetap di sana. "Kau belum menjawabku, mengapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Lepaskan," ujar Kyungsoo lirih tanpa memberi perlawanan.

"Kau masih peduli padaku, berhentilah untuk berpura-pura membenciku. Jangan abaikan aku Kyungsoo." Jongin kembali menariknya namun Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan.

"Hentikan, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Jongin cukup dibuat kesal oleh sikap Kyungsoo yang terkesan menghindar, "Kau yang harusnya berhenti Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja bersamaku dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil berbalik hingga Jongin bisa melihat anak sungai di pipinya. "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu karena itu akan menyakitiku Jongin, berhentilah memaksaku karena aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini!" suaranya tercekat karena emosinya yang mendidih.

Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya, sepertinya berteriak terlalu kuat membuat perutnya sedikit sakit. Air matanya kembali jatuh sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dengan alisnya yang hampir bertaut. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya, perutnya semakin terasa sakit. Terasa begitu sakit hingga ia mulai mercengkeramnya kuat.

" _Argh_ …"tubuhnya limbung dan dengan cekatan Jongin menangkap dengan begitu paniknya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

" _Argh_ …" Kyungsoo merintih mengeluhkan perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit, sebelah tangannya mencengkeran pakaian Jongin meminta bantuan dan lelaki itu masih tidak mengerti yang dikeluhkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Perutku, sa..kitt…" ujarnya terbata.

Jongin sudah cukup panik, lalu ia semakin terkejut saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari paha Kyungsoo. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jongin, sakittt," keluh Kyungsoo lagi sambil menangis, sehingga Jongin segera mengangkatnya.

"Bertahanlah Kyungsoo, bertahanlah!" ucap Jongin yang mulai terdengar sayup di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat, rasa sakitnya kian memudar namun ia masih bisa melihat Jongin yang membawanya dengan begitu panik. Lalu setelah ia mendengar teriakan Jongin yang memanggil Luhan untuk meminta bantuan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kegelapan menelannya, tak ingin memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

.

.

Jongin terduduk lesu di sofa ruang tengah rumah Luhan. Ia baru saja mengantarkan dokter yang memeriksa Kyungsoo, untung saja tempatnya tidak jauh hingga Kyungsoo masih bisa tertolong. Tanpa sadar matanya telah penuh dengan cairan, dia tengah merasa begitu buruk sekarang. Kyungsoo baru saja mengalami pendarahan, sedikit saja terlambat maka nyawa bayinya yang akan menjadi taruhan.

Dokter itu bilang Kyungsoo mengalami stress yang cukup berat hingga berimbas pada kandungannya, ditambah lagi porsi makannya yang tidak teratur dan asupan gizi yang kurang. Kandungan Kyungsoo cukup lemah dan perlu mendapat perhatian lebih. Jongin menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo mengalami hal buruk seperti ini, semua ini salahnya, dan ia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada kedua sosok yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Kepalanya tersentak saat suara Luhan menyapanya, "Itu memang salahku, Lu."

"Kyungsoo ingin kau pulang terlebih dahulu, dia butuh waktu sebelum kembali padamu," kata Luhan setelah ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongin.

"Dia sudah sadar?"

"Baru saja."

Jongin menolehkan kepala menatap pintu tempat Kyungsoo beristirahat, "Bolehkan aku bertemu?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengizinkan, "Jangan memancing emosinya, dia butuh istirahat." Jongin hanya mengangguk, mengusap kepala Luhan sebentar lalu berjalan ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

Dia menutup pintu dengan begitu hati-hati, menghela napas saat mendapati Kyungsoo masih terbaring dengan infus yang berada di sebelah kirinya dengan mata terpejam. Jongin mendekat, duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tampak terlelap.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku," ucap Jongin seorang diri. Dia mendekatkan diri ke wajah Kyungsoo agar wanita itu bisa mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas, lalu berbisik, "Maaf membuatmu seperti ini, aku bukanlah suami yang baik untukmu."

"Aku akan pulang, dan ketahuilah aku akan tetap menantimu sampai kapanpun. Datanglah saat kau merasa siap, aku akan menyambutmu." Lalu Jongin menyematkan sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi Kyungsoo.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sesuatu menetes dan membasahi dahinya. Jongin menangis, kemudian lelaki itu mengusap dengan telapak tangannya. Langkah kaki itu semakin jauh, dan setelah suara kenop pintu yang ditutup mengakhirinya, Kyungsoo membuka mata. Menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup berusaha mencari bayangannya. Dia tidak tidur, ternyata Jongin sudah mengenalnya dengan begitu baik.

"Aku pasti pulang Jongin, aku pasti pulang nanti," bisik Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang kembali terjatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160605**

 **.**

 **Ya ampuun, kapan terakhir aku update huhu.. aku sibuk guys, sok sibuk sih sebenernya ditambah males juga wkwk… padahal hampir tiap hari loh aku buka, niatnya mau nulis tapi keseringan nyasar di file drama koriyah wkwk…**

 **Jadi cengeng gini yak, ga tau deh, agak melenceng dari draft awal tapi ya udahlah.. Nanti kalo puasa updatenya abis terawih gimana? Takut mengganggu yg tidur cantik kalo update siang. Eh iyaa, exo comeback guys! Satu yg aku sayangkan, dyo tidak cantik lagiii, wkwk.. laki banget dah dia, udah ngalahin kai aja seremnya..**

 **Udah deh, review jangan lupaaa… sekaligus mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :)**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **FuuuuuD.O :** wkwk, kok aku ngakak ya baca reviewnyaa, nc ga janji. **GithaAC :** kalo udah aman, bahagia, sentosa ntar end dong ceritanya **KimYeHyun :** blom dijelasin di chap ini napa Jong nyium Baek, haha **Defti785 :** ka def aku ga bisa bales panjang, ini capek tanganku nulis segini banyak, ntar reviewnya aja panjangin lagi yaa :D **kyungsooism :** sudah nasibnya baek jadi seorang cabe, semoga chan segera khilaf dan menikahinya *ehh **teukiangle :** maaf lamaa, nungguin yaa? :D **:** konflik besar segera datang ;) **Penguin soo :** kalo sweet terus lama-lama bosen dong **Rahmah736 :** chap depan dijelasin ya masalah kaibaeknya **SNAmaliia :** iyaa, makasih, aku update kelamaan ya? Maaf **Baby niz 137 :** maaf updatenya ngaret **arini grande :** iyaa, aku kaisoo shipper, tapi aku bukan fujoshi *loh **HawaAF :** ya begitulah, ruwet cerita ini, wkwk **kasihgwnama :** njirr, pen namenya anti mainstream yee.. :v **olifafuadah** : happy ending? Ga janji, tungguin aja :D **kadi couple :** udah dinext **DBSJYJ :** yang syalan itu authornya mungkin, jgn salahin jongin :D **sekyungbin13 :** iya, ga bakal sad ending kok, hihi.. **He Who Controls The Light** : Capek baca? Iya panjang kemaren. **yhnr12 :** iyaa, biar greget gapapa **kimsoo :** makasih juga buat kamuu **00kris :** wkwk, itu ada keguguran, tapi ga jadi, haduhh ini cerita mainstream bgtt udah **.. kaisoo aw :** yang awalnya pahit ntar jadi manis kok. Kamu adek kelasku dong, sukses yaa kedepannya.. **kaiLa wu :** haha, terserah lah jongin mau selingkuh apa enggak **Sofia Magdalena :** iya, makasih masih nyemoetin buat review **kaisoomin :** liat nanti ajah **Rianita701 :** thank youuu **ikasolichaanggraeni :** emang ceritanya dibikin gitu :D **Hugo Carbert :** iya, makasih, aku ga tau harus bales apa :D **Kim Reon :** kai tidak jahat, sayang :D **Nadhefuji :** Jongin gak jahat bebihh, kacian jgn ditampol :D **park rara :** mungkin chanyeol masih sibuk dengan yang lain(?) **Kaisooship :** haha, makasih reviewnya **AlienBaby88 :** udah dinext **whenKmeetK :** emng pekerjaannya si baek buat ganggu **Lucky8894 :** haduhh, sampe nyebut, sabar nakk, jgn menangis :v **Kimi KrisHo :** iya, maaf lama, updatenya masih problem lagi **exindira :** iya, kyung nangis gegara liat kai sama baek **HappyHeiChou :** apalah komennya lucu juga, wkwk.. mau dibawa kemana cerita ini terserah aku :D **naaaaaaa :** oh, jadi kyung harus disakiti dulu baru mau tobat dari siders, hehe.. makasih udah review **mnanindy :** udah update nih, sesuai permintaan lu yg hobi banget ngingetin gw buat update :D makasih ^^ **Lovesoo :** ditunggu sajaaa **jihanowl7 :** heh, minta Jongin sengsara kamu harus berurusan sama aku dulu! Iya, ini dilanjut kok :) **mocca :** pastti sampe tamat kok **Lidya Kaido :** makasih udah review **Lelakimkaaaaa :** iya, baek mantannya Jongin. **sanmay88 :** udah jelas Jongin ciuman sama baek dan itu bukan salah liat tapi beneran, hehe **Keiszya877 :** makasih reviewnyaa **NopwillineKaiSoo :** baubau hunhan ada lagi nih di chapter ini, hehe.. **12154kaisoo yg lagi galau(?) :** itu seriusan namanya begitu, wkwk, makasih reviewnyaa **rizky alila 1 :** huhu, kaijonggg.. **freakfangirls :** makasih udah review **pinguinsoo :** syalaaaannnn :v **kyung1225 :** haha, iya deh, authornya emang jahat :D **Nkhaairunnisa :** iyaa, kamu pinter banget deh ngarang ceritanya :D **Kim zangin** : iya, udah terima aja kayak gitu **Kimra14 :** iya semoga ini makin greget **deaacn :** makasih yeppp **yeahjongin :** hehe, ga ketebak kah? Makasihh **ngehahaks :** udah dinext **park ziwu :** iya kai dipinjem baek bentar gapapa kan? **nina zifan :** kita lihat saja nanti **Hugo Crabert :** hehe, iya ini reviewnya sampe 3 kali lohh **chchcls21 :** makasihhh **Guest :** doneee **pororo chu :** makasih udah sukaa **dyody :** nangis kah? Tangismu bahagiaku, wkwk **sskai88 :** iya, maaf lamaa **kim gongju :** yaampun, sampek ngecek tiap menit, maaf ya lama.. **Zee :** welcome new reader, makasih udah baca **zassu :** huhu, begitulah jalan ceritanya **Hyomilulu :** iya, ini belom puasa kok, meski mepet hehe… **park ha ha :** done! **Syifa590 :** update tiap apa ga tau, tergantung mood aja :D **Kaisoo :** noh, langsung dilanjut..

 **EMEJINGG YG REPIEW YEE, SAMPE CAPEK NGETIKNYA, WKWK.. TAPI AKU BAHAGIA KOK, MAKASIH SEMUANYYAAAA… REVIEW LAGI NEEE :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Aku akan pulang, dan ketahuilah aku akan tetap menantimu sampai kapanpun. Datanglah saat kau merasa siap, aku akan menyambutmu." Lalu Jongin menyematkan sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi Kyungsoo.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sesuatu menetes dan membasahi dahinya. Jongin menangis, kemudian lelaki itu mengusap dengan telapak tangannya. Langkah kaki itu semakin jauh, dan setelah suara kenop pintu yang ditutup mengakhirinya, Kyungsoo membuka mata. Menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup berusaha mencari bayangannya. Dia tidak tidur, ternyata Jongin sudah mengenalnya dengan begitu baik.

"Aku pasti pulang Jongin, aku pasti pulang nanti," bisik Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang kembali terjatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **~Chapter 16~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Hero •••**

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai merangkak menjelang siang. Mansion tersebut tampak cukup sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa maid yang berkeliaran untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Suho baru saja menenteng tasnya sambil berjalan lenggang menuruni tangga ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang baru saja menutup pintu utama. Ia mendelikkan mata terkejut ingin segera mengomeli saudara lelakinya itu.

" _Yah_! Ini masih jam kerja kenapa kau ada di sini?! Sedang membolos, _huh_?"

Yang dipanggil itu menyentakkan kepala, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Suho lantas bertanya dengan terburu. "Dimana Yixing _noona_?"

"Mimpi apa kau mencari Yixing?" tanya Suho ringan, namun kerutan di keningnya mulai terbentuk saat posisi Jongin kian mendekat hingga ia bisa membaca raut pucat itu. "Jongin, ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh Jongin namun lelaki itu menepisnya. " _Yah_! Kau demam tinggi, apa kau kehujanan semalam?" Jongin mengabaikannya, terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga meninggalkan Suho yang mengoceh sendiri. "Kim Jongin! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menulikan pendengaran, otaknya terlampau lelah karena beban pikiran yang sangat banyak ditambah pening di kepalanya yang tak kunjung hilang. Dibukanya pintu kamar Yixing setelah mengetuk sebentar tanpa merasa perlu menunggu jawaban. Ia mendapati wanita yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Jongin namun berusaha tetap terlihat ramah.

"Jongin, ada apa kau kemari?"

Dia hanya diam, melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan tepat saat berada di depan Yixing, Jongin menundukkan kepala lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu berlutut di depannya, membuat Yixing kembali terkejut bersamaan dengan Suho yang memasuki ruangan saat itu juga.

" _Noona_..." lirih Jongin

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suho membuka suaranya setelah Yixing melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku mohon tolong bantu aku," ujarnya pilu.

"Ada apa Jongin? Kami pasti akan membantumu kalau mampu."

Lalu Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan kedua kakaknya itu melihat air mata yang sempat ia jatuhkan. Jongin menangis. Tak ada yang pernah melihat Jongin serapuh ini bahkan Suho sekalipun. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil menyimpan rasa sedih dibalik sikap dinginnya, dan ketika melihat Jongin menangis, mereka yakin itu bukanlah masalah yang sepele lagi.

"Katakan pada kami, ada apa?"

"K-Kyungsoo hamil," ujarnya yang mendapat anggukan tenang dari Yixing. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku menyakiti hatinya, aku melakukan hal yang buruk lalu dia pergi dari rumah." Yixing dan Suho tampak terkejut tetapi mereka masih memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk bicara. "Dia di rumah Luhan, tidak mau makan dan menangis seharian, aku tak bisa berbicara dengannya. Dan hari ini aku harus melihatnya kesakitan saat mengalami pendarahan, dia hampir saja keguguran kalau saja terlambat ditangani."

Yixing menutup mulutnya sendiri sedangkan Suho mengusap punggung Jongin yang tampak berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. "Kandungannya sangat lemah dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku merasa diriku sangat buruk tiap kali melihatnya." Jongin tak bisa menahan air matanya, dia terisak.

" _Noona_... Bisakah kau menjaganya? Bisakah kau berbicara padanya? Tolong buat kandungannya kuat agar ia bisa bertahan, aku sangat takut kehilangan mereka. Aku tidak mau melihatnya mengalami kejadian buruk lagi seperti tadi." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin menunjukkan kerapuhannya.

Yixing tak tahu harus bagaimana namun tatapan Suho mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membuat Jongin tenang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun Jongin, Kyungsoo adikku juga jadi aku pasti membantunya. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu," katanya berusaha membuat Jongin lebih baik.

Suho pun begitu, ia terus memberikan kata-kata penenang bagi Jongin tapi rasanya sama saja. Tiap kali ingatan tentang pagi ini datang ia kembali merasa begitu bersalah. Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang buruk dan itu karenanya, apalagi dia mempertaruhkan nyawa anak mereka. Jongin akan melakukan apapun asal mereka berdua tetap baik-baik saja.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo memantapkan hatinya, kondisinya sudah semakin pulih berkat Yixing yang kini selalu memantau keadaannya. Ia tahu Jongin ada di balik semua ini, namun wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri itu tak mau mengaku dan tetap mengatakan bahwa Luhan yang menelponnya.

Kehamilannya sudah mulai baik karena nutrisinya yang kini tercukupi, dan setelah begitu banyak berpikir, ia akhirnya bersedia menurunkan sedikit egonya untuk kembali bertemu Jongin. Kyungsoo belum memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini atau tidak, tetapi langkah kaki cantiknya membawa dirinya ke kantor besar Jongin yang pernah sekali ia datangi dulu.

Meski sedikit merasa canggung akibat tatapan asing dari orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya, itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat Kyungsoo. Ia bertanya pada resepsionis terlebih dahulu agar bisa menemui Jongin.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa menemui Tuan jika tidak memiliki sebuah janji," ujar gadis cantik itu dengan sedikit aksen remeh.

"Tapi aku yakin dia akan menerimaku jika tahu, bisakah kau mengatakan padanya bahwa Kim Kyungsoo sedang menunggu?" pinta Kyungsoo lagi.

"Nona, aku sudah bilang Tuan Kim sedang tidak bisa diganggu, sebaiknya anda membuat janji terlebih dahulu atau datang di lain waktu!"

"Kenapa aku harus membuat janji hanya untuk bertemu suamiku sendiri?!" ujar Kyungsoo lepas kendali, ia tak tahu mengapa emosinya sering meledak-ledak akhir-akhir ini. Ia menghela napas saat melihat gadis itu mulai melirik para penjaga yang tak jauh dari sana. "B-Baiklah, kapan dia akan keluar?!" ujar Kyungsoo lagi tak ingin membuat masalah bertambah besar.

" _Huh_? Mungkin saat makan siang nanti," ujarnya setengah hati.

"Aku akan menunggu."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan kesal gadis itu ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat tunggu yang tak jauh dari sana. Sedikit kesal mengapa ia tak membawa ponselnya sehingga tak bisa menghubungi Jongin secara beredar untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya, entah Sekretaris Kim, Chanyeol, atau bahkan pacar Luhan, siapapun yang pasti bisa mengenalinya dan membawanya pada Jongin.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, tapi ia masih termenung seorang diri di sana. Gadis resepsionis itu masih sesekali meliriknya sinis dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa terganggu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 dan sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Seorang gadis bertubuh semampai datang, dia cantik, sangat cantik bahkan jika Kyungsoo disuruh untuk menilai. Dengan rambut panjang lurusnya yang tergerai, ia terlihat seperti malaikat berhati dingin.

Ini masih jam kerja tapi gadis itu malah mengobrol akrab dengan si resepsionis tanpa rasa bersalah. Kyungsoo awalnya tidak mau tau, tetapi saat nama Jongin disebut-sebut telinganya menjadi seribu kali lebih peka dari biasanya. Gadis itu membual bahwa ia akan segera menggantikan posisi Kim Jongdae untuk menjadi sekretaris Jongin dan bisa mendekati CEO muda , Kyungsoo merasa itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk didengar, tapi jugabukan ancaman yang begitu berarti baginya.

"Jung- _ah_ , berhentilah bermimpi, kau tidak sadar kalauNona Byun adalah sainganmu?" ujar sang resepsionis ringan.

" _Yah_! Berhentilah memanggilnya Nona Byun, kita seumuran dan dia bukan istri Jongin!" omelnya ketus. "Apa gadis itu datang lagi?! Ah, dia menemui Jongin setiap hari."

Si resepsionis tertawa, "Apa salahnya? Orang bilang mereka juga sudah..." gadis itu menggantungkan kalimat sambil memberi kedipan sebelah mata pada lawan bicaranya.

" _MWO_?! Gosip macam apa itu?! Aku tidak percaya sebelum ada bukti, itu tidak mungkin!"

" _Yah_! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau _Sajangnim_ tidak pernah bisa marah pada Baekhyun, apa lagi namanya kalau tidak memiliki hubungan spesial." Ia menggedikkan bahu yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka dari gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Jung. " _Ah,_ aku rasa gadis itu juga akan menjadi sainganmu," ujarnya lagi dan kini Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya menegang saat dirinya ditunjuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis cantik itu lantas mereka saling berbisik sebelum kemudian tertawa begitu puasnya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai posisi seperti ini. Gadis berwajah malaikat itu kini mendatanginya, dengan langkah kaki yang tidak menunjukkan keramahan.

"Permisi, aku dengar kau mengaku sebagai istri Jongin." Kyungsoo hanya diam, dan itu membuat sang gadis terkekeh tidak terima. " _Ah_ , kau dinginsekali. Maaf, tapi aku sarankan padamu, kau sebaiknya mundur karena sudah ada banyak saingan di sini dan aku salah satunya. Jongin menyukai perempuan seksi sepertiku, bukan yang gembul pendek sepertimu."

Kyungsoo sedikit tidak terima dengan pemilihan kata yang dipakai gadis itu namun ia sedang tidak menginginkan sebuah perdebatan.

" _Yah_! Menyebalkan, kenapa kau tidak berbicara apapun padaku?!" katanya kesal, lalu tanpa disengaja mata gadis itu menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di tubuh Kyungsoo. " _OMO_! Apa kau hamil?! _Daebak_! Jadi kau akan menjadikan itu untuk mendapatkan Jongin? _oh,_ gadis buruk! Aku merasa sangat kasihan padamu!"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya hampir meledak saat itu juga. "Jadi kau menjebak Jongin dengan ini? Tapi Jongin tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan wanita sepertimu kecuali kalau..." Gadis itu kembali menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. "Apa kau wanita jalang?"

Cukup. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi, dia segera berdiri pergi dari sana setelah berkata, "Maaf tapi aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengar omong kosongmu, Jung- _ssi_!"

Kyungsoo mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya dari jauh tapi ia berusaha tidak mendengarnya. Ia marah, tapi tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan semua orang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berjalan terlalu cepat hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Dia hanya membungkuk lalu kembali berlalu. Kyungsoo tahu yang ditabraknya adalah Sehun, lelaki itu juga memanggilnya namun ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan siapapun saat ini.

Karena tak menemukan taksi yang kosong, ia pun berakhir di sebuah halte tak jauh dari sana. Tangannya masih mengepal pegangan tas dengan kuat, ingin marah namun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Menangis? Tidak, dia sudah berubah menjadi wanita kuat sejak ia menghabiskan simpanan air matanya. Rasanya ingin mengumpat saja ketika bus yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, apalagi saat lelaki yang sedang tidak ia inginkan keberadaannya tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana datangnya.

"Apa kau baru saja datang ke kantorku? Maaf aku tidak tahu kau di sana," sesal Jongin dengan napasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Mungkin dia berlari dari kantornya hingga ke sini. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung ke ruanganku saja?"

"Aku tidak memiliki tanda pengenal," jawabnya dingin.

"Kau istriku, bagian dari keluarga Kim jadi kau tidak membutuhkan tanda pengenal."

"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa aku istrimu?!" tantang Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin diam. Suasana jalanan sangat lenggang, tak ada orang di sana dan hanya suara deru napas Jongin yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kantor sekarang," ajaknya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menghindarinya, membuat Jongin harus kembali berbalik untuk mendapati tatapan tajam wanita itu yang menusuj matanya. "Apa kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun hari ini?"

Si lelaki menghela napas tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka, "Soo—"

"Jawab aku!"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan gadis itu setiap hari?" Kyungsoo tak gentar memberi tatapan serta nada dinginnya pada Jongin.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tapi dia datang ke kantormu setiap hari," ungkapnya lebih ke sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya!" Jika Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikan sekarang maka Jongin akan melakukannya. "Dia datang setiap hari tapi aku tak mau menemuinya."

"Kau masih memiliki kontaknya."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kesal karena Kyungsoo mengungkit hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. "Aku memblokir nomornya seperti yang kau minta, ada apa denganmu?"

"Jadi jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya hari itu?!" Lidah Kyungsoo terasa kelu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

Tatapan mata itu saling nyalang, sama-sama tak ada yang mau mengalah membuat ketengangan semakin menguasai suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu dia di sana, aku hanya pergi untuk makan siang lalu dia datang dan duduk di depanku. Dia terus berbicara meski aku tidak menghiraukannya lalu saat keluar dia mengikutiku dan melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu apapun."

"Kau seharusnya menghindar!"

"Aku melakukannya," balas Jongin cepat tanpa menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi mengapa aku melihat tanganmu berada di tengkuknya, kau juga tidak terlihat memiliki masalah dengan hal itu!"

"T-tidak, Kyungsoo aku—"

"JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR!" gertak Kyungsoo sekali lagi menyadari lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik nada suaranya yang gugup. Jongin diam, meneguk ludahnya sendiri tanpa berani menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tampak menimbang sebuah jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku memang sempat membalasnya ciuman—"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jongin tanpa diduga-duga. Lelaki itu hanya diam, sadar bahwa dirinya ada di pihak yang salah dan ia sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo. Napas Kyungsoo berhembus kasar, ia tak perlu membayangkan betapa kerasnya ia menampar Jongin mengingat tangannya yang terasa begitu sakit sekarang. Ah, ini kedua kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jongin, laki-laki memang brengsek.

"Aku bersalah," lirih Jongin sambil menunduk. "Jika kau ingin marah kau bisa memarahiku, jika kau ingin memukulku kau bisa memukulku, aku bersedia, lakukan apapun itu untuk melegakan perasaanmu."

Lalu Jongin mengangkat kepala, menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap, "Tapi kumohon jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Bola mata Kyungsoo melirik bus yang berjalan mendekat, dan saat kendaraan umum itu berhenti ia mendorong tubuh Jongin yang menghalangi jalannya lalu pergi begitu saja bersama dengan bus yang membawanya.

Jongin, membiarkannya. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe wanita yang sengaja lari untuk dikejar, jadi Jongin akan memberikan waktu baginya untuk sendiri. Tetapi, lelaki itu juga tidak cukup tega untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tentu saja perasaan khawatir menderanya mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bersama buah cintanya, lalu Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dalam diam. Berlari mengambil mobilnya dan menguntit bus yang membawa Kyungsoo sekedar untuk memastikan wanita itu akan baik-baik saja.

Satu helaan napas dikeluarkan, ini bukan bus menuju rumah Luhan tetapi ia terpaksa menaikinya untuk menghindari Jongin. Rasa kesal dan amarah bergumul dalam benaknya, setengah hatinya ingin berteriak bahwa dirinya terlampau kecewa pada lelaki itu. Namun ia menahan diri mengingat emosi yang meledak-ledak hanya akan memperburuk kondisi janinnya.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki tujuan pada awalnya, tapi ketika menyadari kemana arah bus itu membawanya, ia berpikir mungkininilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan dari kemarin. Kyungsoo akan menemui seseorang yang telah lama tak dikunjunginya, seseorang yang amat dirindukannya juga tempat di mana ia selalu mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Dia sangat merindukannya.

Tak lupa Kyungsoo membawa seikat bunga sebagai hadiah. Ia tersenyum, seolah melihat sosok itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan begitu hangat. Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan sambil memegang perutnya, mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk duduk sebelum memandangi untaian nama yang terukir begitu cantik di depan matanya. Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak saling menyapa.

" _Eomma, anyyeong.._." Kyungsoo memberi jeda meski tahu tak kan ada jawaban.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku datang ke sini, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas, tangannya bergerak mengusap batu nisan di depannya mencoba membersihkannya dari debu yang menebal. " _Eomma_ , sekarang aku tidak datang sendiri."

"Aku datang bersama calon cucu _Eomma_ , usianya baru tiga bulan. _Eomma_ akan segera memiliki cucu." Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia meski setitik air mata mulai kembali mengembun.

" _Ah_ , rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku menjadi bayi kecil _Eomma_ , sekarang aku akan memilikinya sendiri. Bukankah ini terlampau cepat, Ma?"

Wanita itu mengusap lelehan yang kembali mengaliri pipinya, kemarin ia berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi tapi sepertinya akan berbeda jika ini menyangkut tentang Ibunya. Sosok yang selalu dirindukannya setiap saat.

" _Eomma, bogoshippeo_ ~" lirihnya dengan suara serak yang mulai berantakan. "Tak bisakah aku berbicara dan memelukmu sekali lagi _Eomma_? Hanya satu kali lagi, _jebal_ ~"

Tubuhnya bergetar, isakannya bersahutan dan ia tertunduk di depan pusara Ibunya seorang diri. "Aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali _Eomma_ , mengapa setiap orang yang kusayangi selalu pergi, Ma? Apa aku seburuk itu? Apa aku tak pantas untuk memiliki sebuah kebahagiaan?"

" _Eomma_ , Jongin—" Kalimat Kyungsoo tertahan oleh isakannya sendiri, bibirnya bergetar seolah tak mampu mengucapkan hal menyakitkan itu pada Ibunya. "Kupikir aku sudah menemukan rumah saat bersamanya, aku memberikan segalanya yang kumiliki padanya, aku mencintainya sebanyak aku mencintaimu, _Eomma_."

"Tapi aku melihatnya mencium gadis lain, apa aku sangat tidak pantas untuknya, Ma?"

" _Eomma_ , aku lelah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bayi ini, aku harus bagaimana, Ma? Eomma, kumohon peluk aku seperti saat kau menenangkanku saat aku ketakutan. Kirim aku seorang malaikat, aku tidak mau sendirian, _Eomma_." Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi pusara sang Ibu.

Jongin melihat semua itu. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo adukan pada pemilik pusara karena posisinya yang cukup jauh, Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu tampak menyedihkan. Wanita itu tak berhenti menangis membuat Jongin berulang kali harus menahan diri agar tak segera membanting pintu mobil dan berlari ke sana untuk memeluknya. Ia ingin menenangkan wanita yang sangat disanyanginya.

Satu jam berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih tak berubah dari posisinya. Menuruti rasa khawatirnya, Jongin beranjak untuk sedikit mendekat. Mencari tahu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya dari sana, dan langkah-langkah panjangnya tak kunjung berhenti hingga ia sampai tepat di samping tempat wanita itu berada.

Kyungsoo tertidur, dengan lelehan yang masih tercetak di pipi sambil memeluk pusara Ibunya. Jongin bahkan baru tahu jika itu makam Ibu kandung Kyungsoo setelah membaca nama yang tertera di batu nisannya. Jongin merasa sangat tidak nyaman mengetahui kenyataan seperti ini, Kyungsoo jauh lebih rapuh dibalik perangai dinginnya. Wanita itu terlalu banyak menelan pil pahit kehidupan.

Tanpa berkata banyak ia segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengan kuatnya. Membawanya begitu hati-hati tak ingin membuat si wanita terjaga. Jongon tidak cukup egois untuk membawa Kyungsoo pulang begitu saja tanpa kesepakatan, seperti permintaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya yang masih ingin sendiri, Jongin membawa wanita itu kembali ke rumah Luhan.

Meski disambut dengan pekikan serta delikan mata tidak menyenangkan dari si wanita rusa, Jongin tak banyak menanggapi. Hanya masuk ke dalam rumah dengen diam lantas membaringkan Kyungsoopenuhhati-hati di atas ranjangnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan mengawasi milik Luhan yang membuntutinya hingga ke dalam ruangan, Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil menyematkan sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang di keningnya cukup lama.

Dan setelah membungkus tubuh wanita itu dengan selimut, Jongin hampir saja pergi sebelum Kyungsoo meraih telapak tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya.

" _Kajima_ ~" lirihnya yang kembali mengambil alih perhatian Jongin juga Luhan yang hampir meninggalkan ruangan.

" _Eomma_ , jangan pergi~"

Jongin menoleh pada Luhan, dan wanita rusa itu menganggukkan kepalanya memberi izin. Lalu setelah melirik Kyungsoo sekali lagi, Luhan pergi sambil menutup pintu tanpa menciptakan suara, memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berdua saja.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik di depan wajah Kyungsoo hingga wanita yang tengah tertidur itu bisa merasakan helaan napas hangatnya.

"Aku selalu di sini untukmu," bisik Jongin yang disambut Kyungsoo dengan kelopak matanya yang sedikit membuka. Meski intensitasnya tak sebulat biasanya, tapi Jongin yakin Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajahnya.

Wanita itu mengerjap pelan ketika Jongin mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," bisik Kyungsoo tanpa suara tapi Jongin bisa menangkapnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tidak akan pernah," ujarnya lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang menutup karena kantuk bercampur bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Tidurlah," titah Jongin sekali lagi yang langsung dituruti Kyungsoo karena wanita itu segera tertidur setelah mengubur wajahnya di dada Jongin yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hanya itu, lalu Jongin pulang tanpa lagi menemuinya.

.

Dia tak berharap banyak untuk Kyungsoo kembali secepatnya. Rasa sakit yang ia berikan terlalu besar dan Jongin bisa menerima jika Kyungsoo akan semarah ini. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa memantau keadaan wanita itu lewat Yixing yang menjadi perawat Kyungsoo. Dan tiap kali mendengarkakak iparnya mengatakan bahwa istri dan calon bayinya baik-baik saja, Jongin sudah tidak bisa membayangkan hal apa lagi yang akan terdengar lebih baik dari ini. Itu sudah sangat cukup baginya.

Jongin menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, meski tidak akan pernah sebaik saat Kyungsoo ada di sisinya setidaknya ia sedikit merawat dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja mencuci piring setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang sempat dikirim oleh Yixing ketika sebuah bel menyapa gendang telinganya.

Apa Yixing kembali lagi? Apa dia salah mengirim makanan?

Jongin tak perlu membuka interkom karena yang biasa datang ke apartemennya hanya Yixing ataupun Suho. Dengan langkah santai dan dasi yang belum terpakai dengan sempurna di kerah bajunya, Jongin menuju pintu utama dan membukanya. Detik pertama dia merasa tingkat stressnya sudah melampaui batas hingga ia mulai berhalusinasi tentang hal yang tidak mungkin untuk dilihatnya.

Tapi detik-detik selanjutnya yang masih berjalan terasa begitu nyata. Ia bisa menemukan dadanya berdebar kuat dan perasaan bahagia mulai mengintip dari celah otaknya. Jongin tidak percaya, saat menemukan sosok yang sangat tidak dimungkinkan kehadirannya kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

Wanita bermata bulat itu, apa ini benar dirinya?

"Aku pulang," ujarnya dengan suara selembut permen kapas yang rasanya begitu manis.

Jongin maju selangkah dan wanita itu segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin untuk memeluknya erat bersamaan saat Jongin masih berusaha mencerna namun kedua tangannya sudah melingkari pinggang ramping sang wanita.

"Kau, apa ini nyata?" tanya Jongin skeptis.

"Aku pulang," ujar gadis itu lagi dengan nada secerah mentari pagi. Jongin merenggangkan pelukan mereka sekedar untuk kembali memastikan wajah si wanita.

"K-Kyungsoo- _ya_?" tanya Jongin lalu wanita itu mengangguk tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya. "Kau..." Jongin segera memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih."

Entah, berapa kali ucapan terima kasih itu Jongin ucapkan, dia hanya ingin berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat bersyukur karena wanita itu kini kembali padanya. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, tak berhenti menunjukkan raut bahagia dengan Jongin yang sesekali mencuri sebuah kecupan di kepala wanitanya. Rasanya, seperti baru saja menemukan sebuah kepingan yang hilang, Jongin merasa lengkap saat ini.

.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam bersama setelah sekian lama. Kyungsoo banyak diam, seperti mencoba mengulang semuanya dari awal. Tiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, sebuah senyum tak akan luput dari bibir keduanya, layaknya pasangan baru yang masih malu-malu. Jongin tak keberatan karena Kyungsoo tampak anggun sekaligus menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini," cegah Jongin saat Kyungsoo hampir bangkit untuk membersihkan sisa piring mereka.

Jongin menumpuk piring kotor itu, membawanya menuju tempat cuci lalu mencucinya begitu saja tidak menyadari seseorang yang lain tampak sedang begitu terkejut sekarang. Sejak kapan Jongin bisa mencuci piring?

"Kau, mencuci piring?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Jongin atau tidak, tapi ia merasa Kyungsoo sedikit mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi lebih anggun.

"Ya, aku melakukan segalanya sendiri ketika kau tidak di rumah. Pergilah tidur, biar aku menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu." Kyungsoo hampir bangkit, tapi Jongin memanggilnya lagi. "Ah, aku lupa, tunggu sebentar!"

"Kau bisa membuat yang seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran saat melihat Jongin mengeluarkan kotak susu bubuk dan menyeduhnya dengan air hangat.

"Aku bahkan sudah bisa membuat ramen sendiri, _hehe_..." tawa kecil Jongin di akhir membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Rasa vanilla yang kau suka," kata Jongin sambil memberikan segelas susu Ibu hamil pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meneguknya setelah mengucapkan sebuah terima kasih. Jongin banyak memanjakannya dan ia cukup tersanjung dengan hal-hal remeh yang menjadi luar biasa jika dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Jongin. Lalu lelaki itu menyuruhnya istirahat di kamar. Jongin datang terlambat sambil membawa botol kecil yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui.

"Biar aku membantumu sedikit," ungkapnya sambil duduk di ranjang agak ke bawah. Dia menyibak selimut dan menarik kaki Kyungsoo mendekat untuk memijatnya setelah sempat memberinya minyak terlebih dahulu. "Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, nikmati saja, kau menyukainya?"Kyungsoo diam sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepala yang membuat senyum Jongin melebar.

"Sudah, kau pasti lelah karena seharian bekerja."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, kau pasti lebih lelah karena mambawa _aegi_ kita sepanjang waktu, biarkan aku melakukannya sebentar lagi." Dan Kyungsoo terdiam, merasa tidak memiliki cukup kata untuk membantah kalimat Jongin.

Lelaki itu cukup pandai untuk memijat, entah memang sudah belajar atau sekedar kebetulan, Kyungsoo merasa pijatannya begitu pas dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuat wanita itu merasa tersanjung karena Jongin telah berulang kali berbuat hal yang bisa melambungkan hatinya setinggi bintang-bintang.

"Luhan yang mengantarmu kemari?"

" _Eum_."

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan pulang secepat ini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas kalimat Jongin. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup lama, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin lengan Jongin sakit karena terlalu banyak digunakan hari ini. "Sudah, cepat tidur!" perintah Kyungsoo yang kini dituruti oleh Jongin.

"Siap, _Eomma_. _Aegi_ juga selamat tidur~" Jongin mengelus perut buncit Kyungsoo sayang, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sana sebelum ikut membaringkan tubuh di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau cantik," godanya saat wajah mereka sejajar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau jarang mengataiku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada sembarang gadis, _eoh!"_ serunya sambil terkekeh.

"Berapa banyak gadis yang pernah kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo setenang aliran air di pegunungan. Jongin menatapnya, "Apa gadis itu juga salah satunya?" tanyanya lagi seperti sama sekali tidak memiliki beban. Jongin hanya menatapnya datar sambil sesekali mengerjap, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat tanpamenginggung hati Kyungsoo sedikitpun. "Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, bermain dengan hati seorang wanita—"

"Kau menganggapnya bermain?" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Bukan, tapi ketika seorang lelaki tidak berniat untuk menikahinya dalam waktu dekat bukankah itu namanya hanya bermain?" jawab Jongin yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan anggukankepala.

"Aku tidak mau memberikan hatiku untuk hubungan seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya dia sudah mengambil hatiku sejak awal."Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak sekeren dugaanmu, aku tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan wanita. Hanya kau, dia dan _Eomma_ yang pernah kubilang seperti itu."

"Luhan?" sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Luhan milik Sehun." Mereka berdua tersenyum setelah kalimat itu. "Kami bertetangga sejak aku pindah ke Seoul, gadis bermata sipit itu selalu menggangguku. Aku tidak pandai berteman, tapi dia selalu mengajakku berbicara sepanjang waktu."

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, tak ingin membuat wanita itu cemburu lagi namun yang ia dapati hanya tatapan ramah serta senyum kecil yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan memainkannya sebelum melanjutkan cerita.

"Kami selalu melakukan segalanya bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, bahkan dia mengikutiku saat pergi bermain bola. Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah bergantung padanya hingga mulai merasa kehilangan saat ia tumbuh dewasa dan mulai memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan."

"Awalnya aku masih bisa menahan, Baekhyun sangat populer di kalangan laki-laki juga terkenal sebagai gadis yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Mereka menganggap dia gadis buruk namun aku tidak terima karena setahuku dia selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dalam sebuah hubungan. Dia selalu menangis padaku tiap kali putus dengan pacarnya, dan sejak saat itulah aku mulai mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Dia gadis yang sangat susah, aku harus menunggu sangat lama sebelum akhirnya dia mau menerimaku. Aku bahkan menunggu dua tahun untuk itu, jadi setelah mendapatkannya aku hanya memikirkan segala cara untuk membuatnya bahagia, meski harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku."

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya," ujar Kyungsoo di sela kalimat Jongin.

"Antara cinta dan bodoh, beda tipis." Jongin terkekeh, "Dia sangat ceroboh jadi aku harus selalu memastikan dia melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang dia, sampai akhirnya aku mendapati sebuah kenyataan pahit. Dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri, kau tahu? Chanyeol _Hyung_ ," kata Jongin dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan di akhir kalimat.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo membola, "Chanyeol _Oppa_?! Yang di perusahaanmu itu?!" Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi, dia tidak terlihat sejahat itu."

"Dia tidak jahat, tapi kau tahu sendiri antara cinta dan bodoh itu beda tipis." Jongin tersenyum melihat kedua alis Kyungsoo yang bertaut. "Aku kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku sekaligus."

"Tunggu! Kau terlihat masih akrab dengan Chanyeol _Oppa_ hingga sekarang."

"Tapi tidak seakrab dulu. Aku harus tumbuh dewasa Kyungsoo, dan menyimpan dendam karena menganggapnya merebut gadisku bukanlah sikap orang dewasa."

"Aku putus dengan Baekhyun dan tidak lagi menyapa Chanyeol waktu itu, aku marah karena merasa dikhianati, tapi aku masih tak bisa melepas Baekhyun begitu saja karena hampir 15 tahun aku menghabiskan hidup bersamanya. Aku baru mencarinya seminggu setelah kejadian itu, namun aku menemukan rumahnya sudah kosong. Aku tak menemukan keberadaannya di manapun bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu. Dia pergi tanpa berkata apapun, aku benar-benar terpuruk saat itu. Dia bahkan tidak menghargai persahabatan yang sudah kita jalani sekian lama."

"Sejak saat itu aku menjadi orang yang benar-benar tertutup seperti dulu lagi, menyembunyikan semua di balik sikap dinginku. Aku tidak punya banyak teman, kecuali Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun, karena kupikir mereka semua sama saja, sampai akhirnya kau datang di hidupku."Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi gembilnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menceritakan hal ini untuk membuatmu sakit hati atau bahkan memintamu memaklumi mengapa aku melakukan hal tidak pantas dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimanapun aku bersalah, serindu apapun dengannya aku lebih memilih untuk tetap bersamamu. Baekhyun hanya masa lalu, aku mengatakan semua ini karena tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun lagi darimu."

"Kau tidak akan marah jika aku menanyakan apapun tentangmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan dari Jongin. Wanita itu diam sebentar, membuat suara pendingin ruangan terdengar lebih berisik dari biasanya. "Kudengar kau akan mempunyai sekretaris baru."

"Siapa?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Jung—" Kyungsoo menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas berusaha mengingat apa ia mengetahui nama lengkap gadis yang ia maksud itu.

"Soojung?" Lelaki itu menebak dengan tepat, lalu ia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Entah, dia terlalu cantik untuk jadi sekretarismu." Jongin terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu.

"Tenang saja, aku masih terlalu cinta dengan Jongdae _Hyung_ jadi tidak akan pernah menggantinya sampai kapanpun."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat Jongin yang menatapnya tengah terkekeh. "Kau banyak diam hari ini."

"Kau tidak suka?" Kyungsoo masih berujar dengan nada tenang. Emosinya benar-benar terkontrol saat ini.

"Jangan berakting di depanku, jadilah dirimu sendiri karena aku akan lebih menyukai hal itu."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semakin membuat Jongin gemas lantas tertawa bahagia. Wanita itu akan selalu jadi kelemahannya.

"Ah tunggu, apa yang membuatmu pulang secepat ini? Kupikir kau mengalami hari yang buruk di kantorku tadi karena Sehun bilang wajahmu sudah mirip beruang yang dibangunkan saat sedang hibernasi."

" _Yah_! Kau jahat sekali padaku!" Kyungsoo memasang wajah sangarnya dengan mata belo yang sangat lebar.

"Sehun yang mengatakan, bukan aku."

"Tetap saja, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu di depanku!" Kyungsoo kembali mengerucutkan bibir dan Jongin memainkan pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya sambil tertawa. "Jongin, apa aku ini gembul?" tanyanya pelan namun dibalas dengan tawa yang meledak milik Jongin. "Berhenti menertawakanku!"

" _Eoh_! Kau gembul. Dari mana kau mendapat kata itu?" Jongin berkata di sela tawanya.

"Begitukah?" ujarnya lirih sarat akan nada kecewa. Jongin tersenyum, ia menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan dan menekannya hingga bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Tatap aku, aku tidak peduli kau atau orang lainmenyebutnya seperti apa, kau tetaplah terlihat cantik di mataku. Kau berbeda, tapi entah kenapa kau membuatku sangat menyukaimu hingga hampir membuatku gila! Kau sangat menggemaskan Sooooo, aku tak bisa menolak itu," jelasnya sambil meremas wajah Kyungsoo yang mengundang teriakan tidak suka dari wanita itu.

"Berhentilah memainkan pipiku dasar jelek!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya.

"Sejelek apapun aku kau akan tetap menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku menyayangimu," ujar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin gemas dan menunjukkan pose ingin menerkam wanita itu sambil menunjukkan muka jeleknya. " _Arghh_ , ada beruang mengamuk!" teriak Kyungsoo sembari menutup wajahnya dengan guling.

"Cepatlah tidur atau beruang akan memakanmuu." Jongin menggeram yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa begitu lepas. Sebuah jenis tawa yang membuat bibir indahnya itu membentuk sebuah hati dengan sempurna. Jongin sangat merindukan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Aku bukan bayi yang sedang membaca dongeng sebelum tidur, Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo setelah menyingkirkan guling dari wajahnya.

"Tapi wajahmu seperti bayi."

" _Rawr_!" Jongin kembali berpose akan menerkamnya dan entah kenapa mimik mukanya malah terlihat begitu lucu bagi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terkikik lagi hingga cukup lama. Jongin terkekeh melihat tawa milik Kyungsoo lalu segera menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang tampak mengganggu wajah si wanita.

"Sudah tidurlah, kau akan kelelahan jika terlalu banyak tertawa. _Jaljaa_ ~"

" _Jalja_." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Segera memeluk tubuh Jongin dan bersiap tertidur di sana. Beberapa detik berlalu, hening mulai menguasai ruangan tapi Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya untuk memanggil si lelaki. "Jongin!"

" _Hmm_?" Dia melonggarkan pelukannya sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tadi, aku mimpi bertemu _Eomma_ , Sungmin _Eomma_. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyata itu, dia tersenyum dan memelukku, lalu berkata, _'Dia ada di sisimu'_ Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya sampai aku membuka mata dan kau ada di sana."

Jongin tersenyum dan wanita itu pun ikut tersenyum. "Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke sini dan memulai segalanya lagi bersamamu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala mengerti, "Kau pasti mengalami hari yang berat akhir-akhir ini. Tidurlah, sudah malam," perintahnya lalu mereka pun tidur, dengan posisi berpelukan seperti malam-malam indah yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama dulu.

.

Hari ini Jongin sengaja datang terlambat ke kantor karena sudah memiliki janji untuk memeriksakan kandungan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mulai merasakan pergerakan bayinya jadi Yixing menyarankan untuk kembali memeriksakannya di rumah sakit. Bukan Yixing yang akan memeriksa, melainkan dokter lain karena wanita keturunan China itu sudah mengambil cuti karena akan segera melahirkan.

Jongin sangat over protektif terhadap Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu akan menyeleksi makanan yang akan masuk ke tubuh Kyungsoo dengan begitu ketat, melarang wanita itu untuk pergi ke manapun tanpa dampingannya dan selalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat tiap kali mereka berjalan bersama.

"Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo."

" _Ah, ne_!" Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia hampir saja refleks untuk berdiri tetapi Jongin segera melingkari pinggangnya, menahan wanita itu agar tidak ceroboh dengan berdiri seenaknya sendiri.

Dokter perempuan itu menyapanya sangat ramah, menyadari bahwa mereka adalah adik temannya, Yixing, juga putra dari orang pemilik saham terbesar di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di bangkar yang sudah disediakan, dan Kyungsoo menurutinya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Jongin.

Dokter muda itu memeriksanya untuk beberapa saat sampai ia menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan USG sekalian. Dia memberikan gel pada perut Kyungsoo sebelum memeriksanya dengan sebuah alat.

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya dari sana?" tanya Jongin polos yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh sang Dokter.

"Tentu saja Tuan, anda bisa melihatnya dari monitor ini," ujar Dokter tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah monitor yang ada di depan Kyungsoo. "Sebentar ya."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jongin membuat lelaki itu balik menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Dadanya berdegup lebih kencang, entah perasaan apa tapi sepertinya ia sedikit gugup saat akan pertama kali melihat bayinya dengan jelas.

Suara degupan jantung yang cukup keras dari alat yang ada di depan Dokter itu kemudian mengambil alih perhatian mereka.

"Ah, ini suara degupan jantung bayinya."

" _Wah_." Jongin terpana dengan suara itu, sedikit cepat namun terdengar beraturan. Sama seperti degupan jantungnya sendiri dan ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan makhluk kecil itu meski sama sekali belum pernah menemuinya.

"Ah ini, kalian bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sisi ini," kata Dokter itu lagi. Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terpaku pada gambar abstrak yang tidak jelas di layar monitor depan mereka. "Ini kepalanya, tubuh, tangan dan juga kaki. Semua sudah terbentuk hanya saja belum sempurna," jelas Dokter itu yang semakin membuat mereka berdua terpana.

"Dia sangat kecil," bisik Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tersenyum. Kebahagiaan menyesaki hati keduanya, ada makhluk kecil yang hidup dalam rahim Kyungsoo dan itu adalah buah cinta mereka. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis namun ia tak mau dianggap terlalu berlebihan.

"Oh! Dia menggerakkan tangannya, dia bergerak kau lihat itu?!" Jongin sangat bersemangat saat sosok abstrak di gambar itu bergerak sedikit.

"Usianya sudah menginjak 4 bulan, jadi ia sudah mulai bergerak."

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan si Dokter. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

" _Eum_ , aku bisa merasakan gerakannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Jongin mengusap kepalanya sayang. "Dokter, bisakah kau melihat jenis kelaminnya?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Kalian pasti sudah penasaran dengan hal itu, sebenarnya belum terlihat jelas di usia 4 bulan, tapi aku akan mencobanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah hingga menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Jongin sambil tak henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa bayi itu sangat lucu. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, membalas senyum Kyungsoo dengan tak kalah cerahnya.

"Sepertinya seorang jagoan." Jongin mengerutkan dahi menatap Dokter itu penuh tanya. "Kemungkinan besar dia seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat," ujar Dokter itu lagi yang semakin membuat senyum Kyungsoo mengembang.

Setelah menyelesaikan konsultasinya dan mendapatkan beberapa saran dari dokter tersebut, mereka segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan berniat untuk pulang. Jongin seharusnya segera mengantar Kyungsoo pulang lalu pergi ke kantor, namun wanita itu terus saja merengek meminta untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Karena suasana hatinya sedang baik, ia pun menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo.

Tidak jauh, mereka hanya mampir di taman di tengah kota. Kebetulan suasana sedikit agak sepi karena ini masih jam kerja dan anak kecil masih berada di sekolah. Jongin langsung menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku lebih suka Jongsoo sebagai namanya," kata Jongin setelah ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka penggabungan nama Jongin. Nanti akan bingung, saat kau memanggil Soo, aku dan dia akan sama-sama menoleh." Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah, nanti saja, masih ada lima bulan lagi untuk memilih nama."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau tidak ada nama yang lebih baik lagi aku rasa Kim Jongsoo akan jadi pilihanku," kata Jongin masih tak mau mengalah.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai rambut Kyungsoo. Hari begitu cerah ditambah lagi kabar bahagia yang baru mereka dapatkan, mungkin Kyungsoo tak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga hari ini berakhir.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap seorang penjual es krim yang tak jauh dari sana, mungkin sekitar 50 meter di depan mereka. "Jongin, belikan aku es krim vanilla, ada penjual es krim di sana." Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya untuk menunjuk pedagang es krim tersebut.

"Kau masih menginginkan yang seperti itu? Kupikir sudah tidak lagi, _aegi_ yang minta atau kau sendiri yang minta," kata Jongin sinis yang mendapat tatapan kesal dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja _aegi_ , jadi sekarang kau tidak mau menuruti permintaannya begitu?!"

"Benarkah? _Aegi-ah_ , apa kau meminta es krim? Katakan pada _Appa_ sayang, atau itu permintaan _Eomma_ mu sendiri?" tanya Jongin pada perut Kyungsoo sambil mengelusnya.

"Yah! Dia belum bisa menjawabmu Jongin!"

"Dia sudah bisa bergerak, dia pasti menendang jika ingin berbicara padaku. Apa kau menginginkan es krim, sayang?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada perut Kyungsoo. "Lihat, dia tidak menendang."

"D-Dia baru saja menendang, kau tidak merasakannya karena gerakannya masih terlalu kecil. Apa susahnya _sih_ membelikan es krim untukku?!" Kyungsoo menekuk mukanya, membuat Jongin tertawa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu menggemaskan tiap kali ia merajuk.

" _Arasseo_ , bahkan jika kau minta aku membeli perusahaan es krim sekalipun aku akan membelinya sekarang juga. Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku di sini dan jangan ceroboh!" perintah Jongin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kyungsoo. Dia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri. "Jangan kemana-mana, jangan ceroboh!"

"Aku tahu, kau pikir aku anak kecil?!"

"Aku pergi sebentar." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari untuk mencapai pedagang es krim tersebut, berusaha mempersingkat waktu karena perasaannya selalu merasa tidak tenang tiap kali meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Wanita itu mengayunkan kakinya sendiri berusaha mencari kesibukan sekedar untuk membunuh waktu. Dulu ia akan merasa biasa saja jika sedang sendirian, tapi entah kenapa sejak mengenal Jongin, ia jadi tidak suka dengan suasana sepi seperti ini dan selalu merasa bosan jika tidak ada Jongin. karena melihat beberapa bunga indah yang bermekaran di tengah taman, Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Dia tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh, hanya berjalan beberapa meter tidak akan membuatnya mengalami hal yang mengancam keselamatan bayinya, jadi ia berjalan menuju bunga-bunga itu. Ia hanya ingin mengamatinya dari dekat, dan entah karena apa, tepat saat ia menunduk untuk mencium harum bunga berwarna merah itu, Kyungsoo merasa seseorang tangah berada di belakangnya. Seperti mengikuti tapi saat ia menoleh tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Kyungsoo berniat menyusul Jongin namun jarak mereka terlalu jauh, lelaki itu pasti mengomelinya jika ia tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk tetap menunggu di tempat. Sambil menggigit bibirnya risau, Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat di mana ia duduk tadi. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri begitu erat, berusaha membentuk sebuah pertahanan diri meski sepertinya itu sama sekil tidak berguna.

Jongin baru saja kembali sambil membawa sebuah es krim _cone_ di tangan kanannya dan cup di tangan kirinya. Jaraknya hampir 20 meter dari Kyungsoo, dan ia sudah bersiap untuk memberikan omelan saat menyadari wanita itu tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk tetep duduk di tempat.

Ia baru saja akan memanggil Kyungsoo namun tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sosok berpakaian hitam yang berjalan tidak biasa di belakang Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak berpikir sejauh itu, seingatnya ia tak memiliki musuh yang begitu berarti saat ini apalagi tidak ada satupun rekan bisnisnya yang tahu tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menatapnya sambil terus berjalan mendekat, tapi tiba-tiba kedua es krim di tangannya terjatuh saat pandangannya menangkap dengan jelas bahwa orang asing itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam dari sakunya. Tidak, ini pertanda buruk!

Jongin meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo sambil berlari untuk meraih wanita itu, tapi di saat yang bersamaan orang asing itu turut mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik bahu Kyungsoo keras hingga wanita itu sedikit terpelanting. Kyungsoo otomatis berbalik, tapi tepat setelah ia berbailk dengan sempurna. Bukan wajah orang asing itu yang terpampang di depannya, melainkan punggung Jongin telah sepenuhnya menutup pandangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin memekik kuat. Perutnya terasa perih dan begitu sakit hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Mata itu, Jongin mengenalnya. Mata yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa terkejut juga mulai berselimut air mata.

"K-Kau," ucap Jongin terbata.

Orang asing itu menjauh, menarik kembali pisau tajam yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Tubuh Jongin roboh dan orang asing itu refleks menahannya.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat baru menyadari kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Jongin sudah penuh dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir. "KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh orang asing itu yang berusaha menahan tubuh Jongin agar tidak menumbuk tanah dengan kasar. Orang itu mundur perlahan dengan gestur tubuhnya yang gemetaran, dan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melakukan hal lebih jauh orang asing itu berlari secepat yang ia mampu.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan hampir mengejarnya, namun genggaman tangan Jongin membuatnya kembali teringat pada lelaki itu. Jongin sekarat dan Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Jongin, kau…. B-Bagaimana—"

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tak berani melakukan apapun karena takut malah menyakiti Jongin. Lelaki itu masih terbaring di atas tanah sembari menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kuat. "K-Kau, b-baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin terbata dengan sebelah tangan gemetarnya berusaha mengecek tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang tidak baik-baik saja Jongin! Pedulikan dirimu!" teriak Kyungsoo di tengah isakannya.

" _A-Aegi_ … baik s-saja?" tanya Jongin lagi yang membuat tangisan Kyungso semakin menjadi. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponsel di sakunya dengan gemetar. Ia berusaha menelpon siapapun yang bisa ia hubungi. "K-Kyung, aku—"

"Kumohon bertahanlah," pinta Kyungsoo sambil menunggu ponselnya membunyikan nada sambung.

"K-Kyung," panggil Jongin lagi. "J-jaga _Aegi_ untukku." Jongin mengerahkan segala tenaganya hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu genggaman tangannya melemah setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu, kita menjaganya bersama!" bantah Kyungsoo keras. Belum sempat lelaki itu menjawabnya, ia hanya bisa terus menatap Kyungsoo dalam ketika perlahan matanya menjadi sulit untuk dibuka lagi. Setitik air mata mengembun di sudut matanya, Jongin tak bisa mengeluarkan kata meski mulutnya terus terbuka. "Jongin! Jongin kumohon tetaplah terjaga! JONGIN!" suara Kyungsoo semakin menghilang, pandangannya menjadi buram. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah raut wajah penuh air mata milik Kyungsoo yang terus menerus memanggil namanya.

 _'_ _Panggil aku Kyungsoo, agar aku bisa kembali terjaga, agar aku bisa menghapus air matamu dan kembali melindungimu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160616**

 **.**

Sebuah ponsel bergetar mengagetkan si pemilik hingga tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, ia kembali mengambil ponsel itu lalu menerima panggilan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

 _"Yah! Kau dimana?!"_ sebuah bentakan langsung menyambangi indera pendengarannya.

" _O-Oppa_ , a-aku takut." Bibirnya bergetar hingga ia tak bisa mengontrol kata yang keluar.

 _"Jadi benar kau yang melakukannya?!"_

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

 _"Entah itu Kyungsoo atau Jongin sama saja! Aku memberi tahumu bahwa Kyungsoo mengandung agar kau berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, mengapa kau malah semakin bodoh dengan melakukan hal seperti ini?!"_ tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga lututnya lemas dan ia meringkuk sambil menangis seorang diri. Semua orang hanya akan menyalahkannya, dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya terus terisak hingga lawan bicaranya di seberang mampu mendengar tangisannya. _"Berhentilah menangis, datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membebaskanmu,"_ kata orang di seberang itu lagi yang sedikit melegakan hatinya.

Si lawan bicara hampir saja menutup panggilan namun urung karena si penelpon kembali memanggilnya. "Chanyeol _Oppa!_ "

 _"Ada apa lagi?"_

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hmmmm…

YAP! Big thanks buat semuanya… maaf ga ngebales review, aku udah berusaha update dari kemaren, kemaren, dan kemarennya lagi, tapi selalu batal padahal Cuma tinggal finishing doang. Ngebales review itu butuh waktu setengah sampe satu jam, dan ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku ga mau nunda lagi karena sudah terlalu lama ga update, jadi maaf ga dibales duluuu… tapi aku baca semua review kok tenang aja, kebanyakan pada protes kenapa blom dijelasin napa jongin nyium baek , tapi di chap ini udah dijelasin kan? Udah baikan juga kaisoonya, hehe…

Asal kalian tau guys, aku bukan tipe orang yg bisa nulis sekali duduk berapa jam slesai. Ga bisa! keseringan itu baru dapet separagraf udah rebahan, separagraf lagi, ngecek hp, dapet sehalaman, laper.. :v jadi butuh berhari-hari buat nulis satu chapter itu.. Paling cepet 2 hari, itu juga ngebut banget.. Jadi maklumin yah, kalo ga bisa update kilat terusss... Apalagi puasa, enaknya tiduran aja.

EXO'S COMEBACK? aihh dancenya ya Allahh, bikin anak orang pngen khilaff, wkwk.. Kai makin gans yee, rambutnya bikin dia keliatan ga manusiawi, haha.. Lagi hobi dengerin partnya Jongin di tiap lagu, suaranya makin sip ajahh, kekeke... Yodah, review jgn lupaaa!

 **P.s : chap depan gmss END gaesss, huwahaha... Ada yg penasaran gaaakkk? #nggak**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW…**


	18. Chapter 17 END

**.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Romance, Hurts/Comfort, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo.**

 **KAISOO**

 **HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin, TaoRis. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"K-Kyung," panggil Jongin lagi. "J-jaga _Aegi_ untukku." Jongin mengerahkan segala tenaganya hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu genggaman tangannya melemah setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu, kita menjaganya bersama!" bantah Kyungsoo keras. Belum sempat lelaki itu menjawabnya, ia hanya bisa terus menatap Kyungsoo dalam ketika perlahan matanya menjadi sulit untuk dibuka lagi. Setitik air mata mengembun di sudut matanya, Jongin tak bisa mengeluarkan kata meski mulutnya terus terbuka. "Jongin! Jongin kumohon tetaplah terjaga! JONGIN!" suara Kyungsoo semakin menghilang, pandangannya menjadi buram. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah raut wajah penuh air mata milik Kyungsoo yang terus menerus memanggil namanya.

' _Panggil aku Kyungsoo, agar aku bisa kembali terjaga, agar aku bisa menghapus air matamu dan kembali melindungimu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **~Chapter 1** **7** **(END)~**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

••• **Tears** **•••**

 **.**

Kyungsoo selalu terbangun di kondisi yang sama, terasa seperti hari yang sama, pagi yang sama, juga tempat sama. Dunia seperti tidak bergerak saat ia kehilangan warna. Dia sudah tak tahu seberapa besar kantung mata yang membuat kelopak matanya terlihat semakin menyipit, juga entah seberapa kurus tubuhnya dan banyaknya air mata yang sudah ia buang percuma.

Semuanya hampa, hambar, tak ada rasa. Sofa di ujung ruangan itu selalu menjadi tempatnya berakhir, dan jendela kaca selalu menjadi arah tatapannya. Ia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengedipkan mata, pikirannya sudah buntu membuatnya berakhir tak lebihnya seorang mayat hidup yang begitu menyedihkan.

Dia sudah lelah. Ia pikir itu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama ketika Jongin langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi untuk ditangani oleh dokter. Mungkin satu jam, atau dua jam? Ah, tidak. Suho bilang lukanya lumayan parah ditambah dengan pisau yang langsung dicabut membuat Jongin kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Kyungsoo ingin, setidaknya memberikan beberapa kantung darah miliknya untuk menyelamatkan Jongin, tapi kehamilannya tak bisa dilupakan. Suho yang berakhir menjadi donor bagi lelaki itu.

Mungkin lima jam? Ah, delapan jam lebih tepatnya. Jongin sudah keluar dari ruang operasi tapi dia belum sadar. "Mungkin besok," ujar Suho yang membuat Kyungsoo rela tak tidur sekedar ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Jongin lihat saat lelaki itu tersadar. Tapi hingga matahari di esok pagi tenggelam, bahkan ketika matahari keesokannya lagi kembali bersinar, Jongin tak kunjung bangun.

Kyungsoo tetap menunggu. Doa apapun telah berulang kali ia rapalkan dalam tiap hembusan napasnya. Mungkin besok, lalu besoknya lagi, atau setidaknya seminggu lagi Jongin akan tersadar. Suho bilang tidak akan terlalu lama, tapi hingga minggu pertama terlewati, minggu kedua, minggu ketiga bahkan satu bulan lamanya. Lelaki itu masih tak kunjung membuka mata.

"Jongin mengalami koma, Kyungsoo. Ada infeksi di saraf belakangnya, dia akan menjalani beberapa terapi agar cepat pulih. Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat milik Suho masih terdengar begitu jelas hingga hari ini. Baik-baik saja katanya? Semua orang juga tahu jika lelaki yang telah sebulan terbaring tanpa sekalipun membuka mata itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo selalu ada dan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu erat di setiap harinya. Jongin menjalani begitu banyak terapi, ia juga sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa. Tepat dua minggu setelah terapi pertamanya, Jongin menggerakkan jarinya. Kedua jari tangan lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo senang bukan main, ia memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya dan menunggu dengan penuh harap ingin segera melihat manik mata itu lagi. Tapi setelah para dokter keluar, mereka bilang Jongin masih belum sadar. Itu sudah merupakan perkembangan yang baik tapi belum cukup untuk membuat Jongin terbangun. Kyungsoo harus menelan kekecewaan.

Ia dipaksa untuk menunggu lagi. Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan, tapi setiap detiknya masih terasa begitu menyiksa bagi Kyungsoo.

Hari ini sudah tepat lima bulan sejak kejadian itu. Demi Tuhan! Lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang pendek untuk dilalui Kyungsoo seorang diri. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ujung ruangan setelah menyanyikan lagu pengiring tidur sambil mengusap rambut Jongin. Wanita itu melamun lagi, hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk membunuh detik-detik menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kyungsoo, makan dulu ya.. Kau belum makan sejak Kibum _Eomma_ pulang tadi pagi." Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu, tapi tak meresponnya. Sebuah usapan menyambangi kepalanya, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang tampak lebih tirus lalu membawa pandangannya hingga bertemu. " _Aegi_ mu kelaparan sayang, kemarilah biar _Eomma_ menyuapimu."

Dia Ryeowook. Ya, wanita itu yang kini selalu ada di sisi Kyungsoo. Merawatnya penuh kasih seperti merawat putrinya sendiri. Tidak, bukannya Ryeowook telah berubah menjadi baik pada Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo saja yang terlambat menyadari bahwa wanita itu menyayanginya, ia hanya terlalu menutup diri.

Ryeowook memberikan sesuap nasi dan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, meski sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan,meski tak bisa mengecap rasa makanannya, Kyungsoo menghabiskan semuanya. Demi bayinya, ia harus tetap makan.

"Sepertinya kau ada tamu, sayang," ujar Kibum sambil melirik pintu. Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala dengan gerakan pelan, dan saat pandangannya menangkap sosok lelaki bersama seorang gadis yang telah begitu lama tak ia temui itu, dia hampir saja refleks untuk berdiri sebelum semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menahannya karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang terlalu lemas ditambah perutnya yang semakin besar.

"Hai… lama tidak bertemu," ujar lelaki itu ragu tapi Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mereka berdua duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan dia menyambutnya dengan baik, berusaha memasang senyum meski itu malah terlihat menyakitkan. Ryeowook meninggalkan mereka bertiga di sana.

"Aku dengar kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, selamat," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha tampak riang.

" _Hmm_. Aku ingin meminta maaf untuk hari itu, aku menjadi seorang pengecut dan tidak berani menemuimu lagi," ujar si lelaki tampan.

"Tak apa, _Oppa_. Aku sudah melupakannya, kau sudah memiliki gadis yang lebih baik saat ini."

" _Eonni_ ~" gadis yang dibicarakan itu merona saat Kyungsoo menyebutnya. Ya, mereka adalah Kris dan Zitao. Entah sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal, tapi yang pasti Kris kini sangat menyayangi Zitao.

"Tolong jaga adikku dengan baik, _Oppa_ ," ujar Kyungsoo tulus. Tak bisa dipungkiri, seberapapun ia tidak suka Zitao, gadis itu tetaplah adiknya dan Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya. Kris tersenyum, merasa semakin prihatin dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang tampak jauh dari kata baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sambil memberikan tatapan teduh pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tanya keadaanku, aku sangat baik." Kyungsoo memberi jeda ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Dia yang sedang tidak baik," tambahnya lirih lantas menundukkan kepala.

Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao seakan meminta izin, lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di dadanya. Kyungsoo tak menolak, ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempatnya bersandar dan Kris tak pernah gagal untuk menjadi penghiburnya sedari dulu.

"Kau sangat beruntung memilikinya, aku tidak berpikir akan sanggup melakukan hal seperti yang ia lakukan padamu," ujar Kris sambil mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo. Lalu wanita itu mulai terisak.

Kris benar, Kyungsoo beruntung memiliki Jongin. Lelaki itu melindunginya, bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi Kyungsoo. Sejak awal yang menjadi target percobaan pembunuhan itu bukanlah Jongin, melainkan dirinya. Tapi dengan seenak hatinya Jongin memutarbalikkan posisi hingga ia memilih menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai bagi Kyungsoo dan bayi mereka hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir jika ada orang yang sanggup melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Ya, si gadis bermata sipit, Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Dia berniat melukai Kyungsoo karena tidak terima saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa wanita itu tengah mengandung anak Jongin, tapi niat buruknya itu malah meleset dan mengenai orang yang ia cintai setengah mati, Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun juga cukup merasa terpukul, tapi ia sangat beruntung karena memiliki Chanyeol. Lelaki itu rela melakukan segala hal untuk melindunginya, termasuk berlutut di depan seorang Kim Siwon juga Kyungsoo demi memohon kebebasan bagi gadis kesayangannya itu. Saat itu Kyungsoo tak terlalu peduli, ia tidak butuh hukuman bagi Baekhyun, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah bagaimana agar Jongin segera terbangun dan pulih seperti biasa lagi.

Kyungsoo tak menuntut apapun, dia hanya meminta pada Chanyeol untuk menyuruh gadis itu pergi sejauh-jauhnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi mengganggu keluarga Jongin juga Kyungsoo dan tak mau lagi mendengar nama atau melihat wajah gadis itu di hadapannya. Lalu keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo diberi tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan membawa Baekhyun pergi ke Amerika. Secepat itu masalah selesai, sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan Jongin yang masih terus meregang nyawa hingga detik ini.

Tapi bukan itu yang tengah membuat Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan hari yang lalu, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan Suho bersama dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Ternyata selama ini semua orang menyembunyikan kondisi Jongin yang sebenarnya dari Kyungsoo dengan alasan tak ingin beban pikiran Kyungsoo bertambah karena sedang hamil tua.

Lelaki itu tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang Suho selalu katakan.

Jongin sudah terlalu lama mengalami masa koma. Suho bilang tak banyak yang bisa terbangun dari koma yang melebihi satu bulan, apalagi Jongin sudah mengalaminya selama lima bulan. Kemungkinan lelaki itu untuk bangun sangatlah sedikit. Dan jika saja itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami kecacatan fisik, psikis, atau kemampuan intelektualnya dapat terganggu. Mereka bahkan sudah membicarakan untuk melepas Jongin jika sampai waktu yang ditentukan lelaki itu tak kunjung tersadar.

Kyungsoo tidak mau, ia ingin melihat mata Jongin lagi, mendapati senyum lelaki itu kembali terpatri di bibirnya juga mendengar celotehan kekanakan saat berdebat denganya. Jongin menyelamatkannya, dan Kyungsoo akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai lelaki itu tidak selamat, bahkan jika bisa ia rela menukar hidupnya dengan milik Jongin asal lelaki itu kembali.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau harus yakin itu," ujar Kris menenangkan, tapi tak tahu mengapa tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti tak peduli seberapa keras ia menahannya.

.

.

Malam datang lagi, Kyungsoo benci malam karena rasanya sangat sepi. Ia menunggu Jongin seorang diri, Ryeowook baru saja pulang sedangkan Kibum masih belum datang. Ia duduk di samping tempat Jongin berbaring, tangan wanita itu sedikit basah karena keringat, ia sedang merasa tidak baik hari ini.

Digenggamnya tangan Jongin kuat-kuat. Ia melipat bibirnya dalam satu garis lurus berusaha menahan diri agar tak menangis di depan lelakinya, tapi sayang, air mata itu telah terlebih dulu menetes.

"Jongin…"

"Bangun," ujarnya hampir serupa desisan angin. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti menelan gumpalan pahit dan dadanya menjadi begitu sesak. "Aku takut~" Suaranya bergema.

Sunyi, sepi, hanya isakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar bersahutan di sana. Kenangan indah kembali menyambangi otaknya. Bagaimana Jongin menatapnya untuk pertama kali di altar saat itu, perjalanan mereka tidaklah sebentar. Begitu banyak cobaan yang datang, pertengkaran yang terjadi, bagaimana mereka bertahan untuk semuanya hingga sampai saat ini. Kyungsoo rindu cara Jongin menatapnya saat pertama kali lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, ketika lelaki itu memeluknya saat dia menangis dan ketakutan, tawa yang membuat mata Jongin menyipit tiap kali melempar lelucon juga dada hangatnya tempat Kyungsoo mengakhiri hari.

Kyungsoo merasakan bayinya menendang sangat kuat dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menuntun telapak tangan Jongin untuk menyentuh perutnya, menggerakkan dengan tangannya sendiri di sana. "Dia sudah besar Jongin, kau melewatkan banyak hal. Kumohon bangunlah, kau tidak merindukannya? Kau tidak ingin menyapanya lagi, dia ingin mendengar suaramu Jongin. Dia ingin kau mengucapkan selamat tidur juga menciumnya setiap hari, dia merindukanmu Jongin~"

"Jongin- _ah_ ," panggil Kyungsoo lagi, dia membawa telapak tangan Jongin dan menciumnya dengan air mata masih mengalir. "Dokter bilang lima hari lagi aku akan melahirkan, tapi kupikir tidak akan selama itu." Lelaki itu hanya diam, masih tertidur dengan begitu tenang tapi jauh dalam hati Kyungsoo, ia yakin Jongin bisa mendengar.

Diusapnya surai gelap itu, "Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir saat sebuah isakan hampir menyapanya lagi. "Aku takut~"

"Kumohon bangunlah aku sangat takut, temani aku Jongin aku tak bisa melewati ini sendirian." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat. "Jongin! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?! Bangunlah, mereka akan melepas alat bantumu jika kau tidak bangun, aku tidak mau Jongin! Aku tidak mau kau pergi, kumohon~"

"Temani aku berjuang untuknya, jadilah orang pertama yang menggendongnya lalu katakan padaku bahwa aku melakukannya dengan baik Jongin."

"Kumohon bangunlah, _jebal_ ~" Kyungsoo tertunduk di samping Jongin. Ia menangis dan mengubur wajahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang begitu lemas, Kyungsoo terisak hingga dadanya terasa nyeri, tangisannya memenuhi ruangan tanpa menyadari Kibum sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kamar sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam.

Kyungsoo kembali bangkit lalu mengusap air matanya kasar. "Jongin!" panggilnya tegas berharap Jongin meresponnya. " _Yah_! Kim Jongin, bangunlah! Kau ingin bercanda denganku?!"

"Kim Jongin!" panggilnya keras sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin sedikit kasar. "Kim Jong…in!" Ia berusaha tegar tapi tetap tak bisa, suaranya habis di tengah dan air matanya jatuh lagi. Entah kenapa perasaaannya tidak enak seharian ini, dan ia hanya ingin Jongin bangun secepatnya.

Kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangan Jongin pada pipinya, ia putuh asa. Lelaki itu tak pernah menjawabnya tak peduli jika ia selalu memanggilnya sepanjang malam.

Lalu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dalam, " _Appa_ ~" panggil Kyungsoo lagi hanya berupa sebuah bisikan, tapi ia dibuat terkejut saat jemari Jongin yang ada di pipinya bergerak. " _Appa_ ~ bangunlah." Dia kembali memanggil Jongin berulang kali dengan sebutan yang sama. Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya, mencoba membuatnya tersadar tapi bahkan hingga wanita itu jatuh tertidur di sisinya karena lelah, si lelaki tak kunjung membuka mata.

Dan benar saja, perasaan Kyungsoo tak pernah salah. Saat hari menjelang pagi, ia merasakan perutnya menjadi begitu sakit hingga ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengeluh pada Kibum yang tengah berada di sana bersamanya. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung membawanya ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Dia langsung menelpon semua orang saat dokter yang tengah berjaga mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk melahirkan. Yixing yang akan menanganinya, dan Kyungsoo terus mengeluh ketika wanita berdarah Cina itu masih tak kunjung datang.

Tepat saat matahari baru saja menyapa dunia, Kibum dan Ryeowook sudah siap berada di samping kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo untuk membantunya. Yixing sendiri yang akan menangani persalinan, sedangkan para laki-laki sedang menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan. Kyungsoo tak berhenti menangis sambil memanggil Jongin, tapi tak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun saat wanita ituterus meracaukan nama sang ayah dari bayi yang akan dilahirkannya.

Saat Yixing mengatakan sudah siap, maka Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus berjuang seorang diri. Jongin tidak di sana, meski ia sudah meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Kyungsoo berjuang sekuat tenaga, ia terus mengingat bagaimana Jongin mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatan bayi sekaligus dirinya. Kyungsoo tak mau Jongin kecewa jika ia melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Wanita itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, tapi entah kenapa detik-detik terasa begitu melambat hingga ia tak sanggup terjebak dalam penderitaan.

"Sedikit lagi sayang kau bisa melakukannya," tuntun Yixing dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik napas dalam lalu mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Kibum dan juga Ryeowook, tapi ia tak sanggup mengakhirinya saat itu juga karena kembali kehabisan tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, kau bisa, dorong lebih kuat lagi!"

Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, berusaha mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa ia tak sanggup lagi melakukannya. "Aku tidak sanggup _Eomma_ , tidak bisa lagi," lirih Kyungsoo sambil terengah dengan bulir keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ayo sayang, kau hampir menyelesaikannya!"

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak bisa. Jongin, aku tidak bisa," aduh Kyungsoo meski Jongin tidak berada di sana. " _Eomma_ , aku mau Jongin di sini, kumohon~"

"K-Kau harus berjuang dulu sayang, agar Jongin segera terbangun nantinya," ujar Kibum sedikit tergagap karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Kyungsoo terus berusaha, tapi sepertinya semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuang tenaga tanpa membuahkan hasil terus meracaukan nama Jongin, siapapun yang ada di sana menjadi tidak tega melihatnya begitu hampir saja melakukan tindakan lebih pada Kyungsoo, tapi sebuah gebrakan pada pintu mengambil alih perhatian semua orang. Suho, tengah berdiri dengan napas putus-putus di depan pintu putih itu.

"Jongin sudah sadar! Jongin baru saja sadar!" teriaknya yang mampu membuat siapapun memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Junmyeon, katakan dengan jelas, jangan tergesa-gesa!" perintah Kibum bersamaan dengan dadanya yang semakin berdebar abnormal.

"Jongin sudah sadar _Eomma_ , dia sedang ditangani dokter. Dia menanyakanmu Kyungsoo, kau harus segera menyelesaikan ini," ujarnya menyemangati.

Dan benar saja, entah bagaimana wanita itu kembali mendapatkan tenaga. Ia mampu mengeluarkan bayinya hanyadengan sekali dorong setelah mengetahui berita itu.

Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sudah payah dalam kepayahan. Sebuah napas lega mengalun, terlebih saat Yixing mengatakan bayinya seorang laki-laki yang sangat sehat. Kyungsoo merasa terlampau bahagia hingga air mata menetes begitu saja dari sudut mata kanannya.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, tetapi ia tetap berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suaranya meski terdengar begitu parau. "Jongin," ucapnya menarik perhatian Kibum dan Suho. "Aku, ingin bertemu."

"Kau masih lemah sayang, tunggu kau pulih dulu, _aegi_ juga sangat membutuhkanmu." Kibum mengelus rambut wanita itu lembut, dan ia tak sedikitpun membantahnya.

Ada sosok yang lebih membutuhkan kehadirannya di sini. Kyungsoo harus menyambut bayinya dengan pelukan hangat seorang Ibu, dan dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Waktu yang dinanti-nanti oleh Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba. Suho mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda, kondisinya masih lemah dan masih harus menginap di rumah sakit, tapi itu tidak akan menghalanginya untuk bertemu Jongin. Ryeowook mengekor di belakang sambil membawa bayi mereka, sedang yang lain sudah menunggu di sana.

Seperti pertama kali bertemu di altar, Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Setelah pintu usai dibuka, beberapa orang sempat menghalangi pandangannya hingga mereka sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tiba lalu segera menepi memberi akses bagi wanita itu untuk dapat melihat sang pujaan hati.

Mata itu, masih sama. Caranya menatap Kyungsoo penuh cinta, meski sekarang tampak sedikit sayu. Suho masih mendorong Kyungsoo dari belakang, lalu saat jaraknya sudah terlampau dekat dengan Jongin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah, segera mengalungkan tangan seraya memeluk tubuh lemas Jongin yang hanya bisa bersandar di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo jatuh dalam pelukannya, sedikit menimpa tubuh Jongin, alih-alih merasa keberatan ia malah balas melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Isakan Kyungsoo bersahutan terdengar begitu pilu, begitupun Jongin yang hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

"Kau, baik saja?" tanya Jongin terbata masih menyerupai bisikan.

"Kau jahat! Kau tidak bangun-bangun, aku ketakutan!" balas Kyungsoo di sela tangisannya.

" _Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae_." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Mengulangnya berkali-kali meski tak akan pernah bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

Suasana menjadi begitu haru, pertemuan mereka seolah menggambarkan betapa besar cinta Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Semua orang merasa tersentuh hatinya, tak terkecuali bayi mereka. Bayi yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu itu dilahirkan kini menangis dengan kerasnya.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala, mengulurkan tangan berusaha mengambil alih bayi itu dari gendongan Ryeowook. Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum kecil dan menunjukkannya pada Jongin, sedangkan lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya tampak tidak mengerti dengan semuanya.

" _Aegi-ya_ ," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

" _Aegi_? Kau?" Jongin pikir insiden itu baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ternyata dia salah.

"Aku baru melahirkan."

Jongin semakin tercekat melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang begitu tulus, dia melewatkan banyak hal. "Aku, tidak tahu." Sebutir air mata kembali terjatuh lalu Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala melarangnya untuk menangis.

Wanita itu menyerahkan bayinya ke dekapan Jongin, dan sosok lucu itu tampak begitu nyaman di sana. Jongin tersenyum bersamaan dengan air mata harunya, memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi makhluk mungil itu, lantas beralih pada dahi Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya lama. Jongin tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan, dan sekali lagi ia berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."Sebagai tanda penyesalannya, karena tak bisa menjaga mereka, karena tak bisa melindungi dan menemani Kyungsoo. Juga karena meninggalkan wanita itu begitu lama.

.

.

 **2 Tahun Kemudian :v**

Ini hari Sabtu, Kyungsoo bangun terlebih dahulu dan memilih segera berkutat di dapur dan melakukan hobi barunya, ia suka memasak. Sengaja tak membangunkan Jongin, karena lelaki itu akan sangat suka untuk bangun sesiang mungkin saat akhir pekan. Dia pasti sangat lelah, dan juga tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan Jongin dari jam tidurnya di hari libur, kecuali…

" _Hweeeeeee_ ~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, berani bertaruh Jongin akan segera terbangun setelah mendengar suara itu. Ya, semacam suara tangisan anak kecil berumur dua tahun yang bersumber dari kamar tempat Jongin tengahtertidur.

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat sebelum melangkahkan kakinyake tempat suara itu berasal. Dia membuka pintu, mendapati Jongin tidur dengan posisi menelungkup dengan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menangis. _Aish_ , Jongin tega sekali mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan, anak _Eomma_ kenapa menangis, _hm_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa anak itu ke pangkuannya setelah ia turut mendudukkan diri.

" _Appa, Appa_ ," sebutnya lucu sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

" _Appa_ nakal? _Appa_ mengabaikan Taeoh?"

" _Eum_." Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk manja sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kim Taeoh, kau jangan suka mengadu, _eoh_!" suara Jongin terdengar setelah ia mengenyahkan bantal dari kepalanya. " _Appa_ sedang mengantuk, jadi jangan dibangunkan!" serunya kesal yang dibalas rengutan oleh anak itu.

"Bangunlah! Dia ingin bermain denganmu, sekali-sekali bermain dengan anak sendiri apa salahnya _sih_? Kau juga hanya memiliki waktu di akhir pekan." Jongin mencebikkan bibir setelah mendapat omelan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengantuk Soo, tidak bisakah aku tidur sebentar lagi?"

"Kau saja yang pemalas, ini sudah jam sembilan dan semalam kau tidur sejak sore, tidak ada alasan, cepat bangun!" Entah hanya perasaan Jongin atau memang kenyataan, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih cerewet sejak memiliki Taeoh. Teriakannya tiap kali Jongin membuat Taeoh menangis sudah melebihi garangnya singa betina yang mengamuk.

"Baiklah, aku bangun!" serunya pasrah lalu bangkit untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Baru beberapa langkah saja, panggilan Taeoh kembali membuatnya berhenti.

" _Appa_ , Taeoh, _Appa_!" balita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti meminta untuk digendong oleh Jongin.

"Taeoh mau mandi sama _Appa_?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut yang kembali dijawab dengan anggukan antusias oleh Taeoh. "Kau lihat? Mandikan dia sekalian!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, kalau tidak bersih bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah bosan kumandikan setiap hari, dia juga merindukanmu Jongin, apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

Jongin menghela napas, "Baiklah." Lelaki itumengambil alih Taeoh dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi sambil berulang kali menciumi pipi gembilnya dengan rakus hingga Taeoh tak henti-hentinya tertawa karena geli.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, seberapapun kesalnya Jongin, ia tidak akan pernah benar-benar marah pada Taeoh. Tentu saja karena Taeoh adalah anaknya sendiri, dan Jongin begitu menyayanginya.

Ya, Kim Taeoh. Jagoan kecil mereka yang baru menginjak umur dua tahun. Dia anak yang sangat baik. Taeoh benar-benar duplikat dari seorang Kim Jongin, mulai dari wajahnya, sifatnya, bahkan sampai kebiasaannya. Tapi Kyungsoo patut bersyukur karena balita itu berkulit putih halus seperti miliknya. Taeoh sangat lucu, apalagi sekarang sudah bisa berbicara meski hanya beberapa kata saja. Dia sudah mulai aktif meminta ini itu dan akan menangis jika tidak dituruti.

Si Ibu muda tengah menata sarapan di atas meja makan ketika Jongin datang dengan Taeoh yang menggandeng tangannya –sedikit menarik tubuh Jongin. Bukannya menuju meja makan, Taeoh malah menyeretnya menuju meja yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Taeoh mau apa?" tanya Jongin sabar sambil turut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Taeoh.

"Pelmen," jawabnya polos dengan aksen cadel.

"Yang ini? Kau mau lollipop?" Jongin mengambil permen yang ditunjuk Taeoh di atas meja. Tubuh balita itu terlalu pendek untuk menjangkaunya jadi ia meminta bantuan pada Jongin. "Kau akan sarapan Taeoh, kalau makan lollipop nanti tidak jadi sarapan."

Jongin berusaha memberi pengertian, tapi yang diajak bicara malah merengek tetap menginginkan permen itu. Ah, dasar anak kecil. "Kau lihat? Dia yang menginginkannya sendiri, aku tidak ikut-ikut," kata Jongin sedikit mengeraskan suara bermaksud ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tidak mau jika wanita itu nanti memarahinya karena memberi Taeoh permen.

"Tidak apa-apa, berikan saja biar dia mau sarapan," balas Kyungsoo. Jongin membuka bungkus permen itu dan membiarkan Taeoh memegangnya, lantas mengangkat makhluk kecil itu untuk ia dudukkan di atas meja makan. Kyungsoo sudah selesai, dan mereka akan memulai sarapan bersama.

"Sarapan sudah siap~" Kyungsoo melepas apronnya dan bersiap untuk duduk di samping Jongin. Sekedar informasi, meja makan mereka berbentuk bundar hingga tempat duduknya ditata melingkar. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan dan meraih kepala Taeoh untuk menciumnya penuhsayang. "Wangi sekali anak _Eomma_."

"Kau mencium Taeoh saja?"

"Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak terhitung?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu meraih tengkuk lelaki itu dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, meninggalkan seberkan senyum yang tertahan di bibir Jongin.

"Kau yang seharusnya menciumku, bukan aku yang menciummu," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri. "Baiklah, Taeoh ingin makan permen atau _pancake_ buatan _Eomma_?"

"Pelmen." Taeoh mengangkat permennya yang masih belum sempat ia makan.

"Taeoh- _ya, Eomma_ memasak _pancake_ yang enak." Jongin membantu membujuk Taeoh. "Keju, Taeoh tidak mau keju? Ini enak sekali. Lihat _Appa_ sayang, lihat Appa!" Jongin mengambil sepotong pancake dan memakannya dengan lahap. Taeoh tampak tergiur, jadi anak itumemberikan permennya pada Kyungsoo dan menarik porsi milik Jongin.

"Taeoh- _ya_ , itu milik _Appa_!"

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lollipop milik Taeoh yang kini dimakannya. "Makan saja milik Taeoh, Jongin," ujarnya sedikit tidak jelas akibat permen yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Taeoh- _ya_ , hati-hati, porsinya terlalu besar, kau belum pandai memakannya nanti bisa tersedak. Kemarikan, biar Eomma poto—"

" _YAK_!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Jongin tiba-tiba menarik lollipop yang sedang dimakan Kyungsoo.

"Lanjutkan bicaramu dulu, baru makan permen!" nasihatnya lalu ia memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya sendiri, tidak peduli meski Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya kesal.

Kyungsoo memotong pancake milik Taeoh menjadi potongan-potongan kecil agar lebih mudah memakannya. Dan saat ia selesai menasehati Taeoh, Jongin kembali menjejalkan permen itu ke mulut Kyungsoo. Taeoh hanya memperhatikan bagaimana permen itu berpindah dari mulut ke mulut sedari tadi.

" _YAK_! Kau sudah memakannya kenapa diberikan padaku?!"

" _Eomma_ , Taeoh juga, pelmen!" Dia mengangkat tangannya berusaha meraih permen di tangan Kyungsoo sedangkan wanita itu malah menjauhkannya. Jongin tertawa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Semua yang sudah masuk ke mulutmu itu menjadi manis Kyungsoo, lihatlah Taeoh juga menginginkannya," goda Jongin yang langsung mendapat tendangan di kakinya dari Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh- _ya_! Jangan meniru _Appa_ , tidak boleh memberikan yang sudah kau makan pada orang lain, itu tidak sopan, mengerti?" Taeoh menganggukkan kepalanya kuat tanda ia mengerti. "Baiklah, cepat makan!" serunya tegas.

Jongin terkikik, Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat sedang kesal. "Baiklah _Eomma_ sayang, jangan marah-marah," balas Jongin dengan seringaiannya yang seolah memancing perdebatan pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Mengambil porsi kecil milik Taeoh karena miliknya dimakan oleh Jongin sedangkan milik Jongin diambil oleh Taeoh. Ya Tuhan, beruntung Kyungsoo yang selalu sabar menerimanya. Begitulah keseharian mereka berlangsung, di mana Kyungsoo harus susah payah mengurusi dua bayi yang sama-sama suka berbuat onar dan kekacauan di rumahnya. Kim Jongin dan Kim Taeoh.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berkemas, sebenarnya tidak perlu selama itu, tapi tingkah Taeoh yang senang sekali membongkar barang yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Kyungsoo, juga waktu yang terbuang saat ia harus menenangkan tangisan si makhluk kecil tiap kali Jongin menggoda anak itu membuatnya memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Hari sudah hampir petang saat mereka selesai bersiap. Mereka memiliki jadwal penerbangan jam 9 malam nanti untuk pergi dan menetap di Cina selama beberapa hari. Bukan, mereka tidak pergi untuk liburan atau semacamnya. Ya mungkin akan ada sedikit waktu untuk liburan jika sempat, tapi tujuan utama adalah untuk memenuhi undangan.

Tebak apa? Demi Tuhan! Besok Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah di Cina, negara tempat kelahiran Luhan. Pernikahan akan dihelat besok pagi secara tertutup, dan sangat disayangkan sepertinya hanya Jongin yang bisa ikut karena Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri dengan keberadaan Taeoh yang bisa saja rewel di tengah acara dan mengacaukan upacara sakral mereka.

Tapi tenang saja, masih ada acara resepsi di malam hari dan berani bertaruh mungkin itu akan menjadi pernikahan termewah tahun ini mengingat Luhan merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Xi, selakupemilik perusahaan terbesar di Cina.

Ah, Jongin harus siap jika sebentar lagi menerima surat pengunduran diri dari Sehun. Setidaknya si pria albino dan Luhan pasti mendapatkan secuil saham keluarga Xi yang nilainya terbilang fantastis. Lalu posisi Jongin dan Sehun akan menjadi setara, sama-sama CEO tampan perusahaan ternama. Eh tidak, Jongin cukup percaya diri, paling banter Sehun hanya memegang kantor anak cabang milik keluarga Luhan mengingat gadis bermata rusa itu masih memiliki dua orang saudara laki-laki. Haha, tertawalah sepuasmu Jongin! Jadi kesimpulannya, jika kalian ingin kaya dengan cepat, menikahlah dengan anak konglomerat. Beres.

Dengan raut lelah, mereka sampai di bandara pukul setengah sembilan malam. Mereka berangkatbersama Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Zitao, Jongdae, Xiumin dan masih banyak lagi. Suho, Yixing dan Anson, anak mereka, sudah tiba di Cina lebih dulu. Ah, Kris juga ikut. Sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pasangan Luhan dan Sehun, tapi usut punya usut, Kris akan mengenalkan Zitao pada Ayahnya di Cina. Ya Tuhan, Zitao bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk itu.

Taeoh sudah tertidur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo saat mereka memasuki pesawat. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin membantu untuk menggendong Taeoh sejak di Bandara tadi, tapi anak itu sepertinya sedang sangat mengantuk jadi tidak mau digendong siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku yang memangkunya, kau pasti lelah karena sedari tadi menggendong terus," kata Jongin setelah mereka duduk di kursi pesawat. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah lelah serta mengantuk yang begitu kentara. Lalu dia menyerahkan Taeoh pada Jongin.

"Tidurlah, penerbangan akan memakan waktu beberapa jam. Biar aku yang menjaga Taeoh." Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut lantas mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

" _Eum_ , bangunkan aku jika dia rewel lagi."

.

Upacara pernikahan baru saja berakhir, dan Jongin sudah kembali ke Hotel tempat mereka tinggal. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menginap di hotel. Sebenarnya keluarga Yixing sudah menawarkan untuk tinggal sementara di mansion mereka, tapi yang benar saja! Apa mereka harus menampung pasangan Suho,Siwon, Kyuhyun beserta Jongin dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Bisa-bisa mansion mereka berubah menjadi tempat kos dadakan. Jadi dengan begitu _gentle_ , Jongin menolak secara halus dan lebih memilih menyewa hotel untuk beberapa hari.

Kyungsoo tengah melihat beberapa jepretan kamera ponsel yang diambil oleh Jongin dari pernikahan Luhan. Dan seperti yang mereka duga, acara pernikahannya saja sudah luar biasa, belum lagi resepsinya nanti malam.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau seperti tidak pernah melihat hal mewah saja!" seru Jongin saat ia baru saja ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Ini spektakuler kau tahu? Dekorasinya benar-benar menakjubkan, kristal di mana-mana, ini sangat Luhan sekali. _Ah_ , aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mewahnya pesta nanti malam," ujar Kyungsoo heboh masih dengan acara meratapi foto-foto di ponsel Jongin.

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku karena pernikahan kita tidak semewah itu?"

"Apa kalimatku terdengar seperti menyindirmu?"

" _Eoh_ , kita bahkan tidak pernah mengadakan resepsi dan upacara pernikahan kita sangat sederhana," kata Jongin yang kini tidak dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau menyesal karena menikah denganku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Pernikahan mewah itu tidak penting bagiku, yang penting aku bahagia, memilikimu dan anak itu." Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya menunjuk Taeoh yang tengah duduk manis di depan televisi yang menayangkan kartun berbahasa Cina, dia tetap melihatnya meski sama sekali tidak mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan.

"Kau bahagia bersamaku?" nada bicara Jongij turun satu oktaf, terkesan lebih serius dan hal itu sukses untuk membuat pupil mata Kyungsoo sedikit melebar. "Ini serius, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku apa aku sudah bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung padamu. Apa kau sudah bahagia?"

"Aku… kau ingin aku bahagia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Cukup jangan terlalu sering membuat Taeoh menangis dan mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih bahagia." Kyungsoo bangkit dan meraih Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya sembari tertawa. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menghela napas, berteriak tidak terima karena wanita itu tidak menanggapinya dengan serius tetapi Kyungsoo telah berlalu dengan alasan akan memandikan Taeoh.

.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai memandikan Taeoh, menyiapkan baju Jongin, dan juga merias dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak membutuhkan seorang penata rias, hanya sedikit sapuan pada wajahnya dan dia sudah tampak begitu cantik –setidaknya begitu kata Jongin yang ia percayai.

Wanita itu mengamati bajunya yang baru ia kenakan. Sebuah gaun malam berwarna pastel dengan panjang hingga menutupi mata kakiknya. Potongannya memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat hingga lutut sedangkan bagian bawahnya berubah menjadi bentuk melebar. Gaun tersebut memiliki tangan panjang, dengan bagian dada atasnya yang terbuat dari kain transparan hingga sedikit menunjukkan belahannya. Sedikit sekali, karena jika banyak maka Jongin bisa memenggalnya hidup-hidup.

Kyungsoo mengamati tubuhnya di depan cermin rias, menata kembali rambut cepolnya dengan beberapa ikatan yang dibiarkan terlepas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki lekuk tubuh seindah ini, _eum_?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika suara Jongin mengagetkannya dan kedua tangan lelaki itu menyentuh lekuk pinggulnya yang tercetak jelas dari gaun yang melekat erat. Ia menatap Jongin dari pantulan kaca, mendapatilelaki yang tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan tuksedo itu tengah sibuk mengecupi lehernya yang sengaja diperlihatkan agar tampak jenjang.

Pipinya yang sudah gembil itu kini ia gembungkan, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bimbang akan sesuatu. "Jongin, apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Jongin tak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk turun tangan dengan mendorong dahi Jongin ke belakang agar ia bersedia melihat penampilannya sekali lagi. "Aku rasa gaun ini tidak cocok untukku Jongin, aku rasa aku terlihat sedikit lebih… gemuk," tutur Kyungsoo dengan nada lirih.

Tanpa merasa perlu untuk mengamatinya, Jongin berkata, "Sudah kubilang, kau selalu terlihat cantik di mataku." Jongin berujar dengan ringan seolah tanpa beban.

"Jongin aku serius! Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, nanti kalau aku kalah dengan Luhan _Eonni_ bagaimana?"

" _Yah_! Apa kau berusaha merebut hati Oh Sehun?! Ini hari pernikahan Luhan, tentu saja dia harus menjadi yang paling cantik di pestanya sendiri."

"Tapi kan ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di media, aku ingin terlihat sempurna jika disandingkan denganmu," keluhnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan memperbaiki tatananmu." Jongin menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, memutarnya agar wanita itu menghadap dirinya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar, seperti merasa _de javu_ pada kalimat, perbuatan serta tatapan Jongin. Dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik lembaran tisu di atas meja tanpa perlu melihat, sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain menahan dahi Jongin agar tidak semakin mendekat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Aku bisa menghapus lipstikku sendiri!" ujarnya sambil mengusapkan tisu pada bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar.

Jongin tertawa, lantas membasahi bibirnya. "Kau sudah ada kemajuan rupanya." Sebuah kekehan menggema dan Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Tapi ini tanggung sekali, Soo. Biarkan aku melanjutkannya," ujarnya sambil kembali memajukan wajah sementara badannya ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

" _Andwae_!"

"Sekali saja."

"Kau merusak _make up_ ku, Jongin!"

"Tidak akan."

"Jongin, hentikan!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku!" tegas Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terkikik dan berhenti berontak. Lalu dia menangkup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir bawahnya selagi wanita itu masih sesekali tertawa lucu. Tangan Kyungsoo berada di bahu Jongin, sedikit menekannya menjauh agar Jongin segera menyelesaikannya, tapi lelaki itu tak peduli masih terus menikmati bibir manisnya, mengecapnya penuh perasaan hingga sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" _Eomma_!"

Jongin sontak menarik wajah paniknya berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang malah menahan tawanya dengan kepala yang ia jatuhkan di bahu Jongin.

" _Appa_ cedang apa?" Taeoh berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan langkah lucunya yang tengah memakai setelan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu di kerahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Taeoh kenapa?" jawab Jongin datar. Kyungsoo masih dalam acara menahan senyum tidak jelas dan mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Taeoh.

"cepatuTaeoh."

" _Eoh_ , sepatu Taeoh ada di luar. Ambil dan pakaikan sepatu Taeoh! Aku harus menata _make up_ ku lagi," ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sedang menunjukkanekspresi kesal. Kesal karena anak itu selalu mengganggu kegiatannya tiap kali ia ingin berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

.

Mereka datang dengan menggunakan mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luhanlengkap dengan supirnya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya kuat sejak mobil mereka meninggalkan hotel, dan Jongin menyadari itu. Bahkan hingga dua tahun berlalu, ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo akan tampil di depan banyak orang.

Pernikahan mereka sudah diumumkan tentu saja, tapi hanya sebatas nama. Publik tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa seorang Kim Kyungsoo dan Kim Taeoh yang menjadi anggota baru keluarga Kim.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya, membuat wanita itu menyentakkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyuman, "Aku, hanya takut mereka tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta pendapat mereka."

Wanita itu mengusap kepala Taeoh. Ya, memang tidak perlu, tapi tetap saja perasaannya menjadi risau.

Hanya beberapa menit perjalanan, mobil mereka sudah mulai merapat ke sebuah keramaian. Ada karpet merah dan banyak wartawan di sana. Ya Tuhan, dia tidak sedang mendatangi sebuah acara penghargaan tapi pernikahan Luhan benar-benar menakjubkan. Kendaraan mereka semakin merapat, hingga tepat berhenti saat sampai di ujung karpet merah itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kuat. Jepretan kamera dari luar sudah mulai membuat matanya silau. Lalu ia membuka kenop mobil dan menurunkan kakinya. Rasanya seperti hampir buta ketika kilatan cahaya itu menyerbunya begitu saja, apalagi saat Jongin menyusul di belakang. Intensitas cahaya itu semakin meningkat dan ia mulai mengkhawatirkan Taeoh yang bisa saja matanya kesakitan.

Gaunnya serasa ditarik dari bawah, dan saat ia mununduk, benar saja, Taeoh sedang merengek dan minta digendong. Jongin yang mengambil alih untuk menggendong Taeoh, lalu sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo menuntunnya berjalan melewati puluhan kamera yang berusaha mengambil gambar.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di tengah, memberi kesempatan bagi para pemburu berita itu untuk mengambil gambar terbaik. Jongin memberikan senyumnya, tipe senyum yang mampu membuat gambar mereka menjadi pembuka halaman koran esok hari dan namanya terpajang menjadi judul utama di sana. Mungkin para gadis akan jejeritan karena sang CEO tampanbenar-benar sudah menikah dan punya anak, atau para ibu muda akan merasa iri pada pasangan sempurna yang sebentar lagi menjadi _couple_ favorit itu.

Lupakan soal wartawan, kini Kyungsoo dibuat takjub dengan tempat di mana pesta pernikahan Luhan diadakan. Sebuah villa super megah dengan bangunan ala Roma. Semuanya bercat putih dan ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dia harus berulang kali menutup mulutnya karena terus terpana dengan kemewahan. Ada ballroom besar di dalam, di penuhi dengan meja berbentuk lingkaran beserta kursi yang melingkarinya. Ada kue besar di depan, panggung yang cukup lebar untuk musik pengiring, lampu warna-warni di sudut ruangan tanpa menghilangkan kesan mewah, serta pilar-pilar besar yang menghubungkan langsung dengan halaman hijau serta lampu-lampu berkilau di luar sana. Villa itu ada di atas bukit dan pemandangan malam kota benar-benar indah dari sini.

Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan dan Sehun tak jauh dari sana, dan Kyungsoo langsung mendatanginya.

" _Eonni_ , selamat~ maaf aku tidak datang tadi pagi, kau tahu sendiri kan?" kata Kyungsoo penuh sesal.

"Kau jahat sekali, padahal aku datang ke pernikahanmu."

"Maafkan aku, Taeoh sedang sangat aktif dan aku tidak yakin kalau upacaranya akan berjalan lancar jika aku membawanya."

Luhan tertawa, "Kau berlebihan Kyung, dia anak yang sangat baik," ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut Taeoh yang masih ada dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Kalian akan tinggal di Korea lagi kan setelah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias, yang entah kenapa malah membuat Luhan menatap Sehun lalu menghela napas.

"Maaf, mungkin kami akan tinggal di Cina karena Ibuku sangat khawatir pada kondisiku."

"Memang kau kenapa, _eonni_?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Kyungsoo menatapnya satu persatu tapi tak ada yang menjawab hingga Jongin menginterupsi. "Kyungsoo belum tahu," ujarnya sambil lalu yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya

"Tahu apa? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Aku…" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya enggan mengatakan.

"Kau kenapa _Eonni_ , kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan mencebikkan bibir, "Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~aku, aku hamil 3 bulan."

" _MWO_?!" Kyungsoo berseru keras yang langsung dibungkam oleh Luhan karena mengundang perhatian banyak orang. "Gadis buruk! _Eonni_ , kau sudah gila?! Jongin, kau sudah tau? Bagaimana kau bisa menyikapinya dengan biasa saja?!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun Kyungsoo, kita hidup di abad 20," tuturnya santai.

"Tapi itu tetap tidak baik!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar setampan Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo. Kalau saja kalian melewati masa pacaran, mungkin kau juga akan berakhir sepertiku," kata Luhan yang langsung disangkal oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Dan kau Oh Sehun, kau juga patut disalahkan di kasus ini!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jari.

" _Yah_! Kau seharusnya memanggilku _Oppa_!"

"Siapa kau minta dipanggil _Oppa_?! Aku saja tidak pernah dipanggil dengan sebutan _Oppa_ oleh Kyungsoo," sahut Jongin tidak terima.

"Kim Jongin, kau diam!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kalian berdua."

"Kyung, apa kau akan meng—"

"Luhan, kau diam!" bentak Kyungsoo lagi.

" _Eomma_ ~"

"Taeoh, kau di—"

" _YAK_! Kau ikut membentak Taeoh juga?!" balas Jongin tidak terima, dan anak kecil di gendongannya itu pun mulai menangis.

" _Ah_ , maafkan _Eomma_ sayang, _Eomma_ menakutimu?" Kyungsoo mencium pipi gembil Taeoh, dan anak itu mengulurkan tangan meminta digendong olehnya. Wanita itu menggendongnya, menatap Luhan tajam sebelum berlalu dari sana untuk menenangkan Taeoh. "Urusan kita belum selesai, aku akan memberimu hukuman setelah aku memikirkannya!" ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

Jongin baru saja kembali dari acaranya menemui beberapa teman serta rekan kerjanya. Lalu dia duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo, sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi Luhan dan Sehun akan berdansa di tengah _ballroom_ ," kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Suasana terasa begitu hangat. Keluarga mereka berkumpul di beberapa meja yang saling berdekatan, saling tertawa dan berbagi cerita dengan begitu akrabnya. Jangan lupakan juga kelucuan Anson, Taeoh dan Daeul, anak Jongdae dan Xiumin, yang membuat mereka geleng-geleng kepala. Kedua bocah itu kini tengah menjadi mainan para neneknya. Jongin tidak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Lampu meredup, dansa dimulai. Luhan dan Sehun menjadi perhatian utama di ruangan tersebut, hampir seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada keduanya. Padanan yang indah, mereka pasangan yang begitu serasi.

"Suasananya sangat romantis," bisik Kyungsoo yang hanya mendapat lirikan dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo sangat menikmati momen itu, tapi tak lama setelahnya Jongin berbisik, menarik telapak tangannya untuk pergi dari sana dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti. Alunan musik masih terdengar sayup dari tempat tersebut. Ya, Jongin membawanya keluar, lebih tepatnya ke sisi lain bangunan tersebut di mana terdapat sebuah kolam renang besar dengan air birunya yang tenang.

Jongin menariknya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang cukup panjang di sana. Kyungsoo duduk, sedikit ke ujung, dan ia terkejut saat Jongin bukannya ikut duduk di sampingnya malah merebahkan diri dan menjadikan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Sayang, kau tidak hamil lagi?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan tubuh dan menabrakkan wajahnya pada perut Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lelaki itu terkikik menyadari ekspresi sangat tidak bersahabat milik Kyungsoo. "Aku bercanda," ujarnya tanpa berniat untuk menarik wajahnya dari sana. Masih mengadu hidungnya dengan perut Kyungsoo yang sedikit, sedikit sekali agak _tummy_. "Kupikir, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu bersama sejak kau memiliki Taeoh."

"Jadi kau tengah cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau tidak begitu perhatian lagi padaku saat ini."

"Bagian mana yang luput dari perhatianku, _huh_?" Kyungsoo mengapit dagu Jongin dengan jari tangannya dan membawa pandangan mereka untuk bertemu.

" _Umm_ , kau jarang memelukku saat tidur~" Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat manja, dan Kyungsoo pikir ia tengah melihat cerminan seorang Taeoh dalam diri Jongin.

"Taeoh masih menyusu saat tidur Jongin, dia mudah terbangun jika tidak kupeluk. Nanti kalau sudah menangis akan susah untuk menidurkannya lagi," keluhnya. Sedikit rasa lelah terbesit dalam aksen bicaranya namun ia sama sekali tidak sedang mengeluh.

Jongin tersenyum pahit, tak pernah menyadari betapa sulitnya menjadi Kyungsoo yang harus mengurusi mereka semua seorang diri. Jongin merasa sifat kekanakannyahanyamenambah beban milik Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah mau tahu semua beban yang kau miliki. Harusnya aku bisa lebih dewasa dan membantumu, bukan malah merepotkanmu. Kau sudah terjaga tiap kali aku membuka mata, kau selalu menungguku tak peduli jam berapa aku pulang kerja bahkan hingga tengah malam sekalipun. Dan sayangnya aku tak pernah menyadari itu."

" _Eii_ , kenapa jadi bicara seperti ini?" Kyungsoo ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi Jongin benar-benar tengah serius.

"Kau merawat Taeoh dengan sangat baik."

"Tidak akan sebaik itu tanpamu."

Mereka saling menatap lalu tersenyum. Membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu bisa untuk membuatku merasa beruntung. Terima kasih sudah menjadi Ibu dari anakku." Jongin tersenyum begitu tulus, yang mana hal tersebut merupakan kelemahan terbesar dari Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu langsung memeluknya erat tanpa sebuah aba-aba, hingga Jongin tersentak dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku jauh lebih beruntung untuk memilikimu, Jongin." Sebuah isakan menyusul, dan Jongin hampir melepas pelukan mereka andai Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau menangis, ada apa Sayang? Katakan padaku?" rasa khawatir menyelimuti diri Jongin begitu cepat. Kyungsoo tidak menangis semudah itu.

Wanita yang memeluknya itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku bahagia Jongin, sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak pernah merasa selengkap ini ketika melihat keluargaku bisa berkumpul kembali. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu dicintai oleh seseorang hingga sedalam ini, tapi kau melakukannya. Kau dan Taeoh adalah segalanya, kalian adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, alasan mengapa aku masih menghirup napas hingga detik ini. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menangis tanpa sebuah alasan, seperti rasa takut akan kehilangan. Aku, tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu."

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada hal itu?"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin lagi, seakan tak mau melepasnya sedikitpun. "Aku, tiba-tiba mengingatnya."

"Apa pertanyaanku tetang kehamilan membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu lagi? Kau merasa trauma dengan kehamilan pertamamu?"

"Aku, tidak tahu. Hanya tiba-tiba merasa takut."

Jongin balas memeluknya tak kalah erat. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo benar-benar pas dalam pelukannya, ia menghujani wanita itu dengan kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu mengalami hal buruk seperti ini."

"Tidak. Aku sedang bahagia."

"Tapi kau menangis ketakutan saat ini!" Jongin tidak membentak karena amarahnya, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo mengungkapkan semua padanya tanpa berusaha untuk menyangkal, lalu wanita itu terisak dengan pelukannya yang kian mengerat. "Maaf aku tidak tahu kau serapuh ini. Biarkan aku tahu segala rasa sakitmu, Soo."

"Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku ataupun Taeoh, percayalah, aku lebih sakit saat melihatmu terluka," pinta Kyungsoo dengan tulus sambil menatap langsung pada mata Jongin.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan terluka lagi."

"Berjanjilah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku apapun alasannya."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Berjanjilah takkan membiarkan aku pergi meski aku sendiri yang meminta."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melepas seorang wanita sepertimu, Soo."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak saling mengungkapkan perasaan seperti ini. "Aku sangat jauh lebih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo," kata Jongin sebelum ia mulai menutup jarak mereka dengan saling menabrakkan bibir satu sama lain. Tersenyum dalam ciuman yang entah mengapa jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan saat mereka mampu mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Mereka jarang memiliki _quality time_ bersama karena jam kerja yang padat milik Jongin atau Taeoh yang suka rewel tiap kali mereka berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama. Tapi kini Jongin akan lebih menekan waktu dan menghabiskan lebih banyak bersama keluarga kecilnya. Kyungsoo juga akan berusaha membagi waktu, karena Jongin tidak hanya butuh bantuan untuk menata sarapan atau menyiapkan baju, tapi lelaki itu butuh perhatian darinya.

Mereka kembali ke acara pesta dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Mereka semua bahagia. Semua orang bisa melihat betapa bahagianya pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berciuman di tengah acara dansa mereka. Kris dan Zitao juga, mereka pasangan muda yang romantis hingga membuat semua orang ikut jatuh cinta. Suho dan Yixing tengah menikmati masa bebas mereka tanpa gangguan Anson dengan berduaan di sudut ruangan.

Jangan lupakan pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok serta putra kecil mereka yang benar-benar duplikat seorang Kim Jongdae. Kim Daeul namanya, anak itu benar-benar lucu dan dia tengah menari dengan gaya _freestyle_ yang membuat siapapun ikut menertawakan kelucuannya.

Para orang tua sedang menikmati waktu bersama cucu kesayangannya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mendapat bagian untuk menjaga Taeoh, sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum mengambil alih bagian untuk menjaga Anson. Ada yang menanyakan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongdae bilang mereka sudah menikah dan Baekhyun tengah mengandung anak Chanyeol di Amerika. Kyungsoo ikut bahagia jika kabar itu benar adanya, setidaknya, mereka juga berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.

Lalu pasangan kesayangan kita, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka kembali saat semua orang tengah tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan dan sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka mengganggunya. Jadi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya… melanjutkan acara saling mengadu bibir satu sama lain? Ayolah, ini menyenangkan. Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin tiap kali lelaki itu dengan berani menggigit bibirnya terlalu kuat, tapi terlepas dari semua itu, mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dan Jongin bertaruh jika ia akan melanjutkan kegiatan ini lebih jauh lagi sesampainya di hotel nanti.

Kyungsoo sadar, rasa takutnya selalu ada karena bagaimanapun, setiap pertemuan pasti memiliki sebuah akhir, tapi percayalah cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Dia berjanji, bahkan hingga saat itu tiba. Saat takdir mulai bertindak untuk memisahkan mereka, Jongin dan Taeoh akan selalu ada untuk mengisi ruang dalam hatinya. Dia berjanji tidak akan menghapus nama itu ataupun menggantinya dengan nama lain. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dan Taeoh, untuk selamanya, tanpa memiliki sebuah akhir dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua orang itulah yang selalu terselip dalam tiap bait doanya, dan kedua orang itulah yang akan menemani seluruh hidupnya.

Mereka saling mencintai, untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **Dikit lagi…**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeoh _-ya_ , berhentilah menyusu. Kau itu sudah besar!" gerutu Jongin sesaat setelah memasuki kamar mereka. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bukan? Taeoh memang sudah usia dua tahun tapi dia masih menyusu pada Kyungsoo jika akan tidur, kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan bisa tidur hingga larut.

"Kau sendiri sudah besar!" sindir Kyungsoo.

" _Mwo_?! Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau sedang menggodaku, _eoh_?" Jongin sudah terpancing kalimatnya tapi Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dia hanya memeluk Taeoh yang masih tampak tidak mengantuk.

Jongin duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Taeoh, lalu mencubit pipi gembil anak itu yang kemudian langsung ditepis oleh Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin jika anak itu menangis. "Taeoh, berhentilah menyusu atau pipimu akan bertambah lebar. Kau sudah besar sayang, nanti _Appa_ buatkan kamar yang bagus kalau Taeoh mau tidur sendiri." Jagoan kecilnya itu tidak merespon kalimat memelasnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "Taeoh-ya, nanti _Appa_ buatkan rumah besar kalau Taeoh mau tidur sendiri."

Balita itu mulai tertarik, dia melepas kulumannya dan menoleh ke Jongin. "Lumah Taeoh?"

"Baiklah, rumah Taeoh. Ada kolam renang dan halaman besar di belakang, nanti Taeoh bisa bermain bersama Anson _Hyung_ , Taeoh mau?"

" _Eum_." Anak itu mengangguk antusias.

"Taeoh berani tidur sendiri?"

" _Eum_."

"Itu baru jagoan _Appa_." Jongin mencium pipi anak itu sayang lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Taeoh harus jadi anak yang baik. Tunggu sebentar lagi, rumah Taeoh akan segera jadi supaya tidak sempit lagi seperti di apartemen."

"Pembangunannya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada sedikit renovasi, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi kita sudah mulai pindah. Aku tidak suka ruang gerak Taeoh yang sangat terbatas di apartemen, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan rumah baru kita," kata Jongin bangga yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh minum lagi ya sayang, setelah itu langsung tidur," titah Kyungsoo sambil kembali memeluk Taeoh dan anak itu menurutinya.

Jongin merasa, terasingkan. Melihat interaksi antara Ibu dan anak yang begitu hangat tersebut tapi dirinya serasa tidak dianggap di sana. Dia masih ingin untuk berbicara dengan Taeoh tapi Kyungsoo pasti akan memarahinya karena ini sudah jam tidur. Jadi, dia lebih memilih untuk menggoda Kyungsoo saja, siapa tahu dia sedang beruntung.

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ juga mau minum cucu~" ujarnya _sok_ imut dengan memakai aksen bicara Taeoh, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan.

BUKKK!

Sebuah bantal tepat menghantam wajahnya setelah itu.

"Soo, kau tidak adil!"

"TIDUR DI LUAR!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau tega sekali padaku!" Jongin berujar tak terima.

"Jangan masuk sebelum Taeoh tidur, tidak ada alasan. Keluar sekarang juga!" perintah Kyungsoo galak sambil menunjuk arah keluar. Jongin memasang wajah kesal, lalu keluar dari sana tanpa banyak bicara. Membanting bantalnya di atas sofa dan menjatuhkan diri di sana. Kyungsoo memang tega.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Jongin masih belum tertidur ketika suara derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat. Ia memilih memejamkan mata, sedang tidak ingin berdebat jika Kyungsoo yang datang.

"Kau tidur?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dekat, tapi ia tak bergeming. "Kau benar-benar sudah tertidur?" Jongin merasakan jari Kyungsoo yang menyentuh pipinya, jadi mau tidak mau ia kembali membuka mata.

" _Wae_?" tanyanya sedikit malas.

"Kau sudah tidur belum?"

"Jelas-jelas aku sedang berbicara denganmu, mana mungkin aku sedang tertidur!"

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Ketus sekali _sih_. Taeoh sudah tidur, cepatlah!"

"Apanya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya, sedangkan wanita itu kini menghela napas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah, jadi batal ya? Tidak jadi ya? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menyuruhku tidur lagi."

"Tunggu!" Jongin langsung bangkit dan mencekal tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir pergi dari sana. Senyum lebarnya mulai mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Kalau tidak jadi juga tidak apa-apa, aku mengantuk dan besok kita masih harus ke rumah Yixing _Eonni_."

Jongin semakin semangat untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha pergi. "Apa kita sedang memikirkan hal yang sama?"

"Tidak. Pikiranmu kotor, aku tidak suka."

"Kau lucu sekali jika seperti ini, ayo cepat ke kamar."

"Tunggu!" Wanita itu menahan Jongin yang dengan begitu semangatnya hampir menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar tidur. "Taeoh tidur di sana, dia akan bangun jika terganggu."

"Lalu di mana?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan tersipu, wajahnya sudah hampir jadi semerah tomat. "Dapur?" Senyum Jongin semakin mengembang, ini pertama kali mereka melakukannya di tempat lain. "Aku mempelajari hal baru," ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah malunya.

Jongin mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya seperti koala. "Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya," bisik Jongin yang mulai membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

Jongin membawanya ke dapur saat Kyungsoo kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Jongin."

" _Hmm_?"

" _Let me get on top and ride you_."

Rasanya ingin tertawa bagi Jongin saat mendengar Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya menyadari wanita itu berusaha cukup keras. Jongin menunjukkan seringainya setelah itu.

" _Damn! I'm all yours, babe. You got me_!"

Lalu, satu-satunya hal yang mereka harapkan hanyalah, semoga-Taeoh-tidak-terbangun-hingga-pagi-karena-mereka-sangat-enggan-untuk-mengakhirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.-Give Me Something Sweet-.**

 **160702**

wkwkwkwk **,** Percayalah aku juga suka ngiri sama posisi kyungsoo di ff ini T.T… FINALLY, sampailah kita pada penghujung cerita. #tebarconfetti ini panjang banget sumpah! Ambil sisi yang baik, tinggalkan yang buruk! Meski aku ga tau yang baik dari sisi mana :(

Maaf agak lama, aku ga dapet mood baik selama beberapa hari dan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis, tapi akhirnya update juga kann :) dan perlu dicatat, ini ga sampe lebaran kann? Hehe…  
Terima kasih buat semuanya, buat Kak **Defti785** yg selalu ngasih wejangan dan menjagaku agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam kesesatan, haha.. tanpa dia mungkin cerita ini udah belok kemana-mana, buat si **Baozi** **(olifafuadah)** uri saeng hihihi, semoga eonnimu ini tidak memberi pengaruh yg buruk yaa.. Buat **mnanindy** temen alay serta yadong semasa SMA, i miss youuu. Sumpah! Rasanya kek mau mnghilang dari peradaban pas prtama kali tau lu baca ff gue! Aku maluu, kekeke. Oh ya, **Ay shi Sora-chan** juga, dia yg ngenalin ffn dan ngajarin aku nulis pertama kali. Dan tentunya buat semua readers, terutama yg ngikutin dari awal sampe akhir dan yg selalu ngereview, juga yg udah ngefav dan favoritin serta siders-sidersku tersayang~ Terima kasih banyaaaakkkk, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian.. Senang sekali buangetttt sangatt bisa mengenal kalian semua, aku sampe hafal Pen name yg biasa review lohh.. Sekali lagi terima kasih #DeepBow  
Buat yg ga pernah/ jarang review, cobalah untuk mereview neee, terakhir nihh..

Tidak akan ada sekuel GMSS. Ya ga ada yg nanya sih :v cuma daripada ada yg nunggu ntar kasihan, hehe. Kalo masih ingin melihatku(?) abis ini aku ngelanjut cerita yg **Mutiara Hitam** , yg blom baca bisa baca, yg udah baca ditunggu chap depan update seminggu lagi yahh.. Hehehe/malah promosi/ okay, cukup sudah cuap-cuapnyaaa. Jgn lupa! REVIEW semua ya di chapter ini.  
Eiyyy... Boleh aku minta satu hal? Tolong kasih kritik dan saran buat tulisanku selama ini dongg... Menurut kalian kurang apa dan bagaimana tulisanku sejauh ini? Tapi jgn pake bahasa yg kasar, aku ga bisa dikasarin :D ya ya ya? Kasih yaaa... Review yaaa, makasih...

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Kim YeHyun – pororo chu – kyulkulator – HawaAF – Guest –** **kaisoomin – fhisyafranceHHS – ikasolichaanggraeni – kadi couple – DJ 100 – misslah – ara – Lidya Kaido – Mita622 –** **jonginscn – HyeRin – DBSJYJ – Guest – .1671 – indriichan – KimKai69 – Sindi847 – Eunike Arum991 – IstriKaiSoo :** udah next kan? makasih udah selalu review dan selalu menunggu update ff ini. Cerita ini bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian, jadi makasih banget atas semua dukungannnyaa, review lagi ya, hehe… **exindira :** aku sampe hafal sekali komenmu.. Nice review, makasih selalu review di setiap chapternya :D **SNAmaliia** : no no no, tidak ada sequel yaa, beginilah akhirnya dan semoga diterima, ini panjang loh… **AlienBaby88 – Hugo Carbert** : authornya terlalu cinta sama jongin, jadi ga bakal sanggup membunuhnya, huhuhu… **pororo023** : iya,baek dendam, manusia emang suka nekat kalo udah ga sesuai sama keinginannya **aerii** : maaf bikin geregetan di chap kemaren, hehe.. yng penting sekarang sudah indah pada waktunya. **olifafuadah** : aku cinta kamu baoziiii, makasih ya udah ditemenin sampe end, makasih udah selalu baca dan review, senang bisa kenal sama kamu… **HappyHeichou** : Duhh, kebanyakan konflik kann? Aku ga tau dan aku masih belajar, aku juga bingung kalo reader suka minta happy saat ada konflik tapi saat happy suka minta konflik #curhat **Lovesoo** : aihh, kak lovesooo, aku juga sedih kalo ff ini end, tapi sangat tidaq mungkin kalo ff ini bakal sepanjang utaran kann? **yhnr12 – yeahjongin – deaacn :** kekeke, tbc digantun iz ma style, haha.. syudah hafal juga sama kebiasaanku kan? Ya udah, yang penting end ga gantung #ini ga gantung kan? **Defti785 :** ini nurutin ancamannya kak defti tau! Gegara ga boleh 50:50 jadinya panjang banget kek macetnya orang mudik :v makasih ya kak udah selalu ngereview dg kata2 yang puanjaaaaaaang bgt. Haha… senang bisa jadi kenal sama ka defti, kapan2 kita chat lagi ya, jangan putus meski gmss udah end, hehe… **GithaAC :** AKU PENGEN TANYA KENAPA KAMU SELALU PAKE CAPSLOCK KALO REVIEW?! JAWAB! :D **He Who Controls The Light :** chap ini udah panjang loh yaa.. aku itu suka bingung ngasih panjang apa nggak soalnya takut kalian bosen kalo kepanjangan #curhat **kim gongju :** peribahasa tak berperi, wkwk.. iya masih udah ngereview, aku emang suka lemot kalo nulis lagi ga mood. **asdfghjkyu :** kyaaa, aku jatuh cinta sama suara jongin! Baekhyun manjaku, eiyy… manja kah, aduhh, jadi ngerasa bersalah ngasih peran cabe ke diaa :D **teukiangle – mocca :** ga sampe lebaran khan? Apa sih yang enggak buat kamuu **00kris :** Jongin emang dibikin koma, muehehe.. aku masih inget saat kamu pertama review, wktu itu pas ngasih aku saran, haha.. entah kenapa aku inget banget sama komenmu waktu itu :D **Nkhaairunnisa – piepaiz – sekyungbin13 – Nopwillinekaisoo – ly91 – sskai88 :** happy end, iya.. kan ga lucu kalo aku bikin jongin mati terus kalian nangis berjamaah waktu mau lebaran gini, hehe.. lebaran itu, saatnya berbagi keceriaan :) **Rianita701 :** tenang, ga sampe lebaran.. kamu reader ff ini sejak awal tayang, huhu… makasih udah bertahan sejauh ini yaa… **KyungsooUminhere :** buktinya Kyungsoo bisa lahiran tanpa Jongin bweee.. "masalah Baek, aku udah maafin kok" Loh, kamu siapa?! **WhenKmeetK :** HEH! Baek doang yang nusuk, chan jgn dibawa2 elah, kacian diaaa.. **sanmay88 :** semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, kenapa baek ga rela Kaisoo bersama, lah waktu itu dia masih cinta Jonginnn.. **Nadhefuji :** Kenapa Kyung cepet maafin Jongin? karena dia Cuma cinta sama Jongin jadi dia ga mau kehilangan dia lagi spt dia yg pernah kehilangan ibunya ;) **Kyungra26 :** wahh, awal baca kamu langsung tau bakal ada something di chap kemaren?! Cenayang! Kamu peramal?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Warbiazah, kekeke.. **Flo39 :** Welcome pembaca baruu, sayangnya ini udah sampe chapter ending :D **Rahmah736 :** aihh, kakak masih baca sampe sekarang, makasih yaa.. gimana kuliahnya? Masih suka baca ff waktu kuliah? Hehehe… Happy end kok tenang ajah **louvreiday :** hidup Kyungsoo memang sepahit jamu, tapi juga bisa semanis wajahmuu *eh, wajah Kyungsoo maksudnya :D **Keisya877 :** aku ga jahat sayang, dimana-mana author emng suka memainkan hati readernya, hehe… **Kyung Bi :** Serius kamu ngatain aku gila gegara aku tamatin ff ini sekarang?! Targetku Cuma 16 chap dan ini udah kelebihan jadi 17 chap. Kalo kamu bingung mau baca apa, baca ceritaku yang Mutiara Hitam ajaa, wkwk… itu kaisoo juga lohh… **onfanllcouple :** hey, aku juga nyesel knp kamu baru baca sekarang, andai dari dulu pasti aku jadi sering baca review panjang kayak gini :D dan ya ampuun, kita sama! author yang suka lelet kalo nulis, wkwk.. kupikir Cuma aku, beneran! Buka video cari inspirasi malah keasikan, itu aku banget XD duhh, dipuji sesama author, makasihh.. **oh- dinzxxx :** makasih spam reviewnyaaa, hehehe… kalo masih mau baca karyaku bisa baca cerita lainnya/promoLebaran/ wkwkwk… **reshaelli11 :** aku tau kamu baca ini dlm dua hari, aku dapet notif sejam sekali, haha.. are u okay? Mata kamu ga perih? Happy ending kok tenang ajah **kyung1225 :** iya ga kerasa, udah sejauh ini yah, duhh… jadi syedih. **Choidebwookyung1214 :** kenapa nasih tokoh utama selalu rumit? Kamu pasti tau jawabannya karena kamu juga seorang author, hehe.. **ANZKaisoo :** masuk rumah sakit, operasi, sadar, nyium Kyungsoo, 1 thun kmudian happy end. HEH! Kamu loh kok ngatur ngatur, wkwk.. kalo kenyataannya aku bikin jongin koma emang kamu bisa apa? :D **Guest :** Panggilin mas Chan? Duh, mas Chanyeol lagi sibuk sama mbak mabel duhh.. ada yg nonton SIMAF ga? Seru filmnya/digampar chanbaek stan/ **dyoreo12 :** makasihh, apa temanmu banyak yang baca ff ini? Bilangin makasih juga sama mereka ya, hehe… iya, habis ini mau ada ff baru lagi, mau baca? Ga maksa sih :D **mnanindy :** lu kaga review secara resmi, jadi gw kaga balesin review lu disini, hehe… tapi makasih udah jadi satu-satunya temen yang baca karya gue, wkwk.. yg laen mah kaga doyan beginian.. Pai~ istrinya kuproy holkay mau pamit ;)

 **.**

 **SALAM CINTA, DARI KELUARGA KIM :***

 **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN… kecepetan sih, tapi minta maaf kan ngga harus nunggu lebaran, muehehehe…**

 **see you in another story**


End file.
